


Nightswimming

by stupidsadisticandsuicidal



Series: Nightswimming [2]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Small Town, F/M, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:19:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 102,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidsadisticandsuicidal/pseuds/stupidsadisticandsuicidal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My Teenage Romance</p>
<p>(От переводчицы к описанию: Майки работает на заправке, Джерарду снятся кошмары, Фрэнк гуляет по ночам, ёбаный Джордж читает русскую классику, ничего не происходит.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Вторник

**Author's Note:**

  * For [waxjism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waxjism/gifts).
  * A translation of [Nightswimming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/54314) by [waxjism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waxjism/pseuds/waxjism). 



Фрэнк просыпается из-за приглушенной мелодии будильника своего телефона ночью во вторник последней недели летней школы. Вечером, около полдесятого, он притворился страшно уставшим и отправился спать, потому что его больше не отпускали никуда по вечерам, пока учёба не закончится, и ему удавалось улизнуть из дома только тогда, когда все спят. Если мама одна, он может ускользнуть незамеченным до того, как наступает время ложиться в постель, но сегодня у них с ночёвкой остаётся ёбаный Джордж, у которого слух как у летучей мыши.

По просьбе его матери ёбаный Джордж снял пожарную лестницу в начале лета, но Фрэнк взял веревочную лестницу у одного знакомого парня, Боба, и преимущество данной штуки было в том (помимо, конечно, того, что, раскачиваясь на ней, ты чувствовал себя как пират, спускающийся на сушу), что никто не знал о ней. «У тебя всегда должны быть убедительные доказательства своей невиновности и непричастности к делу», — однажды сказал ему Джерард, когда они пьяные обсуждали политику. А Фрэнк всегда запоминал всякие мудрые советы, сказанные ему.

Фрэнк принимается натягивать джинсы и футболку и засовывает босые ступни в кроссовки. Хоть он уже проснулся, его сознание всё равно ещё немного затуманено, а глаза неохотно фокусируются на предметах. Он ударяется бедром об угол шкафа настолько сильно, что у него наверняка появится синяк, и это очень нелепо. Но когда он скользит вниз по лестнице, то чувствует себя великолепно.

Ночь тихая и тёплая, но земля влажная, и воздух душный и спёртый, каким всегда становится после дождя, из-за чего кажется, что сейчас может быть где-то 27 градусов тепла, хотя всё остальное указывает на то, что на самом деле на улице прохладно.

Он спрыгивает с лестницы, когда до земли остаётся примерно метр, и тихо приземляется на ноги — он часто практиковался для этого. Газон за домом теперь похож на луг, потому что Фрэнк ходит в летнюю школу, а они с мамой договаривались, что он может не подстригать траву, пока учится. У его матери тоже нет времени на это, поэтому она стрижёт газон лишь на участке перед домом, чтобы тот имел приличный вид. Самые высокие стебли доходят чуть ли не до середины его бедра. Он идет очень осторожно, стараясь сильно не приминать траву. Если он будет аккуратен, то все признаки того, что он ходил здесь, исчезнут к утру. Его джинсы промокли до колен, но с этим он уже ничего не может поделать.

Свет с улицы не проходит дальше раскидистого клёна, растущего на переднем дворе, так что достать велосипед из гаража становится сложнее, потому что Фрэнк опасается включать свет на крыльце, а его фонарик перестал работать, когда он уронил его пару недель назад, выбираясь из дома. Ему не нравится бродить по гаражу в темноте: там почти наверняка можно наткнуться на пауков, поэтому он начинает нервничать, из-за чего опрокидывает башню из банок с краской, которая пряталась сразу за дверью.

Когда у него снова получается вдохнуть, уже слишком поздно делать что-то: банки валяются повсюду, а некоторые закатились под машину.

— Вот дерьмо, — бормочет он, но этого не достаточно, чтобы выразить всё его отношение к произошедшему, и он добавляет:

— Пиздец.

Он замирает на какой-то момент, пожёвывая нижнюю губу и раздумывая над своими дальнейшими действиями. В конце концов, он пожимает плечами, берёт велосипед и выходит. Он приберёт всё, когда вернётся назад: позднее будет меньше риска разбудить кого-нибудь, и он сможет включить свет. Так будет гораздо проще. А ещё он может попросить фонарик у Майки или у Джерарда.

Он едет быстро, когда дорога идет на спуск или просто прямо, и замедляется, когда едет в горку, потому что быстро начинает задыхаться из-за трёх обострений бронхита, первый из которых произошёл ещё буквально в начале мая. Он закуривает, прислоняя велосипед к лестнице дома, где живут Джерард и Майки.

Он открывает себе дверь. У него есть свой ключ, потому что Уэи боятся грабителей, или монстров, или ещё чего-то там и отказываются оставлять запасной ключ под камнем в цветочной клумбе, как делают все нормальные люди. Фрэнк даже немного скучает по подвальному окну. Он единственный, кто мог в него пролазить, поэтому Джерард без страха оставлял его открытым. «Если нас собирается обокрасть кто-то ещё меньше, чем ты, то пусть попробует», — сказал он.

В коридоре темно, и дверь в комнату Майки открыта, но там никого нет. Фрэнк снимает кроссовки и босиком шлёпает дальше по коридору мимо тёмной гостиной. Комната Джерарда, которая была раньше спальней их бабушки, находится в самом конце.

Он не стучится, а просто сразу заходит туда. Ему никогда не удавалось застать Джерарда за чем-то более неловким, чем просмотр сериала «Страсти» в одном нижнем белье, но Фрэнк продолжает надеяться.

Сегодня Джерард не в нижнем белье, а в заношенной голубой пижаме со Снупи, и он смотрит не «Страсти», а «Шоссе в никуда». Он сидит на кровати с сигаретой во рту и скрестив ноги, а вокруг его лица вьётся дым. В лежащей рядом с кроватью упаковке из-под пива, рассчитанной на шесть банок, осталось только две. Единственным источником света в комнате является телевизор.

Он улыбается, когда Фрэнк входит внутрь, но он выглядит уставшим. Джерард всегда выглядит уставшим, но у его усталости есть разные уровни, и обычно Фрэнк легко может определить, когда его усталость находится на уровне «провёл всю ночь рисуя», или на «провёл всю ночь напиваясь», или на сегодняшнем — «не спал целую неделю».

— Привет, — говорит Фрэнк, проходит и садится рядом с ним на кровать. Билл Пуллман на экране ведёт автомобиль. — Полагаю, он нашёл шоссе?

Джерард фыркает и давится, начиная кашлять. Фрэнк сильно хлопает его по спине, из-за чего тот снова издает фыркающий звук.

— Блять, — выдыхает Джерард.

Фрэнк поглаживает по голове.

— Сколько раз ты уже смотрел его?

— Много, — отвечает Джерард. Его голос более хриплый и низкий ночью, чем днём. И так он звучит куда круче. — Может, раз пятнадцать. Может, больше.

— И теперь ты знаешь, о чём он?

Повисает молчание. Джерард безэмоционально пялится в экран. Его глаза очень большие и почти круглые, он даже выглядит немного пугающе, когда смотрит куда-то вот так, словно загипнотизированный. Он даже не моргает.

— Он о чувстве вины, — говорит он позже, потирая шею, а потом почёсывает голову и накручивает прядку волос на указательный палец. — И о перевоплощениях. И, эм, Дэвид Линч действительно странный чувак, которого трудно понять. Знаешь, по этому фильму сделали оперу.

— Серьёзно? — Фрэнк наклоняется и хватает одну банку пива. Оно тёплое, но ему всё равно. Завтра с утра ему в школу, а он тут пьёт пиво. Оно довольно вкусное.

— Да, Фрэнк, конечно, ты можешь взять пиво, — говорит Джерард и улыбается. Фрэнк улыбается в ответ, показывая все свои зубы. Джерард улыбается шире. Фрэнк закатывает глаза. Джерард скашивает свои. Они одновременно начинают смеяться. Фрэнка радует то, что Джерард не потратил свою долгую жизнь на то, чтобы научиться сохранять серьёзное выражение лица.

— Я люблю тебя только за твоё пиво, детка, — говорит он и кладёт голову Джерарду на плечо. Джерард кивает и рассеянно гладит его рукой, держащей сигарету.

— Упс, — говорит Джерард. — Пепел.

— Да неважно, — отвечает Фрэнк. Он перемещается ниже и пристраивает голову на бедре Джерарда. Пить лёжа — это целое приключение. — Я пролью пиво на твою кровать, и мы будем квиты.

— Ладно, — соглашается Джерард и снова гладит Фрэнка по голове. Он ласкает его так, словно Фрэнк кот или щеночек. И его локоть лежит на плече Фрэнка. — Ты сейчас уснёшь.

— Не-а, — говорит Фрэнк. — Со мной всё в порядке. — Рука Джерарда на его голове тяжелая и теплая.

— У меня снова был сон об оборотнях, — произносит Джерард. Его голос звучит так странно и невыразительно. Фрэнк выныривает из сна — он понимает, что действительно уснул, когда замечает титры на экране телевизора.

— Какой… — Он широко зевает. Рука Джерарда продолжает безустанно перебирать его волосы. Пепельница на кровати переполнена. — Э-э, какой сон?

Рука замирает.

— Я не показывал тебе рисунки?

— Ты постоянно показываешь мне рисунки, Джи. С оборотнями? Вроде нет.

Джерард осторожно перекладывает голову Фрэнка со своего бедра и встаёт. Фрэнк перекатывается на спину и свешивает голову с кровати, глядя на перевёрнутую вверх ногами комнату: кровать прикреплена к потолку, люстра стоит на полу. А мрачный Джерард, роющийся в бумагах, похож на Бэтмена. На очень неряшливого, грязного и пьяного Бэтмена. Он Бэтмен, который ещё не собрался становиться Тёмным рыцарем, решает Фрэнк. Бэтмен из «Бэтмен: Начало», занудный Кристиан Бэйл. Ещё не обучающийся кунг-фу и без гигантских мускулов.

Ещё-не-тёмный рыцарь возвращается со стопкой листков.

— Думаю, я рассказывал только Майки, — говорит он. — Иногда я забываю, кому из вас что говорю. Иногда я хочу рассказать тебе что-нибудь типа… ну, всякое разное. А потом мне начинает казаться, что я уже сделал это.

Фрэнк продолжает лежать так же. С такого ракурса Джерард со своим подбородком, ноздрями и грязными волосами выглядит очень смешно. Фрэнк немного поворачивает голову, и лицо Джерарда снова выглядит обычно. Фрэнк чувствует, что на его лице расплывается широкая улыбка, словно уголки губ притягиваются к земле гравитацией. Он показывает Джерарду язык и перекрещивает глаза.

Джерард частично улыбается, частично нет.

— Они начались в июне, кажется. Где-то после моего дня рождения.

— Это типа кошмары? С оборотнями? — Джерарду всегда снятся удивительно захватывающие вещи. Иногда это даже не кошмары, а просто ебанутые сны, которые генерирует его мозг. И это просто очень здорово, что он может их нарисовать.

— Ага, кошмары.

Фрэнк выгибает спину и перекувыркивается с кровати. Всё идет хорошо ровно до приземления — он падает на свою задницу. Ему стоит немного потренироваться над этим.

Джерард раскладывает рисунки на кровати, переворачивая при этом пепельницу, из которой высыпаются пепел и окурки. Наверняка та упаковка пива была не первой, предполагает Фрэнк. Он задумывается над тем, куда делась его банка. Он помнит, что выпил всего пару глотков, прежде чем заснул как младенец.

Он уже открывает рот, чтобы спросить Джерарда об этом, а затем смотрит вниз на кровать и выдаёт:

— Ого.

— Иногда они начинаются так, — Джерард тыкает в аккуратный карандашный набросок, на котором изображена рука, превращающаяся в когтистую лапу. — Иногда я сразу оказываюсь монстром.

— Вау, ебать, — Фрэнк вытягивает руку и прикасается к большому цветному рисунку, на котором везде нарисованы пятна крови. Там не происходит ничего кровавого, но Джерард всё равно нарисовал кровь. — Тут так здорово показано, что я напуган до усрачки.

Джерард криво усмехается.

— Ты был смелым, — говорит он. Он передвигает большой рисунок, под которым оказывается более маленький, выполненный в карандаше. — Но это не помогло.

Глаза Фрэнка округляются, потому что на этом Джерард больше вдавался в детали.

— Вот это пиздецки… беспокоит, — произносит Джерард. — То есть, ну, тут довольно легко понять, что находится в моем подсознании, знаешь?

— Ты рвёшь нас с Майки на маленькие кусочки, — говорит Фрэнк. Очень маленькие кусочки. У Джерарда все эти проблемы из-за больного воображения. Фрэнк представляет лицо свой матери, если бы она увидела хоть один из этих рисунков. Она бы в мгновение ока увезла его на другой конец страны. — Я думал, у сна есть какое-нибудь дерьмовое толкование, а потом тут эти… маленькие кусочки.

— Иногда мне кажется, что я проснулся, но на самом деле этого не происходит, и сон продолжается, а я думаю, что не сплю. Иногда там только ты или только Майки. — Джерард потирает глаза и пытается убрать волосы, спадающие на лицо. Они скользят обратно на прежнее место. — Иногда я сначала везде хожу за тобой, ну, выслеживаю, — его голос становится скрипучим, словно ему больно говорить.

— Тебе нужно писать сценарии к фильмам ужасов, — говорит Фрэнк. Джерард глядит на рисунки, сгорбившись и опустив голову. — Видишь, у тебя уже есть зарисовки для кадров и прочая фигня.

— Майки хочет уехать отсюда, — произносит Джерард.

— Что? Нет, не хочет.

— Он должен, — Джерард сгребает рисунки в кучу и несёт их к столу, чтобы убрать в ящик, откуда достал их.

— Можно я возьму один? Тот, цветной. Он просто великолепен.

Джерард смотрит вниз на стопку так, словно видит рисунки впервые.

— Серьёзно, чувак, я бы хотел уметь рисовать свои сны, — Фрэнк копается в рисунках и вытаскивает тот, на котором разбрызгана кровь. — И посмотри на меня с Майки, мы как отважные маленькие тостеры[1]. Это так классно.

Джерард послушно смотрит на Майки и Фрэнка.

— Конечно, Майки хочет уехать, блять, чувак, — добавляет Фрэнк. — Этот город просто захолустье. Если ты не хочешь проработать на заправке оставшуюся жизнь, то тебе придется свалить отсюда. — Он обдумывает свои слова и объясняет:

— Не то чтобы это что-то плохое. Ну, работа на заправке, то есть. Но это не для Майки. И не для тебя. И не для меня.

— Вот именно! — восклицает Джерард и взмахивает руками, будто пытаясь жестами сказать «да ладно?». Несколько листов с рисунками выпадают из его хватки, разлетаются в воздухе и, кружась, приземляются на пол. Фрэнк подбирает их. — Но я всё ещё здесь, — прибавляет он.

Фрэнк закатывает глаза. Иногда Джерард бывает таким упрямым, что Фрэнк сам себе кажется взрослым.

— Если тебя послушать можно подумать, что тебе тридцать. Твоя жизнь продолжается. Ты нарисуешь пиздецки кровавый комикс об оборотнях, станешь невъебенно богатым, а потом сможешь увезти меня и Майки в какое-нибудь классное место. Ты будешь нашим источником доходов.

— Всего лишь каким-то источником доходов, — повторяет Джерард, но он скоро сдастся, Фрэнк уверен.

— Ага, мы будем просто валяться, курить марихуану и смотреть телевизор, все такие «йоу, рисуй всякое дерьмо о своем глупом приятеле и младшем брате-задроте, которые курят травку и пялятся в голубой экран, и их убивают оборотни!», а ты будешь работать. Потому что только у тебя есть талант. А мы будем типа твоей свитой. Это будет замечательно.

— Итак, ты будешь кем-то вроде крошки-серфингистки Бриджит Фонды из «Джеки Браун»? — Джерард достает сигарету и начинает разыскивать зажигалку. Он всегда забывает, куда её засовывает.

Фрэнк закатывает глаза и вытаскивает из переднего кармана собственную зажигалку.

— Чёрт, нет, — отвечает он. Он прикуривает сигарету Джерарда, как делают всякие воспитанные парни из старых кино, и Джерард наклоняется ближе, мягко кладя руку на ладонь Фрэнка, чтобы пламя было более ровным. Подушечки его пальцев серые от графита. Фрэнк наблюдает за тем, как они касаются его собственной загорелой кожи. — Я не хочу, чтобы меня подстрелил Роберт Де Ниро. Я буду как наркоман Брэд Пит из «Настоящей любови».

— Флойд, — говорит Джерард.

— Ёбаный Флойд.

— Ты забыл купить туалетную бумагу, Флойд!

— Фло-о-о-ойд!

Фрэнк обожает Майки и Джерарда за их странную одержимость восьмидесятыми и девяностыми. Он бы никогда не посмотрел ни один фильм по собственной инициативе, но у них есть горы дисков и кассет, возвышающихся аж до потолка, состоящие из всяких сериалов, зарубежного аниме, кучи великолепного Blaxploitation[2], низкобюджетных фильмов ужасов семидесятых годов, благодаря которым они «понимают контекст» фильмов Тарантино и Родригеса, коллекции фильмов братьев Коэн[3]. Ещё у них просто дохуя азиатских экстремальных ужастиков и олдскульных американских и итальянских сплэттеров[4]. Мать Фрэнка против фильмов ужасов, а ещё она думает, что покупка дисков — глупая трата денег, на которые можно было бы купить джинсы, у которых не было бы дырок на коленях, и новую обувь, не изрисованную маркером, и прочую хуйню, которая никак не волнует Фрэнка. Обычно он покупает себе комиксы, зарабатывая на стрижке газонов, но этим летом он учится. Хотя ему всё равно не удалось бы заняться физической работой, потому что он мог заболеть даже от одного вида своего отражения в зеркале и всё такое.

— Так что, да, — беззаботно произносит он. — Это будет замечательно. Ты будешь грёбаной звездой, — он пихает Джерарда локтём и ухмыляется ему.

Джерард толкает его в ответ. Он глупо усмехается, обнажая свои маленькие ровные зубки.

— Милая ободряющая речь, малыш, — говорит он.

— Не называй меня малышом, ублюдок.

— Не называй меня ублюдком, малыш, — он протягивает Фрэнку рисунок с кровавыми пятнами. — Повесь его над кроватью, и посмотрим, как ты будешь потом спать.

— Я сплю как ангел, — заявляет Фрэнк. Он замечает последнюю банку пива и наклоняется за ней. Джерард, должно быть, просто допил свою, а потом и его и сидел, смотря фильм, пока Фрэнк пускал слюни на его колени.

— Ага, — добавляет Джерард. — Храпящий ангел.

— Поверить не могу, что притащился сюда, чтобы поспать. Серьёзно, я даже не чувствовал себя уставшим. Ты просто очень удобная подушка.

Джерард опускает голову и улыбается так, что становится похожим на маленького ребенка. Это всегда смешит Фрэнка. Затем эмоции на лице Джерарда меняются, и теперь он похож на смущённого ребенка. Фрэнк обожает вот так по-злому веселиться за счёт лица Джерарда.

Смех Фрэнка быстро замолкает, когда он видит время на часах Джерарда, на которых изображен Спайдермен.

— Скажи мне, что это штука спешит на пару часов, — говорит он.

— Не-а, — отвечает Джерард. — Спайди точно знает время.

— Здорово, просто замечательно, и мне пиздец, — скулит Фрэнк, хватает руку Джерарда и бьёт себя по голове несколько раз. Это не так больно, как биться об стену, но результат всё равно примерно тот же. Джерард смотрит на него, озадаченно улыбаясь. — Ёбаный Джордж просыпается в шесть! Мне такой пиздец!

— Ты можешь успеть, — говорит Джерард и начинает выталкивать Фрэнка из комнаты. — Просто иди. Давай, лети как ветер, Фрэнк. У тебя есть плащ? Там дождь.

— Нет!

Джерард поднимает свою старую куртку с камуфляжным рисунком из груды вещей на полу и пихает её ему.

— Иди, иди, иди, надевай её и вперёд!

Фрэнк едет домой и успевает. Он весь запыхался, и его голова кружится, но зато он не очень замёрз. Он поднимается по лестнице и забирается в кровать как раз в тот момент, когда ёбаный Джордж начинает шуршать внизу.

***

 

[1] «Отважный маленький тостер» — американский анимационный фильм 1987 года. Компания говорящих бытовых приборов, живущая в маленьком домике в горах, отправляется в удивительное путешествие на поиски своего любимого хозяина — маленького мальчика. Возглавляет экспедицию отважный Тостер.

[2] Blaxploitation — жанр кино, появившийся в США на рубеже 1970-го года, являющийся подразделом эксплуатационного кино. Фильмы были ориентированы на чёрную городскую аудиторию. Само слово «blaxploitation» произошло от слияния двух слов «black» (чёрный) и «exploitation» (эксплуатация) и было придумано главой лос-анджелесского отделения NAACP, бывшим киножурналистом Джуниэсом Гриффином. В фильмах этого жанра впервые была использована музыка в стилях фанк и соул. Актёрская команда в основном была чернокожей.

[3] Рóберт Э́нтони Родри́гес — американский кинорежиссёр, сценарист, продюсер, оператор и композитор.

Джо́эл Дэ́вид Ко́эн и И́тан Дже́сси Ко́эн— американские режиссёры, продюсеры и сценаристы кино. Родные братья, работающие вместе на всех этапах процесса кинопроизводства.

[4]Сплэттер — поджанр фильмов ужасов, в котором акцент преднамеренно делается на предельно натуралистичную демонстрацию крови, внутренностей и графическое насилие путем использования специальных эффектов, искусственной крови, мяса животных и т. п. 

***

Просто к сведению о фильмах (спасибо Википедии).

«Страсти» — американская дневная мыльная опера. В центре сюжета находилась жизнь, а также различные романтические и паранормальные приключения жителей небольшого городка.

«Шоссе в никуда» — седьмой полнометражный фильм независимого американского режиссёра Дэвида Линча, снятый по сценарию, созданному в соавторстве с Барри Гиффордом. Жанр киноленты создателями определён как «нуаровый хоррор XXI века».

«Джеки Браун» — криминальная драма режиссёра Квентина Тарантино, премьера которой состоялась в 1997 году, экранизация романа «Ромовый пунш» Элмора Леонарда. Главные роли исполняют Пэм Гриер и Сэмюэл Л. Джексон.

«Настоящая любовь» — кинофильм режиссёра Тони Скотта по сценарию Квентина Тарантино.

Брэд Пит играет там того самого Флойда.


	2. Среда

На следующий день дождь лишь усиливается, поэтому он надевает куртку Джерарда поверх своего пиджака, прежде чем отправиться в школу. Его мать даже не спрашивает, откуда взялась эта куртка, и это показывает, сколько внимания она уделяет Фрэнку, когда ёбаный Джордж рядом с ней.

Он встречается с Трэви во время первой перемены, получает у него травку, говорит с Питом Вентцем за обедом, потом, во время урока физкультуры, он сидит в коридоре рядом с залом, читая «Проповедника» и слушая Rollins Band достаточно громко, чтобы музыка заглушала вопли тренера и ворчание недовольных мальчиков.

Он задумывается над тем, чтобы сбежать и покурить, но потом решает не делать этого, потому что он не хочет тратить свою заначку и сидеть киснуть в одиночестве, он лучше принесет её к Уэям, и тогда они вместе в буквальном смысле умрут от смеха. Во всём мире нет ничего более смешного, чем укуренные Джерард и Майки. Фрэнк может даже не курить, — но он всё равно будет — потому что он достаточно повеселится, просто наблюдая за тем, как они падают друг на друга и смеются своим странным смехом, как у безумной мультяшной птицы.

Он идёт домой длинным путём, через заправку. Майки со скучающим видом сгорблен над прилавком. Никто кроме Майки не умеет делать настолько же скучающий вид. Вообще, ему даже не нужно действительно скучать, чтобы так выглядеть.

— Что-нибудь нового? — спрашивает Фрэнк.

— Ничего, — отвечает Майки.

— Думаю, Пит придет чуть позже, — говорит Фрэнк.

— Ага, — теперь выражение лица Майки становится напускно-равнодушным, он наверняка позаимствовал его у Пита. Ведь Майки любит умалчивать разные вещи.

— Можно задать тебе вопрос? — интересуется Фрэнк. Майки в ответ выгибает бровь. — Просто из любопытства. Только не начинай быть таким… Майки, и всё такое. Вы же трахаетесь?

— О боже мой, — произносит Майки, зажмуривая глаза. — Я не буду обсуждать это с тобой.

Майки всё равно начинает вести себя как Майки.

— Почему? Я не твоя мама! Или, знаешь, не твой брат.

— О боже МОЙ, — повторяет Майки. — Иди приставай к Джерарду со смущающими вопросами!

— Обязательно, Майкиуэй, — ухмыляется Фрэнк. — Они будут о тебе. А ещё у меня есть травка. Тебе бы не удалось её достать.

Майки выпрямляется.

— Серьёзно?

— Она зелёная и сла-а-адкая.

— Ты все равно не узнаешь от меня, кто сверху, — заявляет Майки. — Джерард оформляет заказы, так что ты не будешь курить с ним, пока он не закончит.

— Не переживай, я уже ухожу. И, может быть, вернусь где-то около полуночи.

— Летняя школа — это полнейшее безумие, чувак, — качает головой Майки.

— Мама твоя полнейшее безумие, Майки.

— Ну, я и не отрицаю, это правда, — говорит Майки и опять склоняется над прилавком. — На тебе что, куртка Джерарда?

Выйдя на улицу, Фрэнк замечает Пита Вентца, быстро перебегающего через дорогу.

— Эй, Пит! — кричит он. — Кто из вас сверху?

— Мы меняемся, ха, — орёт Пит в ответ. — Знаешь о таком, Айеро?

***

 

Он засыпает только часов в одиннадцать, и вставать всего час спустя очень тяжело. Он всё равно не сможет просто продолжить спать после того, как уже проснулся, так что он берёт лестницу и выбирается наружу. И сразу насквозь промокает из-за хлещущего дождя; падающие на землю капли воды, наверное, размером с его кулак.

— Пиздец, — бормочет он. Куртка Джерарда словно сделана из драконьей кожи, так что ему довольно уютно в ней и при такой погоде, но его джинсы противно прилипают к его коже, а в кроссовках хлюпает. Он накидывает на голову капюшон, но это не сильно меняет положение вещей.

Когда он добирается до станции, ливень всё ещё не прекращается, и Фрэнк настолько промок, что ему стоило с самого начала просто надеть купальные плавки и назвать свою прогулку ночным плаванием.

Двери широко раскрыты, а Джерард сидит на пороге, курит и наблюдает за дождём.

Вспышка молнии на секунду освещает все вокруг, из-за чего у Фрэнка перед глазами начинают плясать розовые полосы. Раскат грома раздаётся через десять секунд.

— Спускайся! — кричит он Джерарду. — Иди подыши свежим воздухом!

Джерард кутается в толстовку и трясёт головой. Фрэнк в ответ ему встряхивает своей. Его мокрые волосы бьют его по лицу. Он стаскивает с себя отяжелевшую куртку и перекидывает её через розовый куст.

— В тебя сейчас ударит молния, придурок! — произносит Джерард высоким и взволнованным тоном.

— Вот и замечательно! — Фрэнк перепрыгивает через клумбу, при этом, возможно, обезглавливая несколько грустных и мокрых цветков бегоний или что там ещё росло. Трава под ногами скользкая и упругая, и он спинывает кроссовки, снимает носки и бежит босиком. Он такой мокрый, что это уже всё равно неважно. Если его организм собирается заболеть, то заболеет в любом случае. Джерард сделает ему кофе и даст полотенце, так что всё будет в порядке. Дождь смыл всю усталость, поэтому Фрэнку хочется бегать по кругу и смеяться. Что он и делает.

— Да что с тобой не так, блять? — спрашивает Джерард, аккуратно перешагивая через клумбу. Из-за громко стучащего по крышам и листьям дождя голос Джерарда звучит так, бдуто он шепчет в бочку. — Ты пытаешься убить себя?

Фрэнк просто хохочет и несётся к нему, толкая его плечами, как делают футболисты, и Джерард валится на землю, словно мешок с картошкой. При падении он взмахивает локтём и попадает Фрэнку в нос, но Фрэнк сравнивает счёты, заряжая ему коленом в живот, и они катятся по земле, а потом некоторое время лежат и успокаивают дыхание.

Фрэнк кладёт голову на плечо Джерарда и полушепчет-полукричит:

— Вот видишь, разве это не замечательно?

— Нет, — бормочет Джерард ему в лоб. — Это больно, вообще-то.

— Зато ты чувствуешь, что ты до сих пор жив, чувак. Давай, — он поднимается на ноги, пошатываясь, и протягивает Джерарду руку. Тот не отпускает её после того, как встает, и пытается потащить Фрэнка в сторону дома, но Фрэнк зарывается пятками в землю. Джерард не выглядит рассерженным, он лишь пытается спрятать ухмылку, поэтому Фрэнк удваивает свои усилия и тянет Джерарда в противоположном направлении. — Гроза — это просто замечательно.

— Ага, — кивает Джерард, — ровно до тех пор, пока она не испепелит тебя.

— Да какая разница, — говорит Фрэнк, сжимая тёплую ладонь Джерарда. — Блять, ну и дождь, мы словно в море!

— В озере, — поправляет его Джерард, поднимая голову и открывая рот. — Вода сладкая.

— Нам стоит сходить и искупаться, — произносит Фрэнк. Вода бежит по его лицу и дальше, вниз по его спине. Пальцы на ногах начинает деревенеть. — Ну, по-нормальному.

— Я не пойду на ёбаный пляж, — отвечает Джерард. — Фу.

— Ночью. Это самое лучшее время. И холодное. И классное, хех. Мы пойдем в выходные.

Джерард закатывает глаза и начинает часто моргать, потому что в них попала вода. Фрэнк тянется свободной рукой к его лицу и вытирает его, но это, очевидно, не сильно-то исправляет положение вещей, потому что Фрэнк и сам промок до нитки.

— Кажется, ты посинел, — говорит Джерард. — Боже, Фрэнки, у тебя совершенно нет инстинкта самосохранения, ты как Майки.

— Боже, Джи, — произносит Фрэнк, — у тебя совершенно нет инстинкта самосохранения, ты как Фрэнк.

— Вот именно, — говорит Джерард, оборачивает руки вокруг Фрэнка и наполовину несёт-наполовину тащит его в дом. Фрэнк обмякает, заставляя Джерарда прилагать больше сил для выполнения своей цели. Джерард подхватывает его под мышки и пытается поставить на ноги; в тех местах, где они соприкасаются друг с другом, становится чуть теплее, но все остальные части тела мёрзнут и отвратительно зудят.

— Ну и дерьмо, ты всё делаешь неправильно, дай я, — Фрэнк высвобождается из его рук и запрыгивает на спину Джерарда, сжимая коленями его бока и цепляясь за его плечи. — А теперь продолжай идти, пожалуйста.

— Блять, — пыхтит Джерард. — Подожди, твои ботинки, — он разворачивается и наклоняется, пытаясь поднять ботинки и носки.

— Если ты уронишь меня на голову, моя мама убьёт тебя.

— Она убьёт меня, даже если просто узнает о происходящем.

— Тогда твоя мама убьёт меня за то, что тебя убили.

Джерард смеётся и покачиватся вперёд-назад, из-за чего Фрэнк прижимается к нему ближе и верещит.

— Не-а, ни за что, — возражает Джерард. — Мама просто обожает тебя. Ты будешь её запасным ребенком, пока твоя мама будет отбывать срок за убийство.

— Тогда мы с тобой станем братьями, — произносит Фрэнк, утыкаясь подбородком в шею Джерарда. — Посмертно.

— Это странно, — говорит Джерард.

— Ага, странно.

Джерарда везёт его вверх по лестнице в коридор. Дверь в комнату Майки открыта, но внутри никого нет. Фрэнк соскальзывает на пол, он дрожит, и с него на грязный линолеум капает вода.

— Майки ещё не вернулся? — спрашивает он. — Пит, должно быть, действительно хороший любовник.

— Я стараюсь избегать мыслей об этом, — натянуто произносит Джерард. — Но я думаю, что они на какой-то вечеринке или ещё что-то: ему недавно звонили Боб и Рэй.

— Ха, — говорит Фрэнк, — значит, нам достанется больше. — Он достаёт из кармана пакетик. Он водонепроницаемый, так что травка должна быть в полном порядке. — Давай покурим и посмотрим что-нибудь кровавое.

— Блять, Фрэнки, и ты об этом ничего не сказал! — Джерард протягивает руки к пакетику, и Фрэнк пытается уклониться, но его ноги словно сделаны из желе, и он так сильно дрожит, что он чуть не стукается головой об стену.

— У-у-ух, — бормочет он, сжимая челюсти, чтобы его зубы прекратили клацать. — Мн пздецки холдно.

— Чёрт, мне тоже, — говорит Джерард. — Нужно снять мокрую одежду. Мы можем повесить её в ванной. Хочешь принять душ?

Фрэнк принимается бороться со своем промокшей толстовкой.

— Не-а, мне нужно только одеяло. И немного травки. И кофе? И тепло. И травки. И кофе. — Он сдёргивает толстовку с себя с такой силой, что кожа на руках краснеет, и кидает её на пол, трясясь от холода.

— Ага, думаю, пол в коридоре так же хорош, как и ванная, — произносит Джерард. Он бросает свой свитер туда же.

— Через два часа от них будет пахнуть как из спортивной раздевалки, — говорит Фрэнк. Его футболка напоминает пищевую плёнку, побывавшую в морозильнике. Он стаскивает её через голову. Ткань ползёт вверх, словно гнилая змеиная кожа или что-то такое, но ещё и холодное.

— Ткань напоминает гнилую змеиную кожу, — озвучивает он свои мысли. — Только холодную.

— Интересно, можно ли делать футболки из змеиной кожи, — говорит Джерард. — Чувак, твои губы синие.

— Я чувствую, спасибо. — Фрэнк выскальзывает из своих джинсов. — Тебе не так холодно, поэтому можешь развесить это барахло. А я пока попытаюсь согреться.

Джерард принимается собирать всю мокрую одежду, включая трусы и носки Фрэнка, что было очень мило с его стороны, и без разговоров плетётся в ванную, оставляя за собой мокрые следы. Джерард до сих пор не снял свои вымокшие вещи, потому что он невероятно смущается. Майки тоже, вообще-то. Поэтому Фрэнку непонятно осознавать то, что Майки сейчас занимается сексом с Питом Вентцем, который разденется, не успеешь и глазом моргнуть. Да один тот факт, что Майки вообще занимается сексом с кем-то, очень странный. Из-за этого Фрэнк расстраивается, что у него нет секса. Он не стеснительный. Ему часто снятся эротические сны, и он не стыдится того, что его мать стирает его простыни. Это всё совершенно естественно.

— Джерард? — зовёт он, идя дальше по коридору с пакетиком травки в руках и сверкая голой задницей. — Когда ты был примерно моего возраста и тебе снились всякие мокрые сны, ты стирал сам свои постельное бельё из-за того, что тебе было неловко?

Какое-то время Джерард молчит. А потом до Фрэнка доносится его тихий и приглушённый голос:

— Ну, да. Мама всё равно никогда не заходит в нашу комнату. Но Майки никогда не заморачивался с этим, поэтому мне приходилось стирать и его вещи тоже.

— Вот сучёнок! — говорит Фрэнк и пытается представить себе Джерарда, который бы добровольно пользовался стиральной машинкой. Должно быть, он тогда действительно сильно смущался.

— Ему просто плевать, знаешь? Иногда кажется, что он вообще не воспринимает происходящего.

Фрэнк фыркает.

— Он точно умеет смущаться. Я знаю, потому что видел собственными глазами. Сегодня, когда я спросил его о Пите, он покраснел! — Он хватает одеяло с кровати Джерарда и закутывается в него. Ему пиздецки холодно. И это нелепо. Сейчас середина лета. Он садится на кровать. А потом ложится и сворачивается в клубочек под одеялом.

— Ага, — говорит Джерард, заходя в комнату в очень смешной и поношенной фланелевой полосатой пижаме. Дедушка Фрэнка мог бы одеть похожую в холодную ночь. Джерард такой чудик. — А иногда он просто не обращает ни на что внимания.

— Ха, — произносит Фрэнк. Смешок похож на прерывистое шипение, потому что его дурацкие зубы всё ещё щелкают, как кастаньеты. Он коротко смеётся, и из-за стучания зубов его «ха-ха-ха-ха» звучит безумно. — Боже, я, кажется, переохладился. В следующий раз напомни мне, что я сумасшедший.

— Я напоминал тебе и в этот раз, — отвечает Джерард. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

Джерард включает кофемашину и задумчиво вертит декорированный стеклянный бонг[1] в руках, а затем водружает его обратно на вершину стопки дисков, лежащей на столе.

— Как замёрзший придурок, — говорит Фрэнк.

— Хотя это было весело, — безмятежно произносит Джерард. Он садится на край постели. Его щёки покраснели, и ему, кажется, довольно тепло. Ублюдок, он словно неспособен чувствовать холод вовсе. Фрэнк перемещается вперёд и прижимается к спине Джерарда. Ох, блять, да, он как грелка размером с человека.

— Ах-х-х, ты тёплый, — бормочет Фрэнк в фланелевую ткань. — Я просто посижу так, угу. Блять, сворачивай косяк. Я пока попытаюсь не умереть.

Джерард дрожит, держа кофейник, так что, наверное, ему тоже холодно. Фрэнк просто прилипает к его спине, пытаясь не оставлять синяки на его плечах. «Меня не оторвали бы и с помощью лома», — думает он и хихикает над своими мыслями. Он пытается засунуть ступни под ноги Джерарда, но это оказывается физически невозможным. Кроме того, Джерард вздрагивает и рассыпает травку повсюду.

— Ты собираешься курить или просто будешь посыпать этим кровать? — спрашивает Фрэнк. Ему уже гораздо лучше, хотя он ещё даже не сделал и затяжки. Некоторые части его тела постепенно начинают оттаивать. Он закрывает глаза и расслабляется. — Это типа ваш тайный семейный обряд? Потому что я бы хотел попробовать эту замечательную штуку, за которую я заплатил деньгами моей мамы, что были добыты тяжким трудом, знаешь.

— Блять, Фрэнк, — ворчит Джерард. — Не выпрыгни из штанов от нетерпения… Ох, точно.

— Слишком поздно! — радостно вопит Фрэнк, потому что он уже выпрыгнул из своих штанов.

— Ох, — театрально говорит Джерард и драматично вздыхает. Фрэнк прижимается ухом к его спине и слышит, как из его легких вырывается воздух. Круто.

Джерард наконец-то заканчивает. Он передает косяк Фрэнку через плечо.

— Ладно, ладно. Держи.

Он выглядит как-то коряво, и Фрэнк вспоминает, почему обычно этим занимается Майки. Как Джерард может так хорошо рисовать и так отвратительно сворачивать косяки — это загадка.

— Что это за хуйня? — спрашивает Фрэнк. — Не могу поверить, он выглядит как ёбаная морковка.

— Камберуэллская морковка[2], — невнятно бормочет Джерард развеселённым голосом и хихикает. Его будто бы уже вставило. Фрэнк тянется рукой вниз, желая достать зажигалку, но, упс, точно, он же без штанов.

Джерард протягивает ему зажигалку.

— Отлично! — Первая затяжка сладкая, пряная и обжигающая, и он чуть не давится ею. Иногда его глупые больные лёгкие подкидывают ему свинью. Но он старается держаться. — Откинься назад, яйцехрен[3], нам нужно расслабиться.

— Какой ещё, блять, яйцехрен? — спрашивает Джерард, но выпрямляет спину и придвигается к стене. На нём плотные термо-носки, вот слабак. Но это хорошая идея.

— Понятия не имею, — Фрэнк отдаёт ему косяк. — Посмотри в зеркало и узнаешь.

— Яйцехрен, — повторяет Джерард. — Что за хуйня.

Фрэнк снова перемещается ближе, прилипая к боку Джерарда.

— Я просто высосу ещё немного тепла из тебя, — заявляет он. Джерард затягивается так сильно, словно это последний косяк в мире. — Твоя обязанность на сегодня — быть человеком-батареей, отвратительным крутильщиком косяков, и, блять, ты сейчас докуришь косяк одной затяжкой, ёбаный яйцехрен. Это богартинг[4]. Почему это назвали богартингом? Что такого делал этот Богарт?

Джерард послушно вручает ему косяк.

— Я имею в виду, — говорит Джерард, наблюдая за курящим Фрэнком слегка слезящимися глазами, — это слово бессмысленно. Яйцехрен? Это же ничего не значит.

— Боже, Джи, оно состоит из частей «яйцо» и «хрен», думаю, это слово может значить всё, что твоей душе угодно.

— Курицы?

В этот раз Фрэнк всё-таки давится затяжкой. Он начинает смеяться и складывается пополам от боли, а потом распрямляется, чтобы нормально дышать, и со стуком ударяется головой о лоб Джерарда.

— Ох, чёрт, как ты вообще до этого дошёл?

Джерард потирает свой лоб, а затем и голову Фрэнка.

— Знаешь, ну, курицы. И яйца. Э-э, хрен… Они его едят.

Джерард улыбается, совершенно расслабившись. Он уже достиг того состояния, в котором до приятного гудения в голове остаётся только несколько затяжек. Фрэнк усердно старается обогнать его.

— Ты сложный, Джерард, серьёзно. Разве они не едят куриный корм? Там, ну, зерно и все такое?

— И хрен. Курицы, Фрэнк. Курица. М-м-м, курочка.

— Чёрт, не порти мой кайф своими мясоедческими рассуждениями.

— Прости, — говорит Джерард. Он не смеётся, просто улыбается бессознательной улыбкой, немного кривой и изогнутой, из-за которой возле его глаз появляются морщинки.

Фрэнк наклоняется ближе, чтобы рассмотреть это. У Джерарда длинные ресницы. И он очень тёплый. И достаточно большой и мягкий, чтобы его можно было использовать как согревающую подушку.

— Ты такой тёплый, — сообщает Фрэнк, — и хороший, ага.

— Спасибо, — застенчиво произносит Джерард. — Ты тоже хороший. Но не очень тёплый.

— Я вообще-то начинаю отогреваться, давай, — говорит Фрэнк и пытается подтолкнуться ближе. — Серьёзно, давай, убери руку. Не дай мне умереть от холода, — он бодает руку Джерарда головой, и Джерард приподнимает её и оборачивает вокруг плеч Фрэнка.

Он, видимо, какое-то время витает в облаках, потому что следующее, что он осознает, — Джерард пихает его голову своим плечом и тонко хихикает.

— Подвинься, Фрэнк, мне нужно, ну, свернуть еще один.

— Нет, нет! — Фрэнк перехватывает его руки, тянущиеся за пакетиком. — Я не дам тебе сделать очередную морковку. Блять.

Они слабо борются какое-то мгновение, и пакетик вместе с зажигалкой и папиросной бумагой падают с кровати.

— Дерьмо, — комментирует Джерард.

— Да всё в порядке, — говорит Фрэнк, ползёт к краю кровати и свешивает с него верхнюю часть тела. Его руки будто налились свинцом, но он сосредотачивается и пододвигается еще на несколько сантиметров. Одеяло сползает ниже, обнажая его мгновенно замерзающую спину.

— Фу, — произносит он. Он собирает разбросанные вещи и пытается залезть обратно. — Хм.

— Э-э, Фрэнк? — раздается позади него голос Джерарда, который нервно елозит на своем месте.

— Блять, я не могу подняться, — Фрэнк слабо пытается оттолкнуться от пола. — Подними меня, мудак! Моя голова сейчас переполнится кровью и лопнет как воздушный шарик!

Джерард что-то невнятно бормочет, а затем обхватывает Фрэнка за талию и не слишком-то нежно дёргает на себя. Фрэнк старается сесть, но, ой, его сражает внезапное головокружение. Он заваливается на бок и переворачивается на спину, просто лежа, глядя в потолок и ожидая, когда оно пройдет. Джерард ёрзает, пытаясь найти удобное положение.

— Иисусе, ляг, пока ты не ткнул меня локтем в яйца или еще куда-нибудь, — говорит Фрэнк. — Ха, Иисус. Иисус, Джерард. Иисус-Джерард. Джи-и-исус. Где твоя подушка?

Джерард дико оглядывается по сторонам, взмахивая волосами. Блять, его глаза просто огромные.

— На том краю. — Он берёт подушку и бросает её Фрэнку. А потом тоже натягивает на себя одеяло.

— Спасибо, — благодарит Фрэнк и комфортно укладывается на неё. Сворачивать косяк лёжа очень интересно. На лицо Фрэнка падают хлопья травы, он начинает хихикать и в результате просыпает ещё больше.

В конце концов Джерард забирает всё у него из рук и заканчивает сам. Судя по его виду, он уже согрелся — его щёки порозовели, а глаза немного застекленели. Его руки чуть-чуть трясутся, но он докручивает косяк и даёт его Фрэнку.

— Ложись, — бормочет Фрэнк с косяком во рту. — Ты пиздецки дёрганный.

Джерард закатывает глаза. Губы Фрэнка растягиваются в улыбке, которая затем превращается в широкую ухмылку. Он чувствует, как движутся мышцы его лица. Прямо как в клипе «Black Hole Sun»[5]. Он тоже напоминает наркоманский бред. Фрэнк выпучивает глаза. Джерард смеётся и краснеет, прикрывая рот рукой.

— Серьёзно, — начинает Фрэнк, но забывает, насчёт чего он там собирался быть серьёзным. Он взмахивает косяком на Джерарда. — М-м, что там с кофе? Ты уже сделал бутерброды?

— Э-э, ещё нет, — отвечает Джерард. — Попозже, — он сдаётся и плюхается рядом поверх одеяла, как безвольная тряпичная кукла.

— Чур, я маленькая ложка! — быстро говорит Фрэнк и переворачивается на бок. Джерард протягивает руку, забирает у него косяк, затягивается и возвращает его Фрэнку. Он кладёт руку на талию Фрэнка и оставляет её лежать там. Фрэнк придвигается ближе, пытаясь сильнее вжаться в Джерарда. По всему его телу распространяется приятное чувство. И тепло, много тепла. Возможно, у него есть шанс избежать пневмонии, если все его конечности будут постоянно подогреваться вот так. Он протягивает руку с косяком назад, куда-то в направлении Джерарда, но тот не берёт его, а делает затяжку прямо из рук Фрэнка, прижимаясь губами к его пальцам и придерживая его запястье. Фрэнк лениво хихикает. Сейчас он ощущает недостаток сна: он весь отяжелевший, обессиленный, немного голодный, но не настолько, чтобы как-то исправить это, и снова отяжелевший, и ещё раз обессиленный, и согревшийся. Его глаза постепенно слипаются.

— Докуривай, — бубнит он. — Мне хватит.

Джерард ещё пару раз затягивается косяком из пальцев Фрэнка, и они оба хихикают, но их смех постепенно сходит на нет. Джерард тушит косяк об стену и засовывает его обратно в пакетик. Его рука, покоящаяся на талии Фрэнка, расслабляется, и Фрэнк ощущает его спокойное и ритмичное дыхание на коже своей шеи.

— М-м-м, — произносит Фрэнк. — Боже, мне так хорошо.

Джерард вздыхает ему в шею, из-за чего вниз по спине Фрэнка ползут мурашки и восхитительный прохладный трепет. Волосы Джерарда полностью высохли, и одна прядка щекочет щёку Фрэнка.

Фрэнк так серьёзно задумывается о том, почему он испытывает тёплое покалывание, что позже ему хочется стукнуть себя по лицу. Он думает об этом, наверное, секунд пять, не меньше, немного елозя бедрами и прислоняясь головой ко лбу Джерарда. А потом его затуманенный мозг приходит в сознание, и Фрэнк осознаёт, что он, блять, возбуждён. Такое всегда случается с ним из-за травки, плюс, он был возбуждён даже, может быть, до того, как покурил. «Что?» — думает он.

Он заставляет себя перестать вертеться и неподвижно лежит какое-то время, размышляя над тем, что происходит и где он находится. Ага, накурился до безобразия. Ага, лежит голый под одеялом в постели своего лучшего друга. Это напоминает ему об одном очень правдоподобном сне, который приснился ему то ли прошлой ночью, то ли на той неделе, то ли ещё раньше. Он точно не знает, но детали всё ещё сохранились в его голове. Он вроде был мёртв или, если он не был…

Он должен рассказать Джерарду об этом.

— У меня был один сон, — начинает он, и Джерард вздрагивает, выходя из сонливого состояния. — Точно, мне снилось, что я был мёртв? Или что-то такое. Короче, я лежал в церкви, как ёбаная Джульетта в фильме, знаешь, там ещё везде стояли свечи. В общем, может, я был мёртв, и я лежал там с закрытыми глазами, но я все равно видел всё, прямо как ты в своих снах.

— М-м-м-м, — мычит Джерард ему в шею, посылая новую волну мурашек вниз.

— Чёрт, ага, э-э… Так, и ты был в таком аккуратном костюме, в твоём лучшем воскресном. Думаю, это были мои похороны, только там были такие готичные свечи, и чёрные розы, и всякие подобные штуки. И ты так смотрел на меня, не грустно, а, ну… как-то безмятежно. Безмятежно. И ты поцеловал мои веки.

— Ха, — произносит Джерард, вздыхая, и Фрэнк чувствует, как колеблется грудная клетка Джерарда, прижимающаяся к его спине.

— Ага, не знаю. Это было так серьёзно и торжественно. И красиво. И, э-э, вот такой сон, конец.

Он не сразу вспоминает о том, что тогда, после того, как он проснулся, ему пришлось дрочить два раза подряд. В тот день, когда ему приснился этот сон, он вовсе не задумывался об этом, потому что мастурбация — не такое уж и большое дело. Но, если оглядываться назад, может, в этом было что-то странное.

— Круто, — шепчет Джерард. — И как ты себя чувствовал?

— Хм. Довольно хорошо? — Теперь он ощущает усталость, но еще и возбуждение, и одеяло слишком тяжёлое и жёсткое, а его плечи не прикрыты, из-за чего они замерзают, но остальное его тело начинает потеть, и он с трудом удерживает себя, чтобы не начать потираться о Джерарда.

Это странно.

Но не противно.

«Я накуренный и умирающий от переохлаждения, — думает он, — это не может не повлечь за собой странности». Но это тупая отговорка, а Фрэнк не использует тупые отговорки. Что происходит, то происходит. Он чувствует дыхание Джерарда на шее, тёплое одеяло и руку Джерарда на своей талии.

— Ага, — говорит он, — довольно хорошо. — Он сознательно поёрзывает, и Джерард совершенно замирает.

Серьезно, он даже перестает дышать.

Фрэнк хихикает, немного сбиваясь с дыхания. Он начинает ёрзать сильнее, потому что ему становится горячо не только снаружи. Одеяло съезжает, и он шевелит руками, пока не освобождает их. Он не может удержаться от смеха, потому что он так серьёзно рассуждает над этим. Наверняка к Джерарду пытались забраться в штаны ещё более дурацкими способами.

А потом он вспоминает одну очевидную вещь (Джерард Только-Что-Переехал-Из-Подвала Уэй), и начинает сомневаться, был ли вообще у Джерарда секс, а если и был, то с каким человеком, какого пола, возраста, с какой внешностью. Обычно они не сидят и не обсуждают секс. С Джерардом они не касались этой темы. Фрэнк больше говорит о сексе с Майки.

Если он спросит об этом сейчас, то все его попытки соблазнения Джерарда перестанут быть тайными.

Эта мысль заставляет его расхохотаться по-настоящему, и он обнимает руку Джерарда, прижимая её к себе, и смеётся до боли в животе.

Джерард выходит из оцепенения и говорит:

— Не расскажешь, над чем смеёшься?

— Не получится, — выдыхает Фрэнк. — Просто всякий бред.

— Угу. — Обычно, если Фрэнк смеялся, Джерард начинал хихикать тоже, но не в этот раз. Его рука немного вздрагивает в объятиях Фрэнка, а Фрэнк смеётся ещё сильнее и чмокает её тыльную часть.

Он вытягивает свои ноги вдоль ног Джерарда и вспоминает, что тот какое-то время учился в колледже. А все знают, что происходит в колледжах.

Хватка Джерарда вокруг его талии немного усиливается, и Фрэнк снова чувствует его сбивчивое и неровное дыхание своим затылком. Фрэнк хочет повернуться к нему, но вдруг начинает нервничать и бояться, и, чтобы унять дрожь в теле, он оборачивает пальцы вокруг руки Джерарда и сжимает её. Джерард сжимает его руку в ответ и коротко целует его в шею.

Фрэнк немного сдвигает ноги и толкается бёдрами в живот Джерарда, и, да, хорошо, этот жест не так уж и сложно понять, но то, что утыкается в его ногу, тоже не так уж и сложно понять, совершенно не сложно, к тому же их разделяет всяго лишь одеяло и эта ёбаная фланелевая пижама. «Ох, боже, спасибо», — думает он, а ещё: «Пиздец, это происходит». Он настолько заведён, что его глаза скашиваются, а в животе завязывается узел, и он действительно начинает дрожать, несмотря на то, что уже потеет от жары.

— Фрэнк? — очень-очень мягко зовёт Джерард, и Фрэнк поворачивает свою голову вбок, прижимаясь щекой к лицу Джерарда, и рот Джерарда скользит по его шее и скуле.

— Чёрт, да, — шепчет он и пытается незаметно отопнуть одеяло. — Ага.

Джерард отпускает руку Фрэнка и скользит ладонью по его груди и животу. Его движение медленное и неуверенное, но если что-нибудь не произойдет прямо сейчас, то Фрэнка стошнит или он взорвётся от нервов, поэтому он кладёт свою руку поверх ладони Джерарда и решительно направляет её вниз, как какой-то старый хрыч, пытающийся заставить маленькую невинную девочку потрогать свой член. А ведь на самом деле всё наоборот, так? От этой мысли он начинает глупо хихикать, но когда Джерард прикасается к нему — а он первый человек, потрогавший его член, если не считать школьную медсестру (о, тот ужас и унижение), — его смех застревает в горле.

Джерард не пытается дразнить его, а просто делает это, словно ему все равно, чей член у него в руке. Но Фрэнку не всё равно, блять, ему совершенно не всё равно. Ладонь Джерарда немного влажная от пота, а кончики пальцев шероховатые. Фрэнк закусывает губу и зажмуривает глаза, пытаясь не кончить хотя бы до тех пор, пока не насладится ситуацией до конца. Это явно бессмысленная борьба. Одновременно с этим Джерард трётся об его ногу, и это странно, и, может, не очень удобно для Джерарда, но Фрэнк ничего не может с этим поделать, в его голове летает пятьдесят различных мыслей, и он бессознательно толкается в руку Джерарда, а потом чертовски сильно кончает.

Ему кажется, что он издал какой-то пищащий звук, но, если его когда-то спросят об этом, он будет отрицать. В его голове становится совершенно пусто, и он чувствует только тёплую усталость и гул от удовольствия. Джерард снова замирает, коротко и отрывисто дыша и охлаждая вспотевшую шею Фрэнка.

«Ох, вау, — думает Фрэнк, — ёбаный в рот, мы только что…» А потом: «О да, я должен…» И когда он просыпается, ему всё ещё тепло, и он лежит под горой одеял, которые пахнут Джерардом, а тот сидит в компьютерном кресле, читая «Синфест»[6], и пьёт кофе.

Джерард оборачивается, когда Фрэнк садится на кровати. Волосы Джерарда напоминают осиное гнездо, и он выглядит совершенно разбито, ну, не от того, что он отошёл от кайфа, а потому что пиздецки устал, его лицо болезненно бледное, под глазами фиолетовые синяки, а щеки лихорадочно покраснели.

— Я долго спал? — спрашивает Фрэнк. Его голос хриплый ото сна, и он звучит так, как сейчас выглядит Джерард.

— Пару часов, — отвечает Джерард, сосредоточенно изучая кофейную кружку хмурым взглядом. — Сейчас три тридцать. Э-э, утра.

— Вот дерьмо.

— Ага, я уже собирался тебя будить.

— Кофе?

— А ты потом заснёшь?

— Алло, я могу спать, вися на дереве вниз головой. — Фрэнк корчит гримасу.

Джерард машет кружкой в сторону кофемашины.

— Я делал кофе… какое-то время назад.

Фрэнк соскальзывает с кровати и плетётся к столу, и, честно, он не помнил, что он полностью обнажён, пока не заметил, как Джерард быстро опускает голову вниз.

Фрэнк не уверен, как они будут вести себя после произошедшего, но он думает, что время пугаться наготы давно прошло. Но Джерард иногда ведёт себя странно. К тому же, как Фрэнк слышал, есть негласное правило о некоторых вещах, которые происходят между парнями, — делать вид, что ничего не было. Он надеется, что это ситуация не подобного рода, но он не против подыграть. Он тут самый отстающий, ему уже пятнадцать, а он ещё ни разу не целовался. Фрэнк знает, что даже Майки повезло с Трэйси Как-Её-Там, когда он был даже младше, чем Фрэнк сейчас. И нужно признать, Майки довольно симпатичный, но у него проблемная кожа, он носит очки, а ещё начинает заикаться и становится неуклюжим, когда волнуется, так что согласно общепринятым стереотипам Майки может перепасть что-то только благодаря удаче.

— Мне нужна какая-то одежда, — говорит Фрэнк.

Джерард на коротко мгновение смотрит ему в глаза.

— Да, э-э… Посмотри, есть ли у Майки какие-нибудь чистые джинсы. А я поищу футболку, — он бредёт по комнате со своей кружкой, вороша кучи разбросанных вещей ногой. Фрэнк пожимает плечами и отправляется за джинсами.

Потом раздаётся голос Джерарда:

— Ах, да, может, тебе не стоит, ну, идти туда голым… — но уже поздно, потому что Фрэнк и сам видит вернувшегося Майки.

Майки сидит напротив собственного компьютера, он всё ещё в тех смехотворно узких джинсах и обтягивающей голубой футболке, вокруг его глаз размазана чёрная подводка, а его светлые волосы взъерошены и свешиваются на лицо. Его губы опухли и покраснели.

Он по-совиному моргает, глядя на Фрэнка сквозь очки.

— Фрэнк, ты… голый… — медленно произносит он.

— Я не знал, что ты здесь, — говорит Фрэнк.

— Я забыл сказать ему! — кричит Джерард. — Прости!

— Да, но… — говорит Майки, махнув рукой в сторону Фрэнка. — Скажи мне, что этому есть какое-то не мерзкое объяснение.

— Э-э. Смотря, что ты подразумеваешь под словом «мерзкое», — отвечает Фрэнк, но чувствует, как по всему его лицу моментально разливается румянец, и он знает, что покраснел до самой груди. Он глубоко вздыхает. — Моя одежда промокла под дождём.

— Ладно, ладно. — Майки выглядит успокоенным. — Дождя уже нет. И не надевай мои джинсы без нижнего белья, хорошо? Серьёзно. И не бери моё нижнее бельё, Фрэнк. Серьёзно.

— Моё слишком большое! — отзывается Джерард.

— Блять, — произносит Майки. — Мерзость.

Фрэнк достаёт из шкафа Майки джинсы и нижнее бельё и берёт относительно чистую футболку с Бэтменом и Робином, которую Джерард откопал у себя на полу. Они немного смеются над ней, и всё вроде бы становится хорошо, исключая правило «ничего не происходило». Когда он едет на велосипеде домой уже в четыре часа утра, и он понимает, что, да, ему всё ещё пятнадцать и он ни разу не целовался, но зато он только что получил удивительный оргазм, и тогда он останавливается и начинает прыгать посреди дороги, потому что у него, блять, был секс!

Он пытается повторить каждый момент в голове, чтобы помнить всё в деталях и после, но всё как-то перемешалось, хотя он помнит, как всё это чувствовалось — одним словом, пиздецки великолепно. Двумя словами. Ему легче вспомнить, как тело Джерарда прижималось к его спине, чем как рука Джерарда прикасалась к его члену, и это странно.

«Даже если этого официально не происходило, это наверняка может неофициально повториться, если немного постараться», — думает Фрэнк. Джерард ни за что не будет по-мудачески относиться к этому, потому что он не такой чувак.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Бонг — устройство для курения каннабиса, табака и прочих травяных веществ.
> 
> [2] Камберуэллская морковка взялась из фильма «Уитнэйл и я». Там присутствовал примерно следующий диалог:
> 
> Дэнни: — Косяк, который я собираюсь скрутить, требует особого умения. В нем должно быть двенадцать слоев. Эта штука называется камберуэллская морковка.
> 
> Марвут: — Невозможно использовать двенадцать слоев бумаги в одном косяке.
> 
> Дэнни: — Невозможно использовать меньше слоев в камберуэллской морковке.
> 
> Уитнэйл: — А кто сказал, что эта штука называется камберуэллская морковка?
> 
> Дэнни: — Я. Я изобрел ее, когда был в Камберуэлле, и она выглядит как морковка.
> 
> (Камберуэлл — жилой район в южной части Лондона, Англия.)
> 
> [3] Ладно, возможно, никто не разделит моего счастья, но, господи, я перевела шутку. В оригинале там было “nutcocker”. Nut — это орех, но это еще и яйца, те самые, рядом с членом, а cock — член и петух.
> 
> [4] Хамфри Бо́гарт — это американский актёр. В английском языке есть сленговый глагол to bogart, который вроде как произошел от привычки этого актера курить, не вынимая сигарету из рта между затяжками, а сам он означает что-то типа «непозволительно долгое время курить общий косяк». Естественно, в русском языке нет ничего такого, зато теперь вы знаете, как курит Богарт.
> 
> [5] Black Hole Sun — песня американской рок-группы Soundgarden, написанная фронтменом группы Крисом Корнеллом, была выпущена в 1994 году третьим синглом с четвёртого альбома Soundgarden, Superunknown (1994).
> 
> [6] Синфе́ст (англ. Sinfest — Праздник Греха) — веб-комикс, который сочиняет и рисует художник Тацуя Исида, американец японского происхождения. Первый эпизод появился в интернете 17 января 2000 года. Изначально новые эпизоды публиковались достаточно часто, с 10 июля 2006 года — каждый день, на веб-сайте Sinfest.


	3. Четверг. Пятница. Суббота (1-ая часть).

Четверг

Когда Фрэнк пьёт кофе во время завтрака и пытается побороть тошноту, появившуюся от изнеможения, его мать говорит:

— После уроков сразу иди домой, Фрэнк.

— Чего? — спрашивает он.

— Никаких посиделок у Уэев и никаких разглядываний пластинок в магазине.

— Но…

Она поправляет волосы и одновременно бросает посуду в посудомоечную машину. Фрэнку кажется, что что-нибудь обязательно разобьётся, но этого не происходит.

— Отец Лери хочет поговорить с тобой.

— Чего?

— Я сказала ему, что мы придем в полпятого. Попытайся не замарать пиджак или брюки.

— Мам…

Она складывает руки на груди, становясь в её это-не-обсуждается позу. Джерард иногда принимает точно такую же, но в его случае это означает, что он забыл, чем он занимался из-за того, что слишком глубоко погрузился в свои мысли.

— Фрэнк, ты с трудом просыпаешься.

— Но сейчас рано, — ноет он.

— В этом вся проблема. Ты явно недосыпаешь, и я представить себе не могу, что ты делаешь всю ночь. — По выражению её лица понятно, что, на самом деле, она очень хорошо может это себе представить. Фрэнк настойчиво пытается не думать о Джерарде, когда она так на него смотрит. — Есть вещи, которые ты не можешь обсудить со мной, Фрэнки. Тебе нужен мужчина.

Он буквально чувствует, как выпучиваются его глаза. Он сейчас взорвётся от смеха, и тогда будет полный пиздец, поэтому он незаметно тыкает себя в руку вилкой и принимается внимательно изучать скатерть.

— Не думаю, что ты бы прислушался к советам от Джорджа. Я понимаю многое, хоть ты и думаешь, что я ничего не знаю.

— Э-э…

— Твой отец явно… не вариант. — Она коротко морщит нос. Ему кажется, что она даже не осознаёт, что делает так каждый раз, когда упоминает его папу. — У Отца Лери куда больше опыта.

Боль перестает быть сдерживающим фактором, и он выдаёт:

— Ну, знаешь, в одной области у него точно нет опыта…

— Фрэнк Энтони, — сдержанным и холодным тоном произносит она. И это всегда работает. — Чтобы был здесь в четыре пятнадцать. И это самое позднее. Ясно?

— Ясно, — отвечает он.

***

 

Сегодня довольно солнечно, и в обеденный перерыв он видит Пита Вентца, лежащего на траве возле общежития. Рубашка Пита снята, и он светит своими татуировками. Фрэнку так хочется татуировку, что это даже не смешно, но Питу уже восемнадцать, а Фрэнку придется прождать еще целую вечность до того, пока ему можно набить себе что-нибудь. Хотя его папа пообещал раскошелиться на одну в качестве подарка. Папа стал нравиться Фрэнку куда больше после того, как он переехал и женился на красотке.

Все ключицы Пита усыпаны засосами, которые похожи на новые уродливые татуировки.

— Привет, Пит, — говорит Фрэнк. — Хорошо провёл вчерашнюю ночь?

— И ты знаешь ответ, Айеро, — отвечает Пит, не удосуживаясь открыть глаза. — И да, я хвастаюсь. А ты завидуешь.

Фрэнк правда завидует, но не по той причине, о которой думает Пит.

— Я аж позеленел и расчувствовался[1], —говорит он.

— Ты позеленел и перепутал значение метафор.

Фрэнк снова смотрит на татуировку колючей проволоки, обвивающую шею Пита, и на странную летучую мышь и вздыхает про себя. «Быть подростом — не наказание за прошлые грехи, хоть порою и кажется, что это так», — несколько месяцев назад сказала ему мать в редкий момент их взаимопонимания. Фрэнк считает, что если это правда, то тогда всё ещё хуже. Тогда он страдает вовсе ни за что.

— Передавай привет Майкиуэю, — произносит он и плетётся прочь.

— Передам! Своим языком! — кричит ему вслед Пит.

***

 

Фрэнк никогда не общался с Отцом Лери, обмениваясь с ним лишь «здравствуйте» и «до свидания» возле церковных дверей, так что он не знает, чего ему ожидать. Он клянётся матери держать язык за зубами, но при этом скрещивает пальцы в карманах. Не стоит давать подобные обещания, потому что иногда (почти всегда) он просто не может их сдержать.

Он не обзывает сакристию[2] закулисьем и не говорит «Так вот где творится магия!», когда заходит внутрь, и это уже небольшая победа Фрэнка над собой.

Отец Лери высокий, полный, у него пышные седые волосы, и он действительно ёбаный ирландец. «Он довольно неплох для мика[3]», — однажды сказала тётя Франческа его маме. После того как она ушла, мама провела с ним беседу по поводу того, что он не должен называть кого-либо миком и ему не стоит вообще слушать то, что говорит тётя Франческа.

— Здравствуй, Фрэнк, — говорит Отец Лери, глядя на него сверху вниз. Он, кажется, выше Фрэнка на полметра. Фрэнк словно на допросе у ирландского светловолосого Чубакки. — Как твои дела?

— Все хорошо, Отец, — отвечает Фрэнк. Ему просто нужно оставаться спокойным. — А у Вас как?

— Великолепно, Фрэнк. Великолепно. Мне нравится общаться с юными прихожанами. — Он садится за большой дубовый стол и жестом предлагает Фрэнку занять место напротив. Затем он складывает ладони вместе, и вокруг его глаз под кустистыми белёсыми бровями появляются морщинки. Его глаза имеют ярко-голубой цвет, свойственный ирландцам. «Дамблдор», — думает Фрэнк и жалеет, что не принес сюда с собой вилку или какие-нибудь плоскогубцы. — Твоя мать сказала, что у тебя какие-то проблемы.

— Не-а, — говорит Фрэнк.

— Я чувствую, когда от меня пытаются отделаться, — отрезает Отец Лери, и Фрэнк заинтересованно отклоняется назад. Ага, теперь они играют по-грязному. — Слушай, Фрэнк, я знаю, что ты рос без отца, а это очень сложно и тяжело, особенно в твоём возрасте. Из-за этого ты иногда можешь поступать немного… несдержанно.

— Я знаю, ага, — произносит Фрэнк.

— Ты уже почти мужчина, — говорит Отец Лери и смотрит на Фрэнка тяжёлым взглядом, означающим «только попробуй закатить глаза, панк». Фрэнк просто глядит на него. — Не переживай, мне не нужно, чтобы ты рассказывал мне о своих желаниях. Я знаю всё о подростках и о их побуждениях. Я просто намекну, что умеренность во всём угождает Богу.

— Ладно, — отвечает Фрэнк.

— Ты уже, наверное, экспериментировал с девушками. Вы, молодые, всегда так торопитесь повзрослеть. А потом проводите остаток своей жизни, желая вернуть молодость.

— На самом деле, нет, — говорит Фрэнк. — Меня не интересуют девушки.

— Хм-м, — выдаёт Отец Лери. — Это не беспокоит тебя?

Фрэнк трясёт головой. Постоянно моргающий глазами Отец Лери немного его пугает. Всё это место довольно жуткое: эти голые стены, выгибающиеся под потолком, странные церковные принадлежности, распиханные по верхушкам шкафов, и массивная тёмная мебель. Наверняка здесь повсюду ползают пауки. А под каменным полом находятся склепы со скелетами. О да, ещё больше пауков.

— Меня беспокоят пауки, — отвечает он. — А девушки ничего так.

— Твоя мать говорила, что ты не уважаешь старших. Я заметил это.

— Ага, такое бывает, — говорит Фрэнк.

— Не хочешь ли объяснить это?

— Хорошо, — отвечает Фрэнк, — ну, например, все повторяют, что никогда не нужно лгать. Но если ты будешь всегда говорить правду, то в какой-то момент выяснится, что ты не уважаешь старших. Что насчёт этого?

Снова моргание. Отец Лери может действительно страшно пялиться.

— Ну, Фрэнк, истина может быть жестокой, если ты не будешь осторожно подбирать слова. Она может использоваться как оружие.

— Здорово, — говорит Фрэнк. — Это мне нравится.

— Можешь быть полностью честным со мной, Фрэнк. Ты должен просто научиться следить за своим языком, чтобы не сказать людям чего-то грубого. Ты понял?

— Вы имеете в виду, мне нужно лгать?

— Просто следуй правилам. Они придуманы не без причины.

— Смотрите, Отец. Что насчёт того… Стойте, всё же конфиденциально, да? Я не хочу, чтобы моя мама знала правду, если вы понимаете, о чём я.

— Это только между мной и тобой, Фрэнк.

— Хорошо. Так вот, правда в том, что мне нравятся парни. То есть я хочу, чтобы они засовывали свои руки мне в штаны. И как это может соответствовать правилам?

Отец Лери вздыхает.

— Меня все устраивает, — продолжает Фрэнк. — Ну, серьёзно. Это довольно классно. Мне нравятся парни. Парни — это замечательно.

— В такой ситуации церковь…

— Ага, точно, — перебивает Фрэнк. — Вы не можете мне сказать ничего кроме «не делай этого». Правильно? Поэтому, ну, знаете. Вы не можете мне помочь. И мне не нужна помощь.

— Но она нужна тебе, Фрэнк, — говорит Отец Лери.

— Не от Вас, — отвечает Фрэнк.

— А это, наверное, правда, — Отец Лери улыбается. У него даже зубы белые. А потом он мигает глазами. — Я был молодым где-то в шестидесятых, мальчик. И меня воспитывали далеко не монахини. Но, в любом случае, я не могу тебе ничего посоветовать.

— Эй, да какая разница. И я не ожидал ничего другого.

— В мире так много вещей, в которых можно разочаровываться, не так ли?

— Не нужно обобщать, — говорит Фрэнк. — Со мной всё в порядке. Было приятно с Вами пообщаться, Отец.

— Не начинай врать, Фрэнк.

— Пытаюсь следить за своим языком. — Он встаёт и протягивает священнику руку. — Спасибо за разговор, Отец.

— Поговори со своей матерью, — отвечает Отец Лери и пожимает его ладонь. — Ты ничего не боишься, но ты ещё очень молод. Ты не всезнающ.

***

 

Он засыпает в машине по пути домой, потом с трудом остается бодрствующим во время выполнения домашнего задания — последнего в летней школе! — и отправляется в кровать в полседьмого. Ему снятся сны про церковь, и просыпается он утром лишь тогда, когда мама приходит будить его.

***

 

Пятница

В этот раз после школы его мать заставляет его подстричь газон, а потом сделать ещё кучу разных вещей во дворе. Ёбаный Джордж затих, занимаясь какой-то фигнёй в гараже. Скорее всего, он конструирует там повсюду новые ловушки из банок краски и ещё из какого-нибудь дерьма.

— Фрэнк, постарайся вести себя хоть немного дружелюбнее с Джорджем, — просит мама, когда Джорджа нет поблизости. — Ради меня?

— Я и так дружелюбно веду себя с ним ради тебя, мам.

— Я хотела бы… — начинает она и раздражённо замолкает. — Я бы хотела, чтобы ты дружил с кем-то, у кого есть отец.

Он не может удержаться от расстроенного джерардовского жеста рукой.

— Мам, в чём твоя проблема?

Она должна сказать ему спасибо хотя бы за то, что он не добавил джерардовское «сука» в конце предложения.

— У тебя ведь есть друзья в Хилле?

— Конечно, — отвечает он. Трэвис замечательный дилер, он никогда никого не обманывает, и его травка отличная. А Пит Вентц просто забавный засранец. Можно считать за друзей.

— Кажется, я не видела Донну Уэй на мессах после её развода, — говорит мама, морщась. — И я ни разу не замечала там её сыновей.

— Они нерелигиозные, — произносит Фрэнк, пожимая плечами. Он думает, Джерард бы обжёг руку, прикоснувшись к ручке входной двери в церковь. Майки бы заснул внутри через пять минут. Это, наверное, было бы очень смешно. Единственный раз, когда он видел их где-то рядом с церковью, были похороны их бабушки. Тот день был одним чёрно-серым размытым пятном. Джерард и Майки с усталыми лицами и покрасневшими глазами тогда так крепко держались за руки, что костяшки их пальцев побелели. Фрэнк смотрел на них тогда, понятия не имея, через что им приходится пройти, и горячо надеялся, что в ближайшем будущем ему не придется это выяснить. Ему кажется, что это всё тогда стало своеобразным открытием для него. Он был ещё таким ребенком той осенью, что это даже удивительно.

Хотя Джерард прошлой осенью уже был взрослым. И позапрошлой тоже, а Фрэнку тогда было всего лишь тринадцать. Странно.

Он решил никогда не поднимать это тему с Джерардом. Наверное, именно это и имел в виду Отец Лери, советую держать язык за зубами рядом с чувствительными людьми.

— Почему здесь повсюду разбросаны банки с краской? — кричит Джордж из гаража.

***

 

Суббота

Майки звонит ему субботним утром около одиннадцати.

— Чувак, — говорит он. А потом какое-то время молчит.

Фрэнк чувствует, как по его спине ползет паучок беспокойства на своих восьми ледяных лапках.

— Что?

— Я скажу это только один раз, — голос Майки ровный и тихий. — Не причиняй боль моему брату.

Фрэнк не знает, что ему на это ответить.

— Ага, вот, это всё, что я хотел сообщить, — произносит Майки с облегчением.

— Стой, Майки, — быстро говорит Фрэнк. — В каком плане «не причинять боль»?

— В эмоциональном, Фрэнк! Мне плевать, если ты устраиваешь ёбаные… сеансы БДСМ с… О БОЖЕ МОЙ, я только что повредил свой мозг, блять, спасибо. Ну ты понял меня! — Тон голоса Майки как-то совершенно естественно и гладко переходит с облегчённого на раздражённый, а потом на визгливый. Фрэнк впечатлён.

— Серьёзно, Майки, угрозы от тебя звучат немного смешно, но то, что ты хочешь защитить Джерарда, довольно классно, — говорит Фрэнк. — Нет, это действительно классно. Я люблю вас, парни. Правда. — Он немного вытягивает слово «правда», произнося его сладко и соблазнительно, и Майки снова пищит.

— Давай никогда больше не обсуждать это, хорошо? —просит Майки.

— Ничего особенного не произошло, — ухмыляется Фрэнк. Ему даже нравится, что Джерард не может хранить секрет от Майки и пару секунд. Это мило. — Но всё равно передай Джерарду, что я его люблю.

— Заткнись! Я вешаю трубку!

— Ладно! Я приду, когда за мной не будет слежки, хорошо?

Майки отключается, ничего не ответив. Его так легко напугать.

Хотя Фрэнк теперь тоже немного боится. Если Джерард обсуждал всё с Майки, очевидно, что правило «ничего не происходило» больше не работает.

«Боится» — немного неправильное слово для описания его эмоция. «Волнуется»? Наверное, он волнуется. А может, и боится. Волнуется и боится.

Он определённо больше не так сильно расстраивается из-за того, что должен красить забор вместе с мамой и ёбаным Джорджем. Но он всё равно раздражён, потому что мама на этих выходных явно преследует цель создать семейное единение и прочее дерьмо.

Около шести часов ему кажется, что он может незаметно сбежать, но мама замечает его в самый последний момент, а ёбаный Джордж маячит за ней как высокое блондинистое дерево.

— Я иду к Майки, — говорит он. Невероятно неожиданно, ведь он посещает только два места, а музыкальный магазин Боба не работает по субботам после шести.

Она поджимает губы.

— Майки Уэй не учит меня не уважать старших, — осторожно произносит Фрэнк. «Ведь это делает Джерард», — радостно думает он. Его мать многого не знает о Джерарде. Вообще, его мать осведомлена о существовании Джерарда только благодаря безумным выдумкам о нём, которые ходят по всему городку. Для женщин из церкви Святой Марии Джерард ужасный и печальный пример того, что происходит, когда родители, церковь и школа не успели заметить предупреждающие знаки. А Майки, по их мнению, прелестный и невинный, и у них у всех, скорее всего, есть секретные планы по его усыновлению на тот случай, когда грядёт неизбежное.

— Возвращайся к одиннадцати, Фрэнк, — говорит ёбаный Джордж. Мама кладет ладонь на его мускулистую и покрытую веснушками руку, словно говоря «я разберусь с этим». Ну, по крайней мере, она ещё не позволяет Джорджу командовать.

— Возвращайся к одиннадцати, — повторяет она.

— Да, мэм, — отвечает он. Он вернется за пятнадцать минут до этого времени, в постели будет ровно в одиннадцать и снова улизнёт в полпервого ночи. Остаток лета будет его, сучки. Он в ужасающе узких джинсах Майки и глупой футболке Джерарда с Бэтменом и Робином. Мама корчит гримасу, видя это, и выглядит немного растерянной, видимо, пытаясь вспомнить, когда она могла купить такие вещи Фрэнку.

***

 

Ни Майки, ни Джерарда нет в их комнатах, поэтому Фрэнк обходит дом и направляется к заправке. Миссис Уэй сидит за прилавком, как обычно вся в чёрном, с завитыми платиновыми волосами. Фрэнку нравится миссис Уэй, но ещё она пугает его. Майки и Джерард выросли фриками не без причины. Любовь к мыльным операм — это одно, но, серьёзно, ни у кого не должно висеть так много голов животных в гостиной. «У нас в семье никто никогда не охотился» — однажды рассказал ему Майки. «Дедушка подбирал сбитых на дороге животных, чтобы попрактиковаться на них в набивке чучел, честное слово. А мама иногда покупает чучела на аукционе. Думаю, она делает это, чтобы почтить его память. Знаешь, он же был её отцом».

— Привет, Фрэнк! — весело говорит она. Кажется, ей всегда приятно видеть его. Может быть, она радуется ему, потому что он общается с Джерардом. — Хочешь содовую?

— Спасибо, миссис Уэй, — вежливо отвечает он. Его мать может гордиться. Он всегда вежлив с миссис Уэй. Он умеет уважать старших. Особенно, когда они выглядят так, словно могут наслать на него проклятие. А ещё миссис Уэй никогда не обращается с ним как с каким-то недоразумением, и это приятно. — А где, ну, знаете, ваши дети?

— Мальчики в подвале, сладкий. И тот юноша из Хилла с тату, которую он любит всем показывать, тоже здесь. У него такие узкие штаны, словно на дворе снова 1973. О, вижу, у тебя такие же.

— Это джинсы Майки, — говорит Фрэнк и ухмыляется ей. Она усмехается в ответ. Это немного жутко.

Она протягивает ему колу через прилавок.

— Ну, тогда всё ясно. Мне кажется, что Майки никогда не потолстеет, что думаешь?

— Было бы странно видеть полного Майки, — отвечает Фрэнк. — Эм, в подвале-подвале, мэм? Или, ну, в их старой комнате?

— Они наконец-то решили разобрать этот беспорядок, солнышко, — она теребит волосы, немного распушая их. Этот жест напоминает ему Джерарда, хотя тот внешне совершенно не похож на миссис Уэй. Но он без сомнения её сын. — Им просто нужно время. Я не хочу давить на него. Я имею в виду, на Джерарда. Он так тяжело перенес смерть мамы.

Фрэнк кивает.

— Переезд в её комнату уже большой шаг для него, — продолжает миссис Уэй, постукивая по прилавку заострённым ногтём, покрытым чёрным лаком. Это самый взрослый человек из всех знакомых Фрэнка, который красит ногти чёрным. Миссис Уэй такая готичная. — Иногда… иногда я задумываюсь, что мне нужно было сделать по-другому. Чтобы он не вырос таким проблемным.

— Но он хороший, — говорит Фрэнк. — Проблемный — да, но он хороший человек.

Она грустно улыбается ему.

— Ты такой чертовски милый мальчик, Фрэнки, — произносит она. — Не рассказывай своей маме, что я ругаюсь при тебе. Иначе она больше не пустит тебя сюда.

— Я бы никогда не рассказал, миссис Уэй, — отвечает Фрэнк и берёт банку колы. — Пойду поищу их в подвале.

Он бежит обратно и, как обычно, залезает в подвал через окно. Они успели передвинуть из-под окна комод, поэтому полёт Фрэнка оказывается более долгим, чем он рассчитывал. Он ударяется руками и коленями об пол, а банка колы откатывается в сторону. Хотя неожиданное падение — это довольно классно. Фрэнк любит сюрпризы.

Он поднимается с пола и принимается изучать саднящие ладони, когда Майки с Джерардом заглядывают в комнату.

— Фрэнк, господи Иисусе, — произносит Майки.

— Убрали комод, — говорит Фрэнк. — Учите меня держать ухо востро, да?

— Привет, Фрэнк, — Джерард машет ему рукой. Майки тыкает его локтём в бок и исчезает в подвале.

— Привет, Джерард, — отвечает Фрэнк. Потом повисает неловкая тишина.

— Мы… мы прибираемся в подвале, — говорит Джерард. — Пит помогает. Если это вообще можно назвать помощью.

— Я красил забор и весь день слушал, как ёбаный Джордж щебечет о ёбаном садоводстве, о его новой машине и еще хуй знает о чём. — Фрэнк ухмыляется Джерарду, проталкиваясь мимо него. Джерард не успевает отодвинуться с прохода, поэтому Фрэнк несильно и дружелюбно пихает его, пытаясь сказать этим «эй, между нами все хорошо». Джерард может и не понять этого. Иногда Джерард не видит смысла и в простейших намеках. — О да, ещё он пытался обсудить со мной бейсбол.

Почувствовав его толчок, Джерард улыбается ему.

— Серьёзно?

— Серьёзно. Бейсбол.

— Никто никогда не обсуждал со мной бейсбол, — говорит Джерард. Фрэнку кажется, что его голос звучит немного тоскливо. Джерард, наверное, единственный человек во вселенной, которого спорт волнует меньше, чем Фрэнка. Ну, ещё есть Майки, но Майки может создать иллюзию того, что поддерживает разговор, просто делая высокомерный и равнодушный вид.

— Можешь прийти к нам покрасить забор и послушать его. Заодно погреешься на солнышке.

— Буду как Том Сойер, — произносит Джерард. Фрэнк легко может представить себе Джерарда в шляпе. Потом он пытается представить, как Джерард убеждает своих друзей сделать за него всю работу, но это уже не так просто. У него нет такого большого количества друзей, даже если считать Боба и Рэя, к которым Джерард хорошо относится, но он не очень много времени проводит с ними вместе. Иногда, когда Фрэнк приходит в музыкальный магазин, Рэй спрашивает про Джерарда. Он, наверное, злится, что его бывший лучший друг из средней школы превратился в безумного отшельника и перестал звонить. Фрэнк бы чувствовал то же самое, если бы у него был лучший друг в средней школе.

— Ты бы до усрачки напугал ёбаного Джорджа, — говорит он. — Он думает, что я малолетний преступник только потому, что у меня крашеные волосы. А уж если он увидит тебя с твоими длинными патлами и мёртвенно-бледной кожей, чувак, чувак. Он бы дрожал от страха.

— Я бы испугал и твою маму, — произносит Джерард. — И она получила бы ордер, который запрещал бы мне приближаться к тебе.

— Она ещё не знает худшего, — вырывается у Фрэнка, и он в ту же секунду хочет отрезать свой ёбаный язык, потому что Джерард аж побледнел и отшатнулся, услышав его слова, а Фрэнк, блять, подразумевал всего лишь травку и алкоголь, а не, ну, другую вещь. Дерьмо. — Эй, послушай…

— Чуваки! — радостно вопит Пит Вентц, появляясь из глубин подвала с двумя одинаковыми стеклянными сферами. — У кого-то в роду были ведьмы! Айеро! Привет!

Фрэнк кивает ему. Джерард засовывает руки в карманы толстовки и почти со злостью сжимает ткань.

— Это место странное, — говорит Пит. Потом он замирает, хмурится и спрашивает:

— Что такое?

Джерард чешет бровь. Потом он трёт ухо. Потом он начинает водить костяшками пальцев по щеке. Место на шее Фрэнка начинает зудеть.

Пит закатывает глаза.

— Как я и сказал, странное.

— Блять, — произносит Джерард. Он крутится туда-сюда, оглядываясь вокруг, словно забыл, где находится. —Майки? Ты убрал пиво в холодильник или что?

— Конечно, — раздается голос Майки откуда-то из-за большой разбитой витрины, в которой на пыльном картоне разложены птичьи черепа, яйца и перья. — Не могу поверить, что они хранили всё это дерьмо.

Фрэнк разглядывает красивое серо-белое пятнистое перо и интересуется:

— Куда вы всё это денете?

За этим следует небольшая пауза, и Фрэнк думает, что Майки и Джерард как-то умудряются обменяться взглядами, хотя они не могут видеть друг друга в этот момент. Потом Джерард отвечает:

— Оставим важные для нас вещи, продадим ценные вещи, выбросим бесполезные вещи. — Он похож на третьеклассника, неохотно рассказывающего стишок на уроке английского.

— Вау, — говорит Фрэнк. — Вы серьёзно занялись этим. Но вам понадобится, ну, много дней.

— Сейчас мы просто просматриваем всё, — объясняет Майки. Слышатся звуки его движений, шорох перетаскиваемых по линолеуму коробок, его шаркающие шаги и шуршанье чего-то непонятного. — Мы не будем ничего выносить отсюда сегодня.

— Мне действительно нужно будет сильнее напиться для этого, — произносит Джерард. Когда Фрэнк смотрит на него, он отводит взгляд вниз.

— Мне уйти? — неожиданно спрашивает Пит. Он немного подпрыгивает на пятках, бегая глазами от Фрэнка к Джерарду. — Вы такие странные, что я сейчас чувствую себя болезненно-нормальным. Но мне серьёзно нужно идти. Майки!

Из ниоткуда возникает Майки. Его волосы взъерошенные и немного грязные. Фрэнку кажется, что он видит паутину, прилипшую к его очкам. Ужасно. Ужасно и пугающе.

— Пройдись со мной? — просит Пит. В этот момент Фрэнку хочется взглянуть на Джерарда, чтобы они оба одновременно скорчили бы лица «твой брат и его парень придурки, и сейчас они собираются пойти лизаться, ха-ха». Если бы не одно «но», ага. Он прислоняется к стене и наблюдает за тем, как Майки и Пит смотрят друг на друга с выражением «мы придурки, и сейчас мы собираемся пойти лизаться». Пит засовывает руку в задний карман джинсов Майки, когда они поднимаются по лестнице.

Фрэнк выжидает секунды три, после того как они уходят, и говорит:

— Ладно, Джерард, — а потом он замолкает, потому что он понятия не имеет, что собирается сказать. Пожалуйста, залезь ко мне в штаны. Пожалуйста, подари мне мой первый поцелуй, чтобы я убежал домой и написал об этом в свой дневник. Пожалуйста, перестань думать о плохом! Он открывает рот и произносит:

— Мысли позитивно.

Джерард задумчиво хмурит брови. Теперь он смотрит прямо на Фрэнка. И размышляет. Вся его остальная деятельность прекращена. Его рука перестает нервно теребить волосы и замирает прямо во время движения, так что пальцы все ещё запутаны в прядках. Он выглядит как те полуголые барышни на картинах, поправляющие свои волосы перед богато украшенными и позолоченными зеркалами. Здесь просто меньше золота и больше неравномерно прокрашенных черных волос.

— Ага, ну, то есть, — продолжает Фрэнк, — прекрати пилить себя, мудак. — Он взмахивает рукой на ужасающий подвальный лабиринт паучьей смерти. — Вы разбираете всё это дерьмо. Это классно. Не переживай. Мысли позитивно.

Джерард выглядит совершенно сбитым с толку. Не в положительном смысле. Скорее ошарашенным? Ошарашенным.

— Мыслю позитивно, — неуверенно говорит он.

— Да! Черт, да! — с энтузиазмом произносит Фрэнк. — Не хочешь пойти в твою комнату и поиграть в Battlefield? Это место пиздецки пугает меня.

В ответ на это губы Джерарда растягиваются в крошечную улыбку. Она немного робкая и кривая, но Фрэнк доволен. Кризис пройден.

***

 

Весь день держится жаркая и солнечная погода, и даже в полночь ещё тепло. Даже воздух пахнет теплом и таким летним ароматом травы и земли. Фрэнк встает на небольшую пружинистую лужайку и просто дышит какое-то время, всё ещё держась за верёвочную лестницу. Ему совсем не хочется спать, потому что он даже не ложился в кровать. Ну, он ложился, но только чтобы поиграть в тетрис на оригинальном геймбое, который ёбаный Джордж дал ему, когда Фрэнк в последний раз попал в больницу. Эта штука была сделана где-то в девяностых, когда Джерард был ещё ребенком, а Фрэнк, наверное, эмбрионом. И она довольно классная. Фрэнк невольно признаёт, что ёбаный Джордж хорошо ухаживает за своими старыми электронными приборами, и замечает, что ёбаный Джордж полон решимости расположить к себе Фрэнка, чтобы Фрэнк его любил, обнимал и называл папочкой. Как жаль, что он придурок и у Фрэнка уже есть папа.

Он едет на велосипеде к Уэям не особо торопясь, потому что ему нужно подумать. Ему требуется какое-то время, чтобы заставить свой мозг работать, ведь он только и может что прокручивать в голове такие моменты, как, ну, рука Джерарда на его члене! И ещё он вспоминает то чувство, которое появилось сразу перед этим: чувство свободного падения его уверенности. Отчасти кажется, что вся та ночь — это странный и давнишний сон, спровоцированный травкой, такой туманный и отрывистый, а отчасти — что тогда началось что-то, что происходит до сих пор. Чувство свободного полёта возвращается, но уверенность нет.

Он врезается в Майки, когда обходит дом, — врезается в буквальном смысле, чуть не сбивая того с ног. Сам Фрэнк действительно падает, приземляясь на четвереньки в траву.

— Блять! — кричит Майки, начиная испуганно размахивать руками.

Руки и колени Фрэнка всё ещё болят после сегодняшнего вечера, поэтому он пережидает, пока улягутся неприятные ощущения. Теперь на его штанах пятна от травы, а на левой ладони царапина. Он сидит на земле какое-то время, слизывая кровь и выравнивая дыхание.

— Хорошо, что я оставил велосипед на парковке, —говорит он.

— Чувак. Почему ты никогда, ну, не ходишь?

Фрэнк косится на Майки.

— Тут три с чем-то километра, парень, на велосипеде просто гораздо удобнее. Что это вообще за вопрос?

— Я имею в виду, почему ты не ходишь, вместо того чтобы бегать, как ёбаный маньяк! — Майки снова вскидывает руками.

— Я и есть ёбаный маньяк, Майкиуэй, — отвечает Фрэнк, скалясь зубами.

— Я окружён маньяками, — говорит Майки.

Фрэнк поднимается на ноги и обхватывает Майки вокруг груди, прижимая к себе.

— Разве твоя жизнь не чудесна?

Майки осторожно поглаживает его по спине, но не пытается оттолкнуть или ещё что-то. Майки вообще не особо любит обниматься, хотя он часто липнет к Джерарду, но Фрэнк полагает, что это происходит из-за того, что Джерард такой… Джерард. Из-за этой мысли Фрэнку тоже немного хочется помахать руками, но он просто стискивает костлявое тело Майки и отпускает его. Майки улыбается небольшой и счастливой улыбкой. Фрэнк уверен, что жизнь Майки сейчас действительно прекрасна по многим причинам.

— Я собираюсь заставить Джерарда пойти со мной на пляж, — объявляет он. — Что ты будешь делать?

Снова эта улыбка.

— Пит одолжил машину у Гейба, — отвечает Майки. — Он заедет за мной.

— Машину у Гейба? — переспрашивает Фрэнк. У него сейчас наверняка такое глупое выражение лица. — У Гейба Сапорты?

— Ага, — говорит Майки. И пожимает плечами, словно в этом нет ничего особенного. Грёбаный скромничающий засранец. — Пит вроде как дружит с Гейбом. Я не знаю, блять, чувак. Думаю, Гейб был впечатлён его правым хуком снизу или что-то такое. Кажется, у Пита есть какая-то суперсила.

Фрэнк вспоминает о том, что не нужно стоять с открытым ртом.

— Наверное, управление разумом. Господи.

— Да, возможно. Мне пора идти, ладно. Удачи с попытками уговорить Джерарда приблизиться к воде. — Майки снова пожимает плечами и осматривается вокруг, идёт назад к дому, останавливается, поворачивает обратно и начинает идти в противоположном направлении.

Фрэнк прыскает, а Майки толкает его плечом, проходя мимо, и не оглядывается назад.

***

 

Фрэнк придумывает лучший план притащить Джерарда куда-то к воде прямо на ходу, и он заключается в том, что Фрэнк заходит к нему, говорит что-то типа: «Я иду на пляж! Я разденусь и буду плавать голышом в темноте! Замечательно!», а потом издаёт радостный возглас и убегает.

И Джерард не может не пойти следом, потому что его богатое воображение показывает ему все ужасные способы, которыми можно умереть, купаясь в ночью в одиночку. Джерард видел такие в фильмах и читал о таких в книгах. И видел в своих кошмарах. Наверное, вот так вот манипулировать им не очень честно, но наблюдать за его реакцией действительно смешно.

Нормальный пляж расположен на несколько километров выше по дороге, но здесь поблизости есть небольшая полоска шероховатого песка за деревьями, кустарниками и прочей растительностью. И это довольно классное место, если не обращать внимание на комаров, к тому же, сюда никто не ходит. Очень странно, что Уэи выросли рядом с озером, но так и не стали любителями погреться на солнышке, как все остальные дети, живущие на этом берегу реки. Фрэнк бы тоже вырос таким, но он настолько часто болел, когда был маленьким, что его мать не разрешала даже мочить ноги в озере. Он учился плавать в бассейне с подогревом.

— Думаю, плавание не лучшая идея для тебя? — бормочет Джерард позади него, попадая под пятнистый и предательский лунный свет, просачивающийся между деревьями. Кажется, он пытался скопировать маму Фрэнка, но у него не получилось.

— Ага, — отвечает Фрэнк. — Как и куча других вещей.

— Просто проверяю. Я не собираюсь плавать. Только буду следить за тем, чтобы ты не утопился, вот и все.

— Конечно, — говорит Фрэнк.

— Там холодно.

— Благодаря этому на твоей груди будут расти волосы, — произносит Фрэнк.

— Нет, спасибо, — говорит Джерард. — Знаешь, есть такие пауки, ведущие ночной образ жизни, которые любят тусоваться возле воды…

Фрэнк замирает. Его ноги очень хотят развернуть его в обратную сторону. Он старается не думать о больших (конечно, они большие) волосатых (и волосатые, без сомнений) пауках, поджидающих за деревьями.

Он смотрит на Джерарда, который глядит на него в ответ. На его бледном круглом лице благодушное выражение, а его глаза большие и невинные…

— Ты просто наёбываешь меня.

Джерард сохраняет равнодушную гримасу пару секунд, а потом начинает хохотать, из-за чего Фрэнк планирует броситься на него и ударить. Но это не срабатывает, потому что Джерард разгадывает его намерения и ловит Фрэнка в захват. Он обхватывает шею Фрэнка рукой, готовясь отвесить ему щелбанов, но потом передумывает и просто почти ласково взъерошивает волосы Фрэнка, а другой рукой, лежащей на плече Фрэнка, сжимает ткань его футболки. Сердце Фрэнка начинает биться чаще, и ему становится трудно дышать. Его колени словно превратились в желе. Но Джерард тут же и без предупреждения отпускает его, и Фрэнку с трудом удаётся устоять на ногах.

Фрэнк говорит:

— В ответ на твою паучью чушь я скажу вот что: иногда наркоманы оставляют свои иглы после себя, знаешь, прямо на пляже. Как маленькие подарочки. Закопанные в песок.

— Ты хочешь плавать один?

— Блять, да на этом пляже никогда не было никаких наркоманов, — отвечает Фрэнк. Это, наверное, тоже правда. Он легонько тянет Джерарда за рукав. — Тут только мы, честно.

— Я знаю, — произносит Джерард. — Я просто…

Он замолкает. Фрэнк ждёт, когда он продолжит, но он не делает этого. Это первый раз, когда Джерард действительно не пытается закончить свою мысль.

— Что?

— Ничего. — А ещё Джерард не из того типа людей, которые говорят «ничего».

Луна видна лишь наполовину, и она действительно очень яркая, но её свет довольно обманчив: предметы находятся не там, где кажется, а отсутствие цветов путает восприятие пространства и перспективу. Фрэнк концентрируется на том, чтобы не сломать пальцы ног о камни и корни деревьев.

— Середина ночи очень красивая, — мечтательно произносит Джерард, когда утоптанную землю тропинки под их ногами сменяет сыпучий сухой песок. — Ну, середина ночи в реальной жизни. Когда я сплю, мне всегда снится город, не знаю, почему. Может, я читал слишком много фэнтези, события которых происходят в городах, и они заразили мой мозг своими ржавыми трубами, крысами и туннелями метро. Мне никогда не снился лес. Даже во снах с оборотнями. Никакого леса.

— Ты перечитал «Город Грехов»[4], — говорит Фрэнк. Середина ночи правла очень красивая. Как и Джерард со своим бледным лицом, черными волосами и блестящими глазами. Он выглядит довольно горячо, будто готов высосать чью-то кровь. — Ты должен поплавать, чувак. Ты живёшь лишь раз!

— Я задумывался о реинкарнации, — отвечает Джерард, хмурясь так, словно он Задумывается О Реинкарнации прямо сейчас. — Это более вероятная теория, чем, знаешь, Страшный суд. Ты борешься снова и снова, пока не поймёшь смысл жизни, а потом просто забвение. Больше похоже на правду, чем вечные муки ада или бесконечное блаженство.

— Ага, — произносит Фрэнк. — Может, ты переродишься в рыбку. Или в тюленя. Или в выдру. Выдры очень милые, Джерард.

— Да, выдры классные. — Джерард улыбается. — И у них такие маленькие лапки, правда?

— Ага.

Фрэнк спинывает ботинки. Песок прохладный, но не ледяной.

— Ты правда пойдешь в воду? — с сомнением спрашивает Джерард. — Серьёзно.

— Чёрт, да, — говорит Фрэнк, снимает толстовку, сворачивает её и кладет на траву. Он мысленно делает себе заметку хорошенько встряхнуть одежду, прежде чем снова надеть её.

— Чудик, — комментирует Джерард и скрещивает руки на груди.

Фрэнк ухмыляется ему и стягивает футболку.

— Просто раздевайся и искупайся, чувак, — говорит он. — Это ты чудик со своей привычкой скрывать все части тела.

— Мы все не можем быть сумасшедшими эксгибиционистами.

— Здесь темно, — отвечает Фрэнк и складывает футболку на толстовку. — Ты не можешь, ну, эксгибиционировать, если тебя никто не видит.

— Я тебя отлично вижу, — говорит Джерард, но он не смотрит на Фрэнка, а разглядывает стопку его одежды.

Фрэнк без лишних раздумий расстегивает ремень и ширинку и избавляется от джинсов с нижним бельём. Он, конечно, хочет, чтобы Джерард разделся прямо сейчас и без промедления, но ещё он хочет плавать. Ему не удалось покупаться этим летом из-за учебы, и болезней, и… учебы, и ёбаных болезней, а потом, после жары в июне, была дерьмовая погода. Жить в трёх километрах от относительно чистого озера с относительно чистым пляжем и не плавать каждый день — ёбаное преступление.

— Ты такой тупица, что не купаешься здесь все время, — сообщает он Джерарду. — У тебя даже нет оправданий, ты просто, я даже не знаю. Здесь так замечательно.

— Я тупица, — подтверждает Джерард. Фрэнк знает, что Джерарда нельзя заставить сделать что-то, обзывая его. Он просто соглашается с любыми оскорблениями, и всё. Это как драться с ебучим облаком.

Хотя теперь Джерард смотрит прямо на него, напряжённо и не моргая, и его выражение лица… Фрэнк не может понять, что оно значит, но по его рукам, груди, спине и вообще по всему телу бегут мурашки, но это не из-за холода, ведь ему не холодно. Дует мягкий, нежный и почти тёплый ветер.

Он глядит на Джерарда, напрягаясь и думая: «Сейчас, давай, сейчас». Но затем Джерард моргает, отводит взгляд и говорит:

— Я мёрзну только смотря на тебя, чудак.

О, что за ёбаная ложь. Фрэнк разрывается между желанием ударить Джерарда в голень за грязное вранье и желанием встряхнуть его, чтобы вывести из задумчивости. Но озеро, темное и сверкающее в лунном свете, так близко, и если Джерард собирается быть таким скрытным, то Фрэнк пойдёт купаться. Ему необходима небольшая водная перезагрузка системы.

Фрэнк задирает подбородок и вышагивает к краю озера. Ему нужно сперва потрогать воду ногой, потому что он понятия не имеет, какой может быть температура воды после всех этих дождей.

Не так уж и холодно. Сначала вода немного щиплет кожу, но потом, когда он привыкает, она кажется замечательной. Первые десять шагов от берега озера вода доходит до ему колена, а потом следует резкий обрыв на глубину до двух метров, и Фрэнк забывает о нём в самый последний момент и уходит под поверхность как камень, от удивления нахлебавшись воды.

Вода всё равно кажется мягкой, классной и удивительной, даже когда Фрэнк пытается вынырнуть, откашливается и отплевывается. Теперь он полностью прогнал от себя сон, его глаза немного жжёт, а его легкие пытаются сжаться до размера изюминки, но просто хочет нырнуть обратно в черноту.

— Фрэнк! — зовет Джерард. Он звучит встревоженно. — Фрэнк?

Фрэнк открывает глаза — он даже не заметил, что зажмурил их, и Джерард, всё ещё не снявший свою грёбную одежду, потому что он полный придурок, стоит прямо в воде перед обрывом с испуганным выражением на лице.

Фрэнк смахивает волосы с лица и ныряет, быстро плывя под водой в сторону берега. Он всплывает в метре от Джерарда.

— Ты хотя бы снял обувь, Джи? — спрашивает он.

— Хм, — смущенно отвечает Джерард.

— Я умею плавать, знаешь, — говорит Фрэнк.

— Не все умеют! — произносит Джерард, беспомощно взмахивая рукой. — Рэй Торо не умеет плавать, к примеру.

— Я знаю, — говорит Фрэнк. — Он сообщает мне об этом каждый раз, когда тема касается воды. Я, блять, пью воду из бутылки, а Торо такой: «Я не учился плавать!»

Он нащупывает дно кончиками пальцев и плывёт вперёд, не вставая на ноги до тех пор, пока не оказывается на мелководье.

Глаза Джерарда округляются, и это, блять, последняя капля: Джерард стоит тут как величайший в мире и самый красивый грёбаный придурок, в мокрых джинсах и в своих чёртовых ботинках, и у Фрэнка просто спирает дыхание. «Любить кого-то — полнейшее безумие», — думает он. А потом смотрит на Джерарда и кивает сам себе — признаться действительно так легко: «Да, я по уши влюблен в тебя, ты, ёбаный тупица». Господи боже.

Он уже собирается сообщить это Джерарду, вау, он серьёзно готов сказать ему это сейчас, но Джерард прерывает все его намерения, резко выбрасывая вперёд руку, словно он падает и пытается найти опору, и с силой хватаясь за плечо Фрэнка.

— Ебать, Фрэнк, — почти неслышно бормочет Джерард. А Джерард может быть и придурок, но он всегда чётко выражает свои мысли, если только не безнадёжно пьян. Насколько Фрэнку известно, сейчас он почти совершенно трезв.

— Да, — ясно отзывается Фрэнк, и Джерард дергаёт его ближе к себе и заключает в крепкие, но немного отчаянные объятья, обхватывая мокрые плечи и спину Фрэнка и холодя его шею своим быстрым дыханием.

— Ох, сука, — говорит Джерард, зарывается в волосы Фрэнка руками, а потом обхватывает лицо Фрэнка ладонями и целует его.

Поцелуй не такой спокойный и медленный, как показывают в кино. Джерард забывает наклонить свою голову, поэтому они сталкиваются носами, и Фрэнк не знает, что нужно делать, и не может пошевелиться, а его губы трутся о его же зубы из-за напористости Джерарда. Это не совсем то, чего Фрэнк ожидал, но потом Джерард издает короткий разочарованный звук, чуть поворачивает голову Фрэнка и расслабляется, и больше нет никаких зубов и носов. Фрэнк всё ещё не знает, что делать, поэтому он неподвижно стоит на цыпочках, приподнявшись к Джерарду и цепляясь за его мокрую толстовку. Когда Джерард приоткрывает рот, он делает так же, а когда Джерард прикасается языком к его губам, Фрэнк толкается своим собственным навстречу ему.

На секунду это просто кажется странным. Французский поцелуй относится к таким вещам, которые звучат бессмысленно в теории: зачем кому-то засовывать свой язык в чужой рот? Но Джерард снова двигает губами и подпихивает язык Фрэнка, а ресницы Джерард щекочут его щёку, и тогда все смятение Фрэнка тонет в восторге. Он не перестает думать, что это странно, но ещё это грязно, горячо и непристойно, и Фрэнк готов целоваться до посинения. Он начинает возбуждаться, но в данный момент его это не беспокоит, он просто хочет прижаться ещё ближе и вот так вот посасывать язык Джерард до конца жизни.

Даже когда Джерард отстраняется, Фрэнк тянется за ним, вытягивая шею и, наверное, издавая какие-нибудь неловкие звуки.

— Черт, — хрипло говорит Джерард.

Фрэнк дергаёт его за толстовку. Джерард глядит на него потемневшими и блестящими в холодном лунном свете глазами. Фрэнк запускает руки в его спутанные и немытые волосы и тянет к себя, Джерард закрывает глаза и придвигается обратно, целуя его, и его руки сильнее сжимают голову Фрэнка.

Фрэнк просто вжимается бёдрами в Джерарда. Джинсовая ткань почти приносит боль его обнажённой и мокрой коже, но он не может остановиться. Фрэнк отпускает волосы Джерарда и хватает его руки, а потом талию, а потом задницу, забираясь в его задние карманы и цепляясь пальцами за шлёвки. Фрэнк пытается дышать через рот, и ему кажется, что он сейчас задохнётся, но он просто не может оторваться от Джерарда, чтобы вдохнуть. Спустя смехотворно долгое время он вспоминает, что можно дышать через нос. Он закатывает глаза.

— Фрэнк. Фрэнк. Фрэнк. Фрэнк, — повторяет Джерард, снова заканчивая поцелуй и всё ещё касаясь своим ртом губ Фрэнка.

— Что? — спрашивает Фрэнк. Он не перестаёт потираться членом о грубую ткань джинсов Джерарда, даже если это не совсем приятно. Ему, блять, плевать. — Что?

— Ты такой холодный, — отвечает Джерард.

— Блять, нет, ни капли.

— Ты… Мы… Э-э. — Джерард зажмуривается и мотает головой, чтобы прочистить мысли — Джерард действительно делает подобные вещи. Иногда он относится ко всей этой странной чепухе в своём мозгу так, словно это физический объект и он может вынуть его из головы, встряхнуть или изменить, всего лишь стукнув себя по лицу. — Нам надо вернуться домой.

Фрэнк не хочет уходить. Сейчас он влюблён в это озеро так же сильно, как и в Джерарда. Они почти как одно целое. Вода внизу такая тёплая и манящая. Это просто воздух холодный, и ветер перестал быть ласковым, превращая капельки воды на его теле в ледяные шипы.

— Просто, просто поцелуй меня ещё раз. Ладно? —просит Фрэнк.

Джерард смотрит на него, а потом отводит глаза в сторону, пожёвывая нижнюю губу. Хотя он не убирает руки, продолжая нежно поглаживать короткие волосы на висках Фрэнка.

Фрэнк хочет сказать Джерарду, чтобы тот перестал беспокоиться, но он не хочет случайно напомнить этим Джерарду о том, что Фрэнк всего лишь маленький и дерьмовый ученик предпоследнего класса старшей школы. Вдруг это совсем не то, о чём переживает Джерард, и, к тому же, нет ничего более незрелого, чем кричать «Я не ребёнок, чёрт возьми!».

Поэтому он идёт наперекор своей собственной природе и ждёт, позволяя Джерарду привести свои мысли в порядок.

Джерард прижимает большой палец ко губам Фрэнка, и это странно, потому что прикосновение такое легкое, но губы Фрэнка начинают покалывать, в его груди что-то ноет, и по его телу проходит волна такого безумного, сосредоточенного желания, что он не знает, куда ему деваться. К чёрту это ожидание. Он снова тянет Джерарда за волосы и целует его, и Джерард наклоняет голову, целуя в ответ.

«Я люблю тебя», — лихорадочно думает Фрэнк. С одной стороны, ему хочется сказать это вслух, чтобы не хранить в себе ничего, но потом он замечает крепкую хватку Джерарда на своих плечах и то, как сильно Джерард зажмуривает глаза. Джерард настолько погружён в свои мысли, что слова Фрэнка либо пролетят мимо его ушей, либо выведут из равновесия. А ещё Фрэнк считает, что нужно работать над отношениями, перед тем как признаваться в любви.

Когда Джерард проводит руками по спине Фрэнка, они кажутся поразительно горячими, и Фрэнк соглашается с тем, что он замёрз. Он приподнимает края толстовки Джерарда и засовывает ладони под неё, и Джерард резко выдыхает в его рот, но Фрэнк не знает, было ли это возбуждённым вздохом или приглушённым смешком.

— Думаю, мне нужно одеться, — произносит он в щёку Джерарда, немного повернув голову. Он едва чувствует щетину, действительно едва, потому что растительность на лице Джерарда появляется с отрицательной скоростью и не во всех тех местах, где должна появиться, поэтому ощущать его щетину губами довольно забавно. Фрэнк продолжает утыкаться ртом в это же место и добавляет:

— Я имею в виду, так мы сможем вернуться домой, а потом мы снова разденемся. И ты сможешь согреть меня, э-э, своим телом. Можно притвориться, будто бы мы застряли в метели. Голые.

Он трёт мягкую и тёплую кожу на боку Джерарда кончиками пальцев и думает, можно ли ему стянуть его футболку и потрогать Джерарда везде. Он хочет везде прикоснуться к нему губами.

— Я хочу, — шепчет он, — я хочу поцеловать тебя везде.

Джерард прислоняется лбом ко лбу Фрэнка, все ещё держа глаза закрытыми, и снова гладит Фрэнка по волосам и по щеке. Потом он немного измученно вздыхает. Фрэнк чувствует небольшую искру страха — он зашёл так далеко, а теперь есть вероятность того, что всё пойдёт прахом на последней секунде. Если так произойдет, то это будет просто грёбаный праздник отстоя, и Фрэнк получит отстойный подарок в виде испорченных отношений с Джерардом.

— Не волнуйся, — говорит Фрэнк. Он готов начать умолять. Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста, не волнуйся и не усложняй ничего.

Джерард снова вздыхает, но, может быть, это от облегчения, а не от внутренних терзаний? Он ссутуливается спину и обнимает Фрэнка, прижимаясь лицом к его шее. Фрэнк тоже обхватывает его руками и целует его в ключицу; воротник футболки Джерарда немного сдвинулся, поэтому Фрэнк утыкается лицом ему в плечо и вдыхает запах его теплой кожи. Не запах пота, не дыма, не слабый аромат шампуня или мыла, а именно тот запах, которым пахнет человеческая кожа, если вообще есть слова, которыми можно описать это.

Он может спросить об этом Джерарда. Наверное, позже, когда будет тепло. Когда Джерард покончит с беспокойством.

Он выбирается из объятий и чуть снова не падает назад, туда, где глубоко, но Джерард всё ещё держит его за плечи и тем самым спасает его, дергая Фрэнка обратно в свои медвежьи объятия.

— Не утопись только, — очень тихо произносит он.

— Я бы не стал этого делать, — отвечает Фрэнк.

— Нет, не специально. Ты действительно очень невезучий, Фрэнк.

— Или просто глупый. — Фрэнк берёт ладонь в руку Джерарда и сжимает её. Он не отпустит его до тех пор, пока в этом не будет необходимости. Джерард сжимает его руку в ответ.

Луна заходит за облако, из-за чего вода становится ещё чернее. Джерард представляет из себя просто тёмную бесформенную фигуру, даже темнее, чем всё остальное вокруг.

— Может, нам стоило взять фонарик, — говорит он и спотыкается обо что-то в воде. Фрэнк очень осторожно ступает своими окоченевшими ногами. Хотя он и не видел почти ничего при лунном свете, темнота заставляет все ранее замеченные им предметы увеличиваться и меняться в его воображении. Он не помнит, были ли в воде камни.

— Ага, э-э, надеюсь, ты не боишься темноты или еще чего-нибудь.

— Боюсь, — без сомнений признаётся Джерард. — Но она мне нравится.

— Ха, — произносит Фрэнк. — Это имеет смысл, думаю. Пугающие вещи иногда бывают забавными.

— Но не смешными. — Ботинки Джерарда начинают издавать весёлые чавкающие звуки, когда они выходят их воды. Грубый песок жжёт и покалывает ступни Фрэнка. — Ну… это настоящая темнота, и в ней скрыты настоящие вещи. Осязаемые, понимаешь? В темноте они такие же, как и на свету.

— Ага, — отвечает Фрэнк. Он вынужден отпустить руку Джерарда, чтобы найти свою вещи и надеть их, но к счастью, Джерард продолжает говорить, чем подтверждает его присутствие.

— Метафорически тёмные вещи не очень надёжные, — говорит Джерард. Фрэнк слышит, как он почёсывает голову и теребит волосы. — Они меняются, когда ты не смотришь на них. Иногда, я смотрю на реальные объекты и вспоминаю, что они — это лишь то, что они есть, и ничто больше. Ну, если совсем погружаться в детали, то на квантовом уровне они… просто пустота? То есть, вообще-то, они не то, чем они являются. Может, реальность была более реальной до того, пока не открыли всякую квантовую механику. Теперь реальность — тоже метафора, полагаю.

— Она всё ещё реальна. Я имею в виду, даже если происходит какое-то загадочное квантовое дерьмо, ты не можешь этого увидеть, а это всё ещё, ну… Здесь всё ещё есть пляж, и дерево, и Фрэнк.

— Не метафорический Фрэнк, — мягко произносит Джерард, и Фрэнк знает, что Джерард сейчас качает головой и улыбается, хоть и не видит этого. — В моей обуви полно воды. Мои пальцы станут похожи на изюм.

Фрэнк пытается натянуть кроссовки в темноте, а с его мокрыми, грязными и замёрзшим ступнями это сделать очень тяжело.

— Блять, чувак, молчи про пальцы. Мои скоро совсем отпадут.

На его нос падает капля. Другая на его руку.

— Ох, дерьмо, — говорит Джерард. Он подходит ближе, и его ботинки при каждом шаге издают полувсхлюп-полухруст. Фрэнк видит его боковым зрением — это ещё один странный факт о темноте: можно увидеть предмет, не смотря на него в упор. На самом деле, это из-за строения глаз, а не из-за темноты, но Фрэнк не помнит ничего точно; в общем, это просто странно, конец истории.

Джерард врезается в него, нащупывает его ладонь и берётся за неё.

— Пойдём, Фрэнки, пока мы совсем не… Ох чёрт.

Из одиноких капель дождь превращается в сплошную стену воды за четыре секунды.

— Ну, я уже был мокрым, — отвечает Фрэнк. Ему приходится повторить свои слова куда громче, потому что звук шлёпающихся о листья дождинок заглушает всё остальное.

Они бегут, точнее, пытаются бежать, но их дорога действительно пиздецки тёмная, и действительно пиздецки мокрая, и действительно пиздецки скользкая, поэтому они запинаются, шатаются и много раз повторяют слово «блять». Рука Фрэнка начинает болеть от того, что Джерард держится за неё, и от того, что он сам крепко сжимает ладонь Джерарда в ответ.

Когда они поднимаются на заросшую травой насыпь к шоссе, худшее остается позади; жестокий хлещущий ливень смягчается и больше не напоминает стихийное бедствие. Фрэнк издает радостный возглас, когда оказывается под жёлтым светом от уличного фонаря, и Джерард широко ухмыляется. Его лицо освещается так, что глазницы похожи на две чёрные дыры, а из-за мокрых прядей волос, облепляющих его бровные дуги и скулы, он напоминает мертвеца. Фрэнк начинает хохотать.

— Чего? — спрашивает Джерард, всё ещё усмехаясь, и, чёрт, да, он выглядит пугающе: его кожа имеет землистый оттенок, глаз не видно, волосы похожи на змей, к тому же, у него много острых зубов.

— Ты похож на какую-то сверхъестественную тварь, чувак! — кричит Фрэнк и проводит руками по лицу Джерарда-зомби, убирая жуткие змееподобные волосы. Джерард откидывает голову назад, и тень вокруг его глаз пропадает. — А теперь нет. Очень жаль!

— Я просто вернул себе своё очарование, — напыщенно произносит Джерард. — К несчастью, мой настоящий облик расстраивает некоторых.

— Мне он нравится, — говорит Фрэнк, тыкая снова нормальное лицо Джерарда. — Итак, я вышел замуж за зомби[5].

— Сейчас я объявляю вас Фрэнком и зомби. — Губы Джерарда  
дёргаются, и Фрэнк наклоняется вперёд и целует его, потому что он может, и Джерард приобнимает его. Теперь они оба мокрые и дрожащие, и сначала им всё так же холодно, даже когда они прижимаются друг другу, но потом становится теплее.

Сквозь дождь пробивается свет фар, и Фрэнк вспоминает, что они целуются прямо посреди дороги, словно в последнем кадре какого-нибудь романтического кино. Они тянут друг друга на обочину, и это самый несинхронный побег в мире, поэтому они чуть не валятся в канаву. Машина сигналит, проносясь мимо.

— Э-э, мне показалось, что на нас едет Тодд Соренсен, — говорит Джерард.

— Яйцехрен, — произносит Фрэнк.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Выражение «green and melting» связано с идеей глобального потепления, то есть ледники тают, покрываются мхом, и все дела. Фрэнк, естественно, ничем не покрывается, он позеленел от зависти, а у «melting» просто много значений.
> 
> [2] В католических храмах ризница называется сакри́стия. Она представляет собой помещение, которое располагается сбоку или впереди алтаря, где хранятся принадлежности культа (священные сосуды и богослужебные облачения священнослужителей, богослужебные книги и т. д.), совершаются облачение священнослужителей и некоторые другие обряды.
> 
> [3] Окей, ладно, «mick» или «мик» — презр. ирландец.
> 
> [4] «Город грехов» — цикл графических новелл (комиксов) американского писателя и художника Фрэнка Миллера.
> 
> [5] Возможно, это отсылка к «Я гуляла с зомби» — фильму ужасов режиссёра Жака Турнера, вышедшему на экраны в 1943 году. Возможно и нет. Я до сих пор не знаю, что за Тодд Соренсен.


	4. Суббота (2-ая часть)

Фрэнк испытывает чувство дежавю, стоя в коридоре и заглядывая в пустую и тёмную комнату Майки, пока с него на ковер капает вода.

— Так, э-э, — с неловкостью произносит Джерард, — Майки ещё не вернулся.

Фрэнк фыркает:

— Он сосётся с Питом в машине Гейба Сапорты.

— Он делает, блять, что, сука, где?

Майки — подлый засранец. Даже удивительно, что Фрэнк так часто забывает об этом. Джерард хмурится и мнёт пальцы, а под ними обоими на полу уже образуется лужа воды.

— Я тебе всё объясню, — обещает Фрэнк, — когда мы окажемся в тепле и уюте, и всё такое.

Джерард хмурится сильнее, словно он не уверен, что значит «в тепле и уюте». Фрэнк берёт ладони Джерарда в свои руки, чтобы тот перестал их мучать. Он продолжает прокручивать в голове мысли типа «ох, я могу сделать это», а потом не знает, что ему делать дальше. Держаться за руки? Это здорово, если ты встречаешься с какой-нибудь влюблённой первокурсницей, так почему он чувствует трепет и возбуждение, когда держит Джерарда за руки? А потом, когда Джерард переворачивает ладони и переплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Фрэнка, он начинает испытывать ещё большее волнение, так что, наверное, Фрэнк и есть влюбленная первокурсница.

— Так нам не станет теплее и уютнее, — говорит Фрэнк, распрямляя спину, и высвобождает руки, чтобы расстегнуть мокрую и бесполезную толстовку.

Джерард принимается возиться с собственной молнией, словно забыл не только, что значит «в тепле и уюте», но и как работают молнии, и где он находится, и, может, ещё что-нибудь типа того, что Земля круглая и вертится вокруг Солнца. Фрэнк шлёпает его по рукам и расстегивает худи Джерарда сам. Под ней оказывается футболка с Бэтменом и Робином. С неё на Фрэнка злобно смотрит Арнольд Шварцнеггер в гриме мистера Фриза[1].

— Блять, даже мистеру Фризу холодно, — произносит он и тыкает в мистера Фриза, таким образом тыкая и в грудь Джерарда. Потом он прикасается туда же ещё раз, увлёкшись видом того, как старая, изношенная и мокрая футболка прилипает к телу. А ещё он может чувствовать через ткань тепло кожи Джерарда, и это тоже увлекательно. Фрэнк наклоняется ещё ближе и задается вопросом, стирал ли Джерард футболку после того, как Фрэнк носил её несколько дней подряд на прошлой неделе. Скорее всего, нет. Фрэнк помнит, что когда носил эту футболку, она пахла Джерардом не очень сильно, потому что, наверное, валялась какое-то время на полу, прежде чем досталась Фрэнку. Но он всё равно чувствовал эти знакомые нотки, которые щекотали что-то в его мозгу. Может быть, сейчас Джерард ощущает то же самое.

Фрэнк утыкается носом в грудь Джерарда, вдыхая запах мокрого хлопка и Джерарда. Он немного приподнимает голову, прижимаясь губами к яремной впадине, прямо над растянутым воротником футболки. Кожа немного солёная и на вкус как дождевая вода. Наверное, это странно, что ему не хочется отстраняться, но какая разница, в этом доме большинство вещей уже не кажется таким странным.

Джерард полностью замирает, но когда Фрэнк проводит ртом вдоль его ключицы, то он чувствует, как сердцебиение Джерарда под его языком бешено ускоряется. Джерард не шевелится и тогда, когда Фрэнк просовывает руки под его футболку, но он позволяет Фрэнку снять её с себя, когда тот начинает тянуть её вверх.

Вместо того, чтобы попялиться (а Фрэнк был бы очень не против этого, потому что Джерард чертовски бледный, и не то чтобы Фрэнк не знал этого раньше, но всё ощущается по-другому, когда прямо перед тобой много обнажённой белой-белой кожи), Фрэнк торопливо освобождается от собственной противной мокрой футболки и бросает её на пол.

Он кладёт руки на ремень Джерарда и приподнимает глаза. Джерард глядит на него довольно пристальным взглядом, который, на самом деле, немного пугает, потому что когда Джерард концентрируется на чём-то… он действительно полностью концентрируется и, ну, забывает моргать. Руки и грудь Фрэнка полностью покрыты мурашками: они могли появиться и от холода, но Фрэнк чувствует волну тепла внутри, из-за которой на его коже проступает румянец, и, с одной стороны, это хорошо, а с другой — чёрт, только не это. Ему хочется смеяться, а ещё закрыть глаза и просто начать падать вперёд, чтобы Джерард поймал и держал его.

Снятие штанов похоже на пытку, ведь даже несмотря на то, что он пиздецки замёрз, немного смущён и нервничает (Джерард не даёт ему совершенно никаких подсказок о том, что нужно делать, а он тут единственный, у кого есть хоть какой-то опыт в подобных вещах), даже несмотря на всё это, Фрэнк всё ещё возбуждён, а его борьба с мокрыми джинсами, ширинкой и мешающимся стояком напоминает какой-то тест. Он на самом деле смеётся, когда умудряется зажать свои лобковые волосы замком молнии, и просто выдирает их, стаскивая с себя джинсы. Его не волнует то, что он ведёт себя как придурок, потому что, когда ты раздеваешься перед кем-то, с кем ты собираешься, ну… (На самом, деле он не знает, что он будет делать, но он точно понимает, что он бы хотел сделать.) Да неважно, он считает, что лучше вести себя немного глупо, чем бояться.

Он поднимает и взгляд, и, чёрт, чего тут вообще можно бояться, это же Джерард, самый большой придурок в мире.

Фрэнк улыбается Джерарду и говорит:

— Я так нервничаю. Даже не знаю, почему.

Хоть Джерард и не улыбается в ответ, выражение его лица всё же немного смягчается. Он протягивает руку вперёд, и Фрэнк замечает, как она дрожит.

Прежде чем ему удается себя остановить, он выпаливает:

— Ты же делал это раньше, да? Я имею в виду, эм, занимался сексом?

Глаза Джерард комично расширяются, и из-за этого он на какое-то мгновение становится похожим на персонажа Final Fantasy[2]. Фрэнк снова смеётся и думает, что это был не самый умный вопрос в такой ситуации.

— Да, — отвечает Джерард через какое-то время. Его руки немного вздрагивают, будто Джерард пытается решить, куда их деть, и продолжают всё так же дрожать. — Занимался.

— Э-э, хорошо, — говорит Фрэнк, — потому что, ну, ага. Это хорошо, что у кого-то он был. С парнями тоже, так?

Джерард произносит «ага» и молчит несколько секунд, пока наконец его лимит скрытности и бессловесной тишины не истекает, и тогда он добавляет:

— Больше всё-таки было с парнями, думаю. Хотя я не совсем уверен. Процентов где-то шестьдесят на сорок. И еще было несколько месяцев типа… Которые я не очень помню.

— О, — издаёт Фрэнк. А потом:

— Стой, что?

— Ну, понимаешь. — Джерард взмахивает рукой. — Э-э. Ладно, думаю, ты не понимаешь. В колледже было… Я там экспериментировал. Раньше я не часто оказывался вдали от дома, и всё было, знаешь, таким новым. У меня не было там ни одного знакомого, и, ну, мне просто казалось, что мой шанс притвориться кем-то другим на какое-то время или действительно стать кем-то другим, кто был бы, полагаю, лучше меня или просто не таким и более интересным. Говорят же, в колледже всё меняется, вот я и попытался. — Он запускает пальцы в мокрые прядки волос, которые лишь сильнее запутываются из-за него. Он рассеянно тянет себя за волосы и, смотря куда угодно, только не на Фрэнка, продолжает:

— Ещё мне хотелось получше узнать людей. Я имею в виду, поучаствовать в их жизни или, ну, понять, какие они? Казалось, там было столько народа, и, то есть, если они ходили на те же курсы, что и я, или посещали те же места, по собственному желанию, а не как в старшей школе, по принуждению, то, может быть… Я хотел узнать, были ли они такими же, как и люди, живущие здесь, или они были, ну… Я пытался найти людей, которые были бы похожи на меня.

— Так ты нашёл?

— Думаю, да. В каком-то смысле. Но на самом деле между мной и ними даже не возникало никакой связи, а я не понимал этого, я просто нёсся вперёд на всех парах. Знаешь, можно трахать по десятку человек в неделю и ни разу нормально ни с кем не поговорить? Это было слишком поверхностно, это был неправильный способ искать, э-э, кого-то похожего. Ещё я часто напивался по выходным. Может, я бы сдался, и, думаю, всё шло к этому, потому что я не получал… того, чего хотел. Но потом… ну, ты знаешь. Потом мне пришлось вернуться домой, и вот как всё закончилось.

Он глубоко вздыхает и снова принимается теребить волосы, глядя прямо в глаза Фрэнку. Фрэнк осознаёт, что Джерард действительно любит разговаривать, но он ещё никогда не рассказывал так много о своей жизни. Обычно он больше говорит о своих идеях, а не о том, что с ним когда-либо происходило или что он когда-то сделал. Это даже немного пугает: ты можешь так часто общаться с человеком, слушать его рассказы и всё такое, но всё равно не знать чего-то о нём. Особенно странно это сейчас, ведь это Джерард — он обычно озвучивает всё, что приходит ему в голову.

Хотя Фрэнк понимает его. Ну, он понимает, что это не совсем то, чем можно поделиться с маленьким приставучим другом вашего младшего брата. А сейчас он… кто-то другой для Джерарда, и, если он попросит, Джерард, наверное, расскажет ему всё.

— Всё нормально, Фрэнки? — спрашивает Джерард. Он выглядит напуганно, начинает пожёвывать губу и снова принимается заламывать руки. — Думаю, я слишком резко вывалил на тебе всю это информацию. Это… Я имею в виду, я не должен был…

— Нет, всё хорошо, — перебивает Фрэнк, чтобы Джерарда снова не затянуло в пучины сожаления, как иногда происходит. Обычно это заканчивается грустными размышлениями, алкоголем и ночными кошмарами. — Я просто… Ага, я, ну, надеялся, что у тебя нет какого-нибудь комплекса сорокалетнего девственника, а вместо этого… Это… Я думаю, ты… Я понятия не имею, что я несу.

— Мне двадцать! — восклицает Джерард, а Фрэнк красноречиво останавливает его, делая рукой жест «бла-бла-бла», и они оба начинают нервно и глупо смеяться.

Фрэнку всё ещё холодно, но он постепенно начинает отогреваться, и, как бы невероятно это не было, его член до сих пор твёрд, хотя Фрэнк уже скорее смущён от того, что стоит тут голый, а не возбуждён. Он уже правда готов перестать болтать и пойти туда, где тепло, но всё же спрашивает:

— Тогда чего ты искал?

Джерард потирает рот и задумчиво, не раздражённо, закатывает глаза.

— Любви, наверное, — отвечает он, растягивая слова так, словно не хочет их произносить. — Разве не все её ищут?

— Ну, я не искал, — говорит Фрэнк. Он встречается взглядом с Джерардом, и это определенно тот самый момент. Это важно, он видит, как крутятся шестерёнки в голове Джерарда.

— Ага. — Джерард почти улыбается. — Я, вроде как, закончил искать.

«О да, — думает Фрэнк, — тот самый момент».

— Погоди, — говорит он, потому что он думал… — Я что, похож на тебя?

У Джерарда снова появляется задумчивое выражение на лице, и он почёсывает сначала одну руку, а затем другую.

— Да… Нет…. Ну, да, но не в том смысле, что ты… Ну, ты не… Ты не такой трус, и ты не настолько запутан. Но тебе нравится то же самое, а даже если нет, то ты всё понимаешь и не считаешь мои вкусы странными. Так что я думаю, что ты похож на меня только в хорошем плане, а не во всяких отстойных вещах. Это здорово. Я действительно рад, что знаю тебя.

— Я тоже рад, что знаю тебя, — говорит Фрэнк, и, наверное, это лучший способ выразить его чувства. Он пытается представить, что было бы, если Джерард не вернулся бы одиннадцать месяцев назад из колледжа. От одной этой мысли он готов заплакать. — Серьезно, Джи. Моя жизнь была бы полным дерьмом без тебя.

Джерард наклоняет голову и улыбается так, как делает всегда, получив комплимент, а потом говорит:

— Вау, нам, ну… всё ещё холодно и мокро.

— Может, потому, что мы дураки, — отвечает Фрэнк. — Наверное, нам стоило устроить этот разговор где-нибудь в другом месте, но, думаю, всё просто должно было быть так, да?

— Исповедоваться в грехах лучше всего в процессе, э-э, умерщвления плоти[4], — произносит Джерард, — или я слышал что-то такое. Это для искупления и всякой фигни.

— А почему мёрзну я? Мне не в чем каяться. — Фрэнк постукивает пальцем по губам и корчит глубокомысленное лицо. — Хотя, возможно есть в чём. Например, когда мне скучно во время урока, я прошусь выйти и иду дрочить в туалет. Но, полагаю, все так делают, ну, даже девочки. Думаю, некоторые девочки занимаются этим прямо в классе.

— Ага, об этом я тоже слышал, — говорит Джерард. — Одна девушка рассказывала мне, что они со своей подругой устраивали соревнования в мастурбации. Я не уверен, как они поступили в колледж, потому что, судя по всему, они не особо-то уделяли внимание тому, что происходило на уроках. Я думаю, это талант. А мне приходилось слушать всё. Я знал, что мне нужно попасть в колледж и заработать денег, а иначе я бы просто… Старшая школа похожа на тюрьму.

— И я всё ещё учусь там, — добавляет Фрэнк.

— Ага, — отвечает Джерард и замолкает. Теперь наступает ещё один момент, но уже не такой восхитительный.

Фрэнк решает остановить всё это дерьмо прямо сейчас, потому что он уверен, всё, что нужно было сказать, — уже сказано, а ещё он уверен, что Джерард не собирается заняться с ним сексом просто чтобы поразвлечься (Фрэнк ещё ни разу не попадался на такое, но знает, что так бывает. Джерард сам однажды рассказал ему, как в старшей школе одна девушка в шутку стала встречаться с ним, а потом полила его грязью при куче народа, а подобные истории приклеиваются к человеку намертво). Это единственная причина, по которой они стоят здесь, дубея от холода, и ждут, пока кто-нибудь не скомандует «вперёд».

— Вперёд, — бормочет он сам себе под нос и тянется к Джерарду, прикасаясь к его руке и боку. И Джерард выглядит серьёзно, наклоняясь ближе к нему.

— Вперёд?

— Ага, знаешь, — отвечает Фрэнк. Джерард не очень высокий, и это хорошо, потому что Фрэнку не приходится вытягивать шею или подниматься на цыпочки, достаточно просто того, что он поднимет голову вверх, а Джерард опустит свою вниз. — Вперёд.

Он осторожно кладет руки на ремень Джерарда.

— Сейчас я собираюсь снять с тебя штаны, если ты не против.

Из-за поцелуев становится трудно концентрироваться, а Джерард проводит руками по спине Фрэнка и притягивает его ближе, но не настолько сильно, чтобы Фрэнк прилип к отвратительным и мокрым джинсам. Джерард обращает внимание даже на такие мелочи.

Пуговичные отверстия чёрных джинсов Джерарда довольно свободные, но достать из них пуговицы всё равно почему-то сложно. Жёсткий и промокший деним напоминает натянутый брезент, Джерард продолжает вылизывать рот Фрэнка, медленно и осторожно проникая внутрь влажным языком и прикасаясь к горлу Фрэнка кончиками пальцев. Фрэнк считает, что заняться сексом с кем-то, у кого за плечами весь этот колледжский опыт, замечательная идея, потому что Фрэнк сам не додумался бы никогда прикоснуться к кому-то так же, как делает сейчас Джерард: лёгкое движение пальцев Джерарда вдоль челюсти Фрэнка к кадыку посылает дрожь по всему телу. Кажется, Фрэнку даже больно, и в хорошем, и в плохом смысле, потому что, с одной стороны, он возбуждён уже будто целую вечность, а с другой стороны, ему до сих пор холодно и сыро.

Он расстроенно и немного разозлённо дергает за глупую упрямую ширинку, и пуговицы наконец-то сдаются. Звуки фанфары и короткий момент сомнения, потому что Фрэнк собирается отправиться в то место, куда ещё не ступала нога ни одного Фрэнка Айеро. Ладонь Джерарда на его шее тоже замирает.

Фрэнк кладёт руку на мокрый живот Джерарда и скользит ею вниз под резинку боксёров, проводя по жестким лобковым волосам. Джинсы Джерарда всегда довольно узкие, и даже расстёгнутая ширинка не очень-то помогает это исправить. Фрэнк с усилием просовывает руку дальше, и Джерард издаёт звук, похожий на что-то среднее между хныканьем и стоном.

— Ох, блять, — выдыхает он, и его руки на плече и шее Фрэнка коротко сжимаются, прежде чем он направляет их вниз, чтобы спустить джинсы ниже.

Фрэнк сдвигает ладонь, и она каким-то удивительным способом оказывается обёрнута вокруг члена Джерарда. Это получается как-то неожиданно для Фрэнка, хоть он это и собирался сделать. В его голове всё кричит «господи Иисусе, ёбаный пиздец!», а сердце колотится как безумное, и он прикусывает губу Джерарда. Тот выдавливает из себя ещё один скулящий звук и толкается бёдрами вперёд, словно потеряв над ними контроль.

Если бы Фрэнк знал, что ему придется прилагать столько усилий, чтобы раздеть Джерарда, он бы придумал какой-нибудь другой хитрый план, вместо того чтобы плавать и бегать под дождём. Но ладно, он справится с этим, даже несмотря на то, что лицо Джерарда кривится, когда тупые и коварные джинсы прилипают к его бедрам и ногам, не выпуская запястье Фрэнка, а затем наконец-то сдаются.

— Мудила, купи уже джинсы своего размера, — пыхтит Фрэнк, и Джерард выдает хриплый и скрипучий смешок, отпинывая джинсы и боксёры в кучу с мокрой одеждой. Фрэнк смотрит вниз, проходя взглядом по своей руке, всё ещё неловко сжимающей член Джерарда, по члену Джерарда, приветик, пиздец, блять, и видит на полу те самые ёбаные боксеры Джерарда, которые оказываются ярко-голубыми, и на них ёбаный логотип Супермена.

— Да ладно, — тянет Фрэнк.

Джерард тоже глядит на пол.

— Э-э, — говорит Джерард. — Ладно?

Они оба снова смеются немного дрожащим и почти истерическим смехом, и Фрэнк прижимается к Джерарду всем своим телом, а его очень смущённый член упирается в ногу Джерарда. Джерард обхватывает Фрэнка рукой, крепко обнимая его.

— Фрэнк, — мягко шепчет он, словно хочет сказать что-то действительно сентиментальное, но теряет ход своих мыслей или что-то такое, потому что он больше ничего не произносит и лишь нежно шевелит губами, утыкающимися в кожу шеи Фрэнка прямо под ухом. Потом он отстраняется и встряхивает головой, видимо, снова выкидывая из неё ненужные мысли, и говорит:

— Давай.

Сначала до Фрэнка не доходит. Давай? Что давать? Но Джерард подталкивает его за плечо и кивает в направлении своей комнаты, и при этом его лицо принимает забавное выражение. Но он прав, потому что, чёрт, что может быть лучше, чем кровать, подушки, гора флисовых пледов (в которые Джерард любит закутываться целиком, словно он пожилая старушка) и валяние в постели в обнажённом виде, и всё такое.

Он идёт вдоль по коридору чуть позади Джерарда, шаркая по грязному ковру ступнями, к которым прилип песок. Он не может точно сказать, что, в итоге, из-за этого пачкается сильнее — его ноги или ковёр. Может быть, это равноценный обмен. В его голове начинает играть песня «Girl, Youʼll Be A Woman Soon»[4], из-за чего он думает о Джоне Траволта[5], и это не особо вдохновляющие мысли (даже несмотря на то, что в них фигурирует супер-классный Траволта из «Криминального чтива», а не Траволта после съёмок «Поле битвы: Земля»). Фрэнк хихикает себе под нос, и Джерард оборачивается к нему с той самой небольшой улыбкой, которая появляется на его лице, когда он понятия не имеет, что происходит, но его это не особо беспокоит.

Кровать Джерарда завалена не только сотней одеял разнообразной расцветки, но и всяким барахлом, которое не имеет ничего общего со сном, типа карандашей, зажигалок, там же и выпуск «New X-Men», который, вспоминает Фрэнк, вообще-то его, и ещё птичий череп из той странной комнаты в подвале, лежащий поверх открытого скетчбука, на страницах которого видны небольшие зарисовки этого черепа с разных сторон.

Джерард окидывает взглядом кровать и корчит гримасу, а потом просто сворачивает верхнее одеяло вместе со всем этих хламом в кулёк и кладёт его на пол.

— Соломоново решение, — говорит он Фрэнку с небольшой ухмылкой, а затем переводит взгляд вниз, и Фрэнк уверен, что Джерард ещё и покраснел. Потому что это почему-то нарушило невозмутимость Джерарда. Фрэнк понятия не имеет, что такое Соломоново решение, но если это значит, что теперь на кровати можно лежать, то его всё устраивает.

А ещё ему до сих пор холодно, поэтому он садится на кровать, подтягивает к себе ноги, засовывая ступни под одеяло, и старается выглядеть не как девственница, которую сейчас изнасилуют. Он хочет покурить, но старается подавить это желание. Сигареты в кармане его джинсов всё равно, скорее всего, превратились в мокрое месиво, и это вряд ли можно как-то исправить. Может, позже ему придется просто жевать табак. Или у Джерарда найдется бумага в ящике, ведь у него всегда есть бумага.

Джерард накидывает на плечи Фрэнка зелёное одеяло, а потом садится рядом, прислоняясь спиной к стене, вытаскивает из общей кучи допотопное выцветшее жёлтое одеяло с принтом маленьких красных Феррари и закутывается в него.

— Джерард, — зовёт Фрэнк. — Я не думаю, что именно таким образом тебе удалось заняться сексом так много раз, что ты аж забыл, сколько.

Джерард неловко пожимает плечами, покусывая нижнюю губу. Фрэнк замечает, как покраснели его губы и щёки.

— Обычно я был пьян. Или под наркотиками. Или, знаешь, всё одновременно.

Фрэнк придвигается ближе, пряча ступни под себя.

— Так ты сейчас, ну, совершенно трезв?

— Почти, — отвечает Джерард. — Я вроде выпил пару бутылок пива… э-э, не знаю, до того как ты пришел сюда днём. И принял пару таблеток ксанакса до того, как мы пошли прибираться в подвале. Или, наверное, я сделал это даже ещё раньше.

— А я трезв как стёклышко, чувак, — говорит Фрэнк. Он высвобождает одну руку из зелёного одеяла и залазит ею под жёлтое, хватая первую попадающуюся ему часть тела, которой оказывается лодыжка Джерарда. — Просто скажи мне, если я делаю что-то странное, — просит он.

Он отталкивает одеяло с машинками прочь и быстро, хоть и не слишком-то грациозно забирается на колени к Джерарду, всё ещё придерживая зелёное одеяло. Какое-то мгновение он колеблется, не зная, куда ему стоит сесть, чтобы ситуация не стала некомфортной и чтобы не слишком ускорить развитие событий. Но Джерард, с открытым ртом глядящий на Фрэнка и совершенно не моргающий, словно забывший, что он собирался делать, быстро понимает причину его сомнений и, придерживая Фрэнка за талию, осторожно тянет его вниз и вперёд, ближе к себе.

— О, хорошо, — произносит Фрэнк, чувствуя, как горят внутренние стороны его бедёр и что-то сжимается в груди. — Ох, блять.

Он наклоняется к Джерарду, опираясь на его плечи. Он прислоняется лбом ко лбу Джерарда и говорит:

— Просто… скажи мне, что делать или что-нибудь. Я хочу заставить тебя кончить. — Он чуть-чуть ёрзает, и Джерард судорожно втягивает носом воздух. — Думаю, я должен тебе один раз, ну, хотя бы помочь руками, по крайней мере. И я хочу попробовать всякое разное. Я же не знаю, что тебе нравится.

Хватка Джерарда на его талии немного усиливается, и Фрэнк сдвигается ещё на пару сантиметров вперёд, оказываясь вровень с Джерардом. Его член упирается в мягкий живот Джерарда, прямо рядом с членом Джерарда, это великолепное и немного странное ощущение, из-за которого у него возникает желание потереться обо что-то. Фрэнк начинает согреваться, из-за чего в его ступнях появляется покалывание, но в данный момент его это совершенно не волнует.

Джерард кладёт руку на его щёку, медленно и осторожно целуя, так влажно и так глубоко, а его другая рука остается на талии Фрэнка. Джерард лишь смещает свою ладонь на поясницу Фрэнка, подталкивая его ещё ближе и создавая между ними такое приятное трение, от которого закатываются глаза и поджимаются пальцы на ногах. Фрэнк просовывает вниз руку между их телами, чтобы обхватить член Джерарда, который оставляет влажный след на животе Фрэнка, но его собственный член так близко, что он оборачивает ладонь вокруг их обоих. Ему кажется, это довольно логичное действие, потому что, ну, это же всё так и происходит, да? Наверное, со смазкой или чем-то таким дело бы пошло куда лучше, но он не думает об этом сейчас, когда пытается понять, что нужно делать. Кто-то просто должен кончить или что-нибудь взорвётся. От одной лишь позиции, в которой они находятся, напряжение Фрэнка возрастает от точки я-кончу-если-приложить-достаточно-усилий до точки я-кончу-от-двух-движений-рукой-или-грёбаного-грязного-разговорчика, а то, что сейчас выделывает втихаря язык Джерарда, — явно грязный разговорчик, хотя Джерард на самом деле ничего не говорит.

Джерард снова надавливает ладонью на его спину, и Фрэнк разрывает поцелуй, задыхаясь. Его кожа горит в тех местах, где к ней прикасаются пальцы Джерарда, пара из которых находится почти на его ягодицах, и он чувствует нечто новое, он чувствует, что хочет большего. Ему интересно, значит ли это, что он будет снизу, но он серьёзно не может сейчас заставить свой мозг размышлять об этом. Он расслабляет ладонь и проводит ею вниз по их членам, позволяя им просто скользить друг об друга, ведь нет никакой нужды куда-то спешить, или, может быть, всё же есть, потому что всё его существо просит «ещё, ещё, ещё»[7]. Губы Фрэнка искривляются в ухмылке, потому что даже за секунды до оргазма он думает о Билли Айдоле и прочей ерунде. Джерард откидывает голову назад, ударяясь ею об стену и явно не замечая этого.

— Как… как в «Rebel Yell», — комментирует Фрэнк запыхавшимся и странным голосом, двигая рукой вверх-вниз.

Джерард моргает и кивает, сдвигая ладонь ниже на несколько сантиметров и уже явно осознанно и крепко держа Фрэнка за задницу. Фрэнку хочется податься назад, навстречу, но ему удается лишь толкаться вперёд, в собственную руку и в живот Джерарда, который больше не кажется таким мягким, когда все находящиеся там мышцы напряглись.

Хотя когда Фрэнк начинает кончать, ему приходится отстраниться назад, создавая больше свободного пространства для своей руки, продолжающей двигаться по их членам. Он запрокидывает голову назад, упираясь взглядом в потолок, куда Джерард прилепил постер с Фамке Янссен в образе Тёмного Феникса из Людей Икс, дерьмового фильма с кучей уебских ретконов[8], но, блять, она действительно горяча в образе злодейки, и он до этого ни разу не замечал этот постер. Джерард ёбаный чудак, но у него есть вкус в…

— Фрэнк, Фрэнк, — хрипло и почти нечленораздельно произносит Джерард, отнимая руку с шеи Фрэнка, опуская её вниз и оборачивая вокруг руки Фрэнка, размазывая повсюду его сперму. Его обкусанные ногти впиваются в кожу Фрэнка, и Джерард наклоняется вперед, утыкаясь лицом ему в грудь и делая короткие и резкие вздохи в такт движению их рук. Фрэнк плавает где-то в пост-оргазменной дымке, почти не ощущая своего тела, и чувствует себя абсолютно замечательно.

Джерард кончает куда громче, возможно потому, что ему не приходится заниматься этим в паре метров от спальни своей матери. Он выкрикивает что-то, но Фрэнк не может разобрать слов. Фрэнк возвращает себе контроль над своей шеей, чтобы взглянуть на Джерарда, который широко распахнул глаза и приоткрыл рот. У него такое лицо, будто он одновременно под кайфом и почти прошёл уровень в Doom[8]. В реальности же две этих вещи не могут сочетаться, потому что, когда Джерард под кайфом, он не может пройти уровень даже в грёбаном Пакмане[9]. Хотя сейчас всё его расфокусированное внимание обращено на Фрэнка, а не на происходящее в мониторе компьютера. Фрэнк продолжает сидеть и пялиться на Джерарда, держа его за руку, так же перепачканную в сперме, и не в состоянии сделать что-то ещё.

Сейчас он может разглядеть всё, что не заметил ранее, даже если и смотрел на Джерарда. Например, то, что у Джерард почти совершенно белая кожа. Ладно, он, конечно, замечал это, но, ага, кожа Фрэнка кажется чуть ли не коричневой на фоне Джерарда, а Фрэнк вовсе не загорал этим летом, большую часть времени проболев и проучившись. Помимо того, у Джерарда не так много волос на теле, как у некоторых других людей, которых видел Фрэнк, типа его папы, а он один из тех самых итальянцев с густыми, тёмными и вьющимися волосами на груди, на спине и на тыльных сторонах ладоней. Фрэнк горячо надеется, что ему не досталось этих генов. Он пытался провести исследование на предмет наличия у своего дедушки со стороны матери горилльей шерсти, но ещё не закончил его. В любом случае, у Джерарда не стереотипно мужская внешность, с его-то круглым и нежным лицом, большими глазами и маленькими ладонями. Может быть, это значит, что Фрэнк не является стопроцентным геем, раз ему нравится Джерард? И Фамке Янссен. Не то чтобы это что-то значит сейчас, когда его рука все ещё на члене другого парня, испачкана в сперме, а сам Фрэнк хочет продолжения.

— Ага, вау, — говорит он самому себе, и Джерард медленно мигает. А ещё у Джерарда действительно длинные ресницы, красивые и завивающиеся на концах. Дыхание Фрэнка приходит в норму, но его голос все ещё охрипший. Он не может удержаться и выпаливает:

— Давай сделаем это ещё раз.

— Ох, грёбаное безумие, — невнятно бурчит Джерард, всё ещё тяжело дыша. Каждый раз, когда он делает вдох, они трутся друг о друга, и Фрэнк чувствует волны тепла, устремляющиеся к его члену.

— Это не безумие, ясно? — говорит он. — Я имею в виду, я готов повторить, ну, дай мне пять минут. — Он отклоняется назад и падает на кровать, но рука Джерарда остаётся лежать на его пояснице. Фрэнк с удовольствием прогибает спину, упираясь плечами в край постели и сжимая между коленями ноги Джерарда. До Фрэнка доходит, что он сейчас наверняка похож на кого-нибудь порно-актера, но это только ему на руку. Пальцы Джерарда с силой сжимаются у него на спине.

Фрэнк приподнимает бёдра, чтобы вытащить ноги из-под себя, и другая рука Джерарда, до сих пор находящаяся на его члене, так сладко скользит по всей его длине, из-за чего член Фрэнка снова начинает набухать.

Находиться в горизонтальном положении тоже здорово, и Фрэнк думает, что что-то типа объятий с Джерардом могло бы только улучшить положение вещей, вот если бы Джерард просто лёг…

— Эй, эй, иди сюда, — зовёт он, протягивая руку к Джерарду, — ложись.

Джерард немедленно слушается его, и это замечательно, но, опять же, Фрэнк знает, что скоро Джерард снова вернёт контроль в свои руки. Фрэнк не тупой, он понимает, как это выглядит с точки зрения Джерарда, — Джерард наверняка думает что-то вроде «нужно быть помягче с этим ребенком», но только в более поэтичных выражениях.

Джерард немного смещает их обоих, поправляя подушки и одеяла, обтирает их обоих своим драгоценным одеялом с машинками и кидает его на пол. Прощайте, Феррари. Потом Джерард пристраивается рядом с Фрэнком и целует его в плечо, в щёку, в висок, сосредоточенно и с закрытыми глазами, так же, как мать Фрэнка целует священника или что-то такое. Его пальцы на груди Фрэнка вырисовывают круги, проходясь по соскам, и это тоже классное чувство, оно совершенно не похоже ни на что иное, и в паху Фрэнка начинает пульсировать, словно его соски телепатически общаются с членом. Он смеётся вслух над этой мыслью, удивляя самого себя.

— Что? — бормочет Джерард в шею Фрэнка, медленно поглаживая грудь Фрэнка, а потом проводя ладонью вниз, по его ребрам и животу, и снова вверх, по его боку.

— Мне просто хотелось смеяться, — объясняет Фрэнк. Он поднимает взгляд на потолок. — Феникс наблюдает, — произносит он нараспев.

— Она всегда с нами, — шепчет Джерард. Его губы находятся прямо над ухом Фрэнка, и он щекочет дыханием его вспотевшую шею, заставляя волоски на коже вставать. Он скользит ладонью вниз и задевает ею гордо стоящий член Фрэнка. — Иисусе, да ты как гребанный кролик Энерджайзер.

— М-м-мх, — мычит в ответ Фрэнк, чувствуя себя совершенно спокойно и не-энерджайзерно, но ага, он всё равно возбужден. — Ты не должен, ну… Я могу… — Он не знает, что пытается сказать, и оборачивает одну ладонь вокруг своего члена, касаясь ею руки Джерард. Ну привет, член, которому всегда мало одного раза.

Он чувствует, как губы Джерарда расплываются в улыбке и как тот произносит «ш-ш». Затем Джерард приподнимается, коротко целуя Фрэнка в губы, и плавно сдвигается ниже. Это движение словно отпрактиковано, и Фрэнк пытается представить других людей, с которыми Джерард его проделывал, но, вообще-то, ему не хочется думать об этом. Ни сейчас, ни когда-либо ещё. Возможно, всё дело в его консервативном воспитании — спасибо маме. Джерард получил его новёхоньким, прямо с полочки, поэтому ему нравится представлять, что Джерард тоже ещё ни разу не делал этого.

Но потом Фрэнк понимает, что это совершенно глупо и эгоистично, поэтому он заставляет себя мысленно представлять, как Джерард устраивается между длинных ног какой-нибудь студентки из колледжа. Это напоминает ему порно, которое он смотрел на компьютере Майки. У Джерарда наверняка тоже есть порно, но он никогда им не делится. Может, он слишком стесняется, может, он просто жадничает и считает, что порно может испортиться, если его посмотришь лишнюю пару раз. Кто знает, в чём причина. Майки до странности прозаично относится к порно, он просто сказал что-то вроде «будешь дрочить в моей комнате, и я побью тебя». Как будто бы он может потягаться с Фрэнком.

Все мысли о студентках, Майки и порно улетучиваются из головы Фрэнка, когда Джерард проводит губами по его тазовой косточке, а потом от основания его члена к головке, выделывая кончиком языка такие небольшие… господи, Фрэнк даже не знает, как это назвать, но сейчас перед ним словно открывается целый новый мир секса. Это до одури горячо. Он понятия не имеет, что ему делать, поэтому он просто пытается не шевелиться, до боли вцепляясь пальцами в матрас, пока Джерард плавно приподнимает и опускает голову. Фрэнк замечает, что Джерард закрывает глаза, словно пытаясь отвлечься от вида всего этого, и он понимает, почему Джерард так делает: Фрэнку и самому трудно наблюдать за происходящим долгое время. Он отводит взгляд и снова натыкается на злое и красивое лицо Тёмного Феникса, которая наблюдает за ним.

Он вспоминает, как хотел пообниматься с Джерардом буквально секунд тридцать назад, и удивляется, куда это всё делось. Не то чтобы Джерард поторапливает его, Джерард действует без спешки, словно готов заниматься этим продолжительно время. Фрэнку, в свою очередь, кажется, что он, блять, сейчас расплавится. Его колени трясутся, не смотря на то, что он лежит на спине, и ему трудно дышать, словно он укутан во что-то, едва пропускающее воздух. Что-то типа яичной скорлупы, ага, если ею вообще можно укутаться. Он не начинает смеяться над этой мыслью, хотя она достаточно странная для этого и определённо похожа на что-то такое, о чём мог бы подумать Джерард, а это ещё один повод для смеха. Но нет, Фрэнк просто продолжает сбивчиво дышать, яростно терзая зубами уголок губ, и старается оставаться максимально неподвижным, потому что он не хочет, чтобы Джерард останавливался. Из-за таких усилий у Фрэнка начинают ныть мышцы.

Фрэнк смотрит вниз, перехватывая взгляд потемневших глаз Джерарда, и вот оно. Его бёдра непроизвольно начинают подрагивать, и он чувствует нарастающий трепет в своем теле, из-за чего последние секунды ожидания становятся еще более напряжёнными. Он хочет сказать что-то типа «осторожно» или «берегись!», но у него выходит лишь протяжный стон, а Джерард просто сжимает губы вокруг члена Фрэнка и даже не пытается отстраниться.

Фрэнк понятия не имеет, что Джерард собирается делать со спермой — проглотит или выплюнет, но это не кажется таким уж важным. Парни из порно постоянно кончают на лица девушек, и это не кажется чем-то особо приятным, к тому же, это глупо, прямо как и обливание зелёной слизью на Никелодеоне[10].

Фрэнк понимает, что стоит открыть глаза, и не может вспомнить, когда и почему он закрыл их. Джерард сворачивается рядом с ним, пристраивая свою голову на бедре Фрэнка, и принимается медленно поглаживать рукой живот Фрэнка. Он улыбается милой и счастливой улыбкой. Либо он очень любит сосать члены, либо ему нравится вкус. Либо всё вместе: может, ему нравится и то, и другое.

— Здорово, — говорит Фрэнк, чувствуя себя, на самом деле, не очень здорово и глупо, но всё нормально.

— Ага, — отвечает Джерард, прижимаясь губами к боку Фрэнка, а потом передвигается выше, ложась рядом и всё ещё улыбаясь. Фрэнк поворачивает голову и целует его в уголок рта. Он чувствует знакомый вкус и знакомый запах, которые, смешавшись, превратились во что-то незнакомое, и это любопытно. Он приоткрывает губы, и Джерард вздыхает и отвечает на поцелуй, который получается странным и приятным. Как и куча других вещей, которые произошли сегодня.

Фрэнку кажется, он начинает засыпать, его глаза жжёт, а конечности будто наливаются свинцом, из-за чего он не может пошевелиться. Будет действительно грубо с его стороны отключиться во второй раз и оставить Джерарда ни с чем, поэтому он изо всех сил старается держать глаза открытыми и продолжать бодрствовать.

— Просто поспи немного, — произносит Джерард, потому что, видимо, благодаря минету вы начинаете читать мысли своего партнёра или что-то такое. — Я тоже немного устал.

— Оу, но я тоже хотел попробовать, — бормочет Фрэнк, и, господи, он даже не был уверен в этом, пока не сказал вслух. Но теперь он уверен. Он полностью за оральный секс. Он бы хотел научиться этому.

Джерард притягивает к ним пару подушек и другое одеяло, потому что зеленое упало с кровати, пока они занимались сексом. Это одеяло имеет ярко-жёлтый цвет, и оно должно быть новым, потому что на нём не видно никаких подозрительных пятен. Им хватает его на двоих, потому что они прижимаются друг к друг. Фрэнк кладёт голову на плечо Джерарда, просовывает ногу между ног Джерарда и пристраивает руку у того на груди. Свет до сих пор горит, но никто не собирается вставать и выключать его.

В этот момент они могли бы поговорить о чем-нибудь, но Фрэнк слишком устал, а Джерард, кажется, счастлив помолчать первый раз в жизни, и он просто пристраивает подбородок на макушке Фрэнка и обнимает его рукой за талию.

***

 

Фрэнк просыпается под припев из песни Рианны, играющий у него в голове («Я не хочу бы-ы-ы-ыть… убийцей…»). Одной стороне его тела тепло, а другой холодно, ещё ему хочется пить, и у него болит голова: может быть, он снова простыл. Кровать, в которой он лежит, точно не его, но кажется знакомой, а также она определённо пахнет по-другому, но тоже знакомо. А это значит, что он снова уснул у Джерарда.

— Он больше, чем просто мужчина, — мычит он и хихикает, потому что его голос звучит пиздецки хрипло. — Это больше, чем любовь…

Фрэнк открывает глаза и глядит на Фамке Янссен, следящую за ним. Он перестаёт петь.

Тепло и холод перемешиваются, и по всему его телу ползут мурашки и появляется гусиная кожа. Он вытягивает ноги и руки, чувствуя, как болит каждый мускул. Блять, да, он снова спал у Джерарда. Блять, да.

Джерарда нет в постели, да и вообще в комнате. Но Фрэнк чувствует запах сигаретного дыма, а значит, он был здесь ещё недавно. Фрэнку хочется покурить. Он свешивает ноги с края кровати и встаёт прямо на валяющиеся на полу одеяла — жёлтое и зелёное с машинками. Ох, вау. Ему хочется покурить, а потом испачкать ещё парочку одеял. Его член тоже проснулся, а теперь, когда он думает о сексе, у него появляется полноценный стояк.

Между пальцев его ног до сих пор остался песок, и наверняка в его волосах застряли водоросли, а кожа в районе лобка неестественно стянулась, потому что, ага, вот, что случается, когда ты засыпаешь после того, как кончил. Наверняка вся кровать тоже покрыта спермой. Если бы сейчас сюда заявились чуваки из C.S.I.[11] и направили бы на неё свои синие лампы, она вся бы светилась. Потом они проверили бы ДНК и сказали бы что-то типа: «Два донора, постоянный жилец и неизвестный мужчина». Потом кто-нибудь вставил бы каламбур о горячем гейском сексе, который тут произошёл. Сейчас слишком рано, поэтому мозг Фрэнка не может придумать каламбур. Даже самый дерьмовый.

Хотя зачем Гриссому и его весёлым задротам приходить сюда? Им нужно преступление. Драка оборотней? Они бы сопоставили кровь Фрэнка с его спермой с кровати и всё выяснили бы. А потом они нашли бы сперму Пита и Майки в комнате Майки и…

Из коридора доносятся приглушённые, почти шепчущие голоса. Должно быть, Майки вернулся.

Спайдермен утверждает, что сейчас двадцать две минуты пятого, хотя Фрэнку кажется, что он спал дольше. Он подбирает жёлтое одеяло и закутывается в него, делая из себя аппетитное жёлтое фрэнк-буррито. На какое-то мгновение он задумывается о том, чтобы пойти и попытаться найти какую-нибудь одежду, но он не достаточно храбр, чтобы рыться в шкафу Джерарда. Он крадется в коридор, перекидывая конец одеяла через плечо, будто он Юлий Цезарь.

Дверь в комнату Майки приоткрыта всего на пару сантиметров. Фрэнк слышит, как Джерард что-то тихо и уверенно говорит. Фрэнк не знает, является ли это семейным собранием или они просто болтают, но он же не узнает, пока не спросит, верно? Поэтому он толкает дверь плечом и заглядывает внутрь.

Майки сидит на полу возле кровати, скрестив ноги и держа в руках очки, его волосы безумно спутаны, словно он тоже попал под дождь, но в них явно куда больше геля, чем в волосах Фрэнка и Джерарда. Последний сидит рядом с ним в белой футболке с логотипом магазина Брайара, которая порвана на подмышке, и в белых трусах, поэтому Джерард немного похож на пациента психиатрической больницы. Его голова покоится на плече Майки, и его глаза закрыты.

Майки поднимает на Фрэнка взгляд, и тот замечает его опухшие глаза и недовольное выражение его лица. Так всё-таки семейные проблемы.

— Э-э, простите, — говорит он и начинает пятиться назад, но Майки незамедлительно закатывает глаза.

— Просто… Да неважно, Фрэнк, — отвечает Майки. Это значит, что он действительно расстроен. Фрэнк знает, как он чувствует себя: иногда просто хочется, чтобы люди сами всё поняли, а не заставляли тебя объяснять каждую грёбаную деталь. Он делает небольшой шажок внутрь, а Майки снова отводит взгляд вниз и кладёт голову на макушку Джерарда.

— Привет, Фрэнк, — произносит Джерард, открывая глаза, но совсем не улыбаясь. Но его взгляд тёплый, словно говорящий «давай, заходи, это же мы». Или что-то такое. Джерард берёт Майки за руку и спрашивает:

— Ладно?

Майки кивает.

— Ну, Пит возвращается в Чикаго, знаешь, — говорит Джерард Фрэнку.

— А, — говорит Фрэнк. Он думал, что это известно всем. — Но…

— Он получил свой ёбаный диплом, — бормочет Майки. Ох. Пит не вернётся.

— Дерьмо.

— Я в порядке, — говорит Майки, распрямляя спину и пожимая плечами, из-за чего Джерарду приходится сменить положение. — Немного злюсь, я думаю. — Он трёт лицо руками, а Джерард подхватывает его очки до того, как они успевают свалиться с ног Майки на пол.

— Я могу побить его, если хочешь, — говорит Фрэнк.

— Ага, я тоже, — соглашается Джерард. Фрэнк вспоминает, что они предлагали такое и раньше, и это точно было как-то связано с пивом, отвратительным ликёром, и кого-то тошнило [Прим. переводчика: этот момент описан в Everyday Mysteries In The Summertime]. Джерард наверняка вызывался побить Пита и в трезвом состоянии. Он вроде как действительно считает, что, во-первых, лицо Пита выглядит гораздо лучше, когда на ним поработал кулак Джерарда, а во-вторых, что он правда может потягаться с Питом. Грёбаным Питом, который стал легендой города благодаря своей победе над Гейбом Сапортой.

— Блять, если кто-то и побьёт его, парни, — произносит Майки, неприязненно скривив губы, — то это буду я. Плюс, да какая разница, это не его вина. Будто бы он мог и дальше тусоваться в этом захолустье, когда у него нет на это никаких причин.

— Ну, он мог хотя бы обращаться с тобой нормально, пока он тут, — говорит Джерард. Майки шлёпает его по лицу, может, немного сильнее, чем предполагалось, потому что Джерард морщится и осторожно ощупывает свой рот.

— Боже, Джи, я не Мег Райан[12].

— Точно, — подтверждает Фрэнк, все еще стоя в дверях в своей тоге из одеяла, но чувствуя себя довольно комфортно. — Мы не Мег Райан. Нам стоит напиться и убить коротышку.

— Ну, или посмотреть «Способного ученика»[13], — кивает Джерард. — Подождите тут, у меня точно где-то была водка.

Перед тем как подняться на ноги, Джерард надевает на Майки его очки, как-то умудряясь не выткнуть ему при этом глаз.

Фрэнк направляется к кровати, собираясь сесть позади Майки. Когда Джерард проходит мимо него, то он коротко прикасается к руке Фрэнка, из-за чего Фрэнк сам чувствует себя немного Мег Райан.

— Пиздецкий облом, — говорит он Майки.

— Ага, — произносит Майки. Он сгибает пальцы левой руки по одному, заставляя их издавать ужасные щёлкающие звуки. — А ещё он сначала трахнул меня, а потом рассказал.

— Это так типично.

— Думаю, он хотел, ну, смягчить удар.

Фрэнк подавляет рвущееся наружу хихиканье, и они оба молчат пару секунд, а потом он не выдерживает и начинает смеяться, к счастью, вызывая смех и у Майки, поэтому они оба принимаются громко хохотать.

Когда они успокаиваются, Майки как бы между прочим интересуется:

— Так вы теперь вместе, ага?

— Э-э, — отвечает Фрэнк.

— Блять, ты голый в моей комнате, чудак. И ты тут трахался с моим братом, пока я расставался. — В странном монотонном голосе Майки не пробивается ни нотки обиды. Фрэнк не может понять, что он чувствует. Серьёзно, может, Майки сейчас и шутит, а может, у него сейчас начнётся истерика.

— Я не голый, я в одеяле.

— Ты совершенно голый, — говорит Майки.

— И мы не столько трахались, сколько…

— Иди нахуй, даже если это был просто минет, я не хочу знать, — перебивает Майки.

— Президент Клинтон не согласился бы с тобой! И иди нахуй тоже, Майкиуэй, ты сам начал этот разговор.

— Да ты только и ждал этого.

Фрэнк ухмыляется и пихает Майки ногой в плечо.

— Чертовски верно, — соглашается он.

— Итак, — говорит Майки, опираясь спиной на кровать и глядя на Фрэнка. — Поздравляю? Не причиняй ему боль, или я убью тебя, бла-бла-бла.

Фрэнк наклоняется вперед и чмокает его в уголок рта, отползая назад до того, как Майки успевает достать его.

Пока он пытается придумать способ спросить Майки, знал ли он о том, чем Джерард занимался в колледже, возвращается сам Джерард с ещё не открытой бутылкой водки и, спасибо тебе, боже, пачкой сигарет.

— Вы что, только что обсуждали меня? — спрашивает он, прищуриваясь. — Я слышал, как вы смеялись.

Из-за этого они снова начинают смеяться, естественно.

— Нет, мы смеялись над Питом, — сквозь смех выдавливает Фрэнк.

— Но теперь смеёмся над тобой, — добавляет Майки.

Джерард улыбается.

— Ладно. На, держите. — Он передаёт Майки водку, а Фрэнку сигареты и садится рядом с последним на кровать.

— Итак, мы устраиваем гребаную пижамную вечеринку с выпивкой в моей постели. Ведь мы совсем не Мег Райан, — говорит Майки, тоже забираясь на кровать.

Фрэнк перегибается через Джерарда и пропускает между пальцами волосы Майки.

— Думаю, я даже могу попытаться заплести тебе французские косички. — Майки перехватывает его запястье и принимается выкручивать ему руку, а Джерард спасает Фрэнка, хватая его за талию и оттаскивая назад, а потом оставляя свою ладонь лежать на бедре Фрэнка.

— Я даже не могу смотреть на вас, это отвратительно, — говорит Майки и делает большой глоток водки. Майки такой тихий, скромный маленький чудак, поэтому довольно легко можно забыть о том, что он умеет пить почти так же, как и Джерард, почти. Если бы у Фрэнка не было никакого чувства самосохранения, то он бы постоянно упивался до чёртиков, общаясь с этими двумя. Когда Джерард протягивает ему бутылку, он делает два маленьких глотка и отдает её ему обратно, стараясь запьянеть раньше времени.

Из-за водки по его телу разливается тепло, а то, что он сидит почти на коленях у Джерарда, делает ситуацию лишь еще приятнее. Он пристраивает голову на плече Джерарда и кладёт руку ему на спину просто потому, что он может. До него доходит, что он мог делать так и раньше, потому что Уэи спокойно относятся к тому, когда к ним липнут. Но сейчас, когда он прикасается к Джерарду, тот знает, что это значит. Или что-то такое.

Джерард начинает рассказывать какую-то длинную и запутанную историю о девушке из его колледжа (Фрэнк пытается по его речи выяснить, спал он с ней или нет, но кто, блять, знает), которая устроила своему бывшему ужасающе безумную месть.

— Господи, я не настолько зол, чтобы описать Питу кровать, — говорит Майки немного заплетающимся от выпивки языком.

— Просто говорю, — отвечает Джерард. — Вот что делают некоторые. Это уже крайняя степень, я думаю. Хотя не знаю, это может действительно принести удовлетворение.

— Я против убийства домашних животных, — произносит Фрэнк.

— Ага, нет, — говорит Джерард, отрицательно размахивая руками и задевая при этом лица Майки и Фрэнка. — Не стоит отыгрываться на, ну, невинных людях… э-э, вещах. Существах.

— Я бы не стал убивать кого-нибудь, — говорит Фрэнк. Бутылка каким-то образом снова оказывается у него в руках, он отпивает ещё и добавляет:

— Разве что пауков.

— Ты хотел сказать, ты бы заставил Джерарда убивать пауков за тебя, — фыркает Майки. Тот факт, что Фрэнк совершенно обоснованно, блять, боится пауков, действительно забавляет Майки, который думает, что они милые или что-то такое. Милые, блять. Если он заведёт паука в качестве домашнего питомца, Фрэнк наймёт киллера.

— Я думаю, это почти что его официальная работа, — говорит Фрэнк. — А ещё, страх пауков вовсе не иррациональный. Они бывают смертельно опасными. Так что хватит подшучивать надо мной из-за этого.

— А я не подшучиваю над тобой из-за этого, Фрэнки, — нежно произносит Джерард. Он так не делает, это правда. Фрэнк трётся головой о лицо Джерарда.

— Боже, ёбаные бойфренды, — с неприязнью комментирует Майки.

Джерард коротко хихикает, наклоняясь к Фрэнку и поглаживая его лицо пальцами, неуклюже обводя его рот, нос и щёку. Когда Фрэнк целует его, то чувствует все сорок градусов водки и сигаретный дым, и это возбуждает его. Фрэнку говорили, что подростковая вспыльчивость затихает, когда ты вырастаешь, но вот перед ним человек, у которого это дерьмо продолжается аж лишних четыре года.

— Фу, — произносит Майки, и Фрэнк показывает средний палец куда-то в его направлении, но не позволяет Джерарду отстраниться. — Серьёзно! Вы в моей постели! О боже мой, Джи, позволь напомнить, что на тебе нет штанов. Разве эта вечеринка не для того, чтобы утешить меня?

Фрэнк сжимает пальцы Джерарда и прерывает поцелуй.

— Прости, Майкс, — говорит он. Ему действительно жаль. Майки хороший парень, ему не нужно разбитое Питом Вентцем сердце, даже если Пит и может побить Гейба Сапорту со связанными за спиной руками. Фрэнк может заняться своими навыками отмщения и, к примеру, отправить фото Пита на какой-нибудь сайт знакомств для взрослых под ником «ЛюблюЧлены69 Разыскивает Ремень». Если бы у него только было фото голого Пита. Фотошоп! Разумеется. Он падает назад на кровать, позволяя медленным и сбивчивым мыслям течь по его вялому и согретому телу. Джерард копирует его движение, при этом, конечно, забывая о том, что он выше ростом, и ударяется головой о стену. Майки сгибается пополам от смеха.

— Сигарету? — спрашивает Джерард, прикуривая.

— Угу, — мычит Фрэнк, выхватывая её из рук Джерарда.

— Ладно. — Джерард прикуривает другую. — Эй.

— Эй.

Майки ложится рядом, и они ворочаются втроём до тех пор, пока все их части тела не умещаются на кровати. Джерард даёт Майки затянуться пару раз своей сигаретой, потому что Майки обычно не курит, он делает это лишь когда пьян. Фрэнк кладёт голову на грудь Джерарда и наблюдает за вспыхивающими огоньками, которые появляются в темноте каждый раз, когда кто-то делает затяжку.

***

 

Обычно, когда вы напиваетесь, скажем, в полчетвёртого, то вы остаётесь пьяны и в полпятого утра, и в полшестого, и, естественно, в полседьмого. Именно в полседьмого и просыпается Фрэнк, при этом так громко вскрикивая «БЛЯТЬ», что будит и Майки с Джерардом тоже.

— Агх, — выдавливает Майки.

— Что, что, м-мпф? — мямлит Джерард. Фрэнк придавлен той его рукой, которая находится в порванном рукаве. Она очень тёплая и не слишком приятно пахнет, но не настолько, чтобы вызвать у Фрэнка отвращение. Ещё он чувствует запах Майки, водки и сигарет. А также он видит слабый свет, пробивающийся сквозь шторы.

— Ёбаное утро, — хрипит Фрэнк. — Почему это происходит со мной.

— О чёрт, — голос Джерарда звучит действительно испуганно, а сам Джерард начинается возиться, пытаясь встать. Он, наверное, думает о всяких ужасных вариантах развития событий, в которых мама Фрэнка засекает их. А об этом, господи Иисусе, думать просто невыносимо. Фрэнк выскальзывает из кровати, оставляя там своё жёлтое одеяло, и, пошатываясь, выходит из комнаты.

Его одежда до сих пор валяется на полу в коридоре, она всё ещё мокрая и пахнет так, словно в ней кто-то умер. Он разворачивается назад и направляется к шкафу Майки, потому что, нет, он до сих пор не готов заглядывать в шкаф Джерарда.

— Блять, Фрэнки, только не это снова, — бормочет Майки.

— Это катастрофа, ёбаная катастрофа! Я постираю их потом, хорошо? — Эти грязные засранцы всё равно никогда не стирают вещи сами. Майки делает так: он носит каждую вещь по одному разу, потом кладет её обратно в шкаф и делает вид, что она чистая. Джерарду вообще куда проще — он вовсе считает грязь неотъемлемой частью своей жизни. Это то, к чему стоит привыкнуть, потому что иначе с ними невозможно общаться.

— Ладно, ага, — удовлетворённо произносит Майки. Он сразу может распознать выгодную сделку.

Фрэнк натягивает на себя простое и, к счастью, нетематическое нижнее бельё Майки, его глупые облегающие джинсы, смехотворно обтягивающую футболку и колледжскую худи Джерарда, которую Майки присвоил себе, спрятав её в своём шкафу. Ему приходится закатать штанины раз пять, и всё это время Майки сонно хихикает с кровати.

Джерард оборачивает руки вокруг Фрэнка и целует его, слишком крепко сжимая его в своих объятиях, но Фрэнк лишь так же крепко обнимает его в ответ.

— Я напишу тебе, — говорит Фрэнк. — Во время мессы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Мистер Фриз — суперзлодей вселенной DC Comics, враг Бэтмена.
> 
> [2] Final Fantasy — серия компьютерных игр. И, в общем, у ее персонажей огромные глаза.
> 
> [3] Умерщвление плоти — практика злоупотребления сам, (самобичевание), как епитимия для искупления грехов и пути к неприкосновенности. Термин прежде всего использован в религиозных и духовных контекстах. Больше стандартных форм умерщвления сегодня включает пост, ходьбу босиком, движение набожным стоянием на коленях или лежанием лицом вниз на полу.
> 
> [4] Название песни можно перевести как «девочка, скоро ты станешь женщиной».
> 
> [5] Джон Джозеф Траволта — американский актёр, танцор и певец, лауреат премии «Золотой глобус», наиболее известный по ролям в таких фильмах, как «Лихорадка субботнего вечера», «Бриолин» и «Криминальное чтиво».
> 
> [6] У Билли Айдола есть песня «Rebel Yell», и вот в ее тексте повторяются эти слова «еще, еще, еще».
> 
> [7] Реткон (от англ. retro continuity «сюжетная логика задним числом») — художественный приём, заключающийся в изменении уже установленных фактов вымышленной вселенной.
> 
> [8] Doom — компьютерная игра в жанре шутера от первого лица.
> 
> [9] Pac-Man — компьютерная игра в жанре аркады, разработанная компанией Namco и впервые вышедшая в 1980 году в Японии.
> 
> [10] Главной наградой детской премии Nickelodeon Kids» Choice Awards, как правило, является обливание противной липкой зелёной жидкостью.
> 
> [11] «C.S.I.: Место преступления» — американский телесериал о работе сотрудников криминалистической лаборатории Лас-Вегаса.
> 
> [12] Мег Райан — американская актриса и кинопродюсер.
> 
> [13] «Способный ученик» — драматический триллер американского режиссёра Брайана Сингера с Брэдом Ренфро и Иэном Маккелленом в главных ролях.


	5. Воскресенье. Понедельник (1-ая часть).

Воскресенье

Он снова чуть не опаздывает — Джерард предлагал подвезти его, но эта поездка наверняка привела бы к смерти или увечьям, поэтому сейчас Фрэнк вовсю крутит педали велосипеда, матерится и потеет. Он останавливается на полпути, блюёт в канаву, но после этого ему даже становится немного лучше. Он успевает попасть в дом по лестнице, скинуть с себя одежду Майки и отправляется в ванную комнату до того, как мама приходит, чтобы разбудить его.

— А, ты уже встал, — говорит она. — Отлично! Пожалуйста, не делай себе какую-нибудь странную причёску!

— Хорошо, мам, — отвечает он, повышая температуру воды до таких высот, что он может получить ожог второй степени. Ему срочно нужно выжечь весь алкоголь из своего организма.

— Ты не дашь мне их подстричь?

— Нет, мам.

Фрэнк моется продолжительное время, и его запаса энергии хватает лишь на то, чтобы подрочить один раз. Когда горячая вода заканчивается, он садится на пушистый коврик, завернувшись в одно полотенце, а из второго сделав на голове что-то похожее на тюрбан, и размышляет о Джерарде, как какой-нибудь сопливый романтик. Он чуть было не засыпает, но потом мама начинает стучаться в дверь.

— Фрэнки, солнышко, я была бы рада, кхм… — Она явно колеблется, а это признак того, что сейчас она скажет что-то ужасно неловкое. — Я бы хотела, чтобы ты не был так очевиден о том, эм, что трогаешь себя в ванной.

На самом деле всё оказывается не настолько смущающим, как он предполагал. Хотя, наверное, это потому, что он до сих пор немного пьян.

— Это не было очевидно! — кричит он.

Молчание.

— Ты был там дольше сорока минут.

— Мам, серьёзно, это не занимает столько времени. — Он бы успел кончить раза три за сорок минут. Может, ему стоит посвятить её в некоторые детали, пока они открыто об этом разговаривают. Он решает не делать этого, потому что и так было сказано достаточно, и он уверен, что потом ещё как-то расплатится за подобную честность. — Я просто совершенно невинно наслаждался душем. И я даже подстриг ногти на ногах. Я аж скриплю от чистоты. — Для подтверждения он издаёт пищащий звук.

— Ладно, — мама закрывает тему, хотя он явно её не убедил. — Просто собирайся. И не делай ничего со своими волосами! Я серьёзно! Люди и так думают, что я позволила тебе совсем отбиться от рук.

***

 

Он раздумывает над тем, чтобы сделать с помощью геля ирокез и воспользоваться маминой подводкой, но это, вероятно… нет, это несомненно не лучшее время для того, чтобы злить её. Достаточно уже того, что он задержался в ванной, за что мама, кстати, смерила его своим я-знаю-чем-ты-там-занимался-извращенец взглядом, который она усовершенствовала за последний год. Но Фрэнк занимался этими извращёнными делишками в ванной куда дольше, чем год, так что он должен быть счастлив, раз мама не начала с таким подозрением глядеть на него раньше.

В конце концов, он все равно умудряется разозлить её, дважды заснув во время мессы, при этом каждый раз его голова падала на её плечо. Во второй раз она щипает его руку с такой силой, что там наверняка остаётся красная отметина.

Фрэнк прячет телефон между ног и, притворившись, что усердно молится, пишет Джерарду «* ***** *** *** ** [это смс зацензурено БОГОМ] xxxФ».

На обратном пути домой (ёбаный Джордж за рулём, хотя это мамина машина, и он покачивает своей огромной блондинистой головой в такт тошнотворному дерьму из топ-40 песен, который крутят по радио) мама поворачивается назад и протягивает руку Фрэнку, который снова находится в полудрёме. Он распахивает глаза.

— Твой телефон, — командует она.

— Нет! — говорит он, но естественно отдаёт его. Он невероятно счастлив, что благодаря своей паранойе привык удалять все входящие и исходящие сообщения. Мама была бы ужасно разочарована, если бы прочитала их.

— Я правда думала, что мы пришли к согласию, — произносит она.

Фрэнк говорит, что ему действительно жаль, потому что иногда незамедлительное и торжественное извинение срабатывает. Ему правда жаль, что он постоянно засыпал. Это было не очень круто.

— Не думаю, что это так, Фрэнк, — отвечает она. Ауч. У неё на лице очень огорчённое выражение. Ёбаный Джордж делает вид, что он не слушает, но его большие красные уши аж подёргиваются. — Я просто… Я не понимаю тебя. Ты не кажешься обозлённым на мир, но продолжаешь выкрутасничать, ты безответственный и грубый… Ты можешь быть лучше, я знаю, что можешь.

Фрэнк сжимает зубы, чтобы не сказать чего-нибудь, потому что любые его слова ещё больше ухудшат ситуацию. Было бы лучше, если он и правда был разозлён, но сейчас он испытывает лишь вину за то, что дерьмово ведёт себя и не собирается прекращать это. За сдержанным макияжем мамы прячется уставшее лицо. Фрэнк надеется, что она не будет выглядеть настолько же разбито, как миссис Уэй. Фрэнк понятия не имеет, что послужило этому причиной, потому что ни Майки, ни Джерард не ведут себя как скрытные мудаки, в отличие от Фрэнка, а миссис Уэй вроде не приходилось переживать у себя дома кучу драмы. Папа Фрэнка однажды сравнил её лицо с тридцатью километрами плохой дороги. При этом он смеялся и с нежностью покачивал головой. Фрэнку кажется, что его папа знал миссис Уэй ещё с детства: они оба родились и выросли в этом городе.

— Я заберу его на какое-то время, — говорит мама, поджав губы. Для похода в церковь она собирает волосы в тугой пучок и из-за этого выглядит более старомодно и строго, становясь похожей на какую-нибудь директрису детского дома из мюзиклов про сирот. — Ты не под домашним арестом, но, думаю, будет справедливо лишить тебя некоторых привилегий.

— Хорошо, — отвечает он, наклоняя голову и мысленно с облечением вздыхает. А потом до него доходит, что когда Джерард проснётся, то прочитает его сообщение и, наверное, хотя, даже наверняка, ответит на него.

Дыхание Фрэнка замирает. Он сжимает руки в кулаки, чтобы не стукнуть себя по лбу.

Почему такое случается с ним? Он уверен, что видел, как подобное дерьмо происходило во всяких тупых офисных комедиях, но там всё приводит к какой-нибудь нелепой ситуации, в которой главный герой оказывается запертым в офисе своего босса, а при этом на нём надеты одни только шёлковые боксёры в красный горошек. В реальной жизни всё заканчивается военной школой или исправительным лагерем.

Он обливается холодным потом всю поездку и придумывает простое решение этой проблемы только тогда, когда они оказываются дома. Как только на него перестают обращать внимание, он хватает домашний телефон, запирается с ним в ванной и звонит Джерарду.

Тот принимает вызов лишь на десятый раз, говоря шатким и хриплым голосом.

— Я не могу сейчас говорить, — тут же произносит Фрэнк. — Просто прошу, не отвечай на моё сообщение, пожалуйста, моя чёртова мать забрала мой телефон.

— Чт… А? Дерьмо. Ты опоздал?

— Ох, блять, нет. Этого разговора бы вообще не было, если бы такое произошло. Я бы уже был за решёткой. Или был бы посажен на цепь в подвале до своего совершеннолетия и прочее. Ладно, блять, мне пора. Просто предупредил тебя. Не пытайся позвонить мне! Я не под домашним арестом, ясно?

— Ясно — За этим следует короткая пауза и какое-то шебуршание, возможно, Джерард почёсывает голову. — Ага. Э-э. Ладно, пока? Люблю тебя, Фрэнки.

И он отключается. Фрэнк какое-то время пялится на телефон. Слова звучали обыденно. Может, они и звучали обыденно, но Джерард постоянно слишком много размышляет обо всём… Фрэнк грызёт ноготь и думает. Ёбаные бойфренды, точно.

Он набирает Джерарда снова.

— Эм, — произносит Джерард.

— Просто, знаешь, — оттараторивает Фрэнк, — я тоже тебя люблю, хорошо? Ты знаешь? Ага, хорошо. Пока.

Он вешает трубку. Ну вот, ещё кольцами бы обменялись. Грёбаная Мег Райан.

***

 

Он не под домашним арестом, но ему и нельзя свободно уйти из дома.

— Думаю, ты можешь прожить без Майки Уэя пару дней, — говорит его мама. Ну конечно он может. Он даже может прожить пару дней без Джерарда, но он, блять, не хочет.

— Но Майки сейчас переживает эмоциональную подавленность, мам, — начинает он, хотя знает, что это ничего не изменит. — Его, э-э, девушка типа порвала с ним. Это было довольно жестоко.

— Тогда Майки может прийти сюда и переживать свою эмоциональную подавленность здесь, — отвечает мама, хотя по её виду кажется, что её саму не особо-то устраивает своё предложение. — Послушай, Фрэнки, я просто хочу, чтобы ты немного успокоился, хорошо? Проведи какое-то время со мной и Джорджем. Мы можем поиграть в скрэббл[1]. Пусть Майки придет и поиграет в скрэббл с нами, как тебе эта идея?

— Ага, да, — говорит он. — Это наверняка остановит его слёзы.

Выражение её лица становится грустным, когда она слышит его слова, из-за чего Фрэнку становится стыдно, хоть и после нескольких часов, проведённых в своей комнате, он готов уже лезть на стены от разочарования.

Спустя ещё пару часов он сдаётся и звонит Майки.

— Пожалуйста, — жалобно просит он, — просто потусуйся тут несколько часов и попытайся не… Э-э. Я хочу сказать, ну, помой волосы и сделай нормальную причёску! И никаких грязных футболок. И пожми руку Джорджу.

— Прекрати, Фрэнк, — произносит Майки настолько скрипучим голосом из-за похмелья, что в нём не слышно ни капли раздражения, но он точно может быть раздражён. — Сейчас ты словно путаешь меня с Джи, и это довольно меня пугает.

— Ладно, тогда просто вымой волосы, — отвечает Фрэнк и смеётся. — Сегодня утром они выглядели довольно жутко. Просто говорю.

— Я попал под дождь, — объясняет Майки. — Джи смотрит на меня безумными глазами. Думаю, он хочет что-то сказать.

— Чёрт, нет, — говорит Фрэнк. — Враг дышит мне в затылок. Повторяю: враг дышит мне в затылок. Просто передай ему, э-э… Ну, знаешь. Кхм. Что я расстроен тем, что не могу познакомить его с моей матерью?

— О боже, это уже слишком, — отвечает Майки. Затем до Фрэнка доносятся его слова, сказанные не в динамик:

— Он тоже там пиздецки распускает сопли, так что у вас всё в порядке, Джи.

***

 

Майки появляется в почти чистой и почти не мятой голубой рубашке и в джинсах, которые он носил пару лет назад, до того, как оценил все прелести джинсов с женским фасоном. Он совсем не намазал волосы гелем, поэтому они просто висят прядями, и он похож на самого большого ботаника в мире. Это невероятно. Фрэнк видит, как его мама моргает, ведь сейчас ломаются все её представления о мире. Последний раз она видела Майки тогда, когда он проходил через одну из своих недолговременных готических фаз. «Мне просто иногда нравится вся эта готическая эстетика, ну, иногда», — как-то признался он Фрэнку. К несчастью, со всей этой готической эстетикой Майки становился похожим на ходячего мертвеца. Его и так бледному лицу хватало всего капли белого тонального крема, чтобы с него пропал последний проблеск жизни, а его глаза в окружении чёрной подводки почти исчезали в глубоких глазницах.

Сейчас он выглядит более вменяемо, но очень занудно.

— Я похож на придурка, — говорит Майки, как только мама Фрэнка переключает своё внимание на что-то другое.

— Ага, — подтверждает Фрэнк. — Спасибо, что пришел и всё такое. Я тут правда схожу с ёбаного ума.

— Следи за языком, Фрэнк, — встревает мама, потому что у неё слух как у летучей мыши. — Майкл, хочешь содовую? Я надеюсь, ты пополнял свой словарный запас!

— Хм, — произносит Майки, улыбаясь своей я-потерял-нить-этого-разговора улыбкой. — Конечно.

— Замечательно, — говорит она. — Ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? Фрэнк рассказал, что ты пережил болезненное расставание. Это всегда грустно, но, наверное, к лучшему. Когда ты молод, отношения на расстоянии действительно сложно сохранить.

Майки окидывает Фрэнка совершенно лишенным эмоций взглядом.

— Я в порядке, — после паузы отвечает он. Из-за этой заминки, отстранённости и небольшой хрипотцы в голосе кажется, будто он пытается сдержать слезы или что-то такое, поэтому мама Фрэнка серьёзно кивает и немного качает головой. Наверняка она думает что-то типа «бедный мальчик». Фрэнк буквально видит, как её стереотипы продолжают рушиться.

— Привет! — Появляется ёбаный Джордж, заполняя своим телом чуть ли не все пространство прихожей. Он проталкивается мимо Фрэнка и протягивает Майки руку. — Я Джордж Зоботка. Вы с Фрэнком из одной школы, так?

— Майки, — представляется Майки, едва притрагиваясь к ладони ёбаного Джорджа. — Уэй.

— Не любишь, когда тебя называют Майклом, да?

Майки пожимает плечами.

— Все просто зовут меня Майки.

— Ха! Когда мне было тринадцать, я отучил свою семью называть меня Джорджи! Я завёл банку, куда они должны были класть четвертак, если называли меня так!

— Вау, — отзывается Майки.

***

 

Майки на удивление отстойно играет в скрэббл, не потому, что он не умеет орфографически правильно составлять слова (хотя он не совсем умеет), и не потому, что у него маленький словарный запас (он не меньше, чем у Фрэнка, в любом случае), но потому, что он абсолютно недальновиден. Через какое-то время ёбаный Джордж просто подвигается к нему ближе и без согласия Майки начинает ему помогать. Фрэнку аж больно от того, что он так долго сдерживает смех. Майки просто выглядит беспристрастно. Если ему и смешно, то он прячет это где-то очень глубоко внутри. Майки лишь хмурится, глядя на игровую доску и на свои буквы, а потом составляет что-то типа «коса», или «стол», или «пол», не обращая никакого внимания на Джорджа, корчащего сумасшедшие гримасы и пихающего его в бок локтём.

— Как поживает твоя мать, Майкл? — спрашивает мама Фрэнка. Сейчас как раз его ход, поэтому он не может понаблюдать за выражением лица Майки. — Я давно не видела её.

— Она работает, — отвечает Майки. — На заправке. И в своём салоне.

— Ты ведь передашь ей привет от нас, ладно? Я надеюсь, что Фрэнк хорошо себя ведёт, когда он у вас. И что он не доставляет ей проблем.

— О нет, — говорит Майки, и уголки его губ подёргиваются. — Она любит Фрэнка.

— Ага, — соглашается Фрэнк. Он может собрать слово «эрекция», но он уверен, что это неподходящее время и место для такого. Если бы у него были буквы «д» и «а», то он мог составить «редакция». Но у него их нет. — Она думает, что я очарователен.

— Ну, ты и так очарователен, — говорит мама, переводя взгляд с него на Майки и обратно, видимо пытаясь найти какой-то подвох. — Итак, раз он ведёт себя нормально, всё хорошо. Чем ты обычно занимаешься?

— Гуляю, — отвечает Майки.

— Играет в компьютер, — говорит Фрэнк. «Яйцо». Все еще звучит немного непристойно, но не настолько.

— Так ты не очень любишь быть на свежем воздухе? — интересуется ёбаный Джордж. — Футбол, бейсбол, плавание… Я был в команде по лакроссу в старшей школе. Теперь там есть такие виды спорта, которые заставляют сердце биться чаще.

— В них слишком много насилия, — морщится мама.

— Иногда я хожу на пляж, — признаётся Майки. Он опускает пояснение, что плавает там только тогда, когда пьян.

Фрэнк останавливает свой выбор на слове «яйцо».

— Его персонажи из Warcraft любят тусоваться на свежем воздухе, — заверяет Джорджа Фрэнк.

***

 

Майки выпивает так много диетической колы, что Фрэнк уверен, пузырьки уже должны мерещиться ему перед глазами. Он постоянно улыбается маме Фрэнка, из-за чего она явно начинает оттаивать к нему и считать его хорошим мальчиком. Последнее Фрэнк определил по тому, что мама заварила дорогой кофе, который Майки выбулькал ещё быстрее, чем колу. Майки как раз приканчивает вторую чашку, когда выражение лица мамы сменяется на что-то, значащее «а, точно», и она спрашивает:

— Твой брат, Джерард… Когда он собирается обратно в колледж? Он же всё ещё живет с вами, ведь так?

Прежде невозмутимый Майки словно замирает, и Фрэнк доволен, что сумел заметить это.

Тишина перед ответом Майки затягивается, и Фрэнк видит, что его мать уже открывает рот, чтобы сказать что-то ещё настолько же неловкое, когда Майки наконец говорит:

— Он до сих пор рассматривает свои варианты.

— Это было невероятно, эм, — начинает она, нерешительно наклоняясь вперед, — невероятно мило, что он проявил заботу и сделал перерыв в учебе, чтобы помочь вашей матери?

Фрэнк отпивает собственный кофе, чтобы не одёрнуть её вслух за любопытство, а Майки просто отвечает «ага».

— Хорошим человеком является тот, кто уважает свою мать, — довольно громко высказывается ёбаный Джордж. Если бы Фрэнк не знал его лучше, он бы подумал, что ёбаный Джордж пытается сменить тему, потому что тот продолжает: — По крайней мере, так говорила моя мама. Ха. Ха.

— Ха, — произносит Фрэнк. — Я полностью уважаю тебя, мам.

Майки просто пялится на свой кофе.

***

 

Фрэнку не удаётся провести ни секунды наедине с Майки, поэтому он просто постоянно бросает на него извиняющиеся взгляды, но Майки остается таким же безэмоциональным, в нужных местах разговора кивая или говоря «ага». Также он каким-то образом выпивает четыре чашки кофе, не вызывая при этом никакого подозрения и никаких расспросов от мамы Фрэнка. Кроме того, он ещё и ни разу не отлучался в ванную, так что его мочевой пузырь наверняка размером с Манхэттен. Фрэнк выпил две банки колы и одну кружку кофе, а он уже сходил в туалет и теперь ему хочется ещё раз. Безумие.

Когда Майки распрощался со всеми, серьёзно пообещав передать приветы, любовь и пушистых кроликов своей безбожной матери и сумасшедшему брату, и ушёл, ёбаный Джордж говорит:

— Скуп на слова.

А мама Фрэнка добавляет:

— Мне кажется, раньше он был не таким милым.

— Ему стоит заняться каким-нибудь спортом, — продолжает ёбаный Джордж. — Но он мне нравится. Я удивлён, что мы так редко его видим, Фрэнк. Он же твой лучший друг, так? Вы не хотите как-нибудь «потусоваться» здесь?

— Фрэнк в том возрасте, когда принято стыдиться своей матери, — отвечает мама без упрёка в голосе, но Фрэнк всё равно ощущает укол вины, потому что она не так уж далека от правды. Он в том возрасте, когда мама является огромным препятствием на пути к выпивке, наркотикам и сексу. Наверное, она каким-то образом осознаёт это.

***

 

Понедельник

С утра мама и ёбаный Джордж подбрасывают его до магазина Боба, а сами отправляются покупать обои в рабочий кабинет или делать ещё что-то настолько же увлекательное.

На часах всего полдесятого, так что магазин даже не открыт, но Фрэнк знает, что Боб всегда приходит сюда в восемь или около того, потому что он безумный трудоголик и потому что он относится к магазину как к живому человеку. Боб выпустился из школы этим летом, и магазин, на самом деле, ещё не его, но однажды это изменится, поэтому Боб считает его за свой уже сейчас.

Боб открывает дверь чёрного входа через пять минут непрерывного стучания в неё.

— Блять, Фрэнк, — говорит он. Он не впускает Фрэнка внутрь, вместо этого он сам выходит на улицу и прикуривает сигарету. Фрэнк делает огромные щенячьи глазки, а Боб пожимает плечами и протягивает ему пачку.

— Маленький попрошайка.

— Эй, чувак, я отплачу тебе, знаешь, когда смогу сам покупать сигареты.

— Забавно, очень забавно, — Боб отвешивает ему лёгкий подзатыльник. Он тоже довольно неразговорчив, но бывает смешным, и он много знает о музыке. — Какие новости? Вы с Майкиуэем не часто захаживали сюда этим летом.

— Ага, э-э… Ну, знаешь.

— Точно, — отвечает Боб, выпуская пару дымовых колец. — Итак, нам тут с Торо пришла в голову одна идея, знаешь?

— О нет.

— Мы решили, что стоит попытаться вытащить Майки куда-нибудь на его семнадцатилетие и повеселиться. Мы подумали, что ты можешь уговорить его отшельничающего братца присоединиться к празднованию.

Фрэнк сосредотачивается на попытках тоже сделать кольцо из дыма. У него ужасно получается.

— Почему вы думаете, что у меня это получится? Ну, то есть, ага, ты же сам подметил: он ведёт затворнический образ жизни. Джи точно не станет главным заводилой вечеринки.

— Да ладно, — беззлобно говорит Боб. — Ты его буквально кормишь со своих крошечных раздражающих ручек, Айеро. Это довольно известно.

— Довольно известно кому? Всем в радиусе пяти километров?

— Довольно известно мне, Рэю и грёбаному Майкиуэю. То есть вовлечённым сторонам. — Он кидает окурок в переполненную урну, стоящую возле крыльца, впускает Фрэнка внутрь и заставляет его помочь поставить диски на их изначальные места, потому что некоторые тупые посетители, взяв диски с полки, засовывают его в совершенно другое место.

— Я думаю, не будет ничего серьёзного, несколько приятелей, немного пива, немного травки, немного хорошей музыки, а не того дерьма, что слушают в этих местах. — Боб приподнимает диск, на котором, кажется, Бенни Гудмен, но это он делает точно в шутку. — И что-нибудь, что нравится нашему Майкиуэю. Может, пейнтбол.

— Что?

— Просто мои размышления о том, что мы можем сделать.

— О, чувак, мы можем заняться этим и на мой день рождения, — произносит Фрэнк, чувствуя прилив радости. У Боба всегда замечательные идеи. Грёбаный пейнтбол. Это одна из тех вещей, которые Фрэнк хочет попробовать, но забывает, пока ему не напомнят. Стрелять в людей, при этом не убивая их. Наносить увечья и не нести за это никакой ответственности. Лучшее изобретение человечества. Он подбегает к Бобу, обнимает его и одновременно пытается забраться на него, чтобы поцеловать его в макушку головы. — Мы просто убьём Уэев внутри здания, а потом начнется ёбаная ВОЙНА, Брайар. Я покажу тебе настоящий Омаха-бич[2].

Боб даже не пытается осадить его.

— Вот видишь, ты так говоришь, словно Джерард Уэй уже упакован и доставлен в мой почтовый ящик. Я знал.

— Ага, чувак, знаешь, я просто, ну… умею убеждать, — говорит Фрэнк, соскальзывая со спины Боба на пол. — Очаровывать, знаешь. Холить и лелеять. И делать прочие вещи, о которых тебе лучше не знать. — Он делает выразительный жест, пародируя минет.

— Ага, — отвечает Боб и брезгливо поправляет свою одежду.

***

 

Когда мама и ёбаный Джордж заезжают за ним, у Фрэнка хорошее настроение, он полон радости и надежды и решает попытать удачу, спрашивая:

— Так, э-э, есть ли какая-нибудь возможность высадить меня на заправке?

Мама и ёбаный Джордж обмениваются отвратительными родительскими взглядами, из-за чего Фрэнку хочется закричать «Я ГОВОРИЛ С МАМОЙ!», но сейчас он просит об одолжении, так что лучше не злить тех, на ком лежит решение.

— У тебя два часа, Фрэнки, — говорит мама. — И это значит, что ты уже должен быть дома через два часа. Ты понял?

— Понял, хорошо, мэм, — отвечает он и кивает, пытаясь состроить невинное выражение лица.

***

 

Он дожидается, пока машина исчезнет за холмом, а потом начинает скакать вверх-вниз и вопить «свобода-а-а-а-а-а-а-а-а» в серое, холодное и совершенно равнодушное небо. Какой-то пожилой мужик, забирающийся в грязный внедорожник, кидает на него злобный взгляд. Фрэнк радостно машет ему в ответ.

— Здравствуйте! Замечательный день!

Ему кажется, он слышит, как мужик говорит «чёртов панк», захлопывая дверь автомобиля, но он не прислушивался, к тому же, он и есть чёртов панк.

— И горжусь этим, — произносит он, не обращаясь ни к кому. Он направляется к магазину, чтобы заглянуть внутрь через витрину.

Хмурый Джерард сгорбившись сидит за прилавком, своим видом напоминая смерть, которая побывала ночью на поле битвы.

— Святые угодники, — говорит Фрэнк и вваливается внутрь через дверь. Он останавливается у порога. Джерард понимает глаза.

— Привет, — говорит Фрэнк. Он знает, что его глаза сейчас распахнуты до невозможности и он похож на полного придурка.

Джерард тоже по-странному выпучивает глаза, что в какой-то степени успокаивает.

Фрэнк кидает взгляд на парковку. Теперь, когда раздражённый старик укатил на своём перемазанном грязью монстре, в поле зрения нет ни одной машины. В магазине тоже никого нет.

— Привет, — отвечает Джерард.

Фрэнк мысленно говорит себе: «Тут никого нет, парень, давай, сделай это, не надо просто стоять на месте», и делает то, чем несколько раз пугал Майки: он запрыгивает на прилавок, при этом умудрившись не столкнуть с него ничего на пол и не убиться.

Он даже перебрасывает ноги на другую сторону, но вот при этом уже сбивает коробку с жвачкой «Фантастическая четверка». Джерард отступает шага на три и на секунду кажется испуганным, но потом он подходит обратно и встаёт между висящих в воздухе ног Фрэнка, и создаётся ощущение, словно они делают подобные вещи постоянно.

— Блять, чувак, — говорит Фрэнк.

— Нам нужно быть более осторожными, — очень тихо произносит Джерард, наклоняясь ближе. — Твоя мама будет просто в ярости, если узнает.

— Да ладно. — Он думает, что ему стоит подождать, пока Джерард сделает что-нибудь, или что-то типа того, но спустя полсекунды он уже целует Джерарда, запустив руки в его волосы. Фрэнк и так терпел эти последние несколько дней.

Ох, ебать, ему кажется, что Джерард не достаточно близко, поэтому он старается прижаться к нему как можно сильнее, словно желая выбраться из кожи. Он оборачивает ноги вокруг талии Джерарда, и тот дёргает его руками за плечи. Джерард делает это так безумно, но в то же время небрежно, что мозг Фрэнка отключается, пока он пытается забраться под футболку Джерарда и одновременно потереться об него всем своим телом.

Когда они отрываются друг от друга из-за нехватки воздуха, Джерард выдавливает:

— Чувак, чёрт возьми, Фрэнки, сука.

— Чточточто? — бормочет Фрэнк. К этому моменту он тяжело дышит, словно собака. Он всё ещё сидит на прилавке, если это вообще можно назвать «сидением», ведь его задница и поверхность прилавка вовсе не соприкасаются. Весь вес Фрэнка перенесён на Джерарда, за которого он цепляется как мартышка. Смертельная бледность Джерарда уступила место румянцу, что Фрэнк находит хорошим знаком.

— Просто, блять, напоминаю, что позади тебя находится огромное ебучее окно. — Тем не менее он не отпускает Фрэнка, будто его тело и мозг не связаны между собой. И Фрэнк сейчас находится примерно в таком же состоянии.

— Ага, дерьмо.

Они целуются снова, потому что, ну, а что им ещё делать? Но где-то в подсознании начинает тихонько скрестись беспокойство, поэтому Фрэнк расслабляет ноги и соскальзывает на пол, чувствуя разочарование и небольшую дрожь в коленях.

— У меня осталось где-то, не знаю, часа полтора? — говорит Фрэнк, вытирая рукой свое обслюнявленное лицо. — Но, думаю, я могу улизнуть сегодня ночью.

Джерард прикасается пальцами к собственному рту, проводя их кончиками по губам.

— М-мх, — отвечает он. — Э-э. Ага. Чёрт, раньше я не так сильно волновался о том, где ты.

— Ну, а я да. Я имею в виду, когда мы не… Я задумывался о тебе или даже о вас с Майки обоих, наверное. Хотя больше всё-таки о тебе. Потому что ты всегда дома, верно? Так что я знал, что могу просто прийти сюда и потусоваться с тобой.

— Думаю, я пиздецки предсказуемый. — Джерард негромко смеется.

— Ты эталон предсказуемости. — Фрэнк выскальзывает из-за прилавка и проходит пару кругов по помещению, потому что иначе он снова начнет лезть к Джерарду, но, ага, гигантское окно.

— О да, — продолжает Фрэнк, возвращаясь к прилавку. — Хотя такого я не мог предвидеть. С какого хрена ты сам обслуживаешь клиентов? Это отвратительное место для поцелуев.

— Ма повезла Майки покупать школьную форму, — угрюмо отвечает Джерард.

Фрэнк замирает, чтобы посмаковать это изображение в голове во всех красках.

— Ага, — говорит Джерард. — Представь себе это, если сможешь.

***

 

Они выходят наружу, чтобы покурить. Воздух довольно холодный, а небо за десять минут потемнело еще сильнее.

— Этой ночью я снова промокну, — комментирует Фрэнк. Он расслаблено прислоняется к стене и засовывает ладонь в задний карман джинсов Джерарда. Тот одаривает его взглядом с приподнятой бровью. — Что?

— Может быть, ты, даже не знаю, наденешь плащ?

— Ох! — говорит Фрэнк. — Ты невероятно умный, детка, ты весь такой, не знаю, предусмотрительный и замечательный.

***

 

Когда в магазин входят люди, Фрэнк прячется в подсобке, или залезает под прилавок, пытаясь не рассмеяться, или шныряет между полок с видом малолетнего преступника. Джерард даже стал похож на живого человека и начал улыбаеться посетителям, но по какой-то причине он, кажется, всё равно вызывает у них неловкость, потому что каждый продолжает подозрительно коситься на него, словно его улыбающееся лицо просто маска и, стоит им отвернуться, её сменит Нечто.

После того как две девушки в белых рубашках и юбках с цветочным принтом наконец-то уходят (кто вообще так долго может выбирать воду в бутылках, серьёзно), Фрэнк подходит к Джерарду, пихает его в бок и говорит:

— Нам нужно заняться сексом.

— Эм, — отвечает Джерард. — То есть, ну, это... Чего?

— Ладно, нет, на самом деле, — продолжает Фрэнк. — С точки зрения Билла Клинтона я все еще грёбаный девственник. Это плохо. Не могу дождаться того момента, когда буду, ну, хорош в этом. Я хочу, чтобы секс был замечательным и ещё волнительным. Понимаешь, о чём я говорю?

— Да, — говорит Джерард.

— И чтобы он понравился и тебе, а не просто напоминал, не знаю, обучение новичка. — Он машет рукой на Джерарда в жесте я-буду-оспаривать-все-твои-возражения-до-тех-пор-пока-ты-их-не-забудешь. — Я полностью готов к этому, и ты это знаешь. Я не как те девицы из телешоу, которые, знаешь, беспокоятся о том, что их тупые парни бросят их, если они не потрахаются, и поэтому они все такие «ах, ах, ах, мне нужно заняться сексом!». И это важное дело, но они никогда до него не доходят, если только это не телешоу о подростковой беременности. Ненавижу это дерьмо. В общем, я не такой, понятно?

— Понятно, — говорит Джерард, по-видимому, пребывая в ошеломлении после речи Фрэнка.

— Э-э… Ты мне нужен не только из-за секса.

— Именно это те тупые парни всегда повторяют тем девицам, — произносит Джерард, но он улыбается, немного потрясённо улыбается.

***

 

Фрэнк вовремя добирается до дома, вызывая у мамы благодарное выражение на лице. На секунду он испытывает сомнение в своём коварном плане побега — он не настолько тронут, чтобы ощущать вину, но это чувство исчезает, как только в его голову проскальзывают мысли о Джерарде, даже не пошлые мысли, а просто о Джерарде в целом: о том, как он улыбался сегодня, о том, как он выглядит, когда пьёт кофе, о том, как его волосы спадают ему на лицо, или вообще о чём угодно.

Он добровольно помогает маме на кухне, а после обеда прибирает свою комнату и пылесосит везде, даже под кроватью и в шкафу.

Когда он спускается вниз с пылесосом, мать стоит в коридоре со скрещёнными на груди руками и с таким видом, словно не знает, стоит ли ей рассердиться или просто расслабиться и посмеяться.

— Тебе не нужно подлизываться, — говорит она. — Я отдам тебе твой телефон через пару дней.

— Я не подлизываюсь! — Он не обратил внимание на последние несколько ступенек и едва избежал перелома шеи. Его действительно задевает, что она относится к нему с таким подозрением. — Да ладно, мам. Мне просто стыдно за то, что я дерьмово вёл себя.

На самом деле, она кажется немного грустной, и она нежно поглаживает его по щеке, но не пытается обнять или что-то такое и говорит:

— Я знаю, малыш. Я просто хотела бы… — она замолкает на полуслове и не продолжает мысль. — Если ты всё ещё чувствуешь стыд, то вынеси пылесос наружу и помоги Джорджу с машиной.

Пока он ползает по задним сиденьям автомобиля, пылесося каждый шов и даже фиксаторы ремней безопасности, его осеняет, что ёбаный Джордж слишкмо часто бывал у них этим летом, а вот теперь он моет машину матери Фрэнка, а до этого он красил забор, а ещё подстригает газон. Мама с ёбаным Джорджем не говорили об этом с Фрэнком, всё просто само происходило. А он был слишком занят, планируя свои ночные вылазки, чтобы заметить тревожные знаки. Хотя теперь ясно, что это всё приведет к каким-нибудь отвратительным последствиям, например, ёбаный Джордж может переехать к ним и попытается заменить ему отца.

— Ты собираешься переехать к нам? — спрашивает Фрэнк, выбравшись из машины и выключив пылесос.

Ёбаный Джордж вытирает окно тряпкой, низко склонившись над ним, чтобы добраться до всех капель воды. Он немного вздрагивает, когда Фрэнк задаёт вопрос.

— Почему ты спрашиваешь? — говорит он, явно пытаясь уклониться от ответа.

— Ты собираешься переехать к нам? — повторяет Фрэнк, потому что он тоже умеет играть в эту ебучую игру.

Ёбаный Джордж встряхивает тряпку, потом просто пожимает плечами и промокает свое большое потное лицо тканью.

— Мы ещё не планировали ничего конкретного, — говорит он.

— Ладно, — отвечает Фрэнк, но продолжает пялиться на Джорджа. Ёбаный Джордж ростом под метра два, и он точно посещает спортзал, но Фрэнк не может не вспомнить тот случай с Питом Вентцем и Гейбом Сапортой, потому что удар в голову, чёрт возьми. Но для Фрэнка это точно несбыточная мечта, разумеется. Он ни разу не побеждал в какой-либо драке, хотя поучаствовал в куче. Обычно они заканчивались тем, что его запирали в шкафчике, или пихали в унитаз, или его полностью одетого засовывали под душ.

Эти размышления напоминают ему о том, что ему ещё придется вернуться в школу, хотя из-за летней учёбы у него появилось чувство, что он уже покончил с ней на этот год. Ходить в Хилл немного лучше, чем в общую школу, если забыть о глупой форме и о строгих учителях. Даже ученики тут не настолько плохие. Никто не пытался побить его, да их бы и исключили за это, потому что, несмотря на то, что парням типа Трэви ничего не делают за то, что они торгуют наркотиками прямо на территории кампуса, у школы есть чётко выраженная позиция по отношению к дракам. В начале лета начальство школы позвонило в полицию, когда какой-то чувак избил другого, хотя подобное дерьмо происходит буквально каждый день во всех школах города.

— Но я очень люблю твою маму, — добавляет ёбаный Джордж.

— Ага, вау, это явно не то, о чём я хочу слышать, боже, — торопливо произносит Фрэнк, потому что, чёрт, нет. Он старается вовсе не думать о том, что его мать и ёбаный Джордж занимаются сексом, потому что это будет уже слишком. — Без обид, — лжёт он.

— Я понимаю, — говорит ёбаный Джордж и улыбается, тоже понимающе. Фрэнк смотрит на него в ответ с серьёзным лицом и думает о том, что сегодня он отсосёт Джерарду. Он правда сделает это. Сегодня. Пошел нахуй, ёбаный Джордж.

В следующее мгновенье он хочет ударить себя по лицу за эту мысль, потому что низко использовать Джерарда для какой-то дурацкой мысленной мести Джорджу. Фрэнк почти готов написать Джерарду сообщение типа «Я хочу сосать твой член не из-за того, что я не должен это делать».

— Я довольно расстроен, что ты так не любишь меня, — говорит ёбаный Джордж. — Серьёзно. Я думаю, ты хороший парень, Фрэнк, но ты так стараешься придерживаться этой своей позиции.

«Я так стараюсь не побить тебя этим пылесосом», — думает Фрэнк.

— Я знаю, когда тебе пятнадцать, нелегко думать о будущем, а такие вещи, как колледж, работа и семья кажутся безумно далекими.

Ёбаный Джордж явно собрался обрушить на него целую гору родительских советов, и Фрэнк не готов мириться с этим сегодня. Или вообще когда-нибудь. Он говорит:

— Послушай, Джордж, серьёзно, не надо, бл… не надо изображать из себя моего отца.

— Фрэнк, я не… — начинает Джордж.

— Ты не, — обрывает его Фрэнк, чувствуя себя так же спокойно, как море перед штормом, — мой отец.

Ого, он прямо как Люк Скайуокер. На какую-то отвратительную долю секунды он даже может представить, что Джордж доказывает, что он И ЕСТЬ отец Фрэнка, потому что он перешел на Тёмную сторону, и потом его лучший друг столкнул его в вулкан, а злой император после этого превратил его в блондинистого двухметрового поляка.

Хотя нет. Фрэнк правда внешне очень похож на отца. Он такой же низкорослый, смуглый и немного коренастый, и он знает, что он постоянно напоминает маме отца, так что его участь спасена от этого ужасного сценария. Блять, иногда хреново иметь воображение. Джерарда, наверное, оно просто убивает. Это можно заметить и просто взглянув на него, но ведь снаружи видно только верхушку айсберга. У Фрэнка внезапно появляются два сильных желания: во-первых, позвонить отцу, поговорить с ним и убедиться, что он, блять, до сих пор помнит, что у него есть сын, а во-вторых, убежать от сюда на заправку и сделать что-нибудь с Джерардом — заняться сексом, напиться, наблюдать за тем, как он рисует, поговорить о комиксах или что-нибудь ещё, всё что угодно.

Он роняет шланг от пылесоса, который держал так долго, что руки начали болеть, и просто уходит из гаража, пока шторм в самом деле не начался и не случилось какое-нибудь дерьмо. Он идёт в дом, поднимается по лестнице, заходит в свою комнату, осторожно закрывает дверь и бьёт кулаком в стену рядом с ней. Хотя он делает это не изо всех сил, ведь он не достаточно зол, чтобы сломать себе кости.

Но ему всё равно больно, поэтому он принимается ходить туда-сюда по комнате, облизывая повреждённые костяшки и чувствуя себя мудаком. Он ненавидит терять самообладание. Ему нравится делать глупости ради веселья, а не потому, что его мозг затуманился от злости.

Чтобы успокоиться, он вытаскивает украдкой купленный диск с фильмом «Техасская резня бензопилой» из тайника, который находится позади стола и в котором лежат ещё и веревочная лестница, запас травки на чёрный день, небольшая коллекция порно-журналов и презервативы, оставленные на может-быть-когда-нибудь, которые он, блять, обязательно использует до того, как истечёт их срок годности. Он включает фильм на компьютере, надев наушники, закрыв шторы и выключив свет, чтобы сразу заметить, если кто-то откроет дверь. Когда на экране появляются финальные титры он чувствует себя значительно лучше. Бензопильная терапия — лучшая вещь в мире.

Когда он спускается вниз на ужин, ёбаный Джордж постоянно кидает на него продолжительные и немного задумчивые взгляды, но мать Фрэнка не закатывает истерик и не звонит в военную школу, так что, видимо, Джордж ещё не рассказал ей о случившемся и выжидает удобного случая. Фрэнк ест свою вегетарианскую лазанью (Ёбаный Джордж типа хронический мясоед или что-то такое, и с тех пор, как он появился, мама начала готовить два варианта каждого блюда: без мяса и молока для Фрэнка, а другой для Джорджа, который готов поглощать всё, что движется. Хотя пока Джорджа не было, мама тоже не ела мясо.) и молчит.

После ужина он возвращается в комнату и принимается просто сидеть на кровати. Ему жутко скучно, но он так нервничает, что не может ничем заняться. В конце концов он решает составить плейлист из песен о сексе, что, на самом деле, не так уж и сложно, потому что есть куча песен о сексе. Хотя большинство из них о сексе с девушками. Он гуглит песни о сексе с парнями, но по запросу выходит лишь куча статей о том, что из-за прослушивания песен с непристойными текстами подростки начинают раньше заниматься сексом. Единственный вопрос, который возникает у Фрэнка, — почему такое не сработало с ним?

Он тратит полтора часа на поиски всех песен с непристойными текстами в своём плейлисте, но буквально каждая из них подходит под эту категорию, так что скоро ему это надоедает. К тому моменту на часах уже полдевятого. Мама и ёбаный Джордж смотрят телевизор внизу, и Фрэнк слышит, как они смеются одновременно с закадровым смехом. Фрэнк подпевает песням Nine Inch Nails. Ему очень хочется покурить. Он прямо готов выпрыгнуть из собственной кожи. Он старается не думать о Джерарде вообще, а то зудящее желание съебаться отсюда прямо сейчас, сейчас, сейчас станет совсем невыносимым.

Он снова спускается вниз и досматривает с мамой и ёбаным Джорджем старый эпизод «Друзей», хотя он бы предпочел вместо этого выколоть свои глаза вилкой. Но ёбаный Джордж бросает на него удивлённо-радостный взгляд.

Когда «Друзья» заканчиваются, мама листает каналы до тех пор, пока не натыкается на другой комедийный сериал, ебучий «Сайнфелд».

— Я пойду и приму душ, — говорит Фрэнк, потому что больше не может выдерживать это дерьмо. Мама глядит на него Таким Взглядом, но ничего не говорит.

Ёбаный Джордж тоже смотрит на него Таким Взглядом, но вот в значении его взгляда Фрэнк не очень уверен. Он задумчивый и немного любопытствующий. Иногда кажется, что ёбаный Джордж близок к разгадке чего-то.

Он моется довольно быстро, а потом просто стоит в душе, держа член в руке, раздумывая, стоит ли делать это или нет, и взвешивая все варианты. С одной стороны, если он снимет напряжение сейчас, то будет абсолютно спокоен какое-то время и, может быть, даже поспит. С другой стороны, ему не хочется впустую растрачивать свои оргазмы сейчас.

Но ему всё равно не удаётся остановиться, потому что он уже прикоснулся к своему члену. Сначала он убирает руку прочь, но он так возбуждён, что готов кончить лишь от осознания того, что он голый, мокрый и думает о сексе. Хотя и двух пунктов будет достаточно. Наверное, даже только одного. Он возвращает руку назад, проводя большим пальцем по головке, и сдаётся, вспоминая тот первый раз, когда они были безумно накурены, а Фрэнк каким-то образом оказался голый в постели Джерарда. Он пытается вспомнить, каково было смотреть на Джерарда и не знать всего этого. Это как пытаться вспомнить свою предыдущую жизнь или что-то такое. Он был бы совершенно другим.

Зато он помнит момент, когда он осознал, как потрясающе и замечательно было наконец добраться до главного. И он помнит то ощущение, которое он испытал, когда ладонь Джерарда первый раз оказалась на его члене, помнит дыхание Джерарда на своем затылке, и то, как Джерард лежал позади него, и как всё происходило, как тяжело было сделать вдох из-за удушающей жары.

Фрэнк прислоняется к стене, откидывая голову назад. Вода теперь попадает по большей части на его грудь, она всё ещё теплая, но становится всё холоднее и холоднее. Он водит рукой по члену так же, как делает это обычно, — с силой и в одном темпе, потому что прямо сейчас ему не хочется экспериментировать и всё такое, потому что сейчас всё должно быть чисто функционально. Хотя он немного трогает свою грудь, потому что его всегда интересовало, что происходит с сосками у парней. Мягкое прикосновение не приносит никаких особых ощущений, но когда Фрэнк ловит сосок двумя пальцами, щиплет и скручивает его, это приносит боль, но вместе с тем и всплеск удовольствия, отдающийся прямо у него в паху, из-за чего Фрэнку одновременно хочется и остановиться, и продолжать. Он сжимает член и думает, что ему нужно поинтересоваться у Джерарда о его сосках, и из-за этой мысли в его мозгу сразу всплывает изображение того, как Джерард кусает его за соски. Он с яростью ведёт рукой по члену один раз, второй, а затем кончает.

Когда он выходит из ванной комнаты в одном полотенце, обёрнутом вокруг талии, то сразу же врезается в ёбаного Джорджа, появившегося из маминой спальни. У того с собой тоже полотенце. Мамино полотенце, если точнее.

— Надеюсь, там ещё осталась горячая вода, — немного беззаботно произносит ёбаный Джордж.

— Не очень много, — отвечает Фрэнк. Его запал ненависти на ёбаного Джорджа угас, по крайней мере, на сегодня, так что он добавляет:

— Прости, не знал, что ты пойдёшь мыться.

Ёбаный Джордж засовывает под мышку полотенце, которое правда ещё с давних пор принадлежит маме Фрэнка, но она никогда им не пользовалась, потому что из него повсюду лезет розовый пух. Потом Джордж прислоняется к дверному косяку и смотрит на Фрэнка так, словно хочет что-то сказать, но не знает, с чего начать. Фрэнк ещё не совсем высох, и кожа кажется такой тонкой и чувствительной, а по телу до сих пор разливается нега от оргазма, из-за которой он чувствует покалывания то здесь, то там. Фрэнк с невозмутимым видом упирает руки в бока, просто чтобы убедиться, что полотенце не спадёт с него во время разговора, и начинает пялиться на футболку Джорджа, потому что он не собирается глядеть в глаза этому мудиле. Пялиться, в общем-то, не на что, потому что на Джордже простая серая футболка.

— Фрэнк… — начинает ёбаный Джордж.

— Джордж? — произносит Фрэнк, приподнимая бровь и не отводя глаз от груди Джорджа.

— Мне правда жаль, что из-за меня у тебя появилось впечатление, будто я пытаюсь занять место твоего отца, — говорит Джордж, и Фрэнк приподнимает взгляд, чтобы увидеть его лицо. Тот хмурит свои густые светлые брови. Он действительно выглядит довольно искренне. — Это не входило в мои намерения.

А вот Фрэнк искренне удивлён, потому что он ожидал услышать что-то типа того, какой он засранец. Теперь он не знает, что ответить, потому что ему всё ещё не нравится этот парень, но, если ёбаный Джордж собрался из кожи вон вылезти, чтобы понравится ему, может, стоит сделать шаг навстречу.

Он глядит прямо в глаза Джорджа, хотя для этого ему и приходится запрокинуть голову назад, отчего у Фрэнка появляется ощущение, что он смотрит на верхушку небоскрёба.

— Всё нормально, — говорит он. Не верьте никому, кто скажет вам, что Фрэнк Айеро не может быть любезным. — У меня просто было плохое настроение. Не беспокойся

По его ощущениям, это был огромный шаг. Ёбаный Джордж наверняка будет счастлив неделю.

— Спасибо, Фрэнк, — отвечает ёбаный Джордж. — Может, я могу помочь тебе с чем-нибудь?

Вау, серьёзно, сейчас он просто выпрашивает себе дополнительные баллы.

— Нет, у меня всё хорошо, — говорит Фрэнк. — Хотя, возможно, тебе стоит взять другое полотенце.

Джордж так и продолжает стоять и глядеть на розовое полотенце с нахмуренными бровями, когда Фрэнк направляется обратно в свою комнату. Фрэнк вешает свое полотенце на спинку компьютерного стула и голышом ложится на кровать, чувствуя тепло и комфорт. Из-за оргазма на него напала сонливость, но он всё ещё ощущает какое-то напряжение, словно впереди что-то надвигается. Он поворачивает голову набок и смотрит в окно, и, может, надвигается вот эта грёбаная гроза. Он видит, как по квадратному куску тёмного серо-голубого неба тянутся облака. Окно открыто, но ветра совершенно нет.

Мимо окна пролетает пара ворон, и от их крыльев на покрывало отбрасываются расплывчатые и кривые тени. Чуть позже они пролетают за окном снова, но на этот раз их трое. «Наверняка позвали приятеля, чтобы вместе совершить убийство», — думает Фрэнк и чувствует, как тяжелеют его немного воспалённые веки. Он заставляет себя сесть и начинает искать в ящиках стола свой старый будильник, затем проверяет, работает ли он, и устанавливает его на полночь.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Скрэббл — настольная игра, в которой от двух до четырёх играющих соревнуются в образовании слов с использованием буквенных деревянных плиток на доске, разбитой на 225 квадратов. В русскоязычной среде известна также под названиями «Эрудит» или «Словодел».
> 
> Ладно, хорошо, хочу отметить вселенскую несправедливость, сосредоточенную в скрэббле: там можно использовать ВСЕ слова. В «эрудитах» и прочем говне можно составлять только существительные, потому что русский сосет.
> 
> [2] Омаха-бич — кодовое название одного из пяти секторов вторжения сил союзников на побережье оккупированной нацистами территории Франции в ходе операции «Оверлорд» во время Второй мировой войны.


	6. Понедельник (2-ая часть)

Фрэнк просыпается до будильника, свернувшись в клубок и сжимая подушку. Он спинывает одеяло на пол, и ему тут же становится холодно, потому что окно до сих пор открыто, а сейчас в него ещё и врывается ветер, и из-за ливня промокли шторы и на полу натекла лужа. Пока он распутывает свои конечности, молнии вспыхивают так часто, словно проблесковый маячок. Почти одновременно звучат раскаты грома, похожие на отрыжку после шипучих леденцов и колы, и они всё продолжаются и продолжаются, до тех пор, пока в ушах Фрэнка не начинает звенеть.

— Круто, — говорит он, сев на кровати, моргая глазами и наблюдая за тем, как тёмное небо снаружи становится почти зелёным из-за какой-то странной грозовой оптической иллюзии. Сейчас Фрэнк полностью проснулся, и его тело аж гудит из-за погоды и обрывочных воспоминаний о странном сне, который ему снился. Он не может вспомнить никаких деталей, кроме оленя под водой, но он помнит свои ощущения: смесь тревоги и ликования, словно во сне он ждал новостей, от которых зависит вся его дальнейшая жизнь. Судьба и прочее дерьмо. Это как обычный сон, который снится в тёмную и дождливую ночь, но в нём ещё участвовал олень-дайвингист.

— Круто, — повторяет Фрэнк.

Уже одиннадцать тридцать, так что он выключает будильник и выбирается из кровати, какое-то время стоит у окна, наблюдая за хаосом, что творится снаружи, и жалеет, что у него нет машины и водительских прав. Или хотя бы шафера, который был бы высоким и тихим чуваком по имени Джек или Винс, а еще играл бы роль телохранителя Фрэнка и имел бы пистолет. Он бы ходил за Фрэнком по школе и грозил своим пистолетом мудакам, которые любят издеваться над другими. До Фрэнка доходит, что из-за странного и скрытного поведения у Джерарда сложилась такая репутация, что и он может поработать телохранителем Фрэнка. Джерарду лишь нужно будет всегда хмуриться и делать мрачный и недовольный вид, будто лишь от пары косых взглядов он готов превратить школу во вторую «Колумбайн»[1]. К тому же, было бы довольно удобно, если бы Джерард постоянно находился поблизости, тогда они с Фрэнком смогли бы целоваться в туалете.

С другой стороны, заставлять Джерарда возвращаться в старшую школу довольно жестоко.

Фрэнк надевает чистую одежду и нижнее бельё, которого можно не стыдиться (не то чтобы это имело значение, ведь он видел коллекцию трусов Джерарда, а на их фоне все другие трусы покажутся нормальными), и берёт ярко-жёлтый плащ, который сейчас ему маловат. Его надевать почти бесполезно, ведь бо́льшая часть тела всё равно вымокнет. Но, может, от плаща Фрэнку будет хоть немного теплее, ведь он и так постоянно заболевает.

Фрэнк достаёт верёвочную лестницу свободы из тайника, заодно прихватывая и те самые может-быть-когда-нибудь презервативы, и суёт их в карман. Он не уверен, что они понадобятся прямо сегодня, но когда-то точно наступит такой день, когда-то в ближайшем будущем. Так что, Просто На Всякий Случай. От этой мысли в его животе что-то трепещет и сжимается, но это не неприятное ощущение. Это словно чувствовать и тепло, и холод одновременно. Фрэнк пытается представить, чем сейчас занимается Джерард. Он точно не спит, потому что Джерард не умеет спать, когда за окнами темно. Он может копаться в форумах о Ниле Геймане, или играть в Warcraft с Майки, или смотреть что-то подходящее для тёмной и дождливой ночи, что-то типа «Голова-ластик»[2], или «Уродцы»[3], или «Хэллоуин»[4]. Или он может быть так же взволнован, как и Фрэнк, и сейчас прячет свои просто-на-всякий-случай презервативы под каждой кучкой грязной одежды, и расставляет повсюду зажжённые ароматические свечки.

Фрэнк начинает смеяться от этой мысли, и ему приходится впиться зубами в сгиб локтя, чтобы заглушить этот звук. Если бы у Джерарда и были ароматические свечки, они наверняка были бы чёрными и пахли дёгтем.

Когда он выбирается наружу из окна, ветер будто пытается сбросить его вниз. Фрэнк вцепляется в оконную раму, закрывает глаза и признаёт, что-то, чем он занимается, неправильно, но зато он трахается, боже, блять, а ради некоторых вещей правда стоит разок выпасть из окна.

Ехать на велосипеде в такую погоду тоже интересно. Дыхание Фрэнка сразу же сбивается под порывами ветра, бьющими ему в лицо. Ему приходится идти пешком, когда дорога поднимается в гору, и когда он сходит с последнего холма, он чувствует себя жалко, ему больно, и он материт ебучую погоду на чём свет стоит.

А потом отключаются уличные фонари, из-за чего перед глазами Фрэнка плывут яркие пятна. Он чуть не отправляется головой в канаву, пока слазит с велосипеда. Ему приходится прождать минуту, чтобы привыкнуть к темноте и снова начать видеть дорогу хотя бы частично. Он думает, что пребывание в кромешной темноте немного, блять, слишком. Что это, какое-то испытание? Фрэнк не собирается пугаться из-за небольшой грозы и ебучей темноты. А что дальше, его ударит молния, собьёт грузовик и он утонет в луже собственной крови? Будет довольно отстойно умереть в сотне метров от дома Джерарда, сжимая в руке просто-на-всякий-случай презервативы.

Он показывает облакам средние пальцы обеих рук и быстро пересекает дорогу, чувствуя себя незащищённо, хоть и отключение света никак не повлияет на автомобильные фары. Но у Фрэнка всё равно есть непонятный страх быть сбитым невидимой машиной, а сейчас, в темноте, вероятность того, что такое произойдет, повышается на сто процентов. Он просто хочет видеть то, что убьёт его, он что, многого просит?

Когда он наконец добирается до лестницы, весь промокший, наполовину ослепший, раздражённый и запыхавшийся, то замечает колеблющийся огонек свечи в окне Джерарда.

Ну конечно он зажег свечу, на улице хоть глаз выколи, но сердце Фрэнка всё равно делает странный и ошеломляющий кульбит, из-за чего ему приходится на секунду остановиться, глубоко вздохнуть и идти медленней. Куда медленней, чем ему требуется, чтобы успокоиться, ведь он умудрился как-то не растерять все своё волнение, пока преодолевал препятствия, и теперь оно навалилось на Фрэнка одной кучей и распространяется по всему телу от макушки до кончиков пальцев. Его штаны насквозь промокли от середины бедёр до самого низа, а оставшаяся их часть просто влажная, и ему приходится смириться со всем этим, потому что у него словно щёлкнуло что-то в голове, и теперь неудобство, или боль, или холод больше не отвлекают его от остального.

Из-за того, как всё происходит, у него точно сформируется какой-нибудь фетиш на плохую погоду и будет появляться стояк каждый раз, когда он заметит на небе дождевое облако. Его член начинает вопить «да, да, да!» из-за малейшего натяжения ткани в области промежности, и Фрэнку приходится собрать всё свое самообладание в кулак, чтобы убрать свою руку прочь оттуда. Вытаскивание ключа из переднего кармана похоже на очередное упражнение по борьбе с фрустрацией, потому что буквально от любого действия, происходящего где-то поблизости с его пахом, его член твердеет сильнее и требует всё больше внимания. Фрэнк даже не думал конкретно о Джерарде, это все грёбаная свечка и какая-то подсознательная цепочка ассоциаций. Свечи, и презервативы, и комната Джерарда, та-дам, вот он и возбуждён. А он даже не под кайфом.

Тёмный коридор напоминает склеп, и Фрэнк спотыкается о груду хитро спрятанных ботинок, чуть не расшибая свою голову об угол.

— Блять, — из-за темноты он понижает свой голос до шёпота. Двери в комнаты Майки и Джерарда закрыты. На секунду ему и правда кажется, будто он вламывается в склеп. Все звуки тонут в грохоте грома и яростном стуке тяжёлых капель по крыше, по стеклу и по всему остальному. Он может позвать Джерарда, но у него почему-то не получается, так что он бредёт дальше по тёмному коридору, пошатываясь и оставляя позади себя на ковре свои ботинки и лужу дождевой воды.

Дверь в комнату Джерарда оказывается закрыта не полностью, а просто притворена, и от легкого толчка она распахивается. Фрэнк входит внутрь, при этом ударяя большой палец об порог, но да похуй. Джерард сидит скрестив ноги на кровати в своей пижаме со Снупи и глядит прямо на Фрэнка, и от пламени свечи в его глазах появляются тёмные отблески. Он не делает ничего, просто грызёт ногти. Ещё он не кажется удивленным, значит, он слышал, как Фрэнк зашёл, но не вышел в коридор, чтобы встретить его. Вот чудик.

Фрэнк осторожно прикрывает за собой дверь. Замок щёлкает. Джерард не шевелится. Фрэнк думает, что ему стоит сказать что-то. Типа «привет» или что-то такое. Но он просто снимает с головы капюшон плаща и капюшон толстовки и убирает мокрые прядки волос с лица. Кончики его пальцев посинели. Его член сейчас просто вибрирует, словно у него в штанах сидит хор сексуально озабоченных маньяков и кричит «трахни меня-трахни меня-трахни меня». Фрэнк снимает с себя мокрый плащ и бросает его на пол, а потом проделывает всё то же самое с толстовкой. Джерард всё ещё просто сидит, словно он не уверен, что Фрэнк правда здесь, потому что даже нормальный человек подумал бы, что заявившийся к ним в дом промокший парень в жёлтом дождевом плаще является галлюцинацией или призраком и всё такое, а это Джерард.

Фрэнк собирается сказать ему, чтобы он не беспокоился и что это происходит на самом деле. Он знает, что это так, потому что он чувствует, как по его спине стекает вода, а никакая галлюцинация не может подделать это отвратительное ощущение мокрых джинсов, облепляющих кожу. Но он снова, наверное, уже в сотый раз, отвлекается на свой член, и в этот раз ему приходится, буквально приходится сжать его ладонью через ткань, и его сердце подпрыгивает в груди, дыхание замирает, а Джерард всё ещё просто наблюдает.

Фрэнк заставляет себя сдвинуться с места и на трясущихся ногах доходит до кровати за пять шагов. За первые два он стягивает с себя футболку, на третий шаг он роняет её на пол, на четвертый расстёгивает ширинку, а на пятый спускает джинсы до пяток. Ему удаётся проделать всё это довольно умело, а Джерард даже приоткрывает рот. Джерард наконец перемещается, сдвигаясь ближе к краю кровати, выпрямляя ноги и протягивая руки к Фрэнку.

— Привет, — говорит Фрэнк. — Там дождь.

Фрэнк стаскивает джинсы с ног, что выглядит уже не так изящно, особенно когда он начинает покачиваеться на одной ноге. Но это неважно, потому что, как только он избавляется от них, Джерард тут же обнимает его за талию.

Фрэнку кажется, он может кончить только от того, что очень сильно этого захочет, но он сжимает зубы и старается не думать об этом, позволяя Джерарду усадить себя на его колени.

— Привет, — произносит Джерард, утыкаясь лицом в грудь Фрэнка. Его волосы кажутся немного влажными, и Фрэнк с любопытством наклоняется ближе, зарываясь в них носом, и он чувствует аромат какого-то жизнерадостно-фруктового шампуня или чего-то такого.

О, ну, сегодня точно особенная ночь.

— Прости, — шепчет Фрэнк, подаваясь бедрами вперед, отчего его член так замечательных проезжается по ткани этих тупых и классных пижамных штанов, и он залезает руками под футболку Джерарда, чтобы почувствовать больше кожи. — Я не могу даже…

Джерард приподнимает голову, притягивая Фрэнка ниже, и целует его, ведя в поцелуе с самого начала, а Фрэнк хватает свой собственный член в руку и кончает буквально от пары движений, при этом кусая губу Джерарда.

Джерард просто обхватывает его за талию и шею и прижимает к себе так сильно, что Фрэнк едва может вдохнуть, и ему кажется, он чувствует, как Джерард произносит его имя ему в губы.

— Прости за Снупи, — говорит он, когда ему приходится отстранится из-за нехватки кислорода. Потому что ему немного неловко, если честно, и вообще, может быть, он сперва планировал снять эту чёртову пижаму.

Джерард смеётся, тяжело дыша при этом, и пожимает плечами, а потом делает ещё одно движение, которое кажется до странности отпрактикованным, — он переворачивает их обоих так, что Фрэнк оказывается лежащим на спине, а сам Джерард нависает над ним сверху.

— Боже, Фрэнк, — мягко произносит Джерард. Он выглядит изумлённо и немного загадочно, и он так по-мрачному прекрасен в этом освещении: его кожа сияет, а на волосы падает золотисто-оранжевый свет.

— Ага, боже, Джерард, — говорит Фрэнк. — Серьёзно, я просто, ну. Я не мог сосредоточиться. Прости за, ну, знаешь. — Он всё ещё ощущает, как в его животе кипит желание, и хотя он только что кончил, это едва удовлетворило его аппетит. Может, это из-за грозы его возбуждение подскочило до максимума или что-то такое. Потому что по его ощущениям он готов заниматься сексом бесконечно, если Джерард будет и дальше смотреть на него вот этим ошеломлённым взглядом, ну, или другим, таким сконцентрированным и голодным, или ещё каким-нибудь, который будет означать, что он не собирается никуда уходить и продолжит прикасаться к Фрэнку.

Джерард довольно осторожно притрагивается к Фрэнку, не спеша, будто исследует его. Он ведёт кончиками пальцем от шеи до впадинки между ключиц, потом обратно, а затем начинает медленно потирать сосок большим пальцем. Когда Джерард делает так с его соском в третий раз, у Фрэнка появляется чувство, что его соски были запрограммированы на получение удовольствия, просто раньше его предпочтения были настроены неправильно.

— Ты можешь, э-э, ты можешь укусить их или ещё что-нибудь. — Эти слова странно произносить вслух, потому что из-за них кажется, что они с Джерардом переходят на следующую стадию, какой бы она ни была. — Я не очень чувствительный.

— А я вроде как да, — отвечает Джерард и наклоняется ниже. Фрэнк подумывает забрать свои последние слова обратно, когда чувствует, как дыхание Джерарда обжигает его кожу на груди. — Мне не нужно многого. Хотя иногда «слишком много» это то, что нужно.

Фрэнк даже представить не может, что это, блять, должно означать, если выражаться, используя сексуальные термины, которые сам он может физически привести в жизнь. Но он намерен это выяснить. Джерард проводит губами по его груди и задевает сосок зубами, а потом несильно кусает его, явно проверяя границы Фрэнка. В это же время он скользит ладонью по руке Фрэнка, обхватывая его пальцы своими.

Фрэнк сжимает его руку и говорит:

— Если ты снимаешь свою чертову пижаму, то я отсосу тебе, хорошо. Ла-ах… дно. — Он запинается, потому что Джерард снова кусает его, и он чувствует боль, но его член воспринимает её как-то по-другому, потому что он не может прекратить тереться о ногу Джерарда. — Это всё так странно работает. Сначала типа «ауч, блять», а потом «вау, что за хуйня?».

Джерард нежно облизывает пострадавшее место, и это ещё одна вещь, которая странно работает. А потом он отстраняется и садится, начиная расстёгивать рубашку с наклонённой головой, из-за чего его лицо оказывается скрыто за прядями волос. Фрэнку хочется поцеловать его или помочь, но ещё ему хочется просто понаблюдать, потому что Джерард всё ещё стесняется раздеваться. Он так возится с пуговицами и запутывается в рукавах, словно снятие рубашки — сложный процесс, который могут проделать только опытные специалисты.

— У меня вроде как нет предпочтений в позиции, — бормочет Джерард, когда наконец побеждает рубашку и бросает её на пол. — Я имею в виду, эта штука с тем, кто сверху, а кто снизу, немного ограничивает тебя. Всё зависит от того, с кем ты. У меня всё обычно решалось по ходу событий, и меня устраивал такой расклад. Я столько всего упустил из-за спешки. Главным было получить удовольствие до того, как я протрезвею.

— Ого, — отвечает Фрэнк, потому что не знает, что ещё можно сказать. Джерард просто сидит, положив ладони на живот Фрэнка и медленно двигая пальцами, но его взгляд расфокусирован, и он кажется немного грустным или, наверное, задумчивым. Может, он пытается вспомнить какого-нибудь партнера, который определённо знал больше о сексе, чем Фрэнк, но значил для него в целом меньше. Фрэнк уверен, что Джерард будет помнить его через пару лет.

— Разве ты никогда не, ну… не встречался с кем-нибудь?

Джерард моргает, возвращаясь в реальность.

— В старшей школе, — говорит он. Его ладонь небрежно скользит по тазовой косточке Фрэнка и вниз, по складке между его бедром и промежностью, и Фрэнк автоматически раздвигает ноги чуть шире. Он всё ещё испытывает это вялое и тягучее пост-оргазменное чувство, и ему кажется, будто он тонет в кровати и парит над ней одновременно (от этой мысли он начинает улыбаться, потому что, блять, что за чушь). Его пальцы хватаются за простыни, и он чувствует жар по всему телу и покрывается потом, хотя его волосы всё ещё сырые из-за дождя.

Внимание Джерарда снова обращено на него, и он смотрит на член Фрэнка, или на его бёдра, или ещё куда-то, может, на свою руку, которая прикасается к мокрой коже Фрэнка. Может, это не так, и Джерард думает о чём-то совершенно другом, но он продолжает поглаживать пальцами то место, прямо рядом с яйцами Фрэнка, и все мысли Фрэнка испаряются из-за того, что ему не достаточно этого. Он не может перестать двигаться, сводя ноги, и тянется за прикосновением, но Джерард довольно хорошо предугадывает его следующее перемещение.

— Вот мудак, — бормочет Фрэнк и вытаскивает себя из зыбучих песков буквально выносящей мозг похоти… Иисусе, зыбучие пески похоти? — Я только что подумал «зыбучие пески похоти», чувак, что за хуйня? — Ему приходится отпустить простыни, чтобы изобразить пальцами кавычки.

Джерард начинает смеяться так, как делает, когда удивлён. Сначала он издает что-то типа приглушенного бульканья, а потом следует громкое раскатистое «БВХА-ХА-ХА», которое моментально обрывается, потому что Джерард осознаёт, что он мог разбудить своим смехом свою мать внизу.

— Дерьмо-о-о-о, Фрэнки, — бурчит он, прикрыв рот ладонью.

Зыбучие пески похоти наконец-то отпускают Фрэнка, так что он приподнимается, чтобы дотянуться до Джерарда, приобнимает его рукой и настойчиво целует, тем самым положив конец поддразниванию. Джерард приоткрывает рот и передаёт контроль в руки Фрэнка, и сам просто поддаётся ему. Отсутствие сопротивления действует на Фрэнка так же, как и дразнение, поэтому он становится настойчивее, пытаясь найти границы, и почти кусает губы Джерарда, а потом, удовлетворяя прихоть, с силой проводит ногтями по груди Джерарда.

Руки Джерарда, неподвижно покоившиеся на плечах Фрэнка, на секунду сжимаются, вцепляясь в кожу. Фрэнк смещается, придвигаясь ближе к Джерарду, и они оказываются в очень глупой позиции, потому что колени Фрэнка упираются на кровать между ног Джерарда, разводя их в стороны. Но он всё равно чувствует член Джерарда через ткань грёбаных штанов со Снупи, очень испачканных штанов со Снупи, потому что Фрэнк кончил на них минут пять назад.

— Чувак, чувак, — произносит Фрэнк, отстраняясь ровно настолько, чтобы можно было говорить. — Снупи пора свалить.

Руки Фрэнка уже тянут штаны вниз за пояс. Не то чтобы это улучшает положение, ведь Джерард сидит. Тогда Фрэнк просто засовывает руки в штаны, проводя пальцами по жёстким волосам и горячей мягкой коже. Джерард делает резкий вдох, и Фрэнк выбирается из его объятий и толкает его на спину, а Джерард снова поддаётся и ложится под ним.

Фрэнк, поддерживая себя на руках, говорит:

— Так, ладно, серьёзно, скажи мне, если я делаю что-то не так, хорошо?

Джерард кивает, но Фрэнк сомневается, что он правда слушает, потому что Джерард снова становится рассеянным, а в его неподвижности появляется небольшой нюанс: он уже не то чтобы просто позволяет Фрэнку делать всё, что его душе угодно, а скорее сам старается не шевелиться.

Конечно, Фрэнк думал об этом раньше и чаще всего что-то типа «не волнуйся», «делай все не торопясь» и тому подобное, и две секунды назад подсознание шептало ему именно эти слова, но почему-то мозг прекращает подсказывать ему здравые решения и врубает полный ход. Так что он просто стягивает эти ебучие штаны ниже и принимается за дело.

Ну, перед этим он останавливается на секунду, чтобы оценить ситуацию вблизи, и, может, он даже скашивает глаза, пялясь на член Джи, который прямо перед ним, в ярких красках и во всей своей красе. Фрэнк ощущает слабый запах мыла и очень знакомый горько-мускатный запах спермы. Он высовывает язык и лижет, поначалу чувствуя лишь солоноватый вкус кожи, который потом становится более резким, более солёным и более приятным, и этот вкус тоже ему знаком. Но он непохожий. Он не неприятный, но и не такой, каким Фрэнк его представлял. Бёдра Джерарда вздрагивают под его ладонями, и он открывает рот и наклоняется ниже, всего лишь на немного, легонько посасывая и привыкая к размеру, а ещё к мысли о том, что он делает это, потому что, блять, привет. Для его рта член — это определённо что-то новое, он больше, чем Фрэнк ожидал. Не ужасающе огромный, но явно крупнее, чем может вместить его рот, так что ему приходится широко распахивать губы, а одновременно с этим сложно помнить, что надо дышать через нос.

Из-за насыщенного солёного вкуса на языке Фрэнк заливает всё слюной, благодаря которой двигаться становится гораздо легче. Сначала нужно гладко скользнуть вверх, затем обратно вниз, и Фрэнк делает так пару раз. Ему кажется, что это правда очень странно делать, а ещё странно находиться в такой позиции: склонившись над пахом другого человека. И вроде бы не происходит ничего такого особенного, но сейчас они с Джерардом близки в огромном смысле.

Фрэнк заглатывает далеко не всю длину, ведь он не хочет подавиться или задохнуться. Он надеется, что у него не появится никаких отрицательных ассоциаций с минетом, что это так и останется просто приятной вещью и что ему всегда будет нравиться это. Джерард будто застыл, и Фрэнк решает принять это за хороший знак. Он оборачивает ладонь вокруг плоти, которая не вмещается в его рот, что довольно логично и удобно, а потом вспоминает, что и Джерард делал точно так же. Хотя это воспоминание довольно смутное, потому что, когда это всё происходило, его мозг буквально взрывался.

Фрэнк пытается выработать ритм, а не просто делать какие-то сбивчивые движения. В конце концов, он погружается в процесс, а язык так привыкает к фактуре кожи, что его мозг генерирует трёхмерное изображение всего этого, в котором всё выглядит не так неуклюже, как на самом деле. Он шевелит кончиком языка, прижимаясь им к впадинке под головкой и к стволу, когда снова опускается вниз, а когда скользит вверх, проводит им по отверстию на кончике. Он снова ощущает этот вкус, из-за которого у него ещё сильнее текут слюни. Его губы, ставшие более чувствительными, немного горят и ноют из-за трения, и то же самое происходит со всем его телом. Он сдвигается и осознает, что сосание членов, скорее всего, будет нравиться ему до конца жизни, потому что это возбуждает его куда сильнее, чем всё остальное. Наверное, его сознание просто проводит странные параллели с собственным членом Фрэнка, намекая на то, что тому тоже нужно внимание. И прямо сейчас. Он снова ёрзает, пытаясь найти что-нибудь, обо что может потереться. В итоге ему приходится довольствоваться собственной рукой, потому что ему аж крышу сносит от того, как сильно ему необходимы прикосновения. Он бы наверняка кончил, если бы Джерард просто зарылся пальцами в его волосы, ох, блять, или если бы он потянул Фрэнка за них, или вскинул бы бедра, или сделал бы ещё что-то настолько же грубое, эгоистичное и требовательное.

Он сжимает себя и глубоко насаживается ртом на член Джерарда, игнорируя предупреждения своего мозга. И он даже не давится, а просто мягко движется вниз, не настолько глубоко, чтобы член оказался у него в глотке, конечно, но такой трюк у Фрэнка явно бы не прошёл, если бы он сейчас не витал в облаках.

А потом на его голове правда оказываются руки Джерарда, и его сознание просто отключается. Он резко проводит одной рукой по своему члену, а другой по члену Джерарда, сужает губы и сосёт сильнее, а потом так внезапно кончает, словно его пнули в живот, но это приятно, так приятно, что чуть ли не ужасно. Он не может издать ни звука, потому что его рот занят, и тогда он отстраняется, чтобы глотнуть воздуха. Джерард крепко держит его за волосы и не даёт ему наклониться обратно.

— Што-о-о-о?.. — мямлит он, потому что его язык словно онемел.

— Просто, просто рукой, — выдавливает Джерард. Фрэнк понятия не имеет, о чём он говорит, но Джерард настойчиво тянет его за волосы и подаётся бёдрами навстречу его руке. Фрэнк просто пялится вниз и слабо пытается освободить волосы, так что когда Джерард кончает, вся сперма попадает ему на лицо.

Джерард тут же отпускает его. «Что? Что? Оргазм!» — думает Фрэнк.

— Блять, — слабо произносит Джерард. — Прости, чёрт.

— Шт?.. — бурчит Фрэнк и пытается вытереть лицо. Ого, оно всё липкое, а его руки тем более, так что ему приходится использовать для своей цели край одеяла. Он не знает, как ему до сих пор удаётся держать голову прямо, потому что по его ощущениям, его словно сначала всего растянули как резину, а потом отпустили, так что теперь он как желе, у него нет связных мыслей и он не может управлять своими конечностями.

Джерард пододвигается, прикасаясь к его лицу, и подтягивает его выше к себе, мягко и осторожно целуя его опухший рот.

— Эй, — бормочет Фрэнк, — ну, вау.

— С ума сойти, — говорит Джерард. — Когда тебя тянут за волосы, это значит «я собираюсь кончить, осторожно».

— А, — отвечает Фрэнк. — Но ты же не отстранился тогда, ну, и я кончил в твой рот. Так что я ожидал того же, думаю.

Джерард снова его целует, облизывая уголки его губ и раскрывая их языком. Фрэнк чувствует отдалённые и слабые искры возбуждения. Хотя, он думает, должно пройти немного больше, чем пять минут, чтобы он смог вернуться к активным действиям. Но это нормально, потому что Джерард притягивает его ближе и устраивает рядом с собой, оборачивая вокруг него руки. Фрэнк просто закрывает глаза и лениво отвечает на поцелуй, понимая, что начинает проваливаться в сон. И он не особо сопротивляется этому.

Вообще, он уже почти спит, он находится на самой границе, в том состоянии, когда всё вокруг кажется нереальным, а потом в его мыслях перед ним предстает лицо его матери.

— Чёрт! — восклицает он и дёргается, из-за чего руки Джерард спадают с его талии.

— М-мх! — Джерард, видимо, правда заснул, потому что он начинает моргать и вертеться, пытаясь вытащить руки из-под Фрэнка.

— Просто, блять, я просто… Я не могу снова тут вырубиться, я чуть не попался в последний раз. — Фрэнк садится и делает несколько глубоких вдохов. Джерард плюхается на спину и раскидывает руки в стороны, глядя на Фрэнка из-под прикрытых век. — А еще твоя свеча сейчас упадет, и тогда загорится стол.

— Чего?

Фрэнк выкарабкивается из кровати, чтобы предотвратить катастрофу, и через груды разбросанных на полу вещей пробирается к столу. Свеча возвышается над его поверхностью как Пизанская башня, и она, видимо, слишком маленькая для этого подсвечника. Она не чёрная и даже не ароматическая, а просто стандартная белая свеча, но с неё обильно капает воск, так что, Фрэнк думает, она подходит готическим стандартам. А ещё она стоит на стопке бумаги, боже ты блять. Листы с набросками и прочими шутками чуть ли не полностью залиты расплавленным воском.

— Пиздец, Джи, — говорит он. — Я думал, только Майки делает такие ебанутые вещи. Поверить не могу, что вы оба не погибли ещё в детском саду.

— У меня иногда возникают такие же мысли о тебе, Фрэнки, — отвечает Джерард, совсем не расстроенный тем фактом, что они оба чуть не сгорели. — Ты немного, ну… безрассудный. И бесстрашный, ты словно вообще ничего не боишься.

— Кроме пауков.

— Хорошо, кроме пауков. — Джерард перекатывается на бок и теперь просто наблюдает за Фрэнком. Он выглядит довольно бодро, и его губы расплываются в небольшой улыбке, о чём он сам вряд ли подозревает.

— И кроме маленьких пространств. И кроме пожилых женщин с варикозными венами. А ещё, кроме смерти от ебучего огня, мудила. И кроме питбулей, и пауков, и пауков, и ёбаных многоножек, и скорпионов, и больших стай птиц. И пауков, я уже упоминал блядских пауков?

— Хорошо, хорошо, ладно. Ты просто огромный трус, прости. — Теперь Джерард смеётся, легко и устало хихикая и качая головой.

— Чертовски верно, — отвечает Фрэнк, опираясь на стол и принимая позу гангстера. — Не смей называть меня бесстрашным, блять, а то я тебя побью.

Пламя от свечи колышется, отбрасывая странные тени, из-за чего всё вокруг кажется размытым, как изображение на недодержанных фотографиях. Кожа Джерарда, такая гладкая, словно у мраморной статуи, кажется золотистой, а его глаза — почти чёрными. Смех Джерарда постепенно затихает, но он продолжает непрерывно и пронзительно смотреть на Фрэнка. Из-за этого Фрэнку хочется спрятаться или хотя бы встать прямее, но вместо этого он ссутуливается сильнее и глядит на Джерарда в ответ то ли соблазнительно, то ли просто по-дурацки, он не знает. Он ещё не практиковал иди-трахни-меня взгляд перед зеркалом.

Джерард закрывает глаза, прямо зажмуриваясь на несколько секунд. Когда он снова смотрит на Фрэнка, у него такое выражение лица, будто ему грустно, но в тоже время и нет, словно он сам не уверен. Он принимается пожёвывать губу.

— Что? — спрашивает Фрэнк.

— Блять, — говорит Джерард, протягивая ему руку. — Фрэнки. Просто иди сюда.

Фрэнк выпрямляет спину.

— Ага, — отвечает он. Только от одного звука низкого и немного хриплого голоса Джерарда он уже снова наполовину тверд. Потому что он как те девайсы с Plug-and-Play[5]. Просто нажмите на большую красную кнопку с надписью «СЕКС». — Ага… Хорошо.

Джерард хватает его за руку, как только Фрэнк оказывается достаточно близко, и пересаживается ближе к краю кровати. Он целует костяшки ладони Фрэнка, а потом переворачивает её и целует внутреннюю сторону. У Фрэнка появляется ощущение, что они оба оказались в историческом фильме и занимаются запретной любовью[6]. Потом Джерард осыпает поцелуями запястье Фрэнка в том месте, где вены имеют голубоватый цвет и находятся так близко к коже, а затем сгиб локтя. Ресницы Джерарда начинают щекотать предплечье Фрэнка, но он не отдёргивает руку. Он просто неподвижно стоит, позволяя Джерарду делать всё, что тот хочет. Фрэнк чувствует тепло и сонливость, словно он правда до сих пор спит. Из-за свечи, которая не очень-то хорошо освещает пространство, звуков дождя, колотящего по стеклам, и из-за серьёзного и торжественного выражения на лице Джерарда всё кажется таким ненастоящим. Самое настоящее — это то, что Фрэнк стоит на пижамных штанах со Снупи. Он ухмыляется, подумав об этом, а Джерард поднимает глаза на него, стеснительно улыбаясь, а потом продолжает целовать пупок Фрэнка и медленно ведёт рукой вниз по его бедру.

— Всё такое нереальное, — произносит Фрэнк, потому что ему хочется объяснить, ну… что бы ему там ни хотелось объяснить. Он сам не знает что.

— Ага, так и есть, — говорит Джерард с закрытыми глазами. Его движущиеся губы прижимаются к коже Фрэнка. — Мы внутри пузыря. Больше ничего нет. Или нас. Нас нет.

Наверное, это Фрэнк и пытался объяснить. Но у Джерарда находятся слова, для того, чтобы описать то, что они оба чувствуют.

— Может, из-за грозы появилась трещина во времени и пространстве. — Фрэнк прикасается к волосам Джерарда, которые кажутся странными на ощупь из-за того, что они такие чистые и мягкие.

Джерард вздыхает и встречается глазами с Фрэнком.

— Мы улетим отсюда и потеряемся, — шепчет он. — Мы не сможем вернуться, потому что вряд ли у этой комнаты сверхсветовая скорость, и даже если бы это было так, мы не знаем, как ей управлять.

— Ну, Землю сильно переоценивают, — отвечает Фрэнк. — Мы можем жить только на, э-э…

— На одной любви, — заканчивает Джерард совершенно серьёзным тоном.

— Думаю, нельзя прожить на одной любви, — говорит Фрэнк, но не может перестать улыбаться как полный придурок.

— Но если всё остальное — иллюзия, то любовь — самая реальная вещь, которая у нас остаётся, — произносит Джерард, нахмурившись. И Фрэнк, не сдерживаясь, наклоняется и целует его лицо и его губы, и тот факт, что он может делать это, что он здесь, что он чувствует себя так, — совершенно нереален. Его немного расстраивает то, что у него в мыслях всё не кажется таким крепким и надёжным. Хотя он считает, что сам он довольно надёжный. Он не настолько погряз во всяких странностях, как Джерард. Вообще, Джерард однажды сказал Фрэнку, что с ним здорово быть рядом, потому что он такой приземлённый. Но сейчас, видимо, вся приземлённость и нормальность летят в ебеня.

Они целуются целую вечность, и у Фрэнка начинает затекать спина, но ему совершенно не хочется прерываться или менять позу, потому что всё идеально. Поцелуи — одна из тех вещей, которые люди недооценивают. Может, дело в том, что трудно описать, чем же они так хороши. Фрэнк уверен, что он бы не смог. Они просто замечательные, и он хочет ещё. К счастью, Джерард солидарен с ним. А ещё рот Фрэнка до сих пор… чувствительный, словно его долго использовали, но ведь так и было на самом деле, так что ха. Благодаря этому целоваться становится ещё интереснее.

Вдруг раздается громкий удар о дверь, словно кто-то пнул по ней или навалился на неё, и они оба подпрыгивают, что было бы пиздецки смешно, если бы им не было так страшно.

— Джи? — с какой-то странной интонацией раздаётся из-за двери тонкий голос Майки. — Джи? Эй?

— Майки? — Джерард крепче сжимает Фрэнка за талию.

В дверь начинают скрестись, из-за чего Фрэнку на секунду кажется, что Майки превратился в зомби и пришел сюда за мозгами, и им придётся выбить из него всю нечисть подсвечником, и эта мысль действительно отвратительна во всех смыслах.

А потом Майки наконец находит ручку и отворяет дверь. Он в одних трусах и в той классной старой футболке с Трансформерами, которую Фрэнк планировал стащить. На нём нет очков, что объясняет его возню с дверью. Его лицо без них выглядит странно и кажется обнажённым, а слёзы в его глазах и опухшие веки лишь подчёркивают это.

Джерард поднимается на ноги, таща с собой одеяло и Фрэнка, потому что всё еще не опустил того. Он кажется напуганным и взволнованным.

— Майки, Майки, эй. Что случилось?

— Ничего, я не знаю. Свет не работает, — отвечает Майки, глядя вниз, и украдкой вытирает глаза. Он всегда больше стеснялся плакать, чем Джерард, видимо, считая, что это унизит его достоинство. — Думаю, я просто немного испугался. И ещё не мог найти очки.

— Электричество отключили, — говорит Джерард. — Из-за грозы.

— Привет, Фрэнк, — здоровается Майки, всё ещё пялясь на свои ступни. — Ну, то есть, мне кажется, что это Фрэнк. Блять.

— Это Фрэнк, — отзывается Фрэнк. — Э-э. Я снова голый, прости.

— Вы как ёбаные кролики, — всё так же безэмоционально произносит Майки. Он явно слишком взволнован тем, что проснулся в темноте, чтобы беспокоиться о внезапной наготе Фрэнка.

— Прости, Майки, — говорит Джерард, прикасаясь к руке Майки и мягко поглаживая её. — Я не подумал, э-э, ну, знаешь. Блять, я просто забыл про тебя.

— Ага, — Майки криво улыбается, хотя его глаза всё ещё влажно блестят. В слабом освещении свечи это выглядит довольно красиво. У Майки такие же большие проницательные глаза, как и у Джерарда, но они расположены на лице по-другому. — Думаю, я даже знаю, почему. Ты не виноват, чувак. Я имею в виду, я уснул в кресле, мне приснился глупый сон, и я просто, не знаю… немного испугался. Не сразу понял, где нахожусь, и всё такое. Я в порядке. Мне уйти, или ты оденешься?

— Кажется, ты стоишь на моих вещах, — отвечает Фрэнк.

— У тебя есть свечи? — спрашивает Джерард. — Блять, я уже чуть не спалил дом, это всё наверняка закончится кошмарно.

— Просто подай мне мои штаны, — говорит Фрэнк. — Они, э-э… Вообще-то, они мокрые. Лучше дай боксёры.

— А ещё твоя одежда всегда мокрая, — немного обречённо произносит Майки. Он приседает и принимается копаться в грустной кучке одежды. — Фу, боже. Лучше бы ты не делал ничего противного, пока был в этой одежде, которую я сейчас трогаю.

— Нет-нет, — заверяет его Джерард. — Это всё дождь, я точно знаю.

— А почему она валяется на полу?

— Все отвратительные вещи происходили на кровати, — ухмыляется Фрэнк.

— Надеюсь, это твои, — говорит Майки, размахивая боксёрами Фрэнка. Он осторожно держит их между большим и указательным пальцами. — Потому что больше я искать не собираюсь, понятно.

Фрэнк быстро тянется вперед и выхватывает свое бельё из рук Майки, натягивая его на себя с такой скоростью, что чуть не валится на пол. Наполовину его мозг все еще витает в сексуальных фантазиях, а другая его половина запуталась и не понимает, почему поцелуи голышом закончились. Но он не в обиде на Майки. Просыпаться в темноте страшно, особенно в такую погоду. И Майки классный, просто замечательный. Но Фрэнк всё равно немного расстроен.

— Слушай, — начинает он. — Майки, я схожу за твоими очками, ладно? Не думаю, что ты найдёшь их сам без света, если они упали куда-то или ещё что-нибудь.

— Я не совсем слепой, — отвечает Майки, но на его лице написано облегчение, словно он не хотел возвращаться в свою комнату. — Но спасибо.

Фрэнк отправляется за очками и скоро осознаёт, что он слишком воодушевился исполнением своей миссии, чтобы додуматься взять с собой какой-нибудь фонарик, потому что в темноте, как оказывается, он видит так же хорошо, как Майки. Но он решает, что Джи и Майки нужно дать пару минут, чтобы они, ну, пообнимались и всё такое, так что он продолжает дальше брести по коридору. Сначала он заходит в ванную и пытается отлить сидя, потому что он не хочет промахнуться мимо туалета и описать свои ноги. Потом он ползает по полу в комнате Майки, и делать это здесь почти так же опасно и противно, как ползать по полу в комнате Джерарда. Почти. Он не находит очки, но обнаруживает зажигалку. Достижение. Там даже остался газ.

На столе Майки лежит куча дисков, какие-то комиксы — при дерьмовом освещении зажигалки их довольно сложно читать, так что Фрэнк прекращает свои попытки осилить новый выпуск Росомахи, но он обязательно сделает это, когда электричество снова включат, — и телефон-раскладушку Майки, который этот придурок мог использовать как фонарик. Должно быть, Майки правда сильно испугался. Фрэнк открывает его. У парня аж пять непрочитанных сообщений. Наверняка Майки спал, пока они приходили.

Экран телефона горит куда ярче, чем зажигалка, поэтому Фрэнк с лёгкостью находит очки, хотя Майки засунул их под монитор компьютера и они находились на грани падения.

Фрэнк надевает их, а потом моргает и морщится. Ого. У него есть очки для чтения, которые валяются без дела, но у Майки сильная близорукость, поэтому Фрэнку кажется, что его глазные яблоки сплющиваются и всякое такое. А ещё их стёкла покрыты пылью и отпечатками пальцев. Фрэнк берёт футболку со стула и пытается протереть их. Но вряд ли это сильно улучшает ситуацию.

Он возвращается в комнату Джерарда, освещая себе путь голубоватым экраном телефона. Джерард сидит с Майки на кровати, приобнимая его за плечи, из-за чего у Фрэнка появляется чувство дежавю. Джерард наверняка до сих пор не оделся, потому что он закутан в одеяло, а на полу Фрэнк замечает валяющуюся пижаму со Снупи. Майки свесил свои тощие ноги с кровати, развернув колени вовнутрь, из-за чего пальцы ног грустно смотрят друг на друга.

А Фрэнк снова стоит в дверях, словно ждёт разрешения войти. Хотя у него теперь должно быть полное право делать это, он же отсосал владельцу комнаты, наверняка есть такое правило. Он шлёпает до кровати и устраивается рядом с Джерардом на кровати.

Он вытягивает ноги и замечает, что когда они сидят одинаково, его пальцы доходят до уровня лодыжек Майки. Из-за этого он внезапно вспоминает тот случай, когда какой-то пожилой мужчина в магазине Боба увидел, как Фрэнк говорил с Рэем, рост которого сантиметров сто восемьдесят, плюс ещё десятка три из-за его причёски, подошёл к ним и спросил у Рэя, сколько лет его сыну. Это был полный аут. Рэй хохотал так сильно, что не мог выдавить ни слова, он просто тыкал пальцем в Фрэнка и выл как больной осёл. Вообще, Рэй обычно вежливо ведёт себя с людьми. Тот мужчина просто медленно отошёл от них и поспешил убраться из магазина. После этого Боб пришёл к ним в ужасе и начал биться головой об стол со словами: «Он собирался купить бокс-сет[7], придурки! Бокс-сет!»

— Что смешного? — спрашивает Майки странным, тихим тоном, словно не уверен, что вообще хочет говорить. Может, он всё ещё плачет, и у Фрэнка снова возникает чёртово дежавю. Почему Фрэнк постоянно оказывается в этой ситуации? А ещё Джерард кажется немного подавленным.

— Э-э, просто… вспомнил кое-что, — неловко отвечает Фрэнк. Джерард похлопывает его по ноге и улыбается ему той самой улыбкой маленького отважного тостера. — Вы оба в порядке? О, вот твои очки, извини. И телефон. У тебя там сообщения.

Джерард передает вещи Майки, а тот надевает очки, какое-то время глядит на телефон, а потом кладёт его на кровать рядом с собой. Через пару секунд он хватает его обратно и с силой откидывает прочь. Телефон приземляется на пол с характерным треском.

— О, — произносит Фрэнк. Ему кажется, он знает, к чему это ведёт. Так что он просто заткнётся. Джерард наклоняется к Майки и целует его в ухо, хотя его рука всё ещё успокаивающе покоится на ноге Фрэнка. Фрэнк думает, он немного ревнует. Не в смысле «не трогай моего парня, сука», а другой ревностью, которую он всегда чувствовал, находясь рядом с Джи и Майки, потому что он тоже хотел иметь брата. Такое чувство у него возникало, даже когда он видел своего папу и дядю, потому что они были близки и у них было много общего, вплоть до того, что они оба женились на пустоголовых красотках. Почему его папа не мог подождать хотя бы ещё пару лет, прежде чем довести маму до белого каления и вынудить её подать на развод? Может, тогда у них был бы ещё один ребенок. Хотя нытьё теперь мало чем этому поможет. Фрэнку остаётся только позаимствовать Майки. И тот будет его младшим братом, хотя он старше Фрэнка. Майки вообще не может быть ни чьим старшим братом, это против законов природы и человечества.

— Ага, — угрюмо говорит Майки. — Так что… да.

— Ага, — повторяет Джерард и проводит по его волосам.

— Э-э. Ага, — говорит и Фрэнк, хотя он понятия не имеет, о чём они. За этим следует тишина.

— Ни у кого случайно нет травки? — спрашивает Майки.

— Нет, — отвечает Фрэнк. Блять, теперь бы и он уже не отказался от пары затяжек. Он просто накурился бы, и лежал, положив голову на колени Джерарду, и не думал бы ни о чем. Может, он отсосал бы ему ещё раз, если бы у него возникло желание. А оно бы точно возникло, если бы он был под кайфом. Хотя оно возникло бы и в обратно случае, Фрэнк уверен. Да оно появляется только от одной мысли об этом. Ёбаный Майки. Прости, Майки.

— Нет, — говорит Джерард. Не то чтобы у него вообще когда-то была травка. Её покупает Майки или Фрэнк. Потому что пока что её нельзя приобрести онлайн.

— Итак, — начинает Майки, подтягивая коленки груди и обнимая их руками, — если бы я не запнулся о ебучие ботинки Фрэнка и не наделал столько шума, который предупредил вас, я бы заявился прямо в разгар самого действа, да?

— О да, — тут же отзывается Фрэнк, не давая Джерарду даже начать отнекиваться.

— Нам нужно придумать какую-то систему знаков, типа, не знаю, носков на двери.

— Чего! — возмущается Джерард. — Я тут всё лето осторожничаю, опасаясь застукать тебя с… эм, — он запинается, глядит на Майки, потом отводит глаза вверх, а затем принимается рассматривать свои руки, после этого усердно чешет бровь.

Майки так сильно закатывает глаза, что ему наверняка становится больно.

— Боже, ты можешь произнести его грёбаное имя, — говорит он, кривя губы. — Я не собираюсь после этого идти и совать голову в духовку.

— Ладно, — осторожно произносит Джерард. — Тебя с Питом.

Майки угрюмо ковыряет складку кожи между большим и указательным пальцами левой руки. Фрэнк замечал, что его мать делает то же самое, когда у неё болит голова. Наверное, это одна из биологически активных точек[8] и всё всякое. — Я не такой как ты, Джи.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — голос Джерарда всё такой же мягкий. Либо он пытается не разозлить или не расстроить Майки ещё сильнее, либо он стремится к чему-то другому. Он словно знает, как ему надо говорить, чтобы Майки поделился с ним своими мыслями. У Джерарда иногда такое выходит инстинктивно: он буквально случайно угадывает, что именно надо спросить. Но порой у Фрэнка появляется ощущение, что Джерард сам не знает, о чём говорит. Это правда сложно понять, когда дело касается Джерарда.

— Я имею в виду то, что для меня это не конец света. Меня бросили, это неприятно. Но я не… Ты просто более чувствительный. — Майки окидывает Фрэнка неожиданно жёстким взглядом. — Тебе стоит хорошо относиться к Фрэнку, потому что он с лёгкостью может разбить твое сердце.

— Я бы не сделал этого! — возражает Фрэнк, потому что это полная чушь.

— Но ты можешь, — отвечает Майки. — У тебя есть возможность сделать это.

— Но я так не сделаю, — упрямится Фрэнк.

А Джерард молчит. Спустя какое-то время это становится гораздо заметнее.

— И ты туда же! — восклицает Фрэнк.

— Нет, я не… — начинает Джерард, а потом останавливается, задумавшись и водя глазами вверх-вниз. Он шевелит губами, словно беззвучно подбирает слова. — Я беспокоюсь о тебе. Не о том, что ты свалишь и разобьёшь мне сердце, а о том, что ты… не знаю, застрянешь со мной? И о том, что я не принесу тебе ничего хорошего, и я не про, эм, секс, а… ну, если даже я просто буду рядом с тобой, потому что я просто в полном дерьме…

— Эй, чувак, серьёзно, — обрывает его Фрэнк, разворачиваясь, и хватает Джерарда за коленку, принимаясь трясти за нее. — Что ты несёшь? Ты и сам знаешь, меня нельзя удержать, только если не приковать к полу.

— Ладно, э-э, я просто… — бормочет Майки, но Фрэнк не позволит Джерарду отвлечься от темы, так что он даже не оборачивается. Майки шебуршит чем-то, видимо, ища телефон. — … пойду, ага. И возьму свечу из ящика.

— Я знаю, Фрэнк, — отвечает Джерард, тоже игнорируя Майки. — Я просто хочу сказать…

— Нет, чёрт, послушай: просто перестань загадывать на будущее.

— Но я не могу отключить свой мозг! — произносит Джерард таким тоном, словно это самая очевидная вещь в мире.

Фрэнк наклоняется к нему так близко, что его глаза чуть ли не скашиваются, и ему приходится выбирать, каким смотреть.

— Иди нахуй, Джерард, тогда я сделаю это за тебя, — слова вырываются из его рта ещё до того, как он сообразил, что будет говорить. Но, видимо, все не так уж плохо, потому что глаза Джерарда расширяются, он резко втягивает в себя воздух и задерживает дыхание.

Фрэнк даже не замечал, что он тоже задерживает дыхание, пока легкие не начало жечь. Он медленно выдыхает и сокращает последние пару сантиметров, отделяющие его от Джерарда, целуя того, мягко и без языка, просто чтобы посмотреть, как тот отреагирует.

Джерард, кажется, ведёт внутренний спор сам с собой. Он продолжает делать это чуть дольше, чем того позволяет терпение Фрэнка, но, в конце концов, он вздыхает и просто обмякает. Создаётся впечатление, что он уступает Фрэнку или что сдаётся, но чему он сдаётся? Чёртов Майки, все из-за него. Теперь у Фрэнка появился почти… ну, страх, что он может случайно принести Джерарду боль, если не будет осторожен.

Он чувствует на языке солёный вкус и отстраняется, замечая слезы в глазах Джерарда. Наверное, это как-то отображается на его лице, потому что Джерард морщится и виновато улыбается, как делает всегда, когда его ловят на чём-нибудь странном, и Джерард тоже осознает, что это странно. Такое происходит, но редко.

— Э-э, — произносит Джерард. — Я не сошел с ума, я просто… Знаешь, иногда в газетах бывают такие статьи… к примеру, о собаке, которая разбудила спящих хозяев, когда начался пожар, и тем самым спасла их? А сама умерла в огне. Ну, или даже если не умерла.

— Да, боже, ненавижу подобные истории, — немного озадаченно отвечает Фрэнк. — Постоянно пробивают на слезы… А. И что?

— И меня это так задевает. Прямо как маму на свадьбах. Даже на свадьбах, которые показывают по телевизору. Или которые описывают в книгах. Или даже в сплетнях.

Фрэнк улыбается, и эту улыбку не стереть с его лица даже поцелуем. Это так здорово — целая семья чудаков. Даже Майки со своими неожиданными проницательными замечаниями.

— Я так люблю вас всех, — говорит Фрэнк, задевая своим носом нос Джерарда. — Серьёзно, вы самые чокнутые придурки из всех, кого я знаю.

— Приму это как комплимент, — отвечает Джерард.

— Ты ведь не заплачешь, если мы ещё немного поцелуемся, да?

Джерард смеётся и выбирается из своего одеяла, а потом — ого — толкает Фрэнка на спину и подтаскивает его ближе, прямо как делал кто-то в каком-то фильме. Фрэнк точно помнит такое, это был фильм с накаченным парнем и бойкой героиней, и там был секс, начавшийся с драки, во время которого была куча экшна. Тогда ему это показалось очень горячим, но он немного переживал за спину девицы. Ожоги от ковра просто ужасны, и он знает это потому, что сам часто спотыкался, приземляясь на ковёр лицом, а не потому, что у него на опыте числится агрессивный секс на полу.

Но кровать не ковер, и это действие получается довольно горячим и в настоящей жизни, а не только в кино. Особенно когда Джерард продолжает улыбаться, словно забыв перестать делать это, а его ресницы слиплись от слез, от чего он выглядит немного расстроенно, но в то же время и очень чувственно. А ещё он сидит между ног Фрэнка (хотя Фрэнк не помнит, чтобы он раздвигал их) и водит руками по бёдрам Фрэнка так, словно гладит щенка или будто думает о чём-то другом, пока наслаждается этим.

Улыбку медленно сменяет задумчивое выражение лица. Джерард смещается вперед, осторожно вытягиваясь над Фрэнком и прижимаясь к нему своим телом, но не наваливаясь на него всем весом, и целует его подбородок и горло, а потом и рот, а Фрэнк не знает, что ему делать, потому что всё его тело подает ему различные сигналы. В итоге он начинает ёрзать и пытается потереться о Джерарда, при этом не скинув того с себя и не вмешиваясь в его мыслительный процесс или что он там делает. Фрэнк подтягивает ноги немного к себе и подаётся бедрами вверх, упираясь пятками в матрас. Ему кажется, он слишком сильно впивается в бока Джерарда, но он не может и перестать так делать, поэтому, пока Джерард не издает никаких вскриков от боли, Фрэнк не будет волноваться.

— Просто… что… — выдыхает он, но его слова не похожи на вопрос, потому что он не знает, что собирался спросить. Ему стоит упомянуть о тех самых презервативах просто-на-всякий-случай? Это и есть тот самый случай? Даже если и нет, он хочет избавиться от нижнего белья, пока не кончил в него, потому что иначе ему придётся в сотый раз просить боксёры у Майки.

Джерард мягко мычит себе под нос, проводя губами вдоль челюсти Фрэнка и возвращаясь к его шее, и кладёт большой палец на его кадык, мягко поглаживая его, потому что он явно заметил, как это повлияло на Фрэнка в прошлый раз. Фрэнк распахивает рот, пытаясь вдохнуть, но забывает, как это нужно делать. Воздух кажется плотным, тяжёлым и насыщенным, он словно с трудом проникает в лёгкие Фрэнка и обратно. А Джерард движется медленно и… Фрэнк с трудом подбирает слово: волнообразно. Если оно значит то, о чём он думает, тогда Джерард движется волнообразно. Его член при этом влажно скользит по внутренней стороне бедра Фрэнка. Джерард выдыхает в шею Фрэнка приглушенное «м-мф», которое обрывается в конце.

Фрэнк прогибается до хруста в спине — вернее, она выгибается сама по себе, потому что Фрэнк сейчас совершенно не управляет своим телом на сознательном уровне, — и его затылок оказывается с такой силой вдавлен в матрас, что Фрэнк чувствует головой пружины. Он вскидывает бёдра навстречу Джерарду, стараясь облегчить участь своего бедного, покрытого тканью члена, и когда он уже намеревается закинуть ноги на талию Джерарда, тот отстраняется, да так резко, что Фрэнк падает обратно на матрас и немного подпрыгивает на нем (он падает с высоты не больше пяти сантиметров, но все равно). Рука Джерарда стремительно перемещается на бедро Фрэнка, чтобы удержать его на месте.

— Агх, — произносит Фрэнк. Он сейчас буквально висит на грани и полетит вниз от одного прикосновения, его голова гудит от возбуждения и непонимания. — Что-о-о-о-о-о…

— Погоди, — говорит Джерард, и, судя по его голосу, он по меньшей мере наполовину держит себя в руках, это немного нечестно, но хорошо, что всего лишь наполовину. — Просто… подожди.

Он придерживает Фрэнка ещё несколько секунд, позволяя тому немного отдалиться от края бездны, а потом очень осторожно стягивает боксёры Фрэнка, удостоверяясь, что они не касаются при этом его члена, и отбрасывает их на пол.

— Боже, ну что ещё, — бормочет Фрэнк. Он мнёт в кулаках простынь, не имея понятия, что ему делать и хочет ли он вообще делать что-то. В его голове бегущей строкой летит «что, что, что». И ещё «прикоснись ко мне, блять, прикоснись уже». Его мозг, кажется, переместился в член. И долго он ещё сможет так продержаться?

А затем Джерард прикасается к нему, но безжалостно, дразня, он ведёт ладонью по внутренней стороне бедра Фрэнка от колена до промежности, едва задевая его отчаянно ноющий член костяшками. Вторая его рука ложится на другую ногу Фрэнка, и он разводит их шире, а Фрэнк чувствует, как внизу его живота что-то головокружительно ухает вниз и переворачивается, но это не неприятное ощущение. Ему кажется, он отключится, если хоть дёрнется, и взорвётся, если не сделает этого. А Джерард продолжает доводить его до безумия, легонько поглаживая ноге, а потом наклоняется ниже, прижимаясь губами к колену Фрэнка. У Фрэнка на груди и на висках выступает пот, и он правда начинает сходить с ума. Он не знает, что происходит, и раздвигает ноги сильнее, просто надеясь, что Джерард сделает что-нибудь.

Джерард смещается ещё ниже, и его не менее дразнящий язык оказывается у основания члена, а потом перемещается к яичкам, что странно и неожиданно, и у Фрэнка проходит дрожь по всей спине. Он в ту же секунду прячет лицо за руками, чтобы остановить себя, сам не знает от чего, он просто чувствует острую необходимость прикрыть ладонями глаза и рот и на секунду задержать дыхание, потому что Джерард обращается своим ртом невероятно талантливо, а Фрэнк не знает, как реагировать. В его лёгких снова жжёт, а его ноги трясутся, словно он пробежал марафон.

Он вспоминает, что видел подобные вещи в порно пару раз, но тогда ему это казалось таким нелепым, странным и малообещающим, он не мог понять, почему кому-то может нравиться пихать свой язык чуть ли не в анальное отверстие другого человека, серьёзно. Но теперь в этом есть смысл, и он заключается в том, что Фрэнк сейчас снова оказывается в том состоянии, что он кончит, ни смотря ни на что, и это произойдет довольно скоро. Но Джерард опять сдвигается выше и, чёрт возьми, наконец-то, обхватывает губами член Фрэнка, а тот едва замечает, что Джерард ещё и проталкивает один палец прямо внутрь. Потом Фрэнк всё же осознаёт это и вскрикивает, но звук выходит приглушённым из-за руки и из-за того, что в его легких просто не было воздуха. Он слыхал разговоры парней из школы о девушках, громко ведущих себя в постели, и чаще всего их отзывы были презрительными и просто неуважительными.

В этот раз его оргазм не такой сильный, как в первый, но у Фрэнка всё равно некоторое время стоит гул в ушах, а перед глазами пляшут звезды. Джерард оставляет и рот, и палец на прежних местах, пока Фрэнк, обмякший и обессиленный, начинает постепенно возвращаться в нормальный мир.

— Ты в порядке? — хрипло спрашивает Джерард. — Фрэнк?

Фрэнк осознаёт, что до сих пор не отнял ладонь от лица, и расслабляет руки, роняя их на подушку рядом с головой.

— В плном, — выдавливает он, не зная, так ли это на самом деле. Его тело до сих пор всё гудит, словно его подключили к розетке, и он чувствует себя легко и свободно. Он моргает, переводя взгляд на Джерарда, который пристально смотрит в ответ, и его лицо, частично скрытое за взмокшими от пота прядями волос, порозовело.

— Я в порядке. Просто вау. Ох, вау, — отвечает Фрэнк, когда находит свой голос.

Щёки Джерарда багровеют сильнее, и он склоняет голову вниз. Потом он убирает руки от Фрэнка и вытирает их обе об простыню, и, боже, Фрэнк устроит в этом доме большую стирку, если вспомнит, но сейчас он просто продолжит одиноко витать в приятной пост-оргазменной дымке.

— Так, ну… если ты хотел типа… чего бы ты ни хотел… — начинает Фрэнк, но понимает, что не сможет как-то ненароком предложить это, не выставив себя придурком. Поэтому говорит прямо:

— Ты должен трахнуть меня, хорошо?

Он ждёт, наблюдая за сменой эмоций на лице Джерарда. Сначала тот изумляется, приоткрывая рот и всё такое, потом, на секунду, у него появляется недоверчивое выражение, такое, как когда происходит что-то замечательное, но вы думаете, что это всё приведёт к унизительной шутке, но это выражение быстро исчезает, а остается лишь чистое желание. От этого у Фрэнка по коже бегут мурашки, потому что кажется, что Джерард забрал всё тепло себе. Фрэнк вздрагивает и мысленно ликует из-за того, что Джерард тоже этого хочет. Он не знает, почему он так реагирует, ведь если подумать, в этом факте и не могло быть никаких сомнений. Но это же Джерард, с ним нельзя быть уверенным ни в чём. Поэтому для Фрэнка это похоже на небольшую победу или на прыжок в реку со скалы, в общем, на что-то классное, но немного страшное и, наверное, болезненное.

Джерард подается вперед, подталкивая при этом одну ногу Фрэнка и придерживая её за колено.

— Не говори такое, если не хочешь этого на самом деле, Фрэнк, — он произносит это тихо и мягко, но по его прикосновениям чувствуется, как он напряжён.

Фрэнк не может этого выносить. Он сейчас в том состоянии, когда ты уже кончил, но ещё не готов продолжать, и это ему не нравится. Он зарывается руками в волосы Джерарда и тянет за них, из-за чего Джерард чуть ли не падает на него, но находит опору в последний момент, а Фрэнк приподнимает голову, приоткрывая рот для поцелуя.

Джерард всё так же скован, но он отвечает на поцелуй, и Фрэнк чувствует тот момент, когда Джерард полностью погружается в это или, вернее сказать, просто перестаёт думать. Он понимает, что начинает привыкать к этому. К Джерарду, который прекращает переживать.

Из-за них на кровати творится полный беспорядок, и он чуть не начинает смеяться, потому что на ум снова приходит C.S.I., но в это же мгновение Джерард сдвигается, проезжаясь членом по члену Фрэнка, и тот думает, что будет готов продолжать очень скоро. Фрэнк не уверен, сможет ли кончить в четвертый раз за… Он не помнит, сколько здесь пробыл, но, в любом случае, недостаточно долго. Хотя теперь это кажется уже не таким значимым.

Он приподнимает другую ногу тоже и кладет её Джерарду на поясницу, а тот сразу же прижимается еще ближе, целуя Фрэнка настойчивее и сильнее давя весом на ногу Фрэнка, согнутую между их телами, и на член Фрэнка. Фрэнку кажется, что его завязали узлом, ему трудно дышать, но потом Джерард немного отодвигается назад, и их тела складываются как совпавшие пазлы, и, боже блять, теперь он может себе представить, что из себя будет представлять секс. Единственное, что он не может вообразить, — это как всё будет чувствоваться.

Он сжимает в кулаках волосы Джерарда и пытается всеми возможными способами передать тому, что всё нормально. Хотя всё совершенно ненормально, настолько, что Фрэнк даже удивлён, как они ещё не вызвали в комнате гром и молнии. Поцелуй становится немного солёным из-за пота, и грудь Джерарда, прижимающаяся к Фрэнку, тоже вся влажная, и от этого трение между их телами становится еще более замечательным.

— Блять, — выдыхает Джерард, отстраняясь, хотя Фрэнк всё ещё цепляется за его волосы и спину, поэтому приподнимается вслед за Джерардом, оказываясь в неловкой позиции до тех пор, пока не отпускает его. — Чёрт, мне надо найти… э-э…

— Я принёс презервативы, — признается Фрэнк, подумав, что да, это и есть тот самый случай.

— Иисусе, — отвечает Джерард. — Ты…

Он так и не договаривает, кто там Фрэнк, а вместо этого наклоняется и целует его, неистово и одновременно с тем нежно поглаживая его лицо и проводя большими пальцами вдоль скул, а ладонями по лбу, чтобы убрать с лица Фрэнка волосы.

— Ладно. Хорошо. Просто… погоди секунду.

Джерард немного неуклюже выбирается из кровати, а Фрэнк просто откидывается на спину, вслушиваясь в звук собственного дыхания и чувствуя, как одновременно с его вдохами быстро и громко бьётся его сердце. С потолка на него опять смотрит Тёмный Феникс, но при таком слабом освещении она просто похожа на тёмное пятно, хотя очертания этого пятна всё равно хорошо знакомы Фрэнку.

— Фрэнк, — зовёт Джерард, и Фрэнк поворачивает голову набок и видит Джерарда, стоящего возле кровати, и его очертания тоже хорошо знакомы Фрэнку: и его круглое лицо, и слипшиеся в отдельные пряди волосы, и бледная кожа, и мягкие руки с обкусанными под корень ногтями. Джерард немного горбит спину, как и всегда, они оба с Майки постоянно сутулятся, словно боятся показаться больше, чем они есть на самом деле, хотя они оба не такие уж и крупные парни. Он хмуро глядит на Фрэнка, снова глубоко задумавшись, и Фрэнку кажется, если он хорошенько постарается, то услышит, как в мозгу Джерарда безустанно бегут мысли. Но Джерард всё ещё возбужден, так что Фрэнк чувствует себя спокойнее, но всё равно начинает немного нервничать.

— Ты, наверное, думаешь…

— Это правда так важно? — перебивает Фрэнк. — Я хочу сказать, разве… Разве тебе это не нравится? Ведь нравится, да?

Джерард садится рядом с ним. Он настолько же расслаблен, насколько может быть расслаблен человек под прицелом пистолета, но он немного рассеянно касается ноги Фрэнка и говорит:

— Это немного запутано, ладно? Это, э-э, может стать либо лучшей вещью в мире, либо самой ужасной, болезненной, пиздецки унизительной и просто… чёрт.

— Но постой… — Он хватает Джерарда за руку и встряхивает её. Он пытается найти подходящие слова, но не может, а Джерард явно вспоминает о чём-то, когда-то случившемся с ним, но…

— Это даже невозможно, ну, для этого ты должен хотеть, чтобы всё так было. И я говорю именно о тебе.

У Джерарда как-то получается одновременно кивать и мотать головой.

— Это просто большой шаг, — говорит он, потирая виски.

— Ты боишься? — спрашивает Фрэнк, сжимая его ладонь.

— Ну, ага. Я просто не хочу навредить тебе. — Джерард издает короткий смешок, едва кривя уголки губ.

Фрэнк прикладывает все усилия для того, чтобы не закатить глаза. Они постоянно застревают на промежуточных стадиях, которые, обычно, должны просто сменяться друг друга. Но они с Джерардом постоянно спотыкаются на чём-нибудь, и чаще всего причины этого кроются в мыслях Джерарда. Ещё эти спотыкания происходят тогда, когда они не прикасаются друг к другу, так что Фрэнк садится и обнимает Джерарда, прижимаясь к его спине и кладя свой подбородок ему на плечо.

— Ты можешь просто трахнуть меня, хорошо? — произносит он, стараясь, чтобы это не звучало как нытьё. — Серьёзно, ты ведь хочешь, да? Я, блять, скажу тебе, если что-то будет не так, ты знаешь, что я правда так сделаю.

— Блять, — говорит Джерард, прикрывая одной рукой глаза, но другой он берёт Фрэнка за руку и переплетает их пальцы, сжимая ладонь Фрэнка. Фрэнк утыкается лицом в покрытую потом кожу на изгибе шеи Джерарда, ничего не говоря, потому что он не знает точно, о чём тот думает. Очевидно, что о куче разнообразных вещей. Пошел он нахуй за то, что никогда не рассказывает о своём прошлом. Фрэнк уверен, что он рассказал Джерарду о себе всё, что того стоило. Но у него, в общем-то, нет никакого опыта, так что и рассказывать не о чем, а у Джерарда куча историй, к тому же, некоторые из них явно плохие (а Фрэнк думал, что хуже полового воспитания, ограниченного воздержанием, быть ничего не может) и, как там Джерард говорил? Болезненные и унизительные?

Фрэнк крепче обнимает Джерарда и целует его в шею, завороженно чувствуя, как пульс Джерарда под кожей ускоряется и сбивается, а потом прослеживает за ним языком до самой челюсти Джерарда. Как называется эта вена, яремная? Нет, стойте, те, в которых чувствуется пульс, это артерии, да? В общем, Фрэнк понятия не имеет. Джерард наверняка знает название, он рисовал столько перерезанных глоток, что должен помнить анатомическое строение шеи наизусть.

— Блять, — повторяет Джерард, поворачиваясь, обхватывая лицо Фрэнка ладонями и целуя его, грубо и быстро, словно у него нет сил потерпеть и принять такое положение, в котором его спина не сломается. Фрэнк думает: «О боже, блять, спасибо, да», и не чувствует ни малейшего укола совести за то, что оказывал давление на лицо, принимающее решение. Лоббирование[9] при помощи языка — вся демократия в действии.

Фрэнк пытается передать «да, да, да» языком и губами Джерарду, но тот, скорее всего, не понимает этого. Вообще, они могут изобрести язык поцелуев, если у них будет время. Секретный язык движений языка. Это будет код на случай, если их возьмут в заложники суперзлодеи или пришельцы.

«На случай вторжения инопланетян», — сообщает он Джерарду. Может, Джерард и отвечает ему что-то, но Фрэнк не успевает этого уловить, потому что его снова толкают на спину.

Но он слышит это, когда Джерард отрывается от него с широко распахнутыми глазами и говорит:

— Чёрт, э-э, то есть… Мне кажется, у меня была где-то смазка…

— Чего? — спрашивает Фрэнк, моргая. Джерард слазит с кровати, оставляя Фрэнка лежать там одного, мгновенно замёрзшего и возбуждённого, наверное, в сотый раз за этот день.

Джерард копается в ящиках стола, и изгиб его спины при свете свечи кажется оранжево-золотым, а на корнях его каштановых волос играют рыжеватые блики. Из верхнего ящика он извлекает фигурки Супермена, краска на которых немного выцвела (они не стоят на полке рядом с теми, что находятся в идеальном состоянии), пластиковый контейнер с какой-то странной жижей внутри, и Фрэнк правда очень надеется, что это не смазка (наверное, это какая-то штука для рисования?), три полупустых пачки Мальборо и одну пачку Лаки Страйк, которые обычно курит миссис Уэй, и фигурку My Little Pony чёрного цвета. На заднице пони красуются рисунки черепов и скрещённых костей, а её крашенная розовым грива коротко и неровно обрезана.

Фрэнк фыркает, и Джерард, всё ещё держащий пони в руках, оборачивается. На его лице озадаченное и немного позабавленное выражение лица, так как он знает, что Фрэнк смеётся, и вероятнее всего над ним, но его все устраивает. А потом он переводит взгляд на лошадку.

— А, точно, — произносит он, на секунду нахмурившись. — Я сделал это, э-э. Это Майки на день рождения.

— Здорово, — отвечает Фрэнк. Он снова чувствует отголоски своей зависти. Всю свою жизнь ему дарили подарки только взрослые. Ему с трудом приходится признать, что самый лучший подарок на сегодняшний день он получил от ёбаного Джорджа, тот самый доисторический Геймбой.

Потом он понимает, что слишком мелочно и глупо так думать только из-за обычной пони, которая не понравится никому, кроме Майкиуэя. Ещё ему смешно, потому что Майки правда будет обожать её.

— Он будет рад до усрачки, боже, — говорит он, а Джерард с серьёзным видом кивает и демонстрирует Фрэнку маленький рог на лбу пони.

— Единорогов вообще-то сложнее найти, — объясняет Джерард. — И их почти никогда нет на складе. Некоторые коллекционируют этих пони прямо как экшн-фигурки[10]. Мне пришлось выложить за эту на eBay сказочные деньги. Кажется, ей лет… да неважно. Было даже немного жаль рисовать на ней. Ну, знаешь, порча винтажных фигурок.

— Всё ради Майки.

— Ага, — тихо отвечает Джерард и кладет пони обратно в ящик. Он роется там ещё какое-то время, а потом достаёт оттуда немного помятый тюбик смазки K-Y.

— Знаешь, — задумчиво начинает он, вертя тюбик в руках, — эту штуку использовали для съемок «Чужого», чтобы сделать слюну.

— Ага, пожалуйста, засунь это в мою задницу прямо сейчас, — говорит Фрэнк, и Джерард уставляется на него своими огромными глазами, а Фрэнк глядит на него в ответ. Это такой странный и напряжённый момент, и Фрэнк не знает, думают ли они оба сейчас об инопланетянах или о членах, но в его груди разливается тепло, и он чувствует, как шевелятся у него волосы на затылке.

— Кажется, я использовал её вместо растворителя для акриловой краски, — бормочет Джерард. — У Майки, наверное, есть больше.

— И он-то использует её по назначению, Иисусе, — говорит Фрэнк, всё ещё испытывая то ощущение.

— Точно. — Джерард с запутанным и озабоченным выражение снова начинает пялиться на смазку, сведя брови и поджав губы. — Э-э.

— В моих штанах лежат презервативы, — Фрэнк пытается вернуть разговор в прежнее русло. — Ну, то есть… в карманах. На полу.

— О, ага! Хорошо! — отвечает Джерард с видимым облегчением. — Черт, я только что понял, что у меня их нет вообще, серьезно, у меня так давно не было секса, не знаю, думаю, мне даже не хотелось этого, понимаешь?

Фрэнк правда, правда не понимает, но всё равно кивает, потому что Джерард смотрит на него как-то тревожно.

— Они уже, ну, стали дороги мне, — говорит Фрэнк, пока Джерард ищет его штаны. — Я имею в виду, я уж и не надеялся, что они будут использованы до истечения срока годности. Но моё правило — бережёного бог бережёт.

— Враки, — отвечает Джерард. — Ты представляешь угрозу и для себя, и для общества.

— Это правило распространяется только на секс! — произносит Фрэнк. — И на еду. И на насекомых. И на, э-э… как там называют пауков… на арахнидов, да неважно.

Джерард небрежно роняет джинсы на пол и возвращается в кровать за один большой шаг, тянет Фрэнка к себе и крепко обнимает. Фрэнк думает, что обнимашки голышом действуют не настолько успокаивающе, как обычные обнимашки, но их недостаток восполняется трением кожи о кожу, ощущением под ней мышц и костей и мгновенным появлением пота между их телами. И тем, что член Фрэнка радостно утыкается в живот Джерарду, а его член прижимается к ноге Фрэнка. Всем этим. Фрэнк обвивает руками шею Джерарда и потирается об него, отчего всё возбуждение, утихшее за прошедшее время, возвращается с новой силой. О да, вот для этого они здесь сегодня.

— Фрэнк, — шепчет Джерард ему в плечо. — Фрэнк.

— Ага, — шепчет Фрэнк в ответ. Ему не хочется говорить, что всё хорошо или что-то подобное, потому что Джерард, может быть, не задумывается сейчас об этом и не беспокоится, но после этих слов непременно начнет.

Джерард гладит его по спине и произносит нормальным голосом:

— Ты должен быть полностью расслаблен, ладно?

— Да я почти в коме, — торопливо выдаёт Фрэнк очевидную ложь. — Я как камень.

— Чёртова угроза обществу, — говорит Джерард и целует его, очевидно откинув все сомнения. Перед глазами Фрэнка предстает панель управления, на которой загорается зелёная лампочка. Все системы готовы. — Я хотел сказать, это… Это… Может быть неудобно и странно поначалу. Не знаю, некоторым это вообще не нравится.

Фрэнк думает о пальцах Джерарда и о его языке, и ему становится так горячо. Серьёзно, по всему телу распространяется поток тепла. И он отвечает:

— Думаю, ты можешь делать всё, что угодно, и мне это будет нравиться. Ты не делал ничего, ну… ничего такого, что было бы мне неприятно. Просто скажи мне, что делать. Я не знаю, я должен?..

Джерард снова целует его, обхватывая за затылок и перебирая его волосы, а тепло остаётся, отчего Фрэнк потеет сильнее и чувствует во всём теле одновременно вялость и неистовость. Он до сих пор понятия не имеет, что ему делать, поэтому он просто жмется к Джерарду и старается думать о чём-нибудь расслабляющем, потому что он сам далек от этого состояния. Ещё ему кажется, что он сможет кончить ещё один раз, но, вероятнее всего, это будет всухую. Фрэнк уже как-то устраивал экспериментальный марафон оргазмов, и он подозревает, что вряд ли может так быстро восстанавливать свои силы.

Джерард проводит рукой вниз по шее Фрэнка и вдоль его спины, по ягодицам и ещё ниже и сгибает пальцы, чтобы погладить внутреннюю сторону его бедра и сгиб между ягодицей и ногой. Фрэнк замирает от неожиданности, а потом удивляет самого себя, когда на автомате с охотностью выгибается навстречу прикосновению. Это происходит совершенно рефлекторно и без его осознания.

Из-за этого движения дыхание Джерарда сбивается, и он притягивает Фрэнка ближе, впиваясь пальцами в бедро Фрэнка и надавливая на ту точку за его яичками, отчего у Фрэнка появляется слабость в коленках.

Фрэнк думает, что, чёрт, да, он хочет этого. Не то чтобы он не понимал этого раньше, но, блять, да, теперь он точно не против того, чтобы что-то побывало в его заднице. Он почти чувствует это. От одной мысли ему хочется… Но он всё ещё не знает, как всё будет происходить. Он должен лежать на спине или на животе? Или, может, сидеть сверху? Фрэнк пытается воссоздать позиции мысленно, но он имеет явно недостаточно знаний, чтобы принять решение. Ему хочется, чтобы у него была возможность поцеловать Джерарда, но, может, так делают только гетеросексуалы и порнозвёзды, он не знает.

— Я просто, — рвано выдыхает Джерард. — Твоё лицо, Фрэнки.

— Что с ним? — Если у него что-то странное на лице, а Джерард прождал так долго, чтобы сообщить ему об этом, то он получится в нос локтём. После секса.

Но Джерард только коротко улыбается и говорит:

— Оно просто мне нравится. Как думаешь, ты можешь лежать на спине? Так будет немного сложнее.

— Конечно, — отвечает Фрэнк, потому что он готов справиться с любыми сложностями, никаких проблем, боже, блять. — А мне нравится твоё.

Джерард снова улыбается, и Фрэнк тоже улыбается, потому что ему нравится не только лицо Джерарда, но и его улыбка.

— Итак, ладно, — произносит он, немного отодвигаясь, а Джерард отпускает его, наблюдая за его действиями, и улыбка понемногу сходит с его губ. Фрэнк ложится на спину. Сначала устраивается прямо на тюбике лубриканта, который тоже довольно скользкий. Он вытаскивает его из-под себя, пытаясь не засмеяться, но проваливается в своих попытках. Он уже устал от первых разов, честно. Ему уже хочется заняться этим снова, потому что он будет знать, что происходит, и тогда количество нервных смешков сократится и будет больше нормального секса без неловких перерывов на дискуссии.

Джерард забирает у него смазку и убирает её куда-то. Кажется, он снова начал переживать, потому что на его лице появляется сосредоточенное выражение, словно он собирается показать сложный фокус, но не уверен, получится ли всё. Потом он кладёт ладонь Фрэнку на колено и глядит на неё, глядит на свою руку на колене. Неважно. Фрэнк неподвижно лежит и ждёт. Может, это как-то связано с дзеном. Найдите свои внутренние что-то-там и откройте их. Джерард скользит рукой чуть выше и по кругу и приподнимает ногу Фрэнка, очень осторожно отводя её вбок. Потом Джерард наклоняется и целует сгиб колена, проходит ладонью по вверх ноге, немного нажимая, чтобы Фрэнку не было щёкотно, и член Фрэнка подёргиваются, а бедра вздрагивают сами по себе, пока он их не унимает.

Джерард проделывает всё то же самое с другой ногой Фрэнка, и это всё проходит так торжественно и медленно, что Фрэнк вспоминает тот свой сон, в котором он был мёртв, а Джерард целовал его веки.

Очень странно, что во сне он мог видеть Джерарда с закрытыми глазами. Это как двойное зрение. Всевидящее око? Это была бы полезная суперсила. Ну, одно всезнание тоже, вообще-то.

Джерард просто прикасается к его ногам, бёдрам, коленям, икрам, и это довольно странно, но вся эта его концентрация и упрямая медлительность каким-то образом действуют на Фрэнка. Может, он и думает о всяких разных вещах, но его бёдра продолжают самопроизвольно вздрагивать, его спина выгибается, а голова откидывается назад, и пару раз он глотает воздух ртом, потому что его лёгким всё недостаточно.

Видимо, он на какое-то время выбывает из реальности, потому что когда Джерард склоняется ниже к нему, ему приходится открыть глаза, но Фрэнк не помнит, чтобы их закрывал. Джерард целует его, всё так же медленно, и влажно, и небрежно, глубоко вылизывая рот Фрэнка вместе с его губами и зубами, и посасывает его язык, а одновременно с этим его руки движутся по животу и бёдрам Фрэнка, едва касаясь его члена, что сводит с ума.

— Хорошо, — мягко говорит Джерард ему в губы. — Расслабься.

— Я расслаблен, — отвечает Фрэнк. Ему кажется, он произносит слова нечленораздельно. — Но знаешь, от того, что ты посоветуешь мне расслабиться, лучше не станет.

— Чёрт, ага, я знаю, — понимающе говорит Джерард. Его ладонь скользит между ног Фрэнка и обхватывает его яички. — Это так странно.

Фрэнк находит в себе силы ухмыльнуться и сказать:

— Мои яйца? Мне кажется, они обычные. Они странные? Из-за тебя у меня разовьётся комплекс.

Джерард хихикает, коротко выдохнув прямо в лицо Фрэнку, и мучительно медленно проводит рукой по его члену, не сжимая его, а Фрэнк осознаёт, что пытается последовать за его движением, чтобы получить больше трения.

— Нет, — отвечает Джерард. — Твои яйца в порядке. Я о том, что чаще всего я был снизу, думаю. Мне обычно попадались такие грубоватые мачо. Не знаю почему.

— Потому что ты красивый, вот неожиданность, — выдыхает Фрэнк. Джерард ведёт пальцами вниз по его члену, смехотворно медленно и ужасно слабо, и целует его шею, а потом грудь, а потом осторожно облизывает сосок. Фрэнк корчится и прикладывает все усилия, чтобы просто не схватить Джерарда за волосы и не сделать что-нибудь, он не знает что, но ему что-то нужно. Он не понимает, почему просто не поступит так, но у него появляется ощущение, словно Джерард следует плану, и прерывать его будет неправильно, хотя из-за этого Фрэнк чувствует себя собакой, посаженной на цепь.

— Хорошо, — повторяет Джерард, немного отстраняется, шире раздвигая ноги Фрэнка, и начинает возиться с чем-то, а потом, блять, да, вводит палец внутрь, всё так же пиздецки медленно, так медленно, но мокро и легко. Фрэнку кажется, что он вообще не напрягается. Это странно, но нормально. Это не похоже ни на что, но он сжимает простыни до боли в пальцах и пытается насадиться на палец, ища какое-то сопротивление, ища большего. Он думает, что это хороший знак.

— Всё хорошо, — говорит он, пытаясь подобрать слова. — Хорошо… э-э. Ты можешь, ну… просто идти дальше, боже.

— Ага, просто… подожди немного, — отвечает Джерард с сосредоточенным и немного суровым видом. — Ты можешь прикоснуться к себе, если хочешь.

О. О. Самому Фрэнку в голову ни за что бы не пришла эта идея. Ему нравится, что Джерард руководит всем, потому что он уже делал это и знает, что будет приятно, что куда девать и прочее. Это как посетить спа или что-то такое, куда постоянно ходят герои «Одиноких сердце». Ты просто лежишь, пока вокруг тебя хлопочут молчаливые профессионалы. Фрэнк не уверен, что в спа пускают мальчиков-подростков, но если это так, то он начнёт копить туда деньги. Он может сделать какое-нибудь шоколадное обёртывание или, что там ещё, маникюр. Наверное, Джерарду не помешал бы маникюр, ведь он постоянно жуёт свои ногти. С другой стороны, это хорошо, что сейчас они очень короткие. Фрэнк старается не представлять себе длинные ногти и что они могли бы сделать с его нежными внутренностями. Вот это всегда пугало его при виде девушек в порно: их длиннющие когти.

Фрэнк водит по своему члену быстро и грубовато, потому что его левая рука всё еще впивается матрас, а руководить обеими руками одновременно довольно сложно. Ему приходится остановиться через пару движений, ведь иначе он кончит до того, как к действию подключатся другие члены.

Джерард теперь проникает внутрь несколькими пальцами, растягивая его, и Фрэнку всё ещё не больно, и это всё ещё не похоже ни на что другое, но он испытывает желание толкаться навстречу руке Джерарда, и ему всё так же нужно большего. Фрэнк сжимает зубы, отворачиваясь в сторону и прижимаясь горящей щекой к простыни.

— Просто, просто… — начинает он, но не может сказать ничего больше.

Он шарит по кровати руками и нащупывает презерватив просто-на-всякий-случай, невинно лежащий рядом с ним, дожидающийся своего часа и не знающий, что грядёт впереди. Он хватает его и взмахивает им перед Джерардом. Этот сигнал должен быть достаточно понятен для Джерарда даже в разгар такого момента, хотя тот и выглядит очень сосредоточенным на своем занятии. По его виду кажется, что он немного выпал из времени, его веки прикрыты, а рот, наоборот, приоткрыт. Свободной рукой он так крепко держит бедро Фрэнка, что там наверняка останутся синяки.

Он глядит на руку Фрэнка, кажется, вечность, прежде чем взять у него презерватив. Торжественно, как того требует ситуация.

Фрэнк просто лежит, немного дрожа, потому что Джерард больше не прикасается к нему, и ему становится холодно. У него есть время понервничать, хотя это чувство накладывается на потребность быть потроганным. От этого смешения у него в животе что-то сжимается, и он всё так же лежит, отвернувшись, пока Джерард не возвращается, устраиваясь сверху и подталкивая согнутые ноги Фрэнка выше до тех пор, пока коленки чуть не задевают его грудь.

— Фрэнк, — произносит Джерард невероятно спокойным голосом, так, как обычно делает, если выйдет из себя через пару секунд или что-то такое. Фрэнк поворачивает голову и смотрит на него. Джерард покраснел, его глаза блестят, он заправил волосы назад, но мокрые пряди чисто чёрного цвета всё равно спадают ему на лицо. В этот момент он выглядит мрачно и опасно, особенно с этим серьёзным выражением, за которым едва скрывается чёртово желание.

— Всё хорошо?

— Давай, блять, давай, — выпаливает Фрэнк, даже не обдумывая свои слова, потому что для размышлений сейчас неподходящее время. Он сложен как оригами, чувствуя нетерпение и ощущая себя крошечным и хрупким, он словно не может дышать, и ему нужно деть куда-то свои руки, потому что он никак не может прекратить сжимать и разжимать кулаки.

И Джерард следует его команде, но пиздецки медленно, зато теперь Фрэнк понимает, к чему была вся это возня с пальцами, потому что, ого, он чувствует это. Его рот самопроизвольно открывается, и, кажется, он закатывает глаза, потому что на секунду не видит ничего.

— Ох, ебать, — говорит он и выдаёт короткий сдавленный стон, а Джерард в ту же секунду останавливается, чего Фрэнк совершенно не хочет.

— Блять, нет, продолжай, боже, — выдавливает он. По ощущениям этого всего слишком много, но Фрэнк знает, что скоро станет в самый раз, ему надо лишь перетерпеть и тогда. Тогда. Он не знает, что конкретно будет тогда, но что-то будет. Мышцы его живота ноют, и он понимает, что напряжён как натянутая тетива, и пытается расслабиться, а потом с усилием возвращает глаза в привычное положение и снова глядит на Джерарда. Джерард смотрит на него всё с той же сосредоточенностью, и если Фрэнк тетива, то Джерард напряжен раз в сто больше. Он как тетива-Годзилла, сделанная из титана. Когда она порвётся, то снесёт пол-Токио.

Фрэнк немного шевелит бёдрами, из-за этого где-то смещается что-то ещё, и через секунду всё становится куда легче, и остается лишь сладкое-сладкое жжение, которое он готов терпеть всю ночь. Он делает так снова, и Джерард издаёт вымученный тонкий стон и падает вниз, пригвождая Фрэнка к кровати как букашку.

«О боже», — думает Фрэнк, а потом Джерард отодвигается, немного приподнимая Фрэнка, и всё встает на свои места как по щелчку, чёрт, да, прямо так.

— Нормально? — выдыхает Джерард, и Фрэнк чувствует по его голосу, как тяжело ему сейчас терпеть.

Фрэнк отвечает:

— Иисусе блять.

А потом:

— Сейчас, сейчас, сейчас.

Он тянется рукой вверх, как слепой, потому что не может понять, что где находится, и задевает нос Джерарда, а затем наконец находит нужное направление и зарывается пальцами в волосы Джерарда.

Тот очень медленно прикрывает глаза. И так же медленно, но беспощадно толкается бёдрами вперёд, словно не чувствуя никакого сопротивления, хотя Фрэнк весь горит и дрожит, его живот и ноги болят. Он яростно тянет Джерарда за волосы, но ощущает слабость, а его голова просто болтается из стороны в сторону с каждым движением.

Джерард немного выходит, а затем снова толкается вперёд, быстрее и под другим углом, и вот тогда Фрэнк чувствует это: его словно захлестывает ёбаная волна из ниоткуда, и он вскрикивает, больше не молча, потому что тишина такое просто не вынесет. Кажется, теперь он понимает, что нужно делать и как перестать мешать проникновению, это становится яснее, и ему удаётся подаваться навстречу Джерарду, когда тот перестаёт сдерживаться и переходит к делу. Фрэнк словно состоит только из одной задницы и члена, он больше не ощущает совершенно ничего, кроме каких-то отголосков от своих перенапряженных мышц, удивляющихся внезапной физической нагрузке, и жжения в пальцах из-за врезающихся в них волос Джерарда, в которые он вцепился со всей силой. Джерард даже не замечает, что с него пытаются снять скальп.

Фрэнк переводит внимание на свою другую руку, которая словно старается выбить из матраса все пружины, и перемещает её в направлении своего члена, снова учась координироваться в пространстве. Джерард теперь действительно трахает его, сохраняя устойчивый ритм, и Фрэнка словно сворачивают на каждом толчке внутрь и развёртывают при движении назад. Его член будто соединен с членом Джерарда через какой-то нерв внутри Фрэнка, о котором ему никто никогда не рассказывал. И Джерард прикасается к члену Фрэнка первым из них, несмотря на то, что Джерард полностью сосредоточен на темпе и держит глаза закрытыми, и, кажется, чувствует себя так же, как Фрэнк, то есть готов взорваться в любую секунду. Иисусе. Это как в шутках про нахождение собственной задницы с помощью карты и компаса, только в разы хуже. Фрэнк не может понять, где его собственный член, хотя тот буквально сходит с ума.

Ладонь Джерарда влажная и горячая, и она в точностью повторяет толчки его бёдер. Фрэнку ничего не остается, кроме как просто положить свою руку поверх руки Джерарда, сделать глубокий головокружительный вдох, беспомощно лежать, сложившись в три погибели, и чувствовать подступающий оргазм.

Он даже не пытается заглушить свой выкрик. Он всё равно не знает, где его рот.

На мгновение он не ощущает своего тела совершенно, погружаясь в водоворот на две секунды, которые длятся будто десятки лет. Когда он приходит в чувство, Джерард сильнее опирается на него, вдавливая его в матрас и прижимая колени Фрэнка к его груди с каждым толчком. Он находит и рот Фрэнка, а тот бессознательно отвечает на поцелуй, отражая лишь то, что его язык во рту у Джерарда. Ритм немного сбивается, и Фрэнк чувствует, как сильно трясутся руки Джерарда, едва удерживая того навесу.

Джерард прерывисто выстанывает его имя, когда кончает, потому что нет таких имён, которые можно легко простонать, ведь согласные буквы всё портят. Наверное, это звучало бы смешно, если бы сейчас они не занимались сексом.

Всё замирает. Фрэнк на какое-то время тоже перестаёт дышать, потому что он настолько зажат, что попытки дать лёгким кислорода будут просто напрасными. Всё его тело становится безвольным, а рука отпускает волосы Джерарда. Кажется, он даже вырвал несколько. Он поработает над этими побуждениями к насилию позже. Наверное.

Но ему нужно снова дышать, и он уже собирается покашлять или сделать ещё что-то, но Джерард сам возвращается из забытья, отстраняется и выходит из Фрэнка, отчего тот снова забывает дышать, привыкая к чувству пустоты и лёгкости. Его словно погрузили в вакуум.

Джерард тяжело дышит, лежа рядом с ним, и задумчиво поглаживает бедро Фрэнка, выдыхая прохладный воздух прямо на вспотевшие плечи Фрэнка. Он больше нигде не прикасается к Фрэнку, словно тоже пытается прийти в порядок и приспособиться к одинокому существованию в собственной коже.

— Да, — слабо произносит Фрэнк. Он не знает, что это значит. Но да.

— Да? — бормочет Джерард.

— Да, — уверенно отвечает Фрэнк.

***

 

Фрэнк просыпается при свете. У него появляется медлительность и слабость в теле, благодаря чему он определяет, что-либо он проспал слишком много, либо слишком мало, отчего у него в животе что-то панически переворачивается, и он так быстро садится на кровати, что голова начинает кружится.

Но снаружи всё ещё темно. И свеча до сих пор горит. Он прикрывает глаза и ждет, пока сердце не начинает биться в нормальном темпе.

«Ого», — думает он.

Он оглядывается вокруг, замечая Джерарда со спутанными и взъерошенными волосами, спящего рядом, уткнувшись лицом в подушку.

В животе у Фрэнка снова что-то подпрыгивает, но на этот раз не из-за паники. Он трёт лицо и морщится, потому что его губы ноют и болят. Потом он немного ёрзает и морщится снова, так как, ага, вау, не только губы. И ему срочно нужно отлить. По ощущениям, его всю ночь избивала горилла или, может, несколько мартышек. Но это всё равно здорово. Это та приятная боль, при которой жалуется каждая мышца тела, но ты сделал что-то классное.

Джерард вздрагивает и что-то бормочет сквозь сон, и Фрэнк наклоняется к нему и гладит по волосам, пока он снова не успокаивается. Джерард тоже выглядит так, словно его побили.

Ходить невероятно тяжело, а наклоняться за джинсами и подавно. В спине появляются такие ощущения, словно он перенапряг её, а ноги трясутся так сильно, что он опирается на кровать, как старик, чтобы надеть штаны. Он медленно и осторожно потягивается, пытаясь найти такие места на своём теле, которые не болят, чтобы потом не упасть при любом неосторожном движении.

Он бредёт по коридору в ванную, которая обычно представляет из себя самое грязное место на Земле, но, кажется, Джерард вчера сходил с ума, пока ждал Фрэнка, и, возможно, некоторые вещи в этой комнате были помыты. В воздухе до сих пор витает слабый запах лимонного ароматизатора.

Фрэнк писает минут двадцать, позволяя мозгу лениво возвращаться к жизни. Он не пытается специально вспомнить всё, он просто позволяет мыслям о вчерашнем дне течь своим ходом. Его тело напоминает ему о произошедшем при каждом пошевелении, и Фрэнк смотрит на свои ноги, чтобы проверить, не остались ли они после всего случившегося кривыми, и издаёт смешок. Он тут же старается заглушить его, потому что ему не хочется разбудить Майки, который вчерашней ночью (ну, если точнее, сегодняшней) казался действительно расстроенным, или Джерарда, который просто выглядит чертовски мило, когда спит.

Фрэнк смотрит на себя в зеркало и снова хихикает. Судя по его виду, он тёрся о дикобраза. А потом до него доходит, что эти покраснения появились от щетины Джерарда. Ебать, боже. Он ни разу её не замечал, и не то чтобы Джерард может отрастить нормальную бороду, но того, что есть, явно достаточно, чтобы Фрэнк выглядел так, словно всю ночь целовался с парнем.

Фрэнк не знает, какой сейчас час, но по его предположениям, у него осталось не так много времени до того момента, как ему придётся встретиться лицом с матерью и делать вид, что он — ещё раз ебать, боже! — не целовался ни с кем и не занимался сексом, ебать, боже. Он дико озирается по сторонам и жалеет, что не может просто запереться здесь и не выходить, пока снова не будет казаться презентабельным.

На его груди красуется небольшой засос, но больше нет ничего безумного. Джерард видимо не настолько одержим идеей оставлять за собой метки, как Майки.

Ему пора перестать стоять тут и смеяться над собственным отражением. Прямо сейчас.

Фрэнк раздумывает секунду, а потом пожимает плечами, скидывает джинсы и забирается в душ. От него несёт, и худшее, что может случится, это если мать засечет его по пути в ванную комнату, когда он будет выглядеть так, словно целовался с парнем всю ночь, но от него ещё и будет пахнуть так, словно он занимался сексом, ебать, боже. Наверное, в борделях пахнет точно также.

Горячая вода, льющаяся на его спину и плечи, такая охуенная, что он просто подставляет под струю голову и стоит, немного покачиваясь и думая о лице спящего Джерарде, а затем о лице Джерарда, когда тот кончает. Сначала Джерард кажется удивлённым, а потом он будто морщится от боли, а после этого его лицо просто становится безэмоциональным. Это как в сценах убийства в фильмах, когда ты не знаешь, что чувак убит выстрелом, пока он не падает на землю.

Фрэнк нюхает яблочный шампунь Джерарда, который предназначен специально для покрашенных волос и в нём есть витамин Е, и жожоба, и прочие штуки, которые добавляют в шампуни. Гель Джерарда ещё более странный. Иногда Фрэнк задаётся вопросом, что происходит в голове Джерарда, когда тот выбирает такое. Может, он надеется, что заманчивый фруктовый аромат будет напоминать ему о том, что нужно чаще принимать душ? Ну, пока это не очень работает.

Он тщательно отмывается. Его гениталии до сих пор не вернулись в чувство, и даже малейшее прикосновение к ним кажется слишком грубым, но только наполовину. Другая половина всё ещё настроена на секс, и его нервные окончания посылают в мозг информацию, которая выглядит как «секс, постойте, секс, остановись, больше секса, хватит». Он тыкает себя в ягодицу и, ага, надеется, что ему не скоро придётся идти в туалет, потому что ауч. Может, к этому привыкаешь со временем, как к натёртым мозолям.

Когда он снова чист и пахнет розами и яблоками, надевать ёбаные джинсы обратно просто отвратительно, но с этим ничего не поделать. По крайней мере, теперь они сухие. Ну, суше, чем были. Он вернётся домой и переоденется во что-то приятное и мягкое.

Из-за этого он начинает думать о том, что ему надо вернуться домой, а для этого сесть на велосипед и крутить педали три километра. Он думает, что может сделать это. Если за ним будут гнаться огромные пауки-зомби.

Он возвращается в комнату Джерарда, останавливаясь у порога, потому что, вау, нет, вот как пахнут бордели, а потом начинает искать свою одежду, но отвлекается на Джерарда, который до сих пор спит, но сильно хмурится, корча лицо и издавая короткие хныканья с какими-то словами, но Фрэнк не может разобрать ничего.

Он забирается в кровать, склоняется над ним и говорит:

— Джерард.

Джерард продолжает спать и смотреть свой сон. Он явно плохой, поэтому Фрэнк трогает его за плечо и зовёт ещё раз и ещё, немного громче и настойчивей.

Его попытки срабатывают лишь тогда, когда он встряхивает Джерарда. Тот просыпается, размахивая руками, и бьёт одной Фрэнка прямо в шею, а другой попадает себе в глаз и поворачивается в другую сторону так резко, что врезается в стену.

Когда Фрэнк снова может безболезненно вдохнуть, Джерард разворачивается обратно, глядя на него широко распахнутыми глазами с испуганным и запутанным выражением на лице.

— Эй, эй, — произносит Фрэнк, всё ещё держа себя за горло. Ауч. — Ты в порядке?

— Что! — говорит Джерард. Он не моргает. — Что?

Фрэнк осторожно тянется к нему, немного ожидая ещё одного удара, но Джерард даже не вздрагивает, когда Фрэнк гладит его по щеке.

— Кажется, тебе приснился кошмар, — говорит Фрэнк, и Джерард тут же полностью расслабляется, позволяя Фрэнку трогать его лицо и закрывая глаза.

— Блять, — бормочет он. — Ага, всё тот же.

— Об оборотнях, да?

— Да. — Он кладёт свою ладонь поверх руки Фрэнк. — Обычно меня будит Майки.

— А это Фрэнк, — отвечает Фрэнк. — К твоему сведению.

— К твоему сведению, я и так знал это. Хотя от тебя пахнет моим шампунем.

Фрэнк улыбается, и Джерард тоже, а ведь он даже не может видеть Фрэнка.

— Ты правда, правда, правда не знал, чувак. И эта комната как… Как это там называется?

Джерард распахивает глаза, зевает и усаживается именно с таким видом, как Фрэнк себя чувствовал, проснувшись.

— Э-э, не знаю, она выглядит как обычно.

Это явно будет бессмысленный спор. Так что Фрэнк говорит:

— Слушай, мне надо вернуться, пока мой велосипед не превратился в тыкву и всё такое. Эм.

— Блять, — отвечает Джерард. — Блять. Фрэнки. Ты, э-э… в порядке? Всё хорошо?

Фрэнк показывает ему знак «окей», сомкнув большой и указательный пальцы.

— Хорошо, — говорит Джерард.

— Серьёзно. Всё замечательно, — говорит Фрэнк. — Всё… ладно, не буду врать, мне кажется, словно меня побил Моби Дик, но, ну, в хорошем смысле. Эм. Член Моби[11]. Дерьмо. — Он смеётся в сотый раз с тех пор, как проснулся. Если ему так пиздецки весело, то ему стоит убедиться, правда ли он в порядке.

Джерард видимо слишком устал, чтобы смеяться, но уголки его губ дёргаются, а потом он хватает Фрэнка и притягивает к себе, целуя его щёки, нос, лоб, снова щёки и рот, а Фрэнк всё это время смеётся.

— Я отвезу тебя домой, — говорит Джерард. — Будет отстойно ехать на велосипеде домой, да?

— Думаю, ты и сам знаешь, ха.

— Я обычно просто лежал после секса, — отвечает Джерард. — И пытался не двигаться. Я старался быть осторожным с тобой, но не знаю, это, ну… тяжело. Я не делал такого раньше. Я имею в виду, с тем, у кого это первый раз. Или с кем-то более маленьким. Ну, за исключением девушек, думаю. Хотя я спал не с таким уж и большим количеством девушек. С тобой это по-другому, Фрэнк.

— Чем с девушкой? Я правда на это надеюсь.

Джерард опять целует его, уже продолжительнее, медленно и осторожно, прямо как в фильмах. Фрэнк опирается на него и жалеет, что не может лечь и остаться спать здесь.

— Мне бы хотелось остаться здесь, — произносит Фрэнк. — Так отвратительно возвращаться назад и делать вид, что я не занимался настоящим сексом этой ночью.

— Но со мной опасно спать, — тихо отвечает Джерард и кладёт руку Фрэнку на шею. — Я сильно тебя ударил?

— Не думаю, что появится синяк, — Фрэнк пожимает плечами. Он не обращает внимания на своё горло — это лишь ещё одно напоминание о хорошем событии.

— Я знаю, — говорит Джерард. Он всё ещё не убирает руку с шеи Фрэнка, немного потирая её. — Не хочу, чтобы ты уходил. Но пора, кажется. Я сейчас оденусь.

— Я люблю тебя, — произносит Фрэнк, когда Джерард отпускает его, чтобы встать. Слова сами вылетают, просто как «ой, кстати». Ой, кстати, ёбаный пиздец. В его животе что-то сжимается.

Джерард улыбается своей счастливой улыбкой, от которой на его щеках появляются ямочки.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, Фрэнки, — отвечает он совершенно искренне и с обычным выражением лица, даже не нервничая и всё такое. Нет никакой неловкости. На самом деле, всё довольно здорово. Фрэнку хочется сказать это снова, просто потому, что он может, но, наверное, у него есть лимит того, насколько сентиментальным он может позволить себе быть.

Джерард берёт пачку сигарет, прикуривает одну, достаёт другую и отдаёт её Фрэнку, поджигая её, а потом начинает одеваться. Фрэнк сидит на кровати, курит и наблюдает за тем, как Джерард пытается одновременно курить и натягивать на себя толстовку. При необходимости он готов прийти на помощь и потушить огонь. Но, кажется, Джерард уже наловчился делать это, и его голова высовывается из горла с победным выдохом клубов дыма.

— Здорово, — комментирует Фрэнк. Ему неохота надевать свою футболку. Блять, ему лень даже вставать с кровати. В конце концов ему придётся сделать это, так что нужно смириться. Лучше грустить от того, что ему нужно вернуться домой в свою тупую комнату, а потом ждать вечность и снова сбегать как придурок, просто чтобы встретиться с Джерардом, а затем снова повторять всё это по кругу, чем от того, что его мать наказала его.

— Сколько времени?

Джерард ищет часы минут пять, потому что они свалились со стола и оказались под кроватью в куче грязного постельного белья и листов бумаги с рисунками.

— Около четырёх. Наверное.

Оказывается, на самом деле уже около пяти, а Спайдермену пора уходить на пенсию — часы на приборной панели автомобиля куда более надёжные и расстраивающие. Дождь прекратился, но одинокие капли всё равно попадают им на лица, пока они спускаются по лестнице. Тяжёлые тучи на небе кажутся подозрительными.

В районе, где живёт Фрэнк, свет до сих пор выключен, что вполне ожидаемо, так как это довольно дешёвый район, который находится по соседству с ещё одним, куда более отстойным. Его мать хочет переехать, но её не устраивает то, что им придется жить в меньшем доме, и она часто совершенно искренне повторяет, что не хочет застрять с гиперактивным подростком в крошечном месте. Фрэнк считает, настоящая причина её медлительности заключается в том, что она надеется на то, что ёбаный Джордж сделает ей предложение и они смогут позволить себе большой дом в приличном районе.

Джерард паркуется, не доезжая до дома Фрэнка, потому что двигатель машины никуда не годится и ревёт как тираннозавр рекс, когда его глушат. Они сидят в тишине где-то минуту, Джерард нервно держится за руль, а Фрэнк сжимает руки в кулаки в карманах своей толстовки.

— Черт, — говорит Фрэнк.

— Ага, — соглашается Джерард, теребя волосы. Он переводит взгляд на Фрэнка.

— Думаю… Блять, иди сюда.

Фрэнк сразу же перебирается к нему, проклиная огромные сидения, и наконец оказывается на коленях у Джерарда, по пути зацепившись карманом за рычаг коробки передач, из-за чего прибавляется ещё три секунды неловкой возни, и, может быть, он немного стукнул Джерарда коленом по яйцам. Джерард не обращает на это внимание и целует его, быстро, влажно и слюняво, хватая его за задницу и потирая его промежность через джинсы, словно собираясь заняться чем-то серьёзным прямо на виду у всей улицы.

— Если кто-то пройдёт мимо, нам конец, — выдыхает Фрэнк, но он не намеревается останавливаться, пока этого не сделает Джерард. Он просто повторяет «полный конец» и засовывает свой язык в рот Джерарду, прижимаясь к нему бёдрами.

Джерард отталкивает его с таким лицом, словно ему сейчас будут ставить прививку от гриппа, и бормочет:

— Ага, э-э, блять. Я знаю. Ладно. — Его щёки немного розовеют. — Тебе скоро вернут телефон?

Фрэнк привстаёт с Джерарда и пересаживается обратно на пассажирское сидение, но берёт Джерарда за руку.

— Наверное. Если я буду старательно подлизываться и если никто не спросит меня сегодня, почему я такой счастливый и отчего хромаю. Потому что я не знаю, что на это ответить, ты понимаешь, а мои импровизации больше всего выводят маму из себя.

— Постарайся не делать этого. — Джерард краснеет немного сильнее и кривовато улыбается ему.

Фрэнк выпускает его руку, открывает дверь и выбирается наружу. Это правда отвратительно.

— Ага. Итак. Пока, — говорит он. — Спасибо, что подвёз.

— Я достану твой велосипед. — Джерард тоже выходит из машины. Ах да. Вау. Фрэнк правда не успевает соображать.

Джерард достаёт его велосипед, и Фрэнку кажется, что они снова начнут целоваться, но, к несчастью, их разделяет тот самый велосипед, а потом Фрэнк замечает свет в окне кухни Сандерсов, а миссис Сандерс самая большая сплетница в округе.

— Тебе лучше уехать, пока она не записала номер твой машины, — сообщает он Джерарду. — И я не шучу.

У него нет никакой возможности поцеловать Джерарда, но ему до нелепости сильно этого хочется. В конце концов он просто прикасается к рукаву его толстовки и кивает, а потом быстро разворачивается, таща велосипед за собой по улице и почти переходя на бег. Это не очень удобно, но неважно. Он слышит, как заводится машина Джерарда, но тот не отъезжает до тех пор, пока Фрэнк не проскальзывает в гараж, чтобы вернуть велосипед на место.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Массовое убийство в школе «Колумбайн» — заранее подготовленное нападение двух учеников старших классов Эрика Харриса и Дилана Клиболда на остальных учеников и персонал в своей школе с применением стрелкового оружия и самодельных взрывных устройств, произошедшее 20 апреля 1999 года в школе «Колумбайн» невключённой общины Колумбайн округа Джефферсон, штат Колорадо. Нападавшие ранили 37 человек, из них 13 — смертельно. После этого нападавшие застрелились сами.
> 
> [2] Голова-ластик — первый полнометражный кинофильм Дэвида Линча, выпущенный в 1977 году. Фильм стал культовой классикой благодаря сюрреалистической образности, необычному звуковому оформлению и общей фантастической атмосфере.
> 
> [3] «Уродцы» — классический американский художественный фильм 1932 года режиссёра Тода Броунинга, драма с элементами фильма ужасов. Вольная экранизация рассказа Тода Роббинса «Шпоры».
> 
> [4] «Хэллоуин» — популярный в 1980-х годах киносериал фильмов ужасов. Создателями сериала являются американский режиссёр Джон Карпентер и американский продюсер сирийского происхождения Мустафа Аккад. Роль главного героя фильмов — Майкла Майерса — хладнокровного убийцы в маске, исполнило множество актёров.
> 
> [5] Plug and Play, дословно переводится как «включил и играй» — технология, предназначенная для быстрого определения и конфигурирования устройств в компьютере и других технических устройствах. Технология PnP основана на использовании объектно-ориентированной архитектуры, ее объектами являются внешние устройства и программы. Операционная система автоматически распознает объекты и вносит изменения в конфигурацию абонентской системы.
> 
> [6] В оригинале употреблено выражение «the love that dare not speak its name» (любовь, которая не смеет назвать свое имя), которое пошло из стихотворения «Две любви» (1892) Альфреда Дугласа, любовника Оскара Уйальда, и под ним раньше подразумевали гомосексуальные отношения. (Гейские фанфики: the more you know.)
> 
> [7] Бокс-сет — комплект из нескольких носителей. Обычно это комплект из трёх и больше CD в специальной общей коробке или упаковке.
> 
> [8] Всякие «активные точки» пришли из восточной медицины, где верили, что на нашем теле расположены эти самые точки, которые отвечают за разные органы, и, воздействуя на эти точки (нажатие, массаж, иглоукалывание), мы можем воздействовать и на органы, улучшая их работу и прочее.
> 
> [9] Лоббизм — деятельность заинтересованных лиц, способствующая принятию органами власти тех или иных решений, с использованием неформальных коммуникаций в органах власти.
> 
> [10] Экшен-фигурка — игрушечная фигурка, обычно из пластика. Зачастую представляет собой персонаж фильма, комикса или компьютерной игры и т. п., как гуманоидной, так и негуманоидной форм. Многие экшен-фигурки выпускаются сериями и являются предметом коллекционирования. Такие фигурки изначально предназначались для детей, но со временем рынок переориентировался на взрослых коллекционеров.
> 
> [11] Ну, dick — это член по-английски, уже все, наверное, знают.


	7. Вторник

Мама не трогает его до девяти часов утра, за что Фрэнк ей жутко благодарен. Но зато потом она пытается разбудить его, стягивая с кровати одеяло, хотя ей уже давно пора было научиться так не делать. От ужасно смущающей ситуации их спасает лишь молниеносная реакция Фрэнка.

Зато теперь он точно просыпается и подскакивает на кровати, крича:

— Боже, мам! Я голый!

Она мгновенно бросает одеяло, словно оно заразное, и отшатывается в сторону, забавно выпучивая глаза. Фрэнк тут же тянет одеяло к себе (Ещё б чуть-чуть и… Она вообще когда-нибудь слышала об утреннем стояке? Боже.) и укутывается в него. Потом они какое-то время глядят друг на друга.

— Прости, солнышко, — в конце концов говорит она. — Доброе утро?

Фрэнк мысленно радуется тому, что у неё не было времени на то, чтобы заметить чёртов засос на его груди. Господи Иисусе.

— Все нормально. Просто, ну. Почему бы не предупреждать людей, прежде чем… э-э. Прежде чем врываться. Или стучаться больше не принято?

— Я-то стучалась, молодой человек. Может, это ты начинаешь глохнуть?

— Ну, я уже встаю, — отвечает он, пытаясь принять бодрый вид. — Всё просто замечательно.

— Я приготовила оладьи, поэтому спускайся, пока они не остыли. — Она останавливается у двери и оборачивается. — А, ещё наконец-то позвонила Франческа. Она приедет около двенадцати. Своевременное предупреждение.

На этих словах он чуть не выпрыгивает их постели, наплевав на свою голую задницу.

— Что?! Когда?

— Фрэнк, что с тобой не так? Ты хоть когда-нибудь слушаешь, что тебе говорят? — Мама утомлённо трёт лицо, как делает всегда, когда Фрэнк начинает действовать ей на нервы. — Я возвращаю твой телефон, ладно, но это испытательный срок. Я надеюсь, после этого визита твоей тёте не захочется нажаловаться бабушке о том, какой ты невоспитанный, ты понял меня?

Фрэнк послушно кивает.

Она достаёт телефон из кармана и кладёт его на кровать.

— У тебя есть пропущенные.

Большинство из них от Боба и Торо, но ещё ему дважды звонил кто-то с неизвестного номера: два дня назад и вчерашним вечером.

Фрэнк перезванивает, и трубку поднимает чувак с усталым голосом.

— Э-э, кто это? — спрашивает Фрэнк.

— А ты кто? — отвечает парень. — Ты мне звонишь.

— Вообще-то, я тебе перезваниваю. Надеюсь, ты не какой-нибудь безумный сталкер.

За этим следует короткое молчание и раздаётся шебуршание, словно тот парень поднимается с кровати.

— Фрэнк?

— Эй, чувак, чего тебе надо!

— Это Энди, Энди Хёрли. — Вздох. — Друг Пита Вентца? А ты дружишь с Майки Уэем.

— И-и-и?

— Хорошо, Фрэнк, послушай. Это явно не наше с тобой дело? Но ситуация становится просто комичной. Ты не мог бы попросить своего друга Майки, чтобы он, пожалуйста, сука, пожалуйста, ответил хотя бы на один звонок от Пита, пока тот не совершил какую-нибудь глупость.

— Ты… Чего? — Фрэнк захлопывает рот, надавливая пальцем на подбородок. А потом начинает от души хохотать.

— Фрэнк? Уже можно перестать смеяться, — говорит Энди. — Наверное, Пит заслужил всё, что сейчас переживает, но он не очень-то стойкий, знаешь? Он может стать немного одержимым.

— Ох, поверь мне, — Фрэнк всё ещё тяжело дышит, — я наберу Майки в ту же секунду, как наш разговор закончится, потому что это просто, блять, уморительно.

— Говоря «одержимый», я подразумеваю, э-э… — Многозначительная пауза. — Болезненно одержимый. Психотически одержимый. Суицидально одержимый.

Боже, блять, Иисусе.

— Уверен, от этого Майки в тысячу раз сильнее захочется ответить на его звонки, Хёрли. Пит начнёт, ну, преследовать его[1]?

— Не-а, — презрительно произносит Энди. — Я, вообще-то, пытаюсь позаботиться о Пите. Это он мой тупой друг, а не Майки. Хотя я предупрежу вас, если у него проявятся какие-то признаки Дженнифер Джейсон Ли.

— Это всё правда напоминает мыльную оперу, боже, — не выдерживает Фрэнк. — Думаю, Ридж скоро захочет обсудить с тобой беременность Брук[2].

— Ха-ха, блять, — отвечает Энди. — Это не тебе приходят слезливые письма по электронной почте, длинные звонки посреди ночи и мрачные непонятные сообщения.

— Ладно, ладно, чёрт. Считаешь, он правда может, ну, не знаю… сделать что-то?

Энди раздумывает какое-то время. Фрэнк жалеет, что не может закурить. А потом Энди медленно произносит:

— Пит, конечно, королева драмы, да, но ещё он ведёт себя как-то холодно. А это пугает. Просто поговори с Майки? Пожалуйста. Это всё, о чём я прошу.

— Поверить не могу, что ты звонишь мне и умоляешь меня тут, чувак.

— Серьёзно. Ладно. До скорого, Фрэнк.

Энди кладёт трубку, и Фрэнк начинает пялиться на свой телефон. Потом он снова смеётся, пока мама не зовёт его, интересуясь, чем он так рассмешён, что аж забыл об оладьях.

Спускаясь вниз, он думает о Пите, который казался ему таким беспечным и беззаботным, хотя о нём и ходили всякие сплетни. Он вспоминает, как рассказывал Майки, что Пит, по слухам, сумасшедший, но не то чтобы Фрэнк этому верил. А потом он вспоминает о том, как взбесился Джерард, застукав Майки с Питом в квартире наверху, и весь этот спектакль.

Итак, чёрт.

Набрав Майки, он сразу попадает на голосовую почту, и в его голове шевелится смутное воспоминание с прошедшей ночи, которое не касается секса. Кажется, Майки бросил телефон на пол и разбил его? Поэтому Фрэнк решает позвонить Джерарду, хотя не собирался делать этого, пока у него не выдастся минутка спокойно закрыться ради этого в ванной. Он пожимает плечами и тыкает на кнопку вызова, шагая по ступенькам.

Ему приходится звонить Джерарду раз десять, чтобы тот ответил, но для Джерарда такое нормально, потому что его телефон постоянно либо лежит в других штанах, либо погребён под кучей барахла, либо валяется на холодильнике, либо ещё что-нибудь. Чёртов неряха. Представив, как он бегает по комнате в поисках телефона, словно придурок, Фрэнк тут же страстно желает оказаться рядом с ним, найти ему мобильник и посмеяться над его озадаченной мордашкой, а потом целоваться с ним до потери сознания. Ох, боже, блять, ему правда не стоило звонить сейчас. Мама уже отвлекается от своих оладий, заинтересованно глядя на него, поэтому Фрэнк торопливо уходит с кухни. В этот же момент в его ухе раздаётся голос Джерарда.

— Фрэнки?

— Фрэнк? — одновременно с Джерардом зовёт мама.

— Ладно, эм, Джерард… — отвечает Фрэнк Джи. — В общем, это касается Майки. Я правда сейчас не могу говорить с тобой, потому что это обернётся кошмаром, надеюсь, ты понимаешь, о чём я. Позови мне Майки. Э-э, пожалуйста. Спасибо.

— Хорошо? — В голосе Джерарда проскальзывает что-то похожее на обиду.

— Серьёзно, Джи. Это, знаешь… — Он понижает голос, отчего всё кажется ещё более подозрительным, хотя так и есть. Чёрт. — Это сложно, ладно? Мама тут развесила свои уши.

— Они не такие большие, чтобы их можно было развешивать, — раздаётся голос ёбаного Джорджа прямо из-за спины Фрэнка, и он подпрыгивает от неожиданности, роняя телефон. А ещё тонко вскрикивает. Ёбаный Джордж приподнимает руки в успокаивающем жесте, словно пытаясь утихомирить собаку или что-то подобное. — Прости, Фрэнки, не хотел тебя напугать. Держи.

Он поднимает телефон, протягивая его Фрэнку. Из динамика слышится приглушённый голос Джерарда, повторяющего «Фрэнк? Фрэнк? Что случилось? Фрэнк?», а Фрэнк в ужасе глядит на телефон, правда чувствуя себя испуганной собакой. Испуганной собакой, которую сейчас отшлёпают тапком.

— Кажется, твой друг беспокоится, не съели ли тебя дикие животные, Фрэнк, — мягко произносит ёбаный Джордж. — Тебе стоит успокоить его.

Фрэнк с трудом возвращает контроль над своими конечностями и забирает телефон.

— Я тебе перезвоню, — быстро произносит он и сбрасывает звонок. Потом он переводит взгляд на ёбаного Джорджа. — Ладно. Эм. Я пойду, ну, переживу свой сердечный приступ и всё такое. Извини.

— Прости ещё раз! — кричит ему вслед Джордж. Фрэнк слышит, как его мать спрашивает что-то, а Джордж отвечает:

— Ничего, я просто напугал его. Думаю, он не до конца проснулся.

Добравшись до комнаты, он печатает Джерарду сообщение: «СУКА ЕБАНЫЙ ДЖ ТУТ СТЕБЕТСЯ НАДО МНОЙ, ПЖЛСТ ПОПРОСИ М ПОЗВОНИТЬ НА ДОМ ТЕЛ. ЛЮБЛЮ Ф.». Потом он бьёт себя по лицу за своё глупое поведение и снова спускается, чтобы позавтракать. Его мать и Джордж подсмеиваются над ним, и никто ничего не спрашивает. Ещё одна скользкая ситуация, которую ему удалось преодолеть. Он клянётся себе, что перестанет по-дурацки рисковать. Никаких больше глупостей, и точка.

— Хватит с тебя кофе, — останавливает его мама, когда Фрэнк тянется к чайнику, чтобы налить себе вторую кружку. — Ты и так весь дёрганный. Думаю, бесполезно спрашивать, что происходит?

— Прости, — поспешно говорит Фрэнк. — Я просто, ну, эм. Он так подкрался ко мне? Я и не думал, что настолько погрузился в свои мысли. Со мной всё в порядке. Прости, ёб… э-э, прости, Джордж.

— Да это я во всём виноват, Линда, — произносит ёбаный Джордж. — Я просто пытался поумничать. Вообще, всем же говорят не подкрадываться к людям, иначе получишь в коленку.

Фрэнк глядит на кофе. Он так близко и так далеко одновременно. Его голова немного болит, и ему сейчас очень неудобно сидеть на жёстком кухонном стуле.

— Ну, я-то не пинался и все такое, — отвечает он, пытаясь не ёрзать.

Ноющая задница раздражает Фрэнка не только по одной и очевидной причине. Это ещё и постоянное напоминание. Он ощущает её при каждом движении, из-за чего постоянно думает о произошедшем, и благодаря этому перед его глазами всё время появляется Джерард со своими чёртовыми глазами и ртом. Ага, при каждом движении. А Фрэнк любит оладьи, мама даже начала делать веганские специально для него, но сегодня он не может запихнуть в себя ни куска. Но он пытается, потому что ему надо перестать вести себя странно.

***

 

Майки звонит только в полдвенадцатого, и, судя по голосу, он либо раздражён, либо ему грустно. Трудно определить, в исполнении Майки эти эмоции звучат одинаково.

— Эм, — отвечает Фрэнк, внезапно испытывая большое нежелание заводить этот разговор. На самом деле, это всё пиздецки печально. Майки ведёт себя настолько сдержанно, что сложно сказать, хочется ли ему начать плакать или что-то подобное, но, кажется, ему правда тяжело. — Итак.

— Джерард пробормотал что-то типа, даже не знаю, что он пытался мне сказать… Джерард, что ты там говорил про то, что Фрэнк кричал?.. Ты кричал из-за меня? Если да, то это довольно странно, Фрэнк.

— Нет, черт, просто произошёл небольшой инцидент. Я хотел, э-э, сказать тебе, что… эм. — Он оглядывается по сторонам, чтобы убедиться, что в этот раз ёбаный Джордж или кто другой не притаился поблизости, и начинает говорить тише, но не так подозрительно, как раньше. — Звонил Энди, сказал, что Пит в полном дерьме и тебе нужно ответить на телефон, но ты, кажется, его сломал, так что просто позвони ему, ладно?

Майки молчит так долго, что это начинает пугать. Фрэнк зовёт:

— Майки? Ты слышал? Энди, Пит, разбитое сердце и страдания, позвони ему.

— Да, я понял, — тихо произносит Майки. — Ладно. Спасибо, Фрэнк.

— Ладно? — повторяет Фрэнк. — Ладно.

— Фрэнк? — кричит его мать. — Ты сегодня не сможешь пойти к Майки, помни о Франческе! Она хочет пообщаться с тобой, боже, спаси нас.

— Нет, я помню! — кричит Фрэнк в ответ, кладя телефон. — Он просто хотел, эм, поговорить кое о чём. Всё хорошо.

Он возвращается в свою комнату, ложится на спину и старается не шевелиться, но это нисколько не помогает, потому что из-за этого он снова вспоминает Джерарда, его колледжские трахомарафоны и прочее дерьмо. Поэтому он переворачивается на живот, думает о Кожаном лице и бензопилах, а потом о ремейке фильма, который оказался просто кощунством и выбрасыванием денег на ветер. Затем мысли плавно перетекают на ремейк «Психо», что напоминает лишь глупую шутку, и на ремейк «Рассвета мертвецов», который Фрэнк, к своему стыду, считает довольно хорошим, но явно не слишком-то страшным. И нет, это тоже ему нисколько не помогает, ведь он смотрел этот фильм вместе с Джерардом, после чего они накурились. Если подумать, они могли бы целоваться и тогда — всё то время, которое проводили вместе, смотря фильмы, напиваясь, читая комиксы и играя в Tэккен, Батлфилд и Doom. Всё это время. Месяцы.

Хотя он, ну, слишком молод, чтобы думать о потраченном времени, серьёзно. Может, Пит и Майки должны служить примером того, что происходит, когда торопить события. Джерард, наверное, куда более запутан в себе, чем Пит, тут Фрэнк не может себя обманывать. Иногда Майки не уделяет достаточного внимания тому, что Джерарду, к примеру, снятся кошмары, и он не может проснуться до тех пор, пока его не начинает рвать или ещё что-то настолько же ужасное. Фрэнку кажется, Джерард старается представлять вещи в более хорошем свете. Он рассказывает обо всём, но не углубляется в детали, не давая понять, насколько всё серьёзно на самом деле.

А ещё Фрэнк слишком молод, чтобы разлёживать тут и размышлять, превращаясь в эмо, поэтому он слазит с кровати, запускает недавно приобретённую «Расхитительницу Гробниц: Юбилейное издание» и на какое-то время пропадает в джунглях Перу.

Даже ёбаная Лара Крофт, конечно же, заставляет его думать о Джерарде, потому что однажды они обсуждали что-то типа… Ну, Джерард говорил, что её грудь выглядит неестественно, поэтому игра стала больше похожа на продукт порноиндустрии, а Фрэнк сказал что-то вроде: «Что тебе не нравится, ты же смотришь порно, лицемерный извращенец?» Джерард тогда устало вздохнул, и Фрэнк в итоге признал, что с её грудью что-то не так, но он же парень, что он может поделать? Это сексуально. А Джерард снова вздохнул и наконец-то кивнул, потому что, да. Это сексуально.

Фрэнк старается сосредоточиться на убийстве динозавров, а не на своей заднице и причинах возникновения там дискомфорта и не думать о своём бойфренде (бойфренде!), который находится всего в паре километрах от Фрэнка, но, по ощущениям, словно на Марсе.

А потом он слышит тётю Франческу:

— Фрэнки! Милый! Спускайся сюда и обними свою тётушку!

Они не виделись с тех пор, как тётя Франческа переехала во Флориду, то есть пару лет, поэтому, кажется, она не знает, что он больше не малыш. По крайней мере, благодаря ей он сможет отвлечься от своих мыслей.

***

 

Фрэнк почему-то совершенно забыл, что тётя Франческа и ёбаный Джордж до этого ни разу не встречались друг с другом. Когда он спускается вниз, они одаривают друг друга презрительными взглядами, и так продолжается весь обед. Франческе очень нравился папа Фрэнка. Ещё она громко разговаривает, курит и развязно одевается, в общем, совершенно непохожа на маму Фрэнка, которая является младшей сестрой, но выглядит на пять лет старше Франчески.

А ещё ей нравится Фрэнк. Она даже не даёт ему времени поздороваться, тут же набрасываясь на него с объятиями, а потом смеётся хриплым смехом, что присущ всем курильщикам, и говорит:

— Боже мой, детка, ты вырос!

— Да, Фран, такое случается, — суховато произносит мама из-за её спины. Она стоит рядом с Джорджем, который крепко приобнимает её за плечи. Судя по её виду, ей хочется сжать свою переносицу. — Ты же знаешь, когда он родился. Кажется, ты даже была на крестинах пятнадцать лет назад.

— Ой, Линда, успокойся, — отвечает Франческа, взмахивая рукой. — Дай мне для начала поздороваться с ребёнком.

— Привет, тётя Франческа, — говорит Фрэнк. За семейной встречей довольно забавно наблюдать. В детстве он упускал столько небольших деталей, которые сейчас понимает. — Как дела?

Она так широко улыбается ему, что на лице появляются морщинки. У неё тонко выщипанные брови, а ресницы накрашены чёрной тушью.

— Дела отлично, Фрэнки, — отвечает она. — Приятно вернуться сюда, но ещё приятней осознавать, что мне не нужно тут оставаться, понимаешь, о чём я?

— Франческа, — устало произносит мама.

— Ага, я понимаю, — говорит Фрэнк.

— Чем ты занимаешься во Флориде, Франческа? — интересуется Джордж. Франческа резко поворачивает голову, видимо, заученным движением, отчего её кудри разлетаются в воздухе, словно она снимается в рекламе лака для волос.

— Я отвечаю за провизию, Джордж, — отвечает она. — Чаще всего на свадебных юбилеях пенсионеров. Довольно прибыльная работа.

— Не хочешь чего-нибудь выпить, Фран? — спрашивает мама.

***

 

На обед у них гигантский воняющий стейк, а у Фрэнка тушёные грибы. Чем дольше он вегетерианствует, тем сильнее его мутит от запаха мяса, но этот кусок явно побил все рекорды. Но Фрэнк не может и перестать на него пялиться. Это почему-то кажется ему чем-то неприличным.

— Вегетерианец! — восхищённо восклицает Франческа. — Ты тоже причисляешь себя к straight edge[3] и всему такому, Фрэнки?

— Не-а, — отвечает Фрэнк, отрывая взгляд от розовой непрожаренной серединки. — Просто не хочу мясо.

— И так он становится здоровее, — добавляет мама. — Доктора это советовали.

— А ещё я не хочу есть трупы животных, — упрямо произносит Фрэнк.

— Это становится популярно у молодёжи, — говорит ёбаный Джордж. — В школе начинают подавать вегетарианские обеды.

— Но не веганские, — вставляет Фрэнк. — В них постоянно суют чёртов сыр.

— Фрэнк, — одёргивает мама.

— Не хочешь прогуляться со мной тут после обеда, парень? — спрашивает Франческа. — Покажешь мне всё, что изменилось за три года.

У мамы такой вид, словно она сейчас предложит пойти прогуляться им всем вместе. Это бы вышло просто кошмарно, потому что все напряжены и пялятся друг на друга, прямо как в тех фильмах, где разобщённые родственники собираются вместе на День Благодарения или ещё когда-то. И всегда есть какая-нибудь кузина или чей-то приёмный сын, за которыми числится насилие над детьми или они в тайне алкоголики, или кого-то из членов этой семьи убили, и никто за столом не поднимает эту тему, но все об этом думают. Фрэнк ненавидит такие фильмы не только из-за того, что они скучные, но и потому, что ему всегда становится неуютно при их просмотре.

— Да, хорошо. Это будет здорово, — отвечает Фрэнк и улыбается, надеясь, что на его лице написан энтузиазм. Мама выглядит довольной, и у неё не возникает никаких предложений.

На Франчески надеты шпильки, из-за чего она становится выше Фрэнка метров на пять по его ощущениям, но, скорее, всего на десять сантиметров. В общем, она возвышается над ним и похожа на Валькирию в мини-юбке. Это немного странно, но впечатляюще.

— Ты никогда не станешь высоким, парень, — говорит она, пока они идут вдоль дороги. — Твой папа тоже был маленьким низким мудаком.

— Спасибо, — отвечает Фрэнк, — я уже вроде как понял.

Она прикуривает сигарету и протягивает пачку Фрэнку. Он с подозрением косится на неё, но она просто пожимает плечами и дёргает бровью. Тогда он тоже пожимает плечами и берёт сигарету. Фрэнк уверен, что она возьмёт всю вину на себя, если их засечёт мама.

— И правда не straight edge, а? — говорит она и подмигивает.

— Ага, в самом деле.

— Ну, как тут всё? — спрашивает Франческа, выпуская кольца дыма и стряхивая пепел на заборчик Сандерсов. — Линда собирается выйти замуж за этого блондинистого качка?

— Наверное, — отвечает Фрэнк.

— Да, это кажется неизбежным. Что насчёт тебя?

— А что насчёт меня?

— Девушки, подруги, все такое. — Она подпихивает его плечом. — У тебя симпатичное личико, они должны просто обожать тебя.

— Ну, не совсем, — говорит он. — Я просто… Не знаю, не обожают.

— Ёбаная старшая школа. Они не знают, что упускают. — Франческа взъерошивает его волосы.

Она рассказывает ему длинную историю про своего парня-кубинца, который охотится на акул, и история кажется выдуманной, но Фрэнк уверен, что это правда. Если бы он рассказал ей о своём бойфренде, его слова тоже звучали бы неправдоподобно. Но он этого не делает. Зато когда она интересуется у него про друзей, он называет имя Майкиуэя, и тогда она спрашивает:

— Майки Уэй? Майки Уэй тех самых Уэев?

Она произносит это таким странным тоном, что Фрэнку не хочется отвечать, хотя он понимает, почему об Уэях так говорят.

— Ну, не знаю, — говорит он. — Его зовут Майки Уэй и… фамилия его родственников тоже Уэй?

— Ты знаешь, о чём я. Те самые Уэи, у которых заправка рядом с западным пляжем.

— Ага.

— Ого, Уэи. — Она прикуривает где-то третью сигарету. — Я их помню. Но не Майки, потому что он был совсем маленький, а старшего сына. Который пиздец какой странный.

— Джерард, — немного агрессивно произносит Фрэнк.

— Точно, Джерард. Знаешь, я ходила в школу с Донной. Она старше меня на пару лет. — Франческа замедляется и оборачивается к нему, начиная идти спиной вперёд и глядя на него, от чего ему становится не по себе, потому что она наверняка споткнётся и сломает ногу или что-то подобное. Он пытается обойти её, чтобы ей пришлось повернуться обратно, но Франческа лишь смеётся и принимается шагать быстрее.

— Она была сумасбродной. Дикой. Я её чуть ли не боготворила, знаешь? Она была одной из тех девушек, которым наплевать, что другие думают. Ну и конечно, её мама была художницей, это многое объясняло.

Фрэнк пытается вообразить себе молодую и сумасбродную миссис Уэй, и ему удаётся лишь представить её в соответствующей одежде, но её лицо просто не желает меняться.

— А ещё она была очень красивой, — говорит Франческа, мечтательно смотря в небо. — И у неё были классные волосы. Все так удивились, когда она вышла замуж за Донни. Он был таким, как это сказать… Он был простым, тихим ботаником, знаешь? Ему нравилось обрабатывать дерево и собирать модели аэропланов. Как и предполагалось, у них родились странно выглядящие дети.

— Они выглядят нормально, — возражает Фрэнк.

— Не переживай, я не пытаюсь оскорбить твоих друзей… Ты же встречался с Джерардом? Хотя он может быть в колледже, ему сейчас где-то двадцать один год.

— Он вернулся домой, когда умерла мама миссис Уэй.

— Она умерла? Елена? — Рот Франчески приоткрывается.

Фрэнк кивает, и она морщится на секунду, но потом улыбается ему.

Она говорит:

— Елена была классной старушкой.

— Ага, — соглашается Фрэнк, хотя встречался с Еленой всего несколько раз. Но Джерард так говорит о ней, словно она была богоматерью и Чудо-женщиной в одном лице. Он протягивает руку Франческе. — Можно мне ещё сигарету?

Франческа без раздумий даёт ему пачку.

— Чёрт, — говорит она. — Не могу поверить. Мне надо увидеться с Донной. Как думаешь, я могу взять машину твой мамы?

— Конечно, — отвечает он и небрежно добавляет:

— Я могу тоже поехать?

***

 

— Знаешь, — говорит Франческа с зажатой между губ сигаретой, сворачивая на заправку. Мама Фрэнка просто взбесится, учуяв в машине запах дыма. — Я помню, каким ты был весёлым и болтливым малышом, Фрэнки. Сейчас ты довольно тихий. У тебя проблемы? Неприятности?

Он пожимает плечами. Франческа сипло смеётся и выкидывает сигарету в окно, отчего сердце Фрэнка замирает, ведь они прямо рядом с бензоколонкой. Но ничего не взрывается. Его сердце всё равно продолжает подскакивать, потому что теперь он видит через окно магазина Майки и Джерарда, опирающихся локтями на прилавок.

Франческа вылезает из машины, показывая на них рукой.

— Боже, — говорит она. — И они тоже выросли.

Они входят внутрь, и Майки с Джерардом одновременно выпрямляются и поворачиваются к ним, из-за чего на какое-то мгновенье они выглядят чуть ли не одинаково, Джерард кажется лишь более мрачной версией Майки. Но потом наваждение проходит, и они снова становятся нормальными и, конечно, совершенно непохожими друг на друга.

— Боже, — повторяет Франческа. Майки озадаченно косится на неё, а Джерард пристально глядит ей в глаза. Потом он переводит взгляд на Фрэнка, и с его лица сходят совершенно все эмоции.

Фрэнк машет им, и Майки машет ему в ответ. Джерард продолжает просто смотреть.

— Джерард, — говорит Франческа, — Майки. Мне так жаль слышать о Елене, мне так жаль. Я не знала. — У неё такой огорчённый тон голоса, хотя буквально пять секунд назад она строила им глазки. Джерард обходит прилавок, хмуря брови.

— Я… — начинает он, но Франческа не даёт ему продолжить, бросаясь к нему и крепко обнимая. Фрэнк слышит, как он охает, когда она выбивает воздух из его лёгких. Франческа выше и Джерарда, особенно с такой объёмной причёской.

— Не могу поверить, — бормочет она. — Бедная Донна. Как она держится?

Фрэнк и Майки обмениваются взглядами. Майки приподнимает бровь. Фрэнк пожимает плечами. Джерард осторожно похлопывает Франческу по спине.

Она наконец отпускает его, и Джерард немного отчаянно оглядывается по сторонам.

— Э-э, — говорит он. — Да, она… Думаю, с ней всё хорошо. Ты в порядке, Франческа?

— Да, да, я просто, ну, знаешь. Я так давно не виделась с ней и надеялась… Неважно. Приятно снова с тобой снова увидеться. С тобой тоже, Майки.

Она треплет волосы Фрэнка, идя на выход и громко цокая каблуками.

— Кто это? — спрашивает Майки, как только за ней захлопывается дверь.

Фрэнк с Джерардом отвечают одновременно.

— Моя тётя.

— Франческа.

А потом одновременно интересуются друг у друга:

— Ты знаешь её?

— Она твоя тётя?

— Парни, — влезает Майки, — прекращайте.

— Ладно, — хором произносят они, и все трое начинают смеяться.

— Я не помню её, — говорит Майки. — Ну… не очень-то.

— Франческа. Франческа, которая натурщица! — восклицает Джерард.

— Та самая натурщица! — Глаза Майки округляются за стёклами очков.

— Нет, серьёзно. — Фрэнк потихоньку подходит к Джерарду. — Тётя Франческа. Сестра моей мамы.

Джерард глядит на него из-под приопущенных ресниц, немного улыбаясь. Майки фыркает.

— У Джерарда тысячи рисунков твоей голой тёти, чувак.

— Ну, да, — Джерард закатывает глаза. — Она натурщица. Она позировала Елене, боже. Иногда я тоже её рисовал.

Он наклоняется к Фрэнку и коротко целует, прежде чем снова отстраниться.

— Парни, — повторяет Майки.

— Как думаешь, сколько времени у нас есть? — тихо произносит Джерард, но Майки всё равно слышит это и тяжело вздыхает, стоя за спиной Фрэнка.

Фрэнк поворачивается к нему, делая умоляющие глаза.

— Позовёшь, когда она вернётся?

Майки снова вздыхает, но взмахивает рукой в положительном ответе.

***

 

Они торопливо обходят дом, наперегонки взбегая по лестнице. Фрэнк побеждает, потому что Джерард на середине спотыкается, чуть не вышибая все зубы об перила. Они проламываются внутрь, и Фрэнк вцепляется в плечи Джерарда и подпрыгивает, оборачивая ноги вокруг его талии. Раньше он делал так с Торо или с Бобом… Ладно, с Джерардом тоже иногда, но до этого он не хватал его лицо в руки и не засовывал свой язык ему в рот. Это новое дополнение является лучшей частью. Джерард смеётся ему губы, сбивчиво дыша и держа Фрэнка, впиваясь пальцами ему в бёдра.

— Блять, — выдыхает Джерард, — ты тяжелее, чем кажется.

— Ты говоришь это каждый раз, знаешь, — отвечает Фрэнк, но соскальзывает с Джерарда, прижимаясь к нему при этом ширинкой. Джерард проводит руками по его спине и забирается пальцами в волосы. Фрэнк приподнимает голову, глядя на него, и произносит:

— Привет.

— Привет, Фрэнк, — говорит Джерард.

— Привет, Джерард, — смеётся Фрэнк, притягивая Джерарда ближе. Буквально через пять секунд они принимаются яростно потираться друг о друга, а Фрэнк начинает перебирать в уме варианты того, чем они могут заняться, ведь времени так мало, а выбор такой сложный.

Они отлепляются друг от друга, чтобы добраться до комнаты Джерарда, но останавливаются у порога, глядя на кровать.

— А, да, — говорит Джерард. — Я собирался отправить в стирку, э-э, постельное бельё… А когда искал чистое, то обнаружил коробку со старыми выпусками «Фантома»… Они такие смешные, тебе стоит почитать.

— Кровать Майки? — спрашивает Фрэнк.

Он уже собирается направиться в комнату Майки, но Джерард говорит:

— Он трахался там с Питом, и я знаю, что с тех пор он не менял бельё.

— С каких пор это стало тебя волновать!

— Это волнует тебя, — отвечает Джерард, потянув Фрэнка за руку. — Пошли.

Гостиной никто не пользуется, поэтому она совсем не изменилась со смерти Елены. Тут всё так же стоят её старый телевизор, мягкое кресло, мольберт в углу. И уродливый коричневый диван, размером с небольшую яхту. Они сдвигают украшенные вышивкой подушки в сторону и падают на диван. Он настолько мягкий, что они словно плывут на коричневых волнах из плюша. Фрэнк с трудом, утопая в диване, просовывает руку между их телами, пытаясь победить пряжки-пуговицы-молнии. Джерард тоже мешается ему, пытаясь одновременно снять с него футболку, и их руки запутываются физически невозможным способом. Они так близко прижимаются к друг другу, что ощущается малейшее шевеление, и это сводит с ума.

— Боже! — не выдерживает Фрэнк и яростно дёргает тупую пряжку Джерарда.

— Подожди, подожди, сначала ты… — Джерард приподнимает себя на руках, и Фрэнку удаётся избавиться от обоих джинсов. Ну, лишь расстегнуть их. — Ох, похуй.

— Ага, — соглашается Фрэнк, и Джерард начинает тереться об него, медленно и неторопливо поводя бёдрами. Фрэнк выдыхает ему в рот и оборачивает руку вокруг члена Джерарда. Вот так они и продолжают делать: рука Фрэнка зажата между ними, а Джерард нависает над Фрэнком, задирая его футболку, и покрывает его грудь поцелуями, задевая зубами соски. Это просто невероятно и заканчивается безумно быстро. По ощущениям Фрэнка, они не касались друг друга где-то месяц, хотя у них был секс всего двенадцать часов назад и тело Фрэнка все ещё ноет из-за него.

Они заляпывают одежду, но Фрэнк не осознаёт этого до тех пор, пока его дыхание не приходит в норму и мозг не начинает работать.

Он открывает глаза и замечает одну из картин на стене.

— Чувак, — говорит он. — Скажи мне, что это не моя тётя Франческа вон там.

Джерард немного сдвигается, но не поднимает головы.

— Боюсь, что не могу тебе этого сказать, Фрэнки, — отвечает он, уткнувшись в шею Фрэнка, отчего его голос выходит немного приглушённым.

Фрэнк отводит взгляд и заставляет себя быстро подумать о чём-нибудь другом. И вот тогда…

— О чёрт. Мы что, кончили на мои джинсы, да?

Они откатываются друг от друга, чтобы оценить урон.

— Эм, — Джерард тонко и нервно хихикает, — думаю, Франческа наверняка определит по виду, что это такое.

Фрэнк все ещё чувствует головокружительную лёгкость (хотя он готов хоть сейчас приступить ко второму заходу), и если бы он не кончил, то наверняка был бы напуган этим куда больше.

— Думаю… Знаешь, мы просто можем вытереть это, а если она спросит, то я просто буду врать напропалую.

Джерард расслабляется и пристраивается рядом, утыкаясь носом ему в шею.

— Будешь просто всё отрицать или придумывать дикие отмазки?

— Все отрицать, наверное, — отвечает Фрэнк, поворачивая лицо к Джерарду для поцелуя. — Знаешь, типа, «я не имею ни малейшего понятия о случившемся происшествии, сэр», и все такое.

После паузы он добавляет:

— Я обещал себе не делать глупостей.

— Слишком поздно, — говорит Джерард. Где-то в районе их коленок раздаётся звон телефона. — Шоу начинается, — комментирует он, и они оба смеются.

Они держатся за руки, пока не заворачивают за угол дома, потому что эта фигня про «не делать глупостей» придумана для полных трусов. Фрэнк даже пару раз останавливался на пути, чтобы поцеловаться с Джерардом. Ему кажется, он совершенно сошёл с ума, и, может быть, именно для этого придумали воздержание: из-за секса люди становятся безумными и глупыми. Джерард наверняка уже привык к этому, но он тоже ведёт себя глупо, просовывая руку под подол футболки Фрэнка и поглаживая его кожу, и упирается лбом в сгиб шеи Фрэнка.

— О боже, — произносит Фрэнк, когда они уже почти обошли дом, шагая по гравийной дорожке на станцию. — Мы те самые люди. Те самые раздражающие люди, которые постоянно хихикают и обжимаются на публике.

— Я знаю, — говорит Джерард. Судя по его тону, для него это вовсе не новость. Чёрт, он уже наверняка знал, что он такой. Скрытный мудак.

— Я всегда ненавидел таких людей.

Джерард роется в кармане и достаёт оттуда свои сигареты.

— Ну, да, на них невозможно смотреть без раздражения. Просто снимите себе комнату.

— Правда.

Они поджигают сигареты и молча курят. Франческа стоит, навалившись на машину и скрестив свои длинные ноги в лодыжках. Джерард с невинным видом и улыбкой машет ей рукой. Фрэнк испытывает небольшое чувство вины, но тут же подавляет его в себе, решая оставить это для встречи с мамой.

— Эй, ребята, — говорит Франческа. Её тушь немного размазалась, явно потому что она плакала, но потом, видимо, пыталась поправить её. — Вы тут бросили Майки совсем одного.

— Ага, эм, — отвечает Фрэнк.

— Его смена. — Джерард, наверное, первый раз в жизни так невозмутим.

Франческа кивает и улыбается ему, отчего все её лицо загорается. Фрэнку кажется, что она довольно хорошо помнит Джерарда. И он ей нравился.

— Вы двое так изменились, пока меня не было, — говорит она. — Куда делся тот неловкий пухлый мальчик в мешковатом свитере?

— Не думаю, что он куда-то исчез, — отвечает Джерард.

Майки стоит возле входа в магазин, уголки его губ опущены, а руки скрещены на груди. Франческа машет ему, и он машет в ответ, почти не приподнимая ладонь и не улыбаясь.

— Твой брат выглядит не очень весело, — говорит Франческа.

— Я знаю. — Рука Джерарда на секунду задерживается на пояснице Фрэнка, а потом он идёт к Майки, шаркая ногами по асфальту.

Когда они едут в машине обратно на слишком высокой скорости, Франческа выгибает бровь и говорит:

— Так вот как обстоят дела.

— Нет, не так, — тут же возражает Фрэнк, но по какой-то причине не чувствует испуга. Она наверняка многое видала. Да Джерард даже рисовал её голой (у Фрэнка в голове при этой мысли всплывает сцена из «Титаника», где герои обменивались соблазняющими взглядами, хотя, наверное, присутствующая в одной с ними комнате бабушка слегка убивала настроение), а теперь она глядит на Фрэнка, всё так же приподнимая бровь, но у неё на лице нет отвращения.

— Ага, — она широко улыбается. — Ладно, Фрэнки.

Она делает вид, словно закрывает рот на замок и выкидывает невидимый ключ в окно.

— Хорошо, — говорит он, все ещё думая о сцене из «Титаника», где Джерард, почти закончивший школу, весь такой серьёзный и сосредоточенный, а тётя Франческа разлеглась на том огромном и слишком мягком диване. Фрэнк пытается не представлять себе её грудь и прочее, но это нелегко, потому что, во-первых, она в первую очередь бросалась в глаза на той картине на стене, а во-вторых, она и сейчас бросается в его глаза, выглядывая из топа с низким вырезом.

«Тётя!» — напоминает он себе, а она ухмыляется, потому что он открыто пялился на неё. Наверняка у него был потрясённый вид, потому что чувствует он себя именно потрясённо.

— Держи эту мысль в голове, парень, — говорит она, а он прикрывает глаза рукой и старается последовать совету, а она смеётся своим хриплым смехом и прибавляет газу.

***

 

Около десяти вечера ему звонит Майки и без лишних предисловий интересуется:

— Что конкретно сказал Энди?

Фрэнк витал в таких далёких облаках, что ему требуется невероятно долгое время чтобы вспомнить, кто, блять, такой Энди и что он там говорил. А, Энди. Ах, это.

— Он буквально умолял меня, Майки, серьезно.

— Чёрт, да неважно, — произносит Майки с несвойственным ему жаром. — Я имею в виду, о Пите.

— Что он пиздецки одержимый парень, пишет грустные стихи и плачет из-за тебя по ночам?

— А, — отвечает Майки. Кажется, он думает. Пауза затягивается.

— Я думаю, он типа скучает по тебе и всё такое, — добавляет Фрэнк. — Ну, может, он, ну, влюбился в тебя?

— Какая разница, — говорит Майки. — Нет.

— Ты в порядке, Майкс? — интересуется Фрэнк, не ожидая получить ответ.

— Было бы куда лучше, если бы все прекратили спрашивать об этом, — устало произносит Майки. — Джерард тоже все никак от меня не отцепится.

— Ну, это потому, что он заботится о тебе. Это очевидно. Ну, и потому что, знаешь, мы выбрали… неудачное время? Ты понял.

Майки фыркает.

— Это вообще не… Фрэнк, ты же знаешь, что вы никого не обманете? Даже твоя тётя за две секунды поняла, что происходит, Иисусе. Вот это очевидно. А вы такие тупые.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Фрэнк, прислоняясь лбом к столешнице. Ого. Майки постоянно погружен в себя, но иногда он выдаёт что-то подобное, и все становится ясно. — Это честно.

— Наверное, я просто позвоню Питу и узнаю, что он там хотел. — По тону его голоса кажется, что он хотел сказать это уже давно, но Фрэнк не уверен, почему Майки озвучивает это ему, а не Джерарду. Может, Майки не хочет сбивать счастливый настрой Джерарда своей драмой и всё такое. С Майки иногда происходит такое, он скрывает эмоции, потому что не хочет мешать другим. Но иногда он выпускает всё наружу так, что аж искры летят.

— Ага, — говорит Фрэнк. Ему никогда не нравилось избегать проблем, поэтому решение Майки залечь на дно и переждать казалось ему странным с самого начала. Но Майки другой, может, ему в первую очередь надо успокоиться. Даже Джерард, который любит безвылазно прятаться в своей комнате, поступает куда более импульсивно.

— Знаешь, ну, что бы ни произошло дальше, это будет интересным?

Майки коротко смеётся, а потом говорит:

— Ага, увидимся позже, Фрэнки, — и вешает трубку.

Сегодня Фрэнку не удастся улизнуть, потому что в полтретьего мама с Франческой всё ещё пьют вино внизу и смеются, может, он испытывал судьбу достаточно для одного дня. Но он не может заставить себя лечь в постель, он не может просто отказаться от решения уйти, поэтому ждёт, пока они заснут, но этого не происходит.

Он просыпается часов в шесть, все ещё в одежде и странно свернувшись на кровати, и ему пиздецки холодно. Потому что он тупица и не закрыл окно, а на улице снова дождь. Когда он спускается вниз заварить себе чай, чтобы согреться, то обнаруживает на журнальном столике в гостиной две пустые бутылки вина. Его мама лежит под пледом на кушетке, поджав под себя ноги, а её туфли стоят рядом на полу. Франческа растянулась на диване, повсюду раскидав свои ноги. Судя по виду, ей тоже очень холодно, поэтому Фрэнк берёт мягкое шерстяное одеяло с кресла возле окна и набрасывает его на неё. Франческа даже не вздрагивает.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] В оригинале употреблено выражение «single white female», которое пошло из одноименного фильма («Одинокая белая женщина»), ну, и это означает нездоровое преследование объекта влюбленности, не знаю.
> 
> Дженнифер Джейсон Ли и играла в этом фильме безумную сталкершу.
> 
> [2] Персонажи мыльной оперы «Дерзкие и красивые».
> 
> [3]Straight edge («чёткая грань» — англ., сокращённо sXe) — ответвление хардкор-субкультуры, возникшее как реакция на сексуальную революцию, гедонизм и другое отсутствие воздержанности, связанное с панк-роком. В своей простейшей форме философия straight edge отрицает употребление любых алкогольных напитков, табака, а также любых других наркотических веществ в целом. В некоторых случаях сюда входит ведение вегетарианского и веганского образа жизни, отказ от использования кофеиносодержащих продуктов, медикаментов и беспорядочных половых связей.


	8. Среда

Фрэнк просыпается от того, что кто-то трясёт его за плечо, его голова болит, и ему кажется, словно он летит.

Он прижимается лицом к подушке, стараясь избежать раздражающих прикосновений и вернуться к тому головокружительному и лёгкому чувству полёта.

В своём сне он был птичкой, и это было здорово, несмотря на то что ему досталась не самая классная птица, а простой воробей, маленький, пушистый и прыгающий туда-сюда. Весь свой сон он пытался выбраться из живой изгороди, но куст был таким огромным, что ему казалось, будто он не просто перескакивает с ветки на ветку, а перемещается с крыши одного дома на другой. Он обходил особо густые заросли и зияющие пещеры из сплетённых веток, в которых притаились пауки, готовые кем-нибудь перекусить. Но он быстр, он справится. Вернее, справился бы, если бы его не разбудили, отчего сон растворился.

Он немного расстроенно переворачивается на спину. Ему хотелось узнать, выбралась ли в итоге птица-Фрэнк из лабиринта.

Но то самое головокружительное и лёгкое чувство полёта не исчезает вместе со сном. А потом Фрэнк замечает, что у него свербит в носу, саднит горло, а в груди присутствует знакомая притуплённая боль. И, серьёзно, ему хочется ударить себя по лицу. Вместо этого он лишь с силой шлёпает рукой по стене.

А потом он открывает глаза и видит Франческу, а не свою мать.

— Твоей маме немного неловко из-за того, что она напилась вина и уснула на диване. Она как никогда уверена в том, что я оказываю плохое влияние, — говорит Франческа.

— М-м, — выдавливает он. Его голос хрипло выходит откуда-то глубоко из груди. Что за хуйня, он купался ночью, промокал до нитки три раза подряд, а потом один раз уснул, не укрывшись одеялом, и сразу подхватил вирус?

— Блять.

— Ты покраснел, парень, — Франческа кладёт холодную ладонь ему на лоб. Ему кажется, она ещё ни разу так не делала. Франческа обычно не из тех, кто испытывает материнские чувства. — У тебя, наверное, жар.

У него и правда жар, но по ощущениям всё не так плохо, к тому же у него часто бывает повышенная температура без других симптомов, поэтому этот жар может не значить ничего, пока у него не появятся галлюцинации. Дело может принять положительный оборот, если он постарается не вставать с постели.

Но одна только эта мысль заставляет его напрячься. Он чертовски устал болеть.

— Ага, э-э, — он откашливается, чтобы прочистить горло. Ему кажется, что это вряд ли бронхит. Пока что. — Наверное.

— Ты до сих пор постоянно болеешь? — Она ласково убирает волосы, спавшие ему на лицо, в точности как его мать.

— Можешь называть меня Тифозным Фрэнком.

— Тифозная Мэри[1] заражала остальных, но сама не болела, — говорит Франческа, напоминая этим Джерарда. Он тоже иногда непроизвольно поправляет людей.

От этого у него появляется грустная мечта свернуться калачиком в кровати Джерарда и спать там, а Джерард будет заниматься своими делами, перемещаясь от компьютера к телевизору, а затем к кофеварке, и так по кругу, пока Фрэнку не станет лучше, после чего у них будет много секса.

Он прикрывает глаза рукой и стонет.

— Я заварю тебе чай, — говорит Франческа. — И… что там ещё тебе обычно даёт Линда?

Разумеется, она не успевает начать делать чай, потому что в комнату уже заявляется мама, вооружённая электроодеялом, парой подушек и фланелевой пижамой Фрэнка. Она включает обогреватель, измеряет температуру Фрэнка и звонит доктору Гупта с вопросами, на которые уже знает ответ. Франческа стоит в дверях, наблюдая за всем этим с приподнятыми бровями, и просто отходит с дороги, когда мама пролетает мимо неё.

Когда они на секунду остаются одни (мама на кухне, достаёт свои экстренные запасы травяных настоев, имбиря, мёда, чеснока и чёрт знает чего), Франческа говорит:

— Она так уверенно со всем справляется. — Кажется, Франческа впечатлена.

— Часто практикуется, — отвечает Фрэнк.

***

 

После нескольких часов сна, поедания овощного супа и двадцати выпитых литров чая, из-за которых он бегает в туалет каждые пять минут, ему становится так скучно, что он рассматривает суицид как способ спасения, чувствуя себя мартышкой в клетке. Если бы у него был хвост, он бы определённо начал его грызть. Он не так уж серьёзно болен, это обыкновенная простуда, которая не доведёт его до смерти, но мама учится на своих ошибках, поэтому теперь наблюдает за ним, как ястреб. Как ястреб, делающий суп и чай. В два часа дня Франческа приходит посмотреть с ним «Кошмар перед Рождеством», она знает песни и подпевает им, и это ещё одно её сходство с Джерардом.

В конце концов Фрэнк замечает, что она больше не смотрит фильм, а глядит на него.

— Что? — спрашивает он.

Она прекращает петь и отвечает:

— Ты просто напоминаешь мне себя. Вот думаю, были бы мои дети похожи на Линду, если бы они у меня были.

— Им было бы так стыдно! — фыркает он. Франческа выгибает бровь, а он прокручивает свои слова в голове, и... ладно. — Ну, я имею в виду, знаешь… Мама постоянно ругает меня за то, что я грубый, невоспитанный и всё такое.

— Не переживай, парень, — говорит она, поглаживая его по голове. — Меня она тоже всегда стыдилась.

***

 

Вечером ему становится хуже, снова появляется ебучий кашель, разъедающий лёгкие. Фрэнк утыкается лицом в подушку, пытаясь подавить его, и бьёт кулаком в стену, прямо как Невеста из «Убить Билла 2», когда она пыталась выбраться из гроба. Но у него лишь появляются ссадины на костяшках, а стена остаётся всё такой же несокрушимой, вот неудача. Наверное, он не был рождён убийцей.

Он пишет Джерарду: «БЛЯТЬ СНОВА БОЛЕЮ. СКУЧНО. СКИНЬ ФОТО СВОЕГО ЧЛЕНА».

Спустя две с половиной секунды приходит ответ: «Нет. Ты сольёшь их в инет. Пожалуйста, не умри от гриппа. Я ЛЮБЛЮ ТЕБЯ. Ты уже посмотрел «Кошмар»?»

От очередного приступа кашля у него начинает болеть голова, и это тоже невероятно весело. Его мать поднимается к нему в комнату, наблюдая за тем, как он кашляет, а потом садится рядом с ним на кровать и крепко обнимает, шепча ему в волосы:

— Чёрт возьми, Фрэнк.

Он думает о том, что ему предстоит пережить ещё несколько длинных дней, наполненных кашлем и головными болями, в течение которых он не сможет курить, видеться с Джерардом, будет чувствовать себя отвратительно и ему будет скучно, а мама как всегда будет переживать.

— Да, чёрт возьми, — соглашается он.

— Я сейчас отвезу Франческу к бабушке с дедушкой, ладно? Если станет хуже, позвони мне или доктору Гупта, она будет готова принять звонок до девяти часов, я с ней говорила. Я попытаюсь вернуться как можно скорее, милый. Выпей чай. Я оставлю тут термос и воду, нальёшь себе ещё.

— Да, мам, — бормочет он, испытывая слишком сильную усталость, чтобы попытаться выдать что-то саркастичное, хотя мама и перебарщивает. У него явно не появится Эбола за те два часа, что мама потратит на дорогу туда и обратно.

***

 

Он просыпается и начинает вопить, завидев пауков, сидящих повсюду на стенах.

Потом он просыпается по-настоящему, и пауков больше нет, он один в своей тёмной комнате, освещаемой лишь голубым экраном телевизора, на котором застыла заставка DVD-проигрывателя. Он даже не может вспомнить, что смотрел. Он слепо пытается нашарить рукой пульт, при этом чуть не сшибая термос, а когда он находит его, то выключает телевизор, не желая больше ничего делать. Фрэнк всё ещё считает, что у него ничего серьёзного нет, но надо признать, что и эта обычная простуда просто пиздецки мерзкая.

В дверях стоит мама, похожая на призрака из-за своей длинной белой ночной рубашки и растрёпанных волос. На самом деле, она выглядит довольно классно. Фрэнку нравятся её худые, заострённые черты лица и широкий рот, хотя она и не настолько красива, как Франческа.

— Фрэнк? — взволнованно спрашивает она, убирая за ухо прикрывающие её лицо волосы. — Детка, ты в порядке?

Он пытается ответить, но его голос никак ему не поддаётся, а когда он прочищает горло, то просто закашливается. От раздражения ему хочется снова ударить стену, но от этого мама лишь сильнее встревожится. Фрэнк просто машет ей рукой, сначала делая из пальцев знак, что всё окей, а потом показывает ей большой палец для пущего эффекта.

— Приснился кошмар, — хрипит он, когда кашель наконец прекращается.

Мама измеряет его температуру и хмурится, а потом снова обнимает Фрэнка и долго сидит рядом, прижимая его к себе.

— Всё не так плохо, мам, — говорит Фрэнк. Его голос звучит уже не так страшно теперь, когда он немного отошёл ото сна.

— Если твоя температура повысится ещё на один градус, я везу тебя в больницу, — обещает она.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Мэри Маллон, также известная как Тифозная Мэри, была первым человеком в США, признанным здоровым носителем брюшного тифа. За время её работы поваром от неё заразились 47 человек, трое из заболевших умерли. В основном она получила известность из-за своего яростного отрицания наличия заболевания и отказа от прекращения работы в пищевой индустрии.


	9. Четверг. Пятница. Суббота. Воскресенье.

Четверг

Кашель никуда не пропал за ночь, и когда Фрэнк просыпается с утра, у него появляется ощущение, что его методично пинали в живот. Ему пришли два сообщения от Джерарда, в первом написано «Лучше?», а во втором «:(?».

Фрэнк отвечает: «:/»,— и чувствует радость, хотя он и устал настолько, что едва удерживает в руках телефон. Ещё он чувствует себя немного глупо.

— Джордж придёт около восьми, — говорит мама, вбегая в его комнату и надевая поверх рабочей одежды пальто. Наверное, снова идёт дождь. — Он поработает тут сегодня.

Ёбаный Джордж консультант или что-то типа того. Его работа, кажется, как-то связана с пылесосами, но Фрэнку не так уж интересно, чтобы разузнать наверняка.

Он подавляет желание простонать и просто отвечает:

— Ладно.

Мама заплетает волосы во французскую косу, из-за чего перестаёт походить на ту безумную героиню фильма «Женщина в белом». Сейчас она просто выглядит строго, и теперь, когда она забрала волосы назад, её нос кажется больше.

— Лежи в кровати, Фрэнк, — просит она. — Серьёзно. Я не хочу получать звонки от Джорджа во время работы.

— Хорошо, — говорит он с небольшим раздражением, но у него явно недостаточно энергии, чтобы сейчас начать спорить. Это буквально вгоняет в тоску. Одно дело — пропускать летнюю школу, но болеть в течение каникул — совершенно другое. Он надеялся, что переживёт свободные дни, не подхватив какой-нибудь вирус, но не тут-то было. У него всё как по часам.

Он отправляет Джерарду: «СПАСИ МЕНЯ БЛЯТЬ».

***

 

— Фрэнк? Фрэнк? Ты спишь, Фрэнк?

Ему удаётся лишь промычать что-то и приоткрыть один глаз. Прямо над ним склонился ёбаный Джордж, и это просто лучший способ пробуждения во время болезни.

— Уже нет, — пытается ответить Фрэнк, но вместо этого у него выходит какой-то хрип.

— Твой друг Майк здесь, — немного недовольно говорит ёбаный Джордж. — И его… Я не разобрал имя. Наверное, ещё один твой друг? У него тёмные волосы, и он одет во всё чёрное. Они не желают принимать никаких возражений, поэтому я поднялся к тебе. Как думаешь, что бы сказала твоя мама?

Фрэнк закрывает глаз обратно и начинает думать. Это оказывается труднее, чем он полагал.

Он прочищает горло. Ему больно от этого, но, по крайней мере, он не разражается в очередном приступе кашля, поэтому можно считать это победой.

— Мне уже лучше, — шепчет он. — Просто болит горло, ничего такого. Впусти их.

Ёбаный Джордж хмурится, глядя на него серьёзно и с небольшим подозрением.

— Ладно, но ненадолго. Ну, Линда вернётся через час. Может, они успеют убраться до её прихода.

Ёбаный Джордж боится маминого режима курицы-наседки. Это даже мило.

***

 

Майки прошаркивает в комнату, закутанный в полосатую худи с накинутым на голову капюшоном, ссутулив плечи. На стёклах его очков всё ещё видны дождевые капли. За ним как тень следует Джерард. Как более низкая и менее худая тень. Его капюшон не надет, поэтому с его мокрых волос капает вода на его плечи.

— Привет, Фрэнк, — говорит Майки.

— Привет, Фрэнк, — вторит Джерард, выглядывая из-за плеча Майки, словно опасаясь, что Фрэнк сейчас превратится в летучую мышь и нападёт на него. Или падёт замертво, поражённый чумой. А потом Джерард оглядывается назад, и, конечно, там стоит ёбаный Джордж, возвышаясь над ним, как огромная блондинистая горгулья, и явно пугая Джерарда своим видом.

— Привет, — с усилием выдавливает Фрэнк. Его голос звучит совершенно незнакомо. — Э-э, спасибо, Джордж? — Что ему сделать, похвалить его? Убирайся, Джордж. Ёбаный Джордж.

Джордж и Джерард принимаются играть в гляделки, ёбаный Джордж непонимающе хмурится, а Джерард сгорбился и наверняка смотрит на Джорджа тем взглядом, который, должно быть, практикует перед зеркалом. Этот взгляд настолько же страшен, как драка двух маленьких котят, но Фрэнк правда видел людей, испуганно отшатывающихся, когда Джерард начинал пристально глядеть на них. Вот что происходит, когда вы верите чёртовым сплетням, вы начинаете бояться Джерарда Уэя, это просто уморительно.

Но у ёбаного Джорджа просто недоумённый вид, видимо, он не имеет понятия о том, что Джерарда считают сатанистом, потенциальным сериальным убийцей, членом Аль-Каиды и ещё кем похуже.

Джерард ссутуливается сильнее и смотрит вниз, а Джордж кидает на Фрэнка немного беспомощный взгляд. Фрэнк машет ему рукой. Уходи, уходи, уходи, уходи прочь.

— Ладно, мальчики, — говорит ёбаный Джордж, стараясь звучать по-отечески. — Я буду внизу. Фрэнк, э-э… Линда оставила суп, который надо подогреть. Просто скажи мне, если захочешь поесть, ладно? Не волнуйся.

Майки незаметно закатывает глаза. Джерард развернулся обратно к Фрэнку, всё ещё стоя позади Майки и всё ещё выглядывая из-за его плеча.

— Ладно, Джордж, — хрипит Фрэнк. — Удачи в консультировании.

— Я просто собираю кое-какие данные для презентации, я не… Ладно, хорошо. Я понял, я понял. Что если я принесу тебе суп около трёх, а потом вы, мальчики, уйдёте?

«Совершенно бесхребетный», — думает Фрэнк. Он с трудом подавляет ухмылку, хотя до сих пор чувствует себя разбито внутри из-за кашля, и его голова кружится от того, что он долго сидит.

— Конечно, — соглашается Фрэнк, только чтобы отделаться от ёбаного Джорджа.

Когда Джордж уходит, Джерард закрывает дверь и говорит:

— Насколько дерьмово ты себя чувствуешь, Фрэнки?

— Даже, блять, не спрашивай, — отвечает Фрэнк и снова откидывается на подушки. Джерард нерешительно подбирается к кровати, словно боясь издать лишний звук. Он садится на самый край.

— Хватит вести себя так испуганно. Не думаю, что могу заразить тебя чем-нибудь. Ты вообще никогда не болеешь, — говорит Фрэнк.

Джерард смотрит на него и говорит:

— Дело не в… — он останавливается, сужая глаза. — Ты меня подъёбываешь.

— Ага, — отвечает Фрэнк. Он достаёт одну руку из-под трёх одеял и кладёт её на бедро Джерарда. Джерард кладёт свою ладонь сверху. Фрэнк берёт его за руку и сжимает её.

— Парни, вы такие… Я даже не… Ёбаные красные сердца и розочки, — выплёвывает Майки. — Я пороюсь в твоей папке с музыкой, ладно? Позовёте, когда перестанете пускать друг на друга слюни.

Джерард ложится на бок, осторожно кладя лоб на плечо Фрэнку. Его мокрые волосы холодно щекочут шею Фрэнка.

— Вы серьёзно шли сюда пешком? Мир сошёл с ума или что?

— Что? Блять, нет, конечно, — говорит Майки, а Джерард мотает головой, задевая подбородок Фрэнка, и бормочет:

— На машине.

— Вы насквозь промокли.

Майки моргает, глядя на него из-за очков.

— Чувак, ты вообще выглядывал сегодня в окно?

Фрэнк приподнимает бровь, поводя ей в сторону окна, шторы на котором были запахнуты с тех пор… Наверное, с того момента, как он закрыл окно утром несколько дней назад. Теперь, когда Фрэнк прислушивается, до него явно доносятся приглушённые звуки дождя.

Джерард приподнимает голову, чтобы глядеть ему в глаза.

— Такое ощущение, что наступил конец света, — говорит Джерард. — Мы вполне ожидали, что заявится Моисей на грёбаном ковчеге.

— Ого, — произносит Фрэнк. — Круто.

— Ага, пиздецки круто, — говорит Майки. — Я сниму ботинки, в них столько воды.

Он снимает и свои носки. Оба носка чёрные, но, Фрэнку кажется, они из разных пар, потому что один в два раза длиннее другого.

Джерард садится и тоже скидывает свои кроссовки, а потом наклоняется, чтобы дотянуться до носков. Он даже и не пытался подобрать одинаковые, как видит Фрэнк (ему приходится свеситься с края кровати ради этого, но оно того стоило). Один носок чёрный, возможно, он и есть парный к какому-то из носков Майки, а второй бледно-зелёный, и на нём изображена лягушка. На протёртой пятке красуется дырка.

— Вы оба такие необыкновенные, — говорит Фрэнк, но снова тянется к Джерарду. Тот, может, и не умеет находить одинаковые носки, но это не самый важный пункт в списке требований Фрэнка. — Блять, не могу поверить, что опять заболел.

— Хреново, — соглашается Джерард. — Я не совсем понял, что ты подразумевал под «спаси меня», но мы принесли, э-э, что мы принесли, Майки? «Ночной народ», «Дом тысячи трупов», «Хэллоуин» и «Хэллоуин 2»?

— И ещё «Короля Льва», — добавляет Майки.

Они точно знают, что ему нравится, хотя ему и придётся спрятать всё это от матери, потому что она испугается при виде одного Роба Зомби[1]. У некоторых людей есть мамы, которые скупают коллекции фильмов Рождера Кормана[2], а потом хранят их вместе с записанными на кассеты сериями «Дней нашей жизни» и считают, что вешать картины Гигера[3] в туалете — смешно. Мамы других людей до сих пор раз в год пересматривают «Историю любви» и полагают, что в сериалах на канале CW слишком много секса и насилия.

— Ебать, меньше всего на свете я хочу, чтобы вы двое заливали слезами мою кровать, когда Муфаса умрёт.

— Иди нахуй, Фрэнк, — рассеянно произносит Майки, — ты тоже плачешь.

Джерард одной рукой достаёт диски из сумки Майки, потому что второй держит Фрэнка, и напевает себе под нос Circle of Life. Он даже не пытается отрицать, что плачет. Джерард куда выше этого, на самом деле.

Майки издаёт радостный возглас в своём стиле, его возглас звучит скорее как писк, вылетевший изо рта раньше времени и не успевший достичь тональности настоящего возгласа.

— У тебя тут куча ебучих пиратских записей Smiths, Фрэнки, — говорит он, тыча пальцем в экран. — А ты считаешь Моррисси нытиком. Что тут происходит?

— Я скачал их для вас, мудаки, — отвечает Фрэнк. Это должно было быть сюрпризом. Ну, Майки наверняка удивлён и сейчас. — Я разговаривал с каким-то чуваком на каком-то сайте, а он ко мне подкатывал. И тогда я притворился тобой, Майкиуэй. Я был весь типа «ох, я стал бы эмо, но я слишком недружелюбный, а Моррисси помогает мне раскрыться». Знаешь, он купился на эту чушь.

— Пошёл ты, Фрэнк, — беззлобно отзывается Майки. Джерард начинает петь о том, что не может дождаться, когда станет королём. Он держит Фрэнка за руку и поглаживает большим пальцем его костяшки. На его лице безмятежное выражение лица и небольшая улыбка. Фрэнк уверен, что он сейчас витает где-то в облаках.

Фрэнк начинает сражаться с горой подушек и тяжестью в собственной голове, чтобы привстать, а потом поворачивает лицо Джерарда к себе и целует его.

— Фу, — комментирует Майки, — ну теперь ты точно заразил его смертельным вирусом.

Джерард пахнет дождём и сигаретным дымом, и теперь Фрэнку хочется покурить настолько же, насколько ему хочется целоваться с Джерардом, то есть сильно. Ну ладно, если бы ему надо было выбрать на всю оставшуюся жизнь либо сигареты, либо Джерарда, то он, конечно же, выбрал бы Джерарда. Вообще, с Джерардом в придачу всегда идут сигареты, так что это типа вопроса с подвохом и всё такое.

Майки включает The Smiths и начинает лазить по MySpace со слишком уж усиленной сосредоточенностью (наверное, он нашёл профиль Пита Вентца), а Фрэнк заполучает всё внимание Джерарда с помощью рта и рук, хотя ему и приходится отстраняться, чтобы прокашляться. Наверное, немного противно облизывать друг другу лица и при этом болеть чем-то заразным, ну, в теории-то точно, а ещё у Фрэнка ноет в груди, он ощущает и эту глубокую, непрерывную боль, и мелкие, острые покалывания при шевелении.

Джерард безустанно гладит его лицо и волосы, прослеживая изгибы его уха, скулы, брови и всё такое, а Фрэнку кажется, что он пытается сдерживать себя из благородства. Фрэнк застрял посреди подушек и гор одеял, и ему не хватит сил, чтобы выбраться, но не особо-то и хочется. Джерард крепко держит его, положив ему свободную руку на спину, и он не делает ничего, чтобы ускорить темп, он просто неспешно и вдумчиво исследует рот Фрэнка, без какого-либо напора, чтобы у Фрэнка была возможность прервать поцелуй, если ему перестанет хватать воздуха.

Несмотря на все старания Джерарда, спустя какое-то время перед глазами Фрэнка всё равно плывут чёрные пятна, и звуки, вырывающиеся из его горла, больше напоминают предсмертные хрипы.

— Ты звучишь ужасно, — говорит Джерард, заканчивая поцелуй, но всё равно прижимая к себе Фрэнка.

— Кажется, у меня антракоз лёгких, — говорит Фрэнк, пародируя Зуландера[4], но тот факт, что ему не нужно притворно хрипеть, делает его фразу и более, и менее смешной.

Джерард укладывает его обратно так осторожно, словно Фрэнк что-то бесценное и хрупкое, как нетронутая фигурка Оби-Вана 1977 года в оригинальной упаковке.

— Э-э, Фрэнк, — зовёт Майки. Он вытянул шею, словно антилопа, выслушивающая львов. — Думаю, твоя мама дома.

Джерард отпускает Фрэнка и отпрыгивает назад с такой скоростью, что кровать издаёт скрип, и сердце Фрэнка на секунду приостанавливается, но уже в следующее мгновение из-за кашля все его мысли рассеиваются. Пока его лёгкие разрываются на части, он наблюдает за тем, как Джерард нервно мечется между кроватью и компьютерным стулом, словно не может решить, на каком расстоянии от Фрэнка ему можно находиться.

Они все замирают, когда да них доносится пронзительный от волнения голос мамы Фрэнка.

— … неподходящее время, Джордж! Я знаю, что с ним трудно справляться, но ты мог попытаться вести себя по-взрослому!

Джерард выглядит настолько испуганно, что Фрэнк начинает опасаться, как бы он не попытался выбраться отсюда через окно, и даже Майки привстаёт, готовясь обороняться.

Мама влетает в комнату и застывает на пороге. Она открывает рот, потом теряет мысль и закрывает его снова.

— Привет, мам, — хрипло произносит Фрэнк, почти вернув обратно контроль над своим телом. Почти. — Ты рано вернулась.

— Эм, здравствуйте, миссис Айеро, — бормочет Майки. Джерард делает небольшой шаг ближе к Майки.

Мама переводит глаза с Уэев на Фрэнка и расправляет плечи.

— Это действительно… Я извиняюсь, мальчики, но это правда слишком… Фрэнку нужно отдохнуть, хотя он и верит, что он Супермен.

— Мы просто зашли поздороваться, — говорит Майки. — Нам всё равно пора идти. — Фрэнк замечает, как Майки незаметно пихает Джерарда в бок.

Мама украдкой оглядывает Джерарда. Сегодня он выглядит даже не очень-то пугающе, как считает Фрэнк. Его одежда чистая, и, ну, в ней не так уж много дырок, а на футболке не изображено ничего такого.

— Они были тут не очень-то долго, — говорит Фрэнк. Он знает, что это звучит плаксиво, но к чёрту всё, он ненавидит, когда его прерывают, даже посреди приступа кашля.

Мама смотрит на него с раздражением и усталостью, и выглядит она также замученно и изнурённо, это становится ещё заметнее теперь, когда он ещё недавно видел тётю Франческу с её красивой кожей и заразительным смехом. Поэтому сейчас он чувствует себя плаксивым и виноватым, и ему это надоело. Если бы она просто относилась ко всему проще, прекратила переживать и работать сверх нормы. Ему кажется, он не требует многого. Он знает, что некоторые дети постоянно достают родителей требованиями купить какое-то дерьмо типа игр, компьютеров, машин и ещё всякой прочей хернёй, но Фрэнку нужно лишь немного ёбучей свободы.

Мама переводит взгляд на Джерарда и говорит:

— Здравствуй, Джерард. — Тон её голоса совершенно бесстрастный. До Фрэнка доходит, что последний раз она видела Джерарда тогда, когда тот вёз Фрэнка в больницу, после того как Фрэнк сбежал из дома во время болезни. Он почти ничего не помнит с того случая, но Майки потом рассказал, что Джерарда не было несколько часов, которые тот, вероятно, провёл возле палаты Фрэнка, пытаясь услышать, что говорят врачи. В тот раз мама позвонила миссис Уэй и поблагодарила её за то, что она отправила Джерарда в больницу, словно это была не идея самого Джерарда и это не он нёс Фрэнка из машины до приёмной.

Но сейчас, оглядываясь назад, вау, теперь он ценит этот поступок куда больше. Тогда он просто чувствовал злость на бога или кого-то такого за то, что он родился настолько болезненным, и куда меньшую злость на Джерарда за то, что он такой упрямый и драматичный и заставляет Фрэнка испытывать смущение. А ещё тогда он просто пытался оставаться в сознании и ощущал привкус крови во рту. Это был отвратительный день. Но вот если вспоминать о нём, да. Довольно мило.

Он понятия не имеет, о чём тогда говорили мама и Джерарда. Ни о чём существенном, скорее всего.

— Здравствуйте, — отвечает Джерард, наклоняя голову. Его волосы спадают на лицо. Они до сих пор не высохли, поэтому его причёска напоминает Брэндона Ли из «Ворона». По крайней мере, на нём нет одежды с заклёпками и ничего кожаного. Ещё, разумеется, на нём не надето ни обуви, ни носков.

Может, теперь мама начнёт ассоциировать Джерарда с болеющим Фрэнком, будто он на самом деле ворон, но скорее предзнаменующий несчастье, а не просто мстительный упырь, как в фильме, но всё равно. Конечно, тогда ей придётся ассоциировать, ну… одеяла, чай, суп, небо и солнце с болеющим Фрэнком. Хотя, возможно, она так и делает.

— Хорошо, — говорит мама, успокаиваясь и беря контроль в свои руки. — Я пойду подогрею тебе суп, Фрэнк. Мальчики, вы же найдёте выход, ладно? Передавайте привет вашей маме.

Они хором говорят «Да, миссис Айеро» с энтузиазмом голодающих сирот, которых наконец покормили.

Как только мама уходит из комнаты, они надевают носки и обувь в тишине, а Фрэнк, тоже молча, ложится на спину и уже чувствует себя одиноко.

Джерард похлопывает Фрэнка по ноге через одеяло, прежде чем уйти, и он делает лицо как у Скарлетт О’Хара, что было бы смешно, если бы Фрэнку не было так грустно.

— Вы прекратите изображать из себя ёбаных Ромео и Джульетту? — шипит Майки и тянет Джерарда из комнаты.

Фрэнк хочет крикнуть что-нибудь им вслед, но ему не хватает сил.

Он оглядывает свою пустую комнату. Это отвратительно. Потом ему приходится выбраться из кровати, пошатываясь, и убрать с виду диски с ужастиками, чтобы всё не стало ещё хуже. Он слышит голос Джорджа, который наверняка пытается быть вежливым с Майки и Джерардом и при том стоять на стороне мамы. «Удачи, ёбаный Джордж», — думает Фрэнк, на короткое мгновение чувствуя к нему что-то похожее на сочувствие.

«Короля Льва» он оставляет на месте, потому что маме наверняка покажется милым, что Уэи принесли ему мультфильм.

Когда мама снова поднимается к нему в комнату, она и правда говорит, что это мило, а потом наблюдает за тем, как Фрэнк ест свой чёртов бульон, и произносит:

— Просто дай своему телу отдохнуть, Фрэнк.

А потом она добавляет:

— Но со стороны Джерарда было хорошо привезти сюда Майки.

А затем спрашивает:

— Ты часто проводишь с ним время?

— С кем? — уточняет Фрэнк, потому что не собирается добровольно поднимать эту тему сам.

— С Джерардом. Он… Мне всегда казалось, что он не очень-то любит общаться с людьми, но они с Майки, кажется, довольно близки.

— Наверное, — говорит Фрэнк.

Она задумчиво кивает, словно это правда можно было зачесть за полноценный ответ.

— Он выглядит нездорово. Ему стоит почаще бывать на свежем воздухе.

***

 

Пятница-суббота

Как известно, перед тем, как станет лучше, будет ещё хуже, поэтому в пятницу его везут в больницу, чтобы там доктор Гупта повтыкала в него иголки, поглядела на него и потыкала в болящие места. По крайней мере, она хотя бы красивая и вежливая. Ко всему прочему, она ещё и молодая, поэтому мама Фрэнка постоянно глядит на неё, немного хмурясь от подозрения, но она не собирается менять врача, потому что доктор Гупта — эталон терпения и понимания. Старый врач Фрэнка однажды накричал на маму, серьёзно, и сказал ей отъебаться. И если бы у Фрэнка тогда не стояла бы капельница, он бы точно дал ему в лицо.

Ещё он подслушивает Серьёзный Разговор мамы и ёбаного Джорджа о страховых выплатах, в котором присутствовали такие фразы, как «прожить месяц», «мне не нужна благотворительность» и «от того, что ты будешь работать двадцать четыре часа в сутки, он не станет здоровее!». Ему кажется, они даже не осознают, что их настолько слышно и что их рассерженный шёпот словно кричит «эй, мы тут обсуждаем секретные вещи!».

Он возвращается к мыслям об упражнениях Пэй Мэя и останавливается лишь тогда, когда замечает, что приготовился нанести удар. Он был таким лузером в последнее время, что ему надо сделать что-нибудь классное, для того чтобы вернуть баланс в свой мир. Он не знает, что конкретно собирается сделать, но это будет замечательно. Как только ему можно будет вставать с постели. Вечером он смотрит всё, что ему принесли Джи и Майки, даже «Короля Льва», но засыпает посреди «Ночного народа», а когда просыпается, мама конфискует диск.

— Понятия не имею, как к тебе попали такие вещи, — произносит она таким тоном, что сразу становится ясно: она знает, как они к нему попали. Она держит коробку так осторожно, словно не может прикоснуться к этим безбожным изображениям даже через пластик. — Можешь забрать его обратно, когда тебе исполнится семнадцать.

Фрэнк уверен, Джерард войдёт в его положение. Это хотя бы не «Хэллоуин».

***

 

Воскресенье

В воскресенье он чувствует себя уже гораздо лучше, и он наверняка смог бы отсидеть на мессе, но маме он об этом решает не сообщать. Вина в католицизме вещь довольно отстойная, и он хочет избавиться от своей так скоро, насколько возможно, поэтому решает провести время с пользой. Он скачивает что-то из старого немецкого панка по рекомендации Боба Брайара (тема письма: чем заняться в интернете, когда ты умираешь), потом он звонит Джерарду со словами «я думал о сексе», а после того, как вешает трубку, он дрочит первый раз за неделю. Ему хватает и одного раза, потому что после оргазма ему кажется, что он только что пробежал марафон в гору, так что он просто лежит на спине, хрипя, как собака в ошейнике-удавке.

Он перезванивает Джерарду и говорит:

— Я серьёзно насчёт секса. Я просто умираю от всей этой сексуальной неудовлетворённости.

— Ты уверен, что тебе стало лучше? — спрашивает Джерард. — Ты звучишь не очень-то сейчас.

Фрэнк называет ему причину, по которой его голос так звучит. Джерард молчит какое-то время.

— Блять, не могу поверить, что я, ну, скинул вызов, чтобы сделать это. Может показаться, что я никогда не слышал о сексе по телефону, — говорит Фрэнк.

— Я ни разу им не занимался, — отвечает Джерард. — Ну, то есть, э-э, не… официально.

— Что это значит? — спрашивает Фрэнк, но потом его осеняет, ведь это довольно очевидно. — Ты как кролик, боже, поверить не могу. Это так жутко!

— Наверное, это так, — тихо произносит Джерард.

Фрэнк немного смещается. Он даже не может сесть, а уж если он попытается кончить снова, то точно вырубится от усталости.

— Ты точно делаешь это прямо сейчас, — говорит он, чувствуя уверенность в своих словах. — Если это неправда, то стоило бы. И можешь не сообщать мне об этом.

— Я скучаю по тебе, — отвечает Джерард.

— Мне даже не нужно говорить всякие сексуальные фразочки, не знаю, боже, из-за грязных разговоров я вспоминаю тот отвратительный фильм, который был у Майки, где, э-э… Блять, я даже не помню, там был такой чувак с уродливой задницей… В любом случае. — У него кончается воздух, и поэтому он просто сбивчиво дышит в динамик, что тоже должно сработать. — Я тоже по тебе скучаю, — добавляет он, запыхавшись.

— Фрэнк, — дрожащим голосом произносит Джерард.

Фрэнк снова начинает ёрзать, потому что у него по коже пошли мурашки, и он был серьёзен, говоря, что скучает по Джерарду. Они словно в какой-то напыщенной постановке, как в опере какого-нибудь из мёртвых немецких чуваков, в которой толстая леди поёт о том, что чувствует её маленькое толстое сердце.

— Ты когда-нибудь видел сны обо мне, в которых ты меня не убиваешь? — интересуется он.

— … да, — отвечает Джерард. — Но они не часто снятся. Большинство снов, ну, все плохие. В конце концов, я пытаюсь не спать, но тогда начинаю просто отключаться и даже не знаю иногда, сплю ли я, или нет. — Его голос остаётся всё таким же отдалённым и задумчивым, но его дыхание учащается. — Хуже всего, когда сон начинается довольно нормально, а потом, когда ты чувствуешь себя в безопасности, происходит всё дерьмо.

— Боже, блять, Джерард, — говорит Фрэнк. — Не вынуждай меня прийти к вам. Я ещё ни разу не встречал человека, которому так сильно надо, чтобы его обняли.

— Скорее, отсосали. Так сильно надо, чтобы ему отсосали.

— Тебе, наверное, даже не нужны минеты, но тебе всё равно они достаются, ясно? Иди обними Майки или что-то такое.

За этим следует более длительная пауза, в течение которой Фрэнк слышит лишь короткие вдохи и приглушённое ругательство. Потом Джерард говорит:

— Наверное, ему бы больше понравилось, если бы я перед этим вымыл мои руки.

Фрэнк продолжает лежать и жалеть, что не может получить новые лёгкие и способность телепортироваться.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Роб Зомби — известный американский музыкант, играющий в стилях грув-метал и индастриал-метал, а также кинорежиссёр и сценарист; в прошлом байкер и арт-директор порножурнала. Упоминаемый «Дом тысячи трупов» — его фильм.
> 
> [2] Роджер Уильям Корман — американский кинорежиссёр, снявший большое количество фильмов категории В (преимущественно фильмы ужасов низкого класса и боевики).
> 
> [3] Ханс Рудольф Гигер — швейцарский художник, представитель фантастического реализма, наиболее известный своей дизайнерской работой для фильма «Чужой».
> 
> [4] Главный герой фильма «Образцовый самец».


	10. Понедельник. Вторник.

Понедельник-вторник

Ко вторнику его самочувствие гораздо улучшается, но когда он в последний раз решил, что ему достаточно полегчало, чтобы проехать пару километров на велосипеде, он глубоко заблуждался, поэтому теперь Фрэнк заставляет себя быть паинькой и оставаться на месте. Его просто убивает то, что он застрял дома, но он не собирается снова заболеть и проваляться в кровати ещё какое-то время. Исключение составляют те кровати, в которых может оказаться Джерард. Фрэнк часто звонит Джерарду, и они вместе смотрят мультсериал про Бэтмена во время телефонных разговоров, а ещё иногда устраивают что-то вроде секса по телефону того самого типа, когда вы не сообщаете другому, чем на самом деле занимаетесь, но это всё равно очевидно.

— Это просто идеальный секс для неудачников, серьёзно, — говорит Фрэнк. Он всё ещё утыкается лицом в подушку и до сих пор не вытаскивает руку из шортов. Джерард на другом конце провода тут же затихает, потому что Фрэнк нарушил первое правило Бойцовского клуба и всё такое. — Нет, правда, это идеально. Тебе не приходится ни к кому прикасаться или обсуждать это, но ты получаешь оргазм. Ты уже кончил?

— Мы обсуждаем это прямо сейчас, — замечает Джерард. — Ещё нет, это ведь не я тут чёртов скорострел.

— Эй, ну прости, что я такой, и все дела. — Фрэнк делает паузу, вслушиваясь в дыхание Джерарда. — Возвращаясь к теме, мама и ёбаный Джордж сегодня случайно начали говорить о сексе прямо при мне.

— Э-э, чего? — запыхавшись, произносит Джерард, но его дыхание сбилось явно не из-за шока от услышанного.

— Ага, я начал засыпать, лёжа на диване, пока они смотрели какой-то скучный фильм. Какой-то скучный фильм с Кевином Костнером.

— Мне нравился «Водный мир», — голос Джерард становится ниже, словно он говорит о чём-то возбуждающем. Ёбаный Кевин Костнер.

— Разумеется, блять, он нравился тебе. В любом случае, ну, я подумал, что было смешно, когда Кевин Костнер пил собственную мочу, ведь это бессмысленно, понимаешь? Зачем заморачиваться с мочой, если он в лодке посреди грёбаного океана, знаешь? Придурок… Короче…

— Ага, и ещё его перепонки были сделаны не в том месте.

— Вот именно! Короче, наверное, они забыли, что я был с ними в одной комнате, и я уже почти заснул, как тут ёбаный Джордж такой: «Не думаю, что это романтично». Не знаю, что там было неромантичным. Наверное, Кевин Костнер. А мама отвечает: «Ты никогда не чувствовал этого? Этой сводящей с ума нужды?» И я лежу там, стараясь не думать о нуждах моей матери, сводящих её с ума, а Джордж говорит: «О, у меня есть такие нужды, Линда, ха-ха, ты знаешь это».

— Неловко, — выдыхает Джерард.

— Я пытаюсь решить, сможет ли мой мозг вынести ещё немного этого или мне стоит с шумом проснуться, но тогда мама продолжает: «Это напоминает мне мой первый поцелуй… Именно это и привело меня к свадьбе с Фрэнком». А потом добавляет: «Знаешь, как говорят, лучше жениться, чем волочиться?»

— Да, вот тогда я решил закончить всё это, пока я не услышал чего-нибудь, что не смогу забыть. С их лиц долго не сходила краска, говорю тебе.

Джерард ничего не отвечает. Вместо этого раздаётся звук падения телефона.

— Джи? — зовёт Фрэнк.

Спустя полминуты он слышит ещё более запыхавшийся голос Джерарда:

— Фрэнк?

— Что за хуйня? — спрашивает Фрэнк.

— Прости, уронил телефон, — немного робко произносит Джерард. — Мне просто пришлось, потому что я уважаю твою маму, понятно, и, да. Иисусе. Ты маленький дьявол, Фрэнки.

— Я в курсе, — отвечает Фрэнк, внезапно ощущая эту чёртову… эту чёртову сводящую с ума нужду, невероятно сильную нужду убраться из этого дома, прийти к Джерарду, обнять его и не отпускать. Очень долго. Или пока они настолько не натрахаются, что не смогут даже пошевелиться, хотя и это не значит, что им надо будет прекратить обниматься… Он хочет вернуться обратно на корабль Федерации[1] под названием «Комната Джерарда». — Ладно, если я не выберусь отсюда наружу в течение, ну… суток, я обезумею, правда.

— Как я могу помочь? — тут же спрашивает Джерард, словно он уже заводит свой телепорт и ему требуется лишь команда Фрэнка.

— Стукни три раза каблуком о каблук[2], я не знаю, блять, — отвечает Фрэнк. Ему кажется, он начинает ныть. Ему так хочется покурить.

— Думаешь, у тебя получится сбежать из дома? — интересуется Джерард.

Фрэнк задумывается. Джордж всё ещё здесь, и они с мамой говорили о сводящей с ума нужде, так что теперь они наверняка занимаются сексом, и об этом Фрэнку не стоит думать больше никогда в жизни.

— Не раньше часа ночи. Но да, конечно.

— Я подъеду за тобой.

Фрэнк чертовски удивлён. Не тому, что Джерард приедет за ним, а тому, что он в это время находится в состоянии вести машину.

— Я так сильно люблю тебя сейчас, — говорит он. А потом добавляет:

— Не только сейчас, разумеется. Но в этот момент особенно сильно.

— Я тебя тоже, Фрэнки, — нежно произносит Джерард. — Я припаркуюсь возле перекрёстка.

***

 

Эта сводящая с ума нужда ни капли не успокаивается за то бесчисленное количество часов, которые он должен прождать. Он не выходил из дома так давно, но ещё с первого дня у него было ощущение того, что он запертая в клетке крыса, и оно росло в геометрической прогрессии. Но в этот раз он не дрочит. Это он оставляет на потом. Он ходит по комнате туда-сюда в наушниках, подключённых к магнитофону. Провод пару раз запутывается у него в ногах, и Фрэнк чуть не сносит всю установку на пол, но спасает положение своими спайдерменскими рефлексами, при этом ударяясь коленями и бедром о компьютерный стол с такой силой, что какое-то время просто сидит на полу, хватая ртом воздух. Ловкость Спайдермена не идёт в комплекте с его рефлексами. По крайней мере, Фрэнк не ведёт себя как плаксивая сучка, так что он засчитывает это за победу. Он просто немного раздражён.

Когда до часа ночи остаётся десять минут, он приоткрывает дверь, высовывая голову в коридор и старательно прислушиваясь. Никаких скрипов постели, никакого приглушённого шёпота, никаких отвратительных звуков, сопровождающих секс.

Он с такой скоростью спешит к окну, что чуть снова не падает. После этого он ещё и едва не срывается с грёбаной лестницы из-за того, что неправильно поставил ногу. Подошва его ботинка соскальзывает с верёвки, и когда он пытается найти опору, лестница дёргается и он больно ушибается пальцами о стену. Но он всё равно не разжимает руки и благополучно спускается на землю. Боже, он так сильно нервничает, что представляет опасность для себя самого.

Дождь прекратился, но теперь всё укрыто туманом, как мокрым одеялом, придающим всему вокруг противный серовато-жёлтый цвет и приглушающим все звуки. Фрэнк словно идёт внутри тучи, ему видно не дальше двух домов вперёд, у первого ещё выделяются очертания, второй просто напоминает серую тень, а потом ничего, огромное ничего. Это выглядит классно и напоминает сцену из какого-нибудь старого фильма о шпионах. Замечательная ночь для тайной встречи и подобного дерьма. Он прибавляет шагу, но не решается бежать, потому что не хочет закашляться. В такую ночь надо прятаться, выжидать и наблюдать.

До перекрёстка ещё пройти четыре дома и четыре фонаря. Фрэнк различает три размытые пятна света и сначала решает, что последний фонарь поглотил туман, но оказывается, что он просто не работает.

Фрэнк даже не замечает машины, пока не оказывается прямо перед ней.

Потом до него доносится запах сигарет, от чего его сердце подскакивает и в груди что-то сжимается, и он подаётся в сторону водительского окна. Стекла там, конечно, нет, потому что Джерард опустил его и теперь сидит, облокотившись на дверцу, и Фрэнк врезается в него. Не слишком-то сильно, но Джерард всё равно вздрагивает и вскрикивает:

— А-а-а, блять!

— Это я, успокойся, — говорит Фрэнк, хотя спокойствие и он — несовместимые вещи. Одной рукой Фрэнк приобнимает Джерарда за шею, чтобы притянуть его ближе, а другой забирает у Джерарда сигарету.

Но в первую очередь он целует Джерарда, потому что у него правильно расставлены приоритеты. Джерард вцепляется пальцами в плечо Фрэнка, и он прижимается к грязной и мокрой машине, прикрывая глаза. Он забывает про сигарету и запускает руку, держащую её, в волосы Джерарда, не замечая этого до тех пор, пока не чувствует, как жжёт его пальцы. Он отпрыгивает назад, кидает сигарету на землю и похлопывает Джерарда по голове, чтобы убедиться, что он ничего не поджёг.

— Привет, — говорит Джерард, облизывая губы. — Может, тебе стоит сесть внутрь и всё такое. Ну, знаешь?

— Да, ладно, — отвечает Фрэнк и скорчивает гримасу, означающую «хорошо, всё равно у меня нет особого выбора», но дверцу он открывает незамедлительно.

— Воу, что насчёт пассажирского си… — начинает Джерард, но Фрэнк просто выбрал короткий путь и забирается внутрь через Джерарда. Если из-за Фрэнка им и придётся пару раз остановиться по дороге, чтобы он смог полапать Джерарда, это лишь будет плюсом к его выбору местоположения.

— Я просто с ума сходил, — говорит он, зажатый между Джерардом и рулём, и изо всех сил пытается не задеть клаксон, потому что иначе им будет полный пиздец. — Это было безумие, боже. Полнейшее безумие.

Джерард проводит руками по бокам Фрэнка, немного задирая его толстовку и задевая оголённую кожу кончиками пальцев.

— Давай убираться отсюда, — произносит Джерард.

***

 

— Майки дома? — спрашивает Фрэнк, когда они поднимаются по лестнице, делая это медленно из-за того, что у Фрэнка сбивается дыхание, да и курение на ходу не особо облегчает задачу. Джерард держит Фрэнка за талию и тащит его за собой, но на самом деле это тоже не слишком-то помогает.

— Ага, — отвечает Джерард. Его пальцы сжимаются на краю толстовки Фрэнка. — В последнее время он очень раздражён. Он всё ещё пытается решить, что ему делать, знаешь, с Питом.

Фрэнк не может понять, что там можно решать. Позвони парню и выслушай его, разве это не очевидно?

— Блять, если он не позвонит ему в ближайшем будущем, я сделаю это сам, — говорит Фрэнк.

Джерард хмыкает, выпуская при этом облачко дыма, словно издавая какой-то дымовой сигнал. Дымовой сигнал, который, очевидно, переводится как «ха-ха-ха». Но с его лица тут же сходит улыбка — как понял Фрэнк, в данный момент то, что происходит между Майки и Питом, совершенно не смешно.

— Он не говорит со мной. То есть он говорит, но не объясняет, как себя чувствует. Я понимаю, серьёзно, Майки всегда, ну… Он не любит делиться всякими вещами, пока они ещё в процессе. Ну, я рассказываю ему всё, как только подумаю о чём-нибудь, потому что мне легче сразу же поделиться этим, знаешь. И процессом, и тем, как всё происходит. Понимаешь?

— Да, да, — отвечает Фрэнк, кивая. Он хочет, чтобы Джерард делился и с ним такими мыслями. А он бы делился своими с Джерардом. — Серьёзно, ну, главное не то, к чему то приходишь в конце, а сам ход мысли.

Они останавливаются на лестничной площадке, после которой лестница поворачивает. Перила все мокрые из-за тумана, но они всё равно прислоняются к ним, а Фрэнк прижимается к Джерарду сбоку и кладёт голову ему на плечо. Джерард услужливо наклоняется, чтобы им было удобнее.

— Майки не такой, — говорит Джерард. Он замолкает, чтобы сделать пару затяжек, и хмурится, словно ему тяжело думать о том, как Майки отличается от него. Может, ему сложно думать о том, что он не всегда верно понимает Майки. — Он предпочитает сначала всё обдумать. Не обговаривая это вслух. Думаю, я иногда тоже так делаю.

Фрэнк приподнимает голову и утыкается лицом в шею Джерарда. Джерард что-то мычит и поворачивается лицом к Фрэнку, крепче обнимая его за плечи. Поцелуй весь на вкус как дым, и Фрэнк закрывает глаза, чувствуя жжение в горле. Он забирается пальцами под воротник футболки Джерарда, чтобы согреть их. Повсюду вокруг висит влажный туман, напоминающий холодный душ в замедленном движении, и у Фрэнка появляется чувство, словно туман въедается и ему в кожу. Тепло ему только в тех местах, где он прижимается к Джерарду.

Неважно, напоминает ли туман холодный душ или нет, их обнимашки не ставятся под вопрос. Это как, как… Как использовать фен, стоя под холодным душем, просто нажал на кнопку — и жизнь снова чудесна. Фрэнк думает, что это никогда ему не наскучит. Такого не может быть. Он даже не знает, что он делает, он пытается вжаться в Джерарда целиком, пальцами, ртом, телом, зажмуривая глаза, и их с Джерардом разделяет лишь кожа, сырая и холодная ночь и запах сигаретного дыма.

Джерард с выдохом обрывает поцелуй.

— Иногда мне становится страшно, — произносит он хриплым из-за дыма и холода, запыхавшимся голосом.

Когда он больше ничего не спешит добавить, Фрэнк решает, что это просто был случайный факт. Джерард часто говорит что-то такое из-за своей привычки делиться мыслями обо всём. Фрэнк не против. Если Джерард захочет сказать что-то ещё, то в конце концов сделает это, а пока Фрэнк снова приподнимается на цыпочки, немного неудобно прижимаясь спиной к перилам, и на его губах снова оказываются влажные, гладкие и уверенные губы Джерарда.

— Я имею в виду, — снова прерывается Джерард, в этот раз почти совсем не отстраняясь, притягивая Фрэнка ближе и в то же время продолжая вдавливать его в перила, — это… В книгах всегда так. Никогда не бывает счастливых концов.

— Что за хуйня? — говорит Фрэнк, скашивая глаза для того, чтобы смотреть Джерарду в лицо. — Там чёртова уйма счастливых концов.

— Но не у таких вот безумных героев, которые словно одержимы и просто… вот такие вот. — Он сжимает Фрэнка сильнее, словно пытаясь показать, что он подразумевает, и вцепляясь во Фрэнка пальцами.

— Но это же хорошо, — говорит Фрэнк. Даже крепкая хватка Джерарда для него приятна, чёрт возьми. Даже перила, впивающиеся ему в спину, и холод приятны.

Из тела Джерарда уходит напряжение, и он ослабляет объятия и бормочет в шею Фрэнка, опаляя кожу горячим дыханием:

— Да, это хорошо. И это так чертовски приятно, Фрэнк. И мне лучше, когда я с тобой. Я не настолько ухожу в себя. — С его словами всё в порядке, но тон его голоса настолько драматичен и наполнен эмоциями, что это словно звуковая версия заламывания рук.

— И где же плохое, боже? — спрашивает Фрэнк, утыкаясь в волосы Джерарда и сильно тыкая его в рёбра пальцами, потому что от этого разговора у него что-то сжимается внутри, а он не собирается провести сегодняшнюю ночь в беспокойстве. — Ты уходишь в себя прямо сейчас, так что прекращай это дерьмо, чувак. Переживай о… Ну, о чём ты переживаешь обычно? Что ты сойдёшь с ума и съешь мой мозг или что там, я даже не знаю? Я скажу тебе, если ситуация правда станет ненормальной, ясно. Мне повторять это теперь каждые пять минут?

— Ладно, — шепчет Джерард, и Фрэнк чувствует улыбку в его голосе.

— А теперь мы можем пойти внутрь и потрахаться, да, — говорит он.

— Ладно, — повторяет Джерард, издавая что-то похожее на смешок.

В коридоре выключена лампа, но из-под закрытой двери комнаты Майки проникает серебряная полоска света. Оттуда же доносятся звуки «Nine Inch Nails», чему Джерард должен быть очень счастлив. Но если Майки включает «The Downward Spiral», то это значит, что он грустит.

— До этого были «Joy Division», — едва слышно произносит Джерард. Ему можно было и не шептать, потому что Майки слушает музыку довольно громко.

Джерарда какое-то мгновение раздирают сомнения, когда он стоит перед дверью в комнату Майки, но продолжает крепко держать Фрэнка за руку. Фрэнк буквально слышит борьбу, которая происходит у него в голове, и начинает беспокоиться, что им придётся отменить все планы, потому что Майки — это, блять, Майки, он всегда будет для Джерарда стоять на первом месте. Теперь Фрэнк даже не чувствует зависти, это было бы глупо. И, к тому же, он правда не хотел бы быть братом Джерарда.

Но Джерард вздыхает и поворачивается обратно к Фрэнку, смотря на него чёрными из-за темноты глазами, и Фрэнк видит, как его переживания отступают.

— Да, — говорит Фрэнк. Потому что да. —Давай, идём, время не ждёт.

— Пока машина не обернулась в тыкву, — добавляет Джерард, идя спиной вперёд по коридору и одновременно скидывая ботинки, а Фрэнк оборачивает руки вокруг его шеи и тоже пытается избавиться от обуви, но запинается и повисает на Джерарде, а тот подхватывает его так, что Фрэнк не достаёт ногами до пола.

Комната Джерарда напоминает мусорную свалку куда меньше, чем когда Фрэнк был здесь в прошлый раз.

— Стой, стой, — произносит он, оглядывая комнату из-за плеча Джерарда. Джерард перестаёт стягивать с него футболку, оборачиваясь, чтобы выяснить, на что смотрит Фрэнк. — Ты прибрался здесь?

— Нет, — слишком быстро отвечает Джерард. — Да. Нет. Я устраивал стирку. То есть… мы устраивали стирку. Недавно. Мы просто постирали все вещи. Мама была рада, ну, она помогала.

Кровать не заправлена, но простыни такие хрустящие и твёрдые, как бывает первые несколько дней после того, как их постирали и высушили. Вау, вау, Фрэнку хочется оказаться голым на них в ту же секунду. Он ещё не видел этого набора постельного белья, потому что Джерард редко меняет бельё и обычно выбирает один из двух комплектов, которые представляют собой просто скомбинированные вещи из каких-то разных наборов. Но тут всё сочетается, выглядит новым, не застиранным и не изношенным. На тёмно-голубой ткани изображены одними белыми контурами облака. Маме Фрэнка, наверное, понравилось бы. Кажется, словно кусочек детской спальни оказался посреди джерардовского художественно-задротского беспорядка кровавых комиксов, постеров «Iron Maiden», представляющих Эдди во всей его ужасающей красе, и кубических-или-каких-там-ещё картин бабушки Джерарда, на которых, возможно, изображена грудь тёти Франчески. Фрэнк нигде не видит одеяла с машинками, а оно бы теперь подошло к этому белью. Наверное, оно всё ещё в стирке. Но простыни… Чистые, новые простыни. Фрэнк любит чистые и новые простыни.

— Чёрт, боже, — говорит он, отходя от Джерарда, расстёгивает толстовку и снимает её. — Я собирался спросить, могу ли я побыть сверху в этот раз. Но я передумал.

— Чего? — спрашивает Джерард.

Фрэнк проводит пальцем по краю матраса. Бельё довольно дешёвое, немного шершавое на ощупь и классное. Он представляет, как лежит на этих простынях животом, придавленный к ним весом Джерарда. Да.

— Ага, — говорит он. — Не знаю, я имею в виду, ты же не будешь против, если когда-нибудь я трахну тебя? Я хочу попробовать и так, и так, чтобы иметь полное представление. Но не сейчас.

Он стаскивает футболку и начинает возиться с джинсами, когда Джерард толкает его на кровать, отпихивая руки Фрэнка и заменяя их своими.

Фрэнк приподнимает бёдра навстречу рукам Джерарда, и уже в этот момент он готов, он балансирует на грани, у него поджимаются пальцы на ногах, на коже проступает пот, сердце заходится в бешеном ритме. Он постоянно забывает это ощущение внезапной потребности. Когда он один сам с собой, всё не так, всё медленнее, ему нужно постараться, чтобы это почувствовать. А сейчас это похоже на сон, от которого он проснётся вместе с оргазмом.

Джерард просовывает руку в трусы Фрэнка, даже не расстегнув джинсы, а Фрэнк пытается нащупать под ногами опору, но ему не удаётся, потому что в такой позиции он не дотягивается до пола, и в конце концов он стукается пятками об острый край кровати, съезжая ниже. Он лихорадочно подталкивает себя выше, до хруста выгибая спину, и кончает.

— О боже, — говорит он, восстановив дыхание.

— Блять, ты быстрый. — Джерард вытаскивает руку из штанов Фрэнка, рассеянно оглядываясь вокруг, а потом вытирает её о простынь. — Хм, думаю, ты захочешь, чтобы я снова потом сменил бельё и всё такое.

— Ох, боже, — повторяет Фрэнк. — Пока нет. Блять, для начала нам стоит их хорошенько испачкать.

Он пихает Джерарда, чтобы тот отодвинулся, и Джерард садится на краю кровати, а Фрэнк торопливо стягивает с себя штаны и трусы. Фу, отвратительно. Он отбрасывает их в сторону и ложится обратно, устраиваясь поудобнее.

— Наверное, с возрастом я научусь не кончать в штаны.

— Я ещё не научился, — довольно беззаботно сознаётся Джерард, а потом, растянувшись на кровати, придвигается к Фрэнку и целует его. Фрэнк просто лежит и наслаждается, позволяя своему мозгу вернуться из нирваны, а телу снова проснуться. Это происходит постепенно, но обычно наступает такой момент, когда настрой словно по щелчку сменяется с пост-оргазменного на опять-пред-оргазменное.

«Прямо как в той сцене из «Терминатора», — думает он, приподнимаясь на локтях и подталкивая Джерарда, — когда зритель думает, что Терминатор мёртв, а потом его глаза снова загораются». Похоже, но всё равно не совсем. Он просовывает колено между ног Джерарда, а тот поддаётся и ложится на спину, и нога Фрэнка оказывается перекинутой через него. Фрэнк переворачивается за ним, садясь верхом на его ногу. Он чувствует грубую ткань джинсов под своими бёдрами и пряжку ремня Джерарда, впивающуюся ему в кожу.

Фрэнк на секунду садится прямо, чтобы оценить вид, потому что спутанные чёрные волосы Джерарда так разметались по подушке, что напоминают нимб, а его глаза большие и блестящие, из-за чего он кажется, ну, невинным или… Фрэнк даже не знает, какое прилагательное он сейчас пытается подобрать для Джерарда, но тот однозначно выглядит замечательно.

— О каком прилагательном я думаю? — спрашивает он, опускаясь на Джерарда и опираясь руками на матрас возле его плеч. Он немного перемещается вперёд, устраиваясь прямо на бёдрах Джерарда.

— Я не знаю. Э-э, мне надо угадать? Барочный, — отвечает Джерард, кладя руку Фрэнку на шею, и снова целует его, сбивая ход мыслей Фрэнка своим языком.

— Загадочный? — переспрашивает Фрэнк. Ему нравится это слово. Но на уме у него точно было не оно, если слово, которое он старается вспомнить, вообще существует.

Джерард поглаживает его затылок, ведя вверх подушечками пальцев, а вниз — касаясь шеи ногтями, из-за чего у Фрэнка бегут мурашки по всей спине. Фрэнк немного поёрзывает, потираясь своей оголённой кожей об одежду Джерарда, обо всякие молнии, пряжки, пуговицы и заношенную ткань.

— Нет, барочный, — шёпотом выдыхает Джерард.

— Понятия не имею, что это за хуйня, — шепчет Фрэнк в ответ. — Так что это не то слово. Я говорю о, эм, прилагательном, которое описывает тебя, когда ты весь такой, ну, лежишь со своими волосами и своим лицом.

— И даже не «загадочный»? — Всё так же шёпотом. — Ну, я был бы не против побыть загадочным. Иногда я пытаюсь сделать это нарочно. Хотя, наверное, это раздражает.

Ладно, то, что они шепчутся, даже сексуально, потому что слышны лишь звуки их дыхания, а слова легче разобрать осязанием, чем слухом. Но Фрэнк полагает, что он всё равно слышит, что говорит Джерард, потому что он правда не может понять слова только по одному шевелению губ.

— Не-а, — произносит он в щёку Джерарду. — Мне нравится слушать твою странную болтовню. Но то слово! Ну, ты кажешься таким юным и невинным, но типа… ты не то чтобы невинный, а уже совсем не невинный.

— Развратный, — говорит Джерард уже не шёпотом.

— Вот оно! Если, конечно, оно значит то, о чём я думаю! — Он целует скулу Джерарда, переносицу, лоб и взъерошивает его волосы, чтобы Джерард выглядел ещё более развратно. — Ты замечательный.

— Ты тоже выглядишь довольно развратно, — отзывается Джерард и прикасается к лицу Фрэнка, кладя ладонь ему на щёку. Джерард проводит большим пальцем по губам Фрэнка, и тот ловит палец зубами.

— Да, — добавляет Джерард, вводя палец глубже, а Фрэнк проводит языком по покрытой узорами подушечке пальца и посасывает его. Джерард кладёт свободную руку на бедро Фрэнка и начинает медленно двигаться, сначала неторопливо выгибаясь, а потом снова опускаясь, и так по кругу. Снова набухший член Фрэнка трётся о живот Джерарда, проезжаясь по его толстовке. Зубцы молнии, задевающие его кожу, укалывают её холодом.

Фрэнк снова кусает Джерарда за палец.

— Я готов, давай. Раздевайся, — произносит он немного невнятно из-за пальца во рту.

— Ох, — отвечает Джерард, смотря из-под полуприкрытых глаз. Он делает глубокий и шумный вдох. — Ах. Да, мне стоит… Да.

— Или этим могу заняться я, — говорит Фрэнк, отодвигаясь назад и чувствуя прохладный металл пряжки сначала своими ягодицами, потом яйцами, а затем и членом, и усаживается на колени Джерарда, чтобы удобнее было всё расстёгивать. Он начинает стягивать джинсы, и Джерард услужливо приподнимает бёдра, но Фрэнк тут же отвлекается, потому что чёрт, красноватый след, оставшийся на том месте, где ремень врезался в кожу, выглядит до странности соблазнительно, так что он просто обязан наклониться и провести вдоль следа языком, чтобы прочувствовать все яминки. А потом он утыкается носом в жёсткие завитки лобковых волос, выглядывающих из-за раскрытой молнии, и решает, что тут он может ненадолго задержаться. Он снова дёргает джинсы вниз.

Он просто хочет снова почувствовать этот вкус, серьёзно, и боль в челюсти от того, что он долго держал рот открытым, и вес и размер члена Джерарда на своём языке. Совершенно непонятно, почему ему кажется, что сосать член так пиздецки здорово, но да какая разница. Это просто ещё одна из тех вещей, которые буквально манят его. Он не может поверить, что делал это всего лишь однажды, потому что всё кажется ему довольно знакомым и простым. Ну, он знает, что он сможет сделать, а что выходит за границы его возможностей. Разумеется, он пытается выйти за эти границы. Разумеется. Он слишком быстро скользит ртом вниз, пытаясь выяснить, как перестать давиться, и пока в силу не вступают рвотные рефлексы, прерывая всю вечеринку, это всё довольно горячо, прямо как занятие каким-то экстремальным спортом, при котором происходит безумный всплеск адреналина. До него едва доносится приглушённый вскрик Джерарда, а когда он ведёт губами вверх по стволу, то замечает, что впился пальцами в самое болезненное место на бёдрах Джерарда и что от его ногтей остались красные отметины, которые сойдут ещё нескоро.

На секунду у него появляется ощущение, что он сможет просто расслабить горло и не препятствовать проникновению, и, наверное, именно так всякие чуваки глотают шпаги, хотя со шпагой, должно быть, дело идёт куда труднее. На самом деле, член довольно легко помещается во рту, ну, он имеет округлую, гладкую форму, и он сделан не из режущей стали.

Он легонько задевает зубами член, и Джерард снова вскрикивает. Но теперь Фрэнк внимательно прислушивается.

— Глотать шпагу куда неудобнее, — говорит Фрэнк, приподняв голову.

— М-мпф, да… да, — запыхавшись отвечает Джерард. — Но шпаги у тех чуваков не острые, а иначе они бы в процессе перерезали бы себе горло.

Фрэнк оставляет поцелуй на ноге Джерарда и садится.

— Хорошо, что ты не можешь порезать моё горло своим членом, ведь тогда случился бы полный пиздец, — добавляет он.

Джерард вытаращивается на него, и Фрэнк совершенно уверен, что сейчас больное воображение Джерарда представляет ему эту ситуацию.

— Хватит думать о том, как перерезаешь мне глотку своими гениталиями, извращенец, — говорит Фрэнк.

— Ты сам это всё начал! — Но потом Джерард просто приподнимается, хватая Фрэнка за плечи и отклоняя его голову назад, и целует его шею, слабо посасывая кожу. Не настолько сильно, чтобы оставить после себя какие-нибудь ужасающие, откровенные засосы, непременно бросившиеся бы маме в глаза (по крайне мере, Фрэнк так думает. Или, скорее, надеется.), но достаточно сильно для того, чтобы Фрэнк почувствовал дрожь и потом во всём его теле появилась слабость. И ему просто хочется обессиленно повиснуть на руках у Джерарда, как нарисованные на всяких картинах обнажённые юноши, которых древнегреческие боги крадут на гору Олимп, чтобы там их совратить.

Но тогда Джерард будет в роли древнегреческого бога, и хоть Джерард чертовски привлекателен и чертовски горяч, он не подходит под типаж древнегреческого бога. К тому же, его нос слишком маленький и милый.

А потом Джерард с лёгкостью переворачивает его, словно это ему ничего не стоит. Господи Иисусе, это никогда не надоест. Фрэнк оказывается на спине с разведёнными ногами, он пытается восстановить дыхание и осознать последовательность всех своих телодвижений. Джерард не делал ничего сложного, но всё произошло так быстро и резко, хотя обычно Джерард немного… не то чтобы нерешительный, но и не ведёт себя как какой-нибудь альфа-самец. Но в постели всё по-другому, и Фрэнку хочется сообщить об этом всем и каждому, поэтому его злит осознание того, что он не может этого сделать.

— Я хочу рассказать всем о тебе, — произносит он немного задушенно, потому что Джерард без лишних осторожностей начинает покусывать его грудь. И вот оно, он понимает, что с каждым разом они будут узнавать друг друга лучше, будут понимать, где прикасаться и как. Это будет чертовски, чертовски… невероятно. — Я хочу, чтобы все знали, что ты можешь, ну, делать это, и я хочу, чтобы все знали, что никто больше не может забрать тебя себе.

Джерард замирает и пристально глядит на него какое-то мгновение. Наверное, ему не хочется, чтобы Фрэнк всем рассказывал о том, что он может вести себя как похотливое животное, хотя так и есть на самом деле.

— Я знаю, я знаю, — говорит Фрэнк. — Ёбаный в рот, это всё равно отстой.

— И станет ещё хуже, если ты кому-нибудь расскажешь, поверь мне, — мягко произносит Джерард.

Блять, это почти что убило весь настрой. Почти что.

— Ага, — соглашается он. — Да, я понимаю. Блять.

— Фрэнк, — говорит Джерард.

— Да, нам стоит просто… Какое слово я сейчас пытаюсь вспомнить? — спрашивает Фрэнк.

— Заняться сексом, — подсказывает Джерард.

— Точно. Вот что тебе надо сделать, понятно. Я просто буду, ну, лежать тут. — Он подпихивает Джерарда. — Снимай свои чёртовы штаны!

— О да, — отвечает Джерард и переводит взгляд вниз. Его джинсы всё в том же положении, в котором их оставил Фрэнк, — ширинка расстёгнута, и они приспущены на пару сантиметров. Когда он смещается, его член проезжается по бедру Фрэнка, из-за чего тому просто хочется шире раздвинуть ноги и притянуть Джерарда ближе, но ещё ему хочется немного больше обнажённой кожи, поэтому откатывается на край кровати и ложится на живот. Он скрещивает перед собой руки и кладёт на них голову.

— Я подожду, пока ты не будешь готов, — говорит он Джерарду, улыбаясь или даже скорее ухмыляясь. Но он снова чувствует это тянущее ощущение в груди, словно там находится пружина, которую сжимают всё сильнее и сильнее. Он вытягивает руки, утыкается лицом в матрас и лежит, никуда не подглядывая.

Создаётся совершенно другая атмосфера по сравнению с тем разом, когда Фрэнк всё время смотрел на Джерарда. Сейчас в ситуации даже есть, наверное, какой-то кинковый оттенок. Не то чтобы существует кинк на что-то подобное, но есть какая-то особая сложность в обыкновенном лежании на животе и ожидании прикосновений. Джерард затих, видимо, испытывая всё точно то же самое. Фрэнк слышит, как он перемещается, слышит звон пряжки ремня, слышит, как ткань скользит по коже, ощущает, как прогибается матрас при каждом шевелении, чувствует тепло и шершавость простыней под собой.

Ему хочется сказать что-нибудь, но в то же время он хочет и просто молчать и не избавляться от этого напряжения в воздухе, чтобы посмотреть, что произойдёт. Джерард явно понимает всё, потому что раздаётся лишь звук падающих на пол штанов, а потом кровать снова прогибается и выпрямляется, когда он встаёт. Затем слышатся его шаги, Фрэнк думает, что он ищет смазку, и от этой мысли по его телу проходит дрожь, но он всё равно не поднимает головы. Потом скрипит выдвигающийся ящик, после этого кровать снова прогибается. Фрэнк зажмуривает глаза, глубоко дыша. На самом деле, дышать довольно трудно, потому что его нос прижимается к матрасу, отчего воздух, вдыхаемый им, кажется влажным, тяжёлым и спёртым. Кожу на его спине покалывает так сильно, что он едва не начинает ёрзать.

Рука Джерарда опускается на его плечо так внезапно, что, Фрэнку кажется, он даже вскрикивает, но он не уверен: он не слышит ничего из-за шума крови в ушах. Если говорить точнее, он не слышит ничего, кроме того, что делает Джерард, — каждое его движение, его дыхание и чуть ли не биение его сердца. Наверное, последнее ему уже мерещится из-за возбуждения, но он всё равно верит своему слуху, даже если это и простая звуковая иллюзия.

Джерард проводит рукой по шее Фрэнка и поворачивает его голову вбок, держа его за подбородок. Наверное, он делает это лишь для того, чтобы посмотреть на Фрэнка, потому что он ничего не говорит, а просто хмурится и напряжённо глядит на него потемневшими глазами.

Фрэнк думает, что его лицо сейчас, наверное, выглядит очень глупо, потому что он зачарованно приоткрыл рот. Но Джерарда это не очень-то беспокоит, он наклоняется и целует Фрэнка, а потом утыкается лицом ему в шею и, кажется, нежно бормочет что-то, но слишком тихо для того, чтобы Фрэнк мог расслышать.

Джерард ведёт рукой вниз по его спине, и Фрэнк выгибается, как кошка.

— Ты хочешь сделать это вот так, Фрэнк? — спрашивает Джерард всё так же мягко, но уже чуть громче.

Фрэнк кивает, надеясь, что даже в таком положении это напоминает кивок, и Джерард сдвигается ниже, задевая зубами кожу на шее Фрэнка, отчего по ней пробегаются сладкие и доводящие до дрожи искры и покалывания. Фрэнк снова прижимается лицом к простыне и задерживает дыхание.

На этом безумная прелюдия заканчивается, потому что Джерард приступает к делу, садясь на кровать и отодвигая одно колено Фрэнка в сторону, разводя его ноги шире, и сейчас это действие кажется другим, ещё более странным и грязным, чем в тот раз, когда он лежал на спине, глядя на Джерарда. Он прикусывает губу и хватает себя за запястье другой рукой, сильно сжимая его, словно пытаясь остановить себя от сопротивления, хотя он ничему и не сопротивляется. Он думает, ему бы понравилось, если бы Джерард держал его вот так за запястья, но, наверное, он слишком забегает вперёд. Может, когда они приноровятся, то смогут заниматься сексом так же беззаботно, как говорят друг с другом.

Джерард коротко целует его в поясницу, а потом переходит к активным действиям. Он вводит влажные пальцы внутрь, поглаживая бедро Фрэнка свободной рукой. На мгновение всё тело Фрэнка застывает, но потом он делает глубокий вдох и постепенно расслабляет конечность за конечностью, немного поёрзывая из-за странного ощущения, но он знает, что в какой-то момент оно сменится на Иисус ёбаный Христос, и этот момент уже близок, так близок.

Джерард, видимо, чувствует это, потому что он не останавливается, он издаёт успокаивающий звук. Фрэнк кусает себя за руку, чтобы сосредоточиться, и раздвигает ноги шире, прогибаясь в спине, и вот оно, победа над собственным телом — он окончательно расслабляется, привыкнув к проникновению.

— Ладно, — пытается произнести он, но вместо этого выходит лишь сбивчивый выдох. И он никак не может восстановить дыхание, но всё равно остаётся расслабленным и в тоже время напряжённым и дрожащим от нетерпения.

Джерард ничего не говорит, от чего в мозгу Фрэнка проносится радостная мысль «он уже знает меня», и это правда немного глупо, потому что, алло, они знакомы уже целый год. Но Фрэнк подразумевает, что Джерард знает о том, что Фрэнк предупредит его, если что-то не так, и ему не нужно постоянно спрашивать, в порядке ли он. Он не осторожничает, ни когда подготавливает себя, ни когда подготавливает Фрэнка, он просто устраивается между его разведённых ног, хватает его за бёдра и немного приподнимает их, входя внутрь. Медленно, не сразу целиком до конца, но без каких-либо сомнений.

В течение двух или трёх ужасно растянутых секунд Фрэнк снова чувствует себя странно и ощущает боль, обжигающую, царапающую боль, несмотря на то, что он смазан и полностью расслаблен. Но потом боль исчезает и взамен наступает приятная наполненность, из-за которой трудно вдохнуть, трудно пошевелиться, трудно сделать вообще что-нибудь. Поэтому он просто лежит со сложенными на голове руками и чувствует трение грубой ткани простыни о своё лицо, и его член едва касается кровати, потому что Джерард всё ещё придерживает его за бёдра. В голове Фрэнка всплывает слово «догги-стайл», и из-за этого он вспоминает о Снуп Доге. Он тут же издаёт смешок, потому что, блять, ёбаный Снуп Дог, понятно? Боже. Но потом Джерард немного выходит и резко толкается бёдрами вперёд, и Фрэнк перестаёт смеяться, а также думать о постоянно курящих марихуану рэперах.

Но Джерард начинает вести одной ладонью вниз, и теперь Фрэнк не может промолчать, потому что этого они ещё не обсуждали.

— Нет, нет, не трогай, не дрочи мне, — говорит он, и Джерард, даже не сбиваясь с ритма, перемещает руку к груди Фрэнка, вдавленной в матрас, и задевает ногтями сосок, снова вгоняя член внутрь, и это действие отдаётся у Фрэнка в спине и в члене.

Достигать оргазма вот так гораздо сложнее. Он словно держит баланс на гребне волны, занимаясь оргазмо-сёрфингом и всё такое, и с каждым толчком он прижимается к матрасу, подбираясь ближе к грани, но затем он снова теряет трение до следующего толчка, и его словно вколачивают во что-то упругое, что меняет форму лишь при ударе. К тому моменту, когда он уже невозможно близок к разрядке, он глотает ртом воздух, его горло жжёт, и он так сильно сжимает собственной запястья, что буквально чувствует, как крошатся кости.

Когда он кончает, это напоминает не столько удар, сколько резинку, которую оттянули, а потом отпустили, ему кажется, что он где-то в свободном падении, он не осознаёт ничего, кроме собственного тела.

Джерард продолжает сильно и ритмично трахать его после этого, а когда кончает сам, то выдыхает что-то среднее между «блять» и «Фрэнк». На самом деле, это даже приятно. Но проблема этой позиции состоит в том, что он не может увидеть лица Джерарда, а ему правда этого хочется, но в то же время он не решается отодвинуться от Джерарда, чтобы развернуться.

Джерард разрешает этот вопрос, нежно целуя его в шею и осторожно выходя из него. Фрэнк какое-то мгновение лежит неподвижно, возвращая себя контроль над телом, а затем переворачивается на спину.

Джерард идёт кидать презерватив в мусорку, но промахивается и морщится, словно говоря этим «упс». С его щёк ещё не сошёл румянец, его глаза немного остекленевшие, а его губы покраснели, словно он долго их кусал. Фрэнк уверен, что его рот выглядит точно так же, и от этой мысли он улыбается, а его губы при этом пощипывает.

— Эй, — говорит Джерард, глуповато улыбаясь ему в ответ. — Фрэнк, Фрэнк, Фрэнк.

— Чего? — спрашивает Фрэнк, а Джерард просто забирается на кровать и целует его, сперва мягко, а потом немного активнее, и Фрэнк тоже погружается в процесс, потому что его губы покалывают и горят, потому что они сейчас припухшие и чувствительные. Джерард придерживает его рукой за подбородок, проводя пальцами вдоль него и чуть надавливая на более мягкие места. Фрэнк отклоняет голову назад и обнимает своими уставшими руками Джерарда за шею.

Он почти не замечает звука открывающейся двери или просто не осознаёт, что он слышит, но первое, что до него доносится, это слова Майки:

— Чёрт, Джерард, тебе стоит… Ох, БЛЯТЬ, БОЖЕ МОЙ.

— Блять, — говорит Джерард, но никуда не сдвигается, продолжая прикрывать Фрэнка своим телом. — Майки, что за хуйня?

Фрэнк поворачивает голову на бок. Он слишком счастлив, чтобы расстраиваться. Не то чтобы Майки должен удивляться тому, чем они тут занимаются.

Майки стоит в дверях, прижимая к глазам руки.

— Всё хорошо, всё хорошо, просто… Моим глазам явно не нужно это видеть, Джерард.

— Ладно, — отзывается Джерард, и они с Фрэнком одновременно тянутся к одеялу, а потом смеются над этим, неловко накрывая себя им, при этом путаясь в своих конечностях и постоянно тыкая друг в друга локтями.

Майки выглядывает из-за своих пальцев.

— Я пришёл сказать, что там внизу что-то происходит, — говорит он.

— Что-то происходит? — переспрашивает Фрэнк.

Майки совсем убирает руки от лица, и кажется правда взволнованным.

— Я слышал крики, не знаю. Кажется, там стоит чья-та машина.

Джерард поджимает губы.

— Если это опять те ёбаные ворюги на своём доисторическом грузовике, я посоветую маме приобрести ружьё. — Он поднимается на ноги, а Майки снова закрывает лицо руками, как маленький ребёнок.

Фрэнк продолжает лежать, глупо пялясь, когда Джерард натягивает штаны и выходит из комнаты, пытаясь надеть футболку.

Майки задерживает на пороге и говорит:

— Тебе тоже стоит одеться, Фрэнк. И, ну… открыть окно? И сделать вид, что ты только что не занимался совершенно незаконным сексом, на случай если кто-нибудь вызовет копов.

Потом он уходит в след за Джерардом, а Фрэнк всё так же лежит на кровати, всё так же ошарашенно глядит в никуда и ощущает, как что-то холодное и противное разливается у него внутри.

Он медленно встаёт и находит свою одежду, на какое-то мгновение чувствуя стыд и неловкость, хотя он и совершенно один. Потом он осознаёт, что позволяет глупому испугу Майки перебраться и на себя, и распрямляет спину, потому что, что бы ни случилось, он только замечательно потрахался, так что поебать, он молод и гордится этим, и всё такое.

Он приводит в порядок постель и открывает окно. Воздух снаружи удивительно холодный и мокрый, и Фрэнк слышит работающий двигатель машины и чьи-то приглушённые крики, которые люди обычно издают, ругаясь с кем-то посреди ночи. Вообще, по звукам это не похоже на воров, ездящих на доисторических грузовиках. Это похоже на разозлённую женщину, ездящую в совершенно обычной машине.

Он одевается и даже надевает свою толстовку, потому что снаружи холодно, затем он осторожно поднимает с пола презерватив, идёт в ванную комнату и смывает его в унитаз. Потом он умывает лицо, руки и приглаживает свои волосы.

Когда он открывает дверь, то слышит, как Майки говорит что-то, запинаясь, слишком громким и высоким тоном для Майки. Что за хуйня.

— Она не виновата, — доносится до него. — Пожалуйста, просто послушайте.

Фрэнк выходит на лестничную площадку, окидывая взглядом двор. Дверь за ним закрывается с оглушающим стуком. За этим следует пауза, прямо как в фильмах, когда все звуки исчезают, а от стука всё идёт и идёт эхо. Фрэнк думает, что это ему просто кажется.

«Это мне просто кажется», — мысленно повторяет он, потому что припаркованная машина с включёнными фарами, свет от которых льётся прямо на дверь дома миссис Уэй, принадлежит его маме. И перед машиной, освещаемые фарами, стоят мама Фрэнка, и миссис Уэй, и Майки, и ёбаный Джордж. И ёбаный Джордж удерживает маму Фрэнка за плечи, а Майки стоит между ней и свой матерью, и теперь они все смотрят на Фрэнка.

Он не может пошевелиться, словно они нацелили на него свет прожекторов, хотя он и стоит сейчас на лестнице в темноте, но их взгляды такие шокированные и тяжёлые. Даже Майки выглядит изумлённо.

Потом мама выкрикивает его имя, и Фрэнк замечает, как Джордж упирается ногами в землю, чтобы она не вырвалась. Она первый раз выглядит так сумасшедше, её волосы растрепались, и вот теперь она действительно как женщина в белом. Она кричит ему, чтобы он сейчас же спускался, но ещё до того, как он успевает сделать хоть шаг, она разворачивается и начинает снова орать на миссис Уэй — орать на миссис Уэй, Фрэнк сейчас сойдёт с ума.

— Зачем ты лжёшь, как ты можешь мне ВРАТЬ, сука! Трусиха!

— Прекратите! — говорит Майки, но его слова не имеют никакого эффекта, он не может потягаться с мамой Фрэнка и в те дни, когда она спокойна, а сейчас явно не тот случай.

Мама Фрэнка плюёт ему в лицо, и Джордж оттаскивает её на шаг назад. Это словно оживляет Фрэнка, и он начинает спускаться вниз по лестнице, переходя на бег где-то на половине, а внизу он врезается в Джерарда, который явно ещё не пришёл в себя. Они хватаются друг за друга, на секунду их взгляды встречаются, и Фрэнк ещё никогда не видел Джерарда таким мертвенно-бледным.

Фрэнк на секунду останавливается, чтобы сжать ладонь Джерарда, потому что такое дерьмо точно никогда не сойдёт Фрэнку с рук, а уж если его мать позвонит в полицию… Ему даже не хватает сил закончить это мысль.

— Мама! — кричит он. — Хватит на неё орать!

Мама, разумеется, не слушается, потому что её ярость никогда не проходит быстро, а уж если она кричит чуть ли не на полных незнакомцев, то она явно достаточно разозлена.

Джерард идёт прямо за ним, идёт за ним, даже когда Фрэнк срезает путь через кусты цветов, из-за чего к его джинсам прилипает куча мокрых розовых лепестков, идёт за ним следом до самой парковки. А когда они оказываются там, Джерард встаёт рядом с Майки и со своей матерью, а Фрэнк подходит к своей.

Мама хватает его за шиворот и встряхивает, не настолько сильно, чтобы причинить ему боль, но Фрэнк всё равно замечает, как руки Джерарда сжимаются в кулаки. И это ещё одна причина для беспокойства. Будет полный пиздец, если мама ударит Фрэнка сейчас (не то чтобы это часто происходило, но иногда она бьёт его по уху, если он ведёт себя действительно отвратительно), потому что ему кажется, что Джерард сейчас не способен мыслить здраво, и кто знает, что он может сделать.

Фрэнк осознаёт, что миссис Уэй плачет. Она одета в халат, в её волосах бигуди, а на лице нет макияжа. Он едва узнаёт её вот такой, с опухшими и покрасневшими глазами и полуголую. Сейчас она кажется действительно маленькой и хрупкой, лишь её руки выглядят всё такими же сильными, способными ударить кого-то или выцарапать кому-нибудь глаза. Но сейчас, когда она прижимает одну руку ко рту, по её виду не скажешь, что она готова ударить кого-либо.

Майки приобнимает её за плечи.

— Я добьюсь запретительного приказа, — шипит мама Фрэнка.

— Линда… — говорит ёбаный Джордж.

— Да ладно, мам, — произносит Фрэнк, поворачиваясь к ней. Она всё ещё не глядит на него. — Я сбежал! Она даже не знала об этом.

— Ты совершенно распустила своих детей, Донна, и это ни для кого не секрет, ну, а вот теперь это зашло слишком далеко, — говорит она.

— В этом виноват я! — чуть громче говорит Фрэнк.

— Фрэнку даже шестнадцати нет! Он хорошо учится, он не такой мальчик.

Фрэнк хватает её за руку и дёргает.

— Мам!

— Помолчи, Фрэнк, ради бога, — произносит она со сжатыми зубами.

— Хватит, блять, кричать, мам, — огрызается он. — Запретительный приказ вынесут тебя за сумасшедшее поведение.

По крайней мере, эти слова доходят до неё, потрясённо думает он, когда его мама вдыхает так сильно, что, кажется, сейчас задохнётся. Джордж глядит на него не то чтобы шокированно, а… Фрэнк не уверен, но Джордж вроде как впечатлён тем, что Фрэнку хватает смелости сказать это в лицо матери. Фрэнк тоже впечатлён собой. А ещё он думает, что сейчас он настолько ухудшил ситуацию, что не увидит белого света до своего восемнадцатилетия. У него снова появляется это противное ощущение, словно он погружается в бассейн с чем-то липким и холодным. Пиздец, полный пиздец. Он даже не может сейчас посмотреть на Уэев.

— Идёмте, — тихо говорит Джордж. — Поговорим об этом дома.

Видимо всё ещё не отойдя от изумления, мама позволяет увести себя в машину и садится на пассажирское сидение. Фрэнк не оглядывается и устраивается на заднем сидении, пристёгиваясь. Джордж закрывает за собой дверцу и выруливает на дорогу. Вот тогда Фрэнк оборачивается, кидая взгляд на Уэев. Они всё ещё стоят на том же месте, как статуи, Майки до сих пор обнимает миссис Уэй, Джерард выглядит всё так же безэмоционально и ни на кого не смотрит. Но когда машина начинает отъезжать, Джерард вздрагивает, вытаскивает из кармана пачку сигарет и протягивает её матери. Майки наклоняется к ней и целует её в щёку.

 

Потом Джордж разворачивается на парковке возле заправки, и Фрэнк откидывается на сиденье, прикрывая глаза. Во время поездки никто ничего не говорит.

***

 

Мама ударяет его по лицу, как только они оказываются дома, ничего при этом не говоря. Она лишь отвешивает ему сильную и быструю пощёчину, а потом удаляется, оставляя Фрэнка стоять в коридоре вместе с ёбаным Джорджем.

— Она действительно испугалась, — говорит Джордж. Фрэнк просто потирает щёку, думая, что ещё никогда раньше он так сильно не заслуживал пощёчины.

— Тебе стоит показать мне свой тайник, пока она не пришла крушить твою комнату с бензопилой, — добавляет Джордж.

На это Фрэнку нечего ответить, потому что Джордж совершенно прав. Фрэнк просто поднимается в комнату, открывает тайник и достаёт оттуда всё: порно-журналы, ужастики, пакетик с травкой, которой едва хватит на один косяк, и полную пачку Мальборо Лайтс.

Зато там нет ничего, свидетельствующего о том, что он занимается незаконным гей-сексом, за что Фрэнк безумно благодарен. Джордж приподнимает пакетик, и Фрэнк просто пожимает плечами. Его мать не поведёт его в полицию за травку. Возможно, она запишет его в группу проблемных подростков в церкви, но с этим он может смириться.

— Попытайся понять её точку зрения, Фрэнк, — говорит Джордж. Теперь и он кажется довольно взволнованным. — Телефон?

Окно закрыто, и верёвочная лестница убрана. Он выключает телефон, прежде чем отдать его Джорджу. По крайне мере, так они не смогут прочитать его сообщения.

Джордж ведёт себя довольно прилично, но даже вежливый тюремный охранник остаётся тюремным охранником, верно? Фрэнк не собирается показывать ему свои слабости, но как только Джордж уйдёт, он тут же даст волю чувствам.

— Я вернусь за телевизором и компьютером, — угрюмо произносит Джордж.

— Да без разницы, — говорит Фрэнк, подходит к кровати и ложится прямо на покрывало.

После того как Джордж возвращается и забирает у Фрэнка последние вещи, связывающие его с внешним миром, Фрэнк какое-то время пялится на закрытую дверь. Джордж закрыл его снаружи, но это скорее символичное действие, потому что это не может физически остановить Фрэнка от того, чтобы он выбрался наружу. Он может пробить рукой пробковое дерево, не посадив при этом ни единой занозы.

Он думает: «Они никак не смогут заставить меня остаться тут».

Но, разумеется, они могут. Даже странно, сколько власти имеют родители.

Потом он осознаёт, что только что подумал о ёбаном Джордже как о «родителе», и это просто становится последней каплей. Он даже не может позвонить своему настоящему папе и убедиться в том, что тот у него правда есть, что Фрэнк не превратился каким-то образом во Фрэнка Зоботку.

Он со всей силы бьёт стену возле изголовья кровати кулаком, чтобы не чувствовать себя полным слабаком, когда начнёт плакать. Но потом он всё равно так себя чувствует.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Ну, Стар Трек, все дела, корабли Федерации.
> 
> [2] В фильме «Волшебник из страны Оз» у Дороти были волшебные башмачки, и в конце она должна была стукнуть три раза каблуком о каблук, чтобы перенестись домой, в Канзас.


	11. Среда

В семь часов утра приходит Джордж с заспанным лицом и спутанными волосами и приносит завтрак. Фрэнк не спал. Он два раза подрочил, а в оставшееся время ходил по комнате взад-вперёд. Но как только он услышал шаги на лестнице, то тут же сел на кровать.

Он не собирался ничего говорить, но когда Джордж уже собирается уходить, Фрэнк не выдерживает и спрашивает:

— У этого всего вообще есть временные рамки или это будет продолжаться до конца моей жизни? Или типа «ждите дальнейших уведомлений», или что вообще?

— Это вопрос не ко мне, — отвечает Джордж, одаривая его тяжёлым взглядом.

«Нашёлся тут, Шварцнеггер ебучий», — думает Фрэнк и глядит за окно. Там ярко и жизнерадостно светит солнце, потому что вот так вот работает мир. Половина тумана уже испарилась, и листья на деревьях немного колышутся от ветра. Он открывает окно, пододвигая к нему компьютерное кресло, садится в него, скрестив ноги, и кладёт руки на подоконник.

Он начинает напевать песни «Rancid» себе под нос, постукивая пальцами по стеклу. Потом он достаёт ручку и выцарапывает на дереве разбитое сердце. Потом пишет «ФРЭНК АЙЕРО ЛЮБИТ ДАВАТЬ В ЗАДНИЦУ». Потом десять минут старательно зачёркивает эту надпись. Потом пишет то же самое в другом месте, потому что ну ёбаный в рот.

Он пытается уснуть, но он настолько взволнован, что не может даже неподвижно лежать. Всё его тело словно наэлектризовано. Ему жарко, хотя в комнате довольно прохладно и открыто окно. Через десять минут он встаёт и снова заскрёбывает надпись.

Он выпивает апельсиновый сок, но ничего не ест. Он не голоден, и его живот словно затянут в узлы, так что он всё равно не смог бы этого сделать. Может, голодовка поможет ему получить немного сочувствия.

Но вряд ли.

Когда он снова ложится в кровать, то засыпает и спит безо всяких снов до тех пор, пока Джордж, принёсший обед, не будит его.

— Я могу принести тебе каких-нибудь книг, — говорит Джордж. Фрэнк даже не утруждается сообщить, что ему наплевать. Он знает, что не сможет долго хранить молчание, но он всё же попытается. К тому же, Джордж не имеет никакого отношения к этой ситуации. А если он и мама пытаются превратить это в извращённую версию игры в хорошего и плохого копа, то Фрэнк пас.

Вчерашней ночью он чувствовал себя виновато и был в шоке, но теперь он на девяносто процентов разозлён и заебался. На оставшиеся десять процентов приходится страх того, что его отправят в военную школу. А вот та тысяча процентов, которую составляет его беспокойство о Джерарде, засунута глубоко подальше, и он не позволяет себе думать об этом, потому что сейчас он совершенно ничего не может сделать, и это всё лишь будет сводить его с ума.

Ёбаный Джордж правда приносит ему книгу. Это дешёвый вариант «Преступления и наказания» в мягкой обложке. Когда Фрэнк заглядывает внутрь, на титульной странице написано «сокращённая версия», и это просто смешно. Он не уверен, пытается ли Джордж так постебаться над ним, или приободрить.

Но. «Преступление и наказание». Что за херня?

— Да ты, блять, шутишь, — говорит он. Джордж даже не морщится на ругательство, за что заслуживает награды. А ещё его выражение лица остаётся всё таким же непроницаемым. — Чёрт, это действительно так.

Его грёбаной матери стоит поскорее взять себя в руки и уже устроить Фрэнку головомойку, пока он правда не начал общаться с ёбаным Джорджем.

Он знает, что ей нужно успокоиться перед Разговором, потому что именно так и проходят её большие нагоняи, но проблема в том, что чем дольше она успокаивается, тем сильнее раздражается Фрэнк.

Когда Джордж съёбывает, он бросает книгу в стену, встаёт, поднимает её и кидает об другую стену. Бросание тупых сокращённых версий в мягкой обложке не приносит совершенно никакого удовольствия, ему придётся приложить куда больше усилий, если он хочет нанести книге какой-нибудь реальный ущерб.

Он листает книгу, ища кровавые сцены, но ему попадаются лишь описания всяких людей с длинными, русскими именами, которые бродят по различным местам с названиями типа «улица М***» и подобными, разговаривают на скучные темы и, кажется, живут впроголодь. Фрэнк думает, что если настоящая литература должна быть именно такой, то он предпочтёт читать ненастоящую. Он с ужасом представляет себе вероятность того, что он настолько долго будет без телевизора и интернета, что совсем одичает и начнёт читать Достоевского. Блять, может, тогда Джордж даст ему «Войну и мир». Несокращённую версию. А Фрэнк её прочитает. За год.

Полцарства за выпуск «Хеллбоя». И за верёвочную лестницу. Или за телепорт. О, блять, телепорт был бы лучшим вариантом. Будущее вообще похоже на шутку. Уже двадцать первый век, а у Фрэнка нет ни летающего автомобиля, ни телепорта. У него есть книга, которая сделана из деревьев.

Почему-то от этого он вспоминает о кошмарах Джерарда с оборотнями и о его классных рисунках, на которых он изображает приснившееся. Фрэнк забыл взять домой один из них и теперь благодарит судьбу за свою дырявую память. Если бы мама нашла рисунок своего сына с выпотрошенными кишками, она бы несомненно позвонила в полицию.

Он ложится обратно на спину, складывая руки под головой. Он может с лёгкостью представить, что он правда в тюрьме, отбывает срок за то, что вытолкнул свою матушку из движущегося поезда. А Джерарду в этой фантазии достаётся роль его сокамерника, ведь на свете нет ничего лучше, чем тюремный секс.

Когда Фрэнк в своей голове добирается до того момента, где Джерард вжимает его в камерную решётку, то засовывает руку в трусы и кончает, проведя по члену всего раз пять. Он пытается привести дыхание в норму, лениво лаская член. Он должен испытывать удовлетворение, потому что, эй, мам, я только что спустил от мыслей о грязном сексе в тюремной камере с Джерардом, выкуси-ка, но вместо этого ему просто хочется заплакать. Он снимает испачканные трусы и бросает их на пол. Потом свешивает ногу с постели и заталкивает ею трусы под кровать. Потом приподнимается и перемещает их на прежнее место. Поебать.

Он забирается под одеяло, закрывая глаза, и принимается считать овец[1].

Он опять засыпает, а когда просыпается, то замечает маму, покидающую его комнату.

— Эй! — говорит он, отчаянно борясь с раздражающим чувством сонливости.

Она аж подпрыгивает от неожиданности. Словно чувствует себя виновато. Она просто хотела понаблюдать за тем, как он спит, а потом тихо уйти. Ему кажется, что это немного ненормально.

Но она не испугалась и разворачивается, чтобы посмотреть на него. Между ними завязывается непродолжительная игра в гляделки. Она слишком сильно вжилась в роль мамы, чтобы по-настоящему соревноваться с ним, но она и не собирается моргать. Фрэнк проигрывает, потому что это пиздецки странно, и он не может не отвести взгляд в сторону.

— Прости, что я тебя ударила, Фрэнк, — прерывает тишину мама.

Это тоже странно, ведь она словно признается в чем-то, извиняясь. В чем-то, чего на самом деле не было, она же не избивала его или что-то подобное.

— Мне стоило этого ожидать, — бормочет он. Но от его фразы ситуация не становится менее странной. Он не знает, что нужно сказать, чтобы это случилось.

Она не отрицает его слов.

— Ты понимаешь, почему я расстроена? — спрашивает она, так медленно произнося слова, будто он тупица или трёхлетний карапуз.

— Да, — отвечает он, скрипнув зубами и глядя на пол. Если он снова попытается посмотреть на неё, то наверняка не сможет больше сдерживать гнев.

— Я ещё пока даже не вспоминаю о сигаретах, или о похабных журналах, или о наркотиках, — говорит она. — Но мы и до них доберёмся. Пока что, я расстраиваюсь из-за твоего вранья. И верёвочной лестницы.

Ладно, ему жаль, что всё так вышло, но ему не жаль, что... ему абсолютно, блять, не жаль, что он всё это делал. Поэтому он ничего не говорит.

Вообще-то... он говорит. Он говорит:

— Тебе стоит извиниться перед миссис Уэй.

Рот мамы сжимается в тонкую, раздражённую линию, окружённую недовольными морщинками.

— Фрэнк... — начинает она, но замолкает. А потом просто уходит.

Ладно.

Через час она возвращается с большой кружкой кофе и говорит:

— Ты под домашним арестом до начала учебного года.

— Хорошо, — отвечает он, потому что вполне этого ожидал. Итак, у него впереди три недели наедине с русской классикой. Сейчас его это не злит, это его чертовски пугает. Он считает, что он готов к этому, но не уверен, что наказание не затянется на три года. Он опять не может взглянуть на маму, потому что тогда закатит ёбаную истерику.

Мама все ещё держит кружку с кофе в руках, не позволяя ему притронуться к кофеиновой прелести и словно дразня его.

Три недели. Да он сойдёт тут с ума через три дня. Ни телефона, ни других способов контакта с внешним миром. Ему бы определённо пригодился бы сейчас ебучий телепорт. Блять. Блять, или способность телепатии, неважно.

— Я не хочу... — говорит она. Потом отдаёт ему кружку и начинает заново. — Это так тяжело, Фрэнки. Тяжело понимать, что я не могу тебе доверять.

На секунду у него появляется ощущение, что сейчас она заплачет и что тогда он тоже заплачет, а потом они могут, ну, обняться и всё такое, и всё станет проще. Но она лишь изображает на лице глубокое разочарование, и Фрэнк чувствует всполох ярости, потому что, да, она в нём разочарована, ну, он тоже разочарован, что его мать может наорать на абсолютно невинного человека посреди ночи.

— Я лишь хотел увидеться с моими друзьями, — отвечает Фрэнк. Но отпивает кофе. Он решает принять её взятку.

— С твоими друзьями, — произносит она, так кривя губы, как делает всегда, когда говорит об отце Фрэнка. — С какими-то друзьями.

— Стой, стой, — говорит он, потому что ему нужно прояснить кое-что, чтобы у мамы было правильное представление обо всём этом. Чуть более правильное. — Та травка? Я купил её у парня из Хилла. Дже… Майки и Джерард не имеют к этому никакого отношения. Эту штуку можно приобрести на каждом углу в кампусе. То же самое и с порно-журналами.

Ей неприятно это слышать, но, кажется, она ему верит, потому что сменяет тему.

— Что насчёт фильмов, которые тебе пока рано смотреть?

— Да, ну, — говорит он, теперь действительно стараясь переглядеть её. — Они просто хотели подбодрить меня. Иногда у них вылетает из головы, что я ещё всего лишь какой-то молокосос.

Она пиздецки ненавидит сарказм, поэтому его слова лишь распаляют её. Он почти сразу же жалеет о сказанном, но с другой стороны, да, он сделал это специально, да, теперь он испытывает головокружительное чувство того, что игра началась. Он пытался действовать рассудительно или, по крайней мере, надеялся на это. Но кого он обманывает? Он заперт, как свинья в стойле. Боже, блять, вот теперь он не прочь поругаться, к чёрту мольбы, просьбы и уговоры, ведь она ни к чему не прислушается, потому что вот как устроена вселенная. Её несправедливость — как ехидная шутка от бога.

— Не надо говорить со мной таким тоном, — говорит она, уже раздражаясь: морщинки вокруг её рта становятся заметнее, когда на её лице появляется разозлённое выражение. Он знает, что если скажет ей об этом, то его лишь ещё раз ударят. — Даже не… Я не понимаю, когда… как ты стал таким.

— Ну, а кто меня воспитывал? — Он собирался произнести эти слова с ленивой насмешкой, но его сердце так сильно колотится, что его голос становится напряжённым и дрожащим. Он случайно делает слишком большой глоток кофе, обжигаясь, но он не может показать этого, поэтому просто сжимает зубы и старается дышать через рот, чтобы охладить горло, не привлекая внимания. — Удачи в своих попытках исправить меня. Давай, запри меня тут, и посмотрим, стану ли я лучше.

Её рука взлетает в воздух, и Фрэнк зажмуривается.

Она просто неподвижно стоит, и он понимает, что она считает про себя до десяти. Тогда он садится ровно, смотрит ей в глаза и принимается считать для неё до десяти вслух. Громко.

На её глаза набегают слёзы, значит, в чём-то он всё же победил.

— Я не могу с тобой справляться, Фрэнки, не могу, — устало говорит она. — Я иду к Роуз. Выйдешь хоть за порог дома в это время — я продаю твои диски и компьютер.

Наверное, у него было такое лицо, словно он хочет возразить, хотя ему и нечего, в общем-то, сказать, потому что мама оскаливает зубы и, будто изображая из себя Грязного Гарри[2], шипит: «Лишь попробуй и увидишь».

Она вытирает глаза и уходит.

Фрэнк всё ещё держит в руках кружку со слишком горячим кофе, и его горло чертовски болит. Мама не закрыла за собой дверь, и Фрэнк слышит, как она спускается вниз, захлопывает дверь стенного шкафа (он и сам захлопывал эту штуку, и это всегда раздражает, потому что она издаёт дурацкий звук и отскакивает обратно, а потом приходится подбирать с пола свалившуюся обувь). Потом мама захлопывает и крепкую входную дверь, замок которой закрывается, даже если её немного прикрыть. Весь дом сотрясается.

— Блять, — говорит он. — БЛЯТЬ.

Он переворачивается на другой бок и с такой силой запускает кружкой в стену, что мышцы плеча правой руки начинают ныть.

В стене появляется вмятина, окружённая большим кофейным пятном. Во всей комнате начинает пахнуть, как в Старбаксе. Он оглядывается по сторонам, ища, что бы ещё сломать.

Он собирается испытать полётоспособность настольной лампы, когда его осеняет мысль. Он ставит лампу обратно и несётся вниз с огромной скоростью.

Хотя идея и пришла к нему быстро, его мозг словно отключается. Ему кажется, он глядит на пустую телефонную розетку минут пять, пока до него не доходит, что мама забрала телефон с собой.

Он проходит по прихожей туда-сюда пару раз, а потом срывает со стены стилизованное под античность зеркало и бросает его на пол. Повсюду разлетаются осколки. Его даже не волнует, что некоторые впиваются в его босые ступни, потому что ему уже и так плохо. Он встаёт на одну ногу, чтобы вытащить из другой осколок, но при этом наступает на ещё один, поэтому он просто выходит наружу. У него припрятана пачка сигарет в ещё одном тайнике, под крыльцом. Он залезает туда, и в его порезы наверняка попадают ужасные инфекционные бактерии, но ему сейчас слишком плевать. Если даже тут есть пауки (о чём он долго думал, открыв для себя это место), ему и на это наплевать. Пусть, блять, попробуют появиться.

Потом он чувствует как что-то прикасается к его руке, и он весь холодеет, начинает трястись и выползает от туда, ударяясь головой об деревяшку или ещё что-то.

Ладно, лучше пусть не появляются. Он лихорадочно отряхивает свои руки, грудь и лицо, пытаясь избавиться от паутины и всяких малюсеньких пауков, которые могут отложить в его ушах яйца, из-за чего его голова взорвётся. И больших, которые могут забраться под его футболку. Его голова болит, потому что он ударился, его колени болят, потому что он стоял на чём-то остром, его ступни болят, он запачкал всю траву вокруг кровью, и он ещё ни разу в жизни так сильно не нуждался в косяке, именно поэтому у него сейчас нет травки. И он думает, ему ещё ни разу в жизни не было так сильно нужно, чтобы Джерард был… где-то в пределах доступности.

Он может пойти стучаться в двери соседей. Без обуви, весь в крови, он бы умолял их дать ему телефон позвонить, мама наверняка бы оценила это.

В конце концов он просто садится на крыльцо, всё ещё отходя от ужаса. Его руки дрожат, что делает трудной задачу поджечь сигареты мокрыми спичками. Он пытается вспомнить, мелькали ли у него перед глазами синие пятна, когда он стукнулся головой. Боб Брайар, обожающий рассказывать всем всякую отвратительную медицинскую чушь, которую он знает потому, что ненавидит докторов и предпочитает самостоятельно справляться с проблемами, как-то сообщил ему, что это плохой знак.

Но его голова кружится не сильнее, чем обычно. Он снова пытается достать осколки из царапин, но руки его не слушаются, и кровь оказывается повсюду, даже на его сигарете. Теперь он курит собственную биологическую жидкость, что одновременно противно и классно.

Он выкуривает ещё три, а потом складывает окурки в аккуратный рядок на ступеньке. Он поднимается к себе наверх, чувствуя, как горят ступни, и на полпути те снова начинают кровоточить, марая ковёр.

Он садится на закрытый крышкой унитаз и принимается вытаскивать стекло из ран мамиными щипцами для бровей. Пару осколков настолько маленькие, что ему не удаётся их достать, поэтому они будут ещё какое-то время вызывать боль и бесить Фрэнка, но он лишь обрабатывает ступни перекисью водорода и решает, что и так сойдёт.

Выколупывание всякой ерунды из царапин немного приглушило его ярость, и сейчас он просто раздражён, измотан и, о да, заперт. Он серьёзно задумывается о том, не дойти ли ему до Сантосов и навешать им на уши какую-нибудь чушь насчёт сломанного телефона. Из-за одной возможности воплощения этого варианта ему трудно усидеть на месте, но он почти точно уверен, что мама продаст его вещи, если он ещё раз облажается. Почти уверен.

Может, она просто спрячет их. Иногда ей кажется, что она может обмануть Фрэнка. Наверное, она просто спрячет их. Он пытается представить, о чём она думает прямо сейчас, но вместо этого понимает, что если был бы на её месте, то уже давно продал бы свои вещи. И выгнал бы себя из дому, сдав комнату какому-нибудь чёртовому жильцу.

Он спускается вниз и осторожно обходит словно переживший Армагеддон пол в прихожей, отправляясь за метлой, потом подметает весь мусор и выкидывает его в урну. Он даже вешает пустую раму от зеркала обратно на стену. А ещё достаёт ярко-розовый стикер из маленькой вазочки для ключей, пишет на нём «ИЗВИНИ :(» и приклеивает его посредине рамы.

Также он стирает с крыльца следы, оставшиеся от того, что он тушил сигареты, и смывает окурки в унитаз. У него не получается заставить себя залезть обратно под крыльцо и положить пачку в безопасное место (безопасное от любопытных глаз, но не от восьмилапых ублюдков, ёбаный в рот). Вместо этого он кладёт её в старый тайник. Ведь лучшее место для того, чтобы спрятать что-то, — место, которое уже обыскали, и всё такое.

Он берёт с кухни полотенце и пытается вытереть кровь, но та никак не хочет уходить с ковра. Зачем им вообще бежевый ковёр? Он выглядит уродливо, даже несмотря на то, что мама повёрнута на чистоте.

Он дописывает на стикере «НЕ ПОЛУЧИЛОСЬ ОТТЕРЕТЬ КРОВЬ», поднимается в свою комнату и ложится на кровать, сложив руки за голову. Через какое-то время ему приходится перевернуться, потому что у него затекло плечо. Ещё у него начинает болеть голова. Вот теперь, когда он больше не злится и не бегает как сумасшедший в попытках привести в порядок дом после вспышки своей ярости, у него появляется слишком много времени для беспокойства о Джерарде.

Он уставляется в потолок и досчитывает до десяти пару раз… пару десятков раз, если говорить честно.

Блять. Прошёл всего день, а он уже растерял всё своё терпение. Он думает, проблема в том, что он, ну, не может рассказать Джерарду о том, что произошло. Что они вообще там у себя думают о случившемся, серьёзно? Мама вела себя тогда совершенно безумно. Наверное, семейство Айеро навсегда попало в чёрный список Уэев.

Или Джерард переживает и думает, что Фрэнк сейчас в какой-нибудь военной школе в Монтане.

Или Джерард терпеливо ждёт звонка от Фрэнка… Ладно, нет, Джерард не может ждать вообще чего-либо терпеливо, он не так устроен. Может, в нём и осталось на пару килограммов больше терпения, чем у Фрэнка, но это всё эффект от Ксанакса.

Фрэнк встаёт с кровати и влезает в кеды. Ну, сначала он пытается просто в них влезть, но потом садится и осторожно надевает их, потому что ауч. Ещё он натягивает сверху толстовку, ведь футболка теперь выглядит просто ужасно.

Удача первый раз за день поворачивается к нему лицом, когда оказывается, что дома есть только Тони Сантос, который младше Фрэнка на полтора года. Они не дружат, потому что Тони играет в ёбаный футбол и он уже гораздо выше и мускулистее, чем Фрэнк когда-нибудь сможет вырасти. К тому же, последний год Тони тусовался с теми отморозками, любящими выгонять Фрэнка во время перемен за пределы кампуса, чтобы он опаздывал на уроки и его вызывали к директору. Но для поддержания межсоседских отношений между ними существует что-то вроде соглашения о том, что всё, произошедшее в школе, остаётся в школе.

— А что не так с твоим телефоном? — спрашивает Тони. Он явно остался дома, потому что болеет: он постоянно шмыгает носом и едва держится на ногах.

Фрэнк не хочет проходить внутрь, он хочет убежать куда подальше от этой ходячей бациллы, но вместо этого он просто пожимает плечами и отвечает:

— Не знаю, может, мама забыла заплатить за электричество или что-то такое.

— Плевать, — говорит Тони. — Только не звони в секс по телефону.

Фрэнк показывает ему средний палец.

— Будто бы ты сам туда не звонишь, а потом не собираешься винить в этом меня, как только я уйду.

Тони пожимает плечами.

Сначала Фрэнк начинает паниковать, потому что он совершенно забыл номер Джерарда, но затем он вспоминает его, лихорадочно походив туда-сюда.

Проходит, наверное, тысяч пятьдесят гудков.

Ёбаный яйцехреновый уёбок, сука.

При помощи силы своего отчаяния он выкапывает из недр памяти номер Майки и звонит ему. Телефон оказывается выключен… Блять, наверное, потому что он всё ещё сломан. Фрэнк стукается головой о стену, отделанную имитирующими дерево панелями. Это причиняет боль, потому что он совершенно позабыл про свой прежний ушиб.

Он набирает адресную книгу и узнаёт номер миссис Уэй.

Когда Тони возвращается откуда-то, миссис Уэй ещё не приняла вызов.

— Кому, блять, ты звонишь, Айеро? Своему психиатру или что?

— Отъебись, — огрызается Фрэнк, и именно тогда миссис Уэй поднимает трубку.

— Фрэнк? — говорит она.

— Извините, — отвечает он. Ладно, стоит попросить прощения сразу за всё. — И я извиняюсь за свою маму. И за то, что впутал вас в это. Типа, серьёзно, я очень извиняюсь.

За этим следует пауза и шмыгание носом.

— Извинения приняты, Фрэнк, — произносит она совершенно искренне и с небольшой хрипотцой в голосе, словно она готова заплакать.

— А, ну… — он понижает голос, потому что Тони всё ещё прячется где-то недалеко в прихожей. Фрэнк поворачивается так, чтобы ему было видно этого мудака в зеркале (кстати, в классном зеркале, может, ему стоит выкрасть его для мамы), и продолжает. — С Вами рядом там нет Джерарда или Майки? Я не могу дозвониться до них.

— Ох, Фрэнки, я не видела их сегодня. Я сидела тут весь день, я имею в виду, на заправке, разумеется. Джерард должен был помогать мне сегодня, но Майки сказал, что он нехорошо себя чувствует, а потом и сам куда-то пропал, маленький засранец. Я люблю их, но иногда на них совершенно нельзя положиться.

Она, кажется, не слишком-то уверена в своих словах, и она звучит немного… ну, немного как Джерард, когда тот выпьет несколько банок пива, и Фрэнк предполагает, что она снова пила свой чай.

— Мне попросить их перезвонить тебе, милый? — спрашивает она.

— Нет, — отвечает он, на секунду зажмуриваясь. Блять, блять. — Нет, мой телефон не у меня. И им не стоит звонить на домашний, так как… Ну. Вы знаете. Простите.

— Ты под домашним арестом, да?

— До скончания веков, мэм.

— Я всё думала, когда она тебя поймает. Я даже поспорила сама с собой, знаешь. Но проиграла. Она потратила на это довольно много времени.

— Спасибо, мэм, — говорит он. — Передайте им, ну. Что я под домашним арестом до начала учебного года. Может, я попытаюсь позвонить им ещё раз позже, но точно не знаю, когда смогу. До свидания. И спасибо.

— Чувак, ты под домашним арестом? Сурово, — встревает Тони, когда Фрэнк заканчивает разговор.

— Я вроде как посоветовал своей маме заткнуться, — отвечает Фрэнк, но в ту же секунду хочет забрать свои слова обратно, потому что всё звучит так, словно он пытается впечатлить ёбаного Тони Сантоса. — Спасибо, что разрешил мне воспользоваться вашим телефоном, ладно. До встречи.

— Надеюсь, что её не произойдёт, мудила, — говорит Тони. Он произносит это почти что дружелюбно.

Фрэнк дохрамывает обратно до свей темницы, ложится в постель и изо всех сил старается ни о чём не думать.

Ему снится, что он бежит по дороге к дому Уэев, а та оказывается длиннее, чем на самом деле, потому что ему постоянно кажется, что он уже почти на месте, но дорога делает очередной поворот. А сзади до него доносится, как его мама кричит его имя, всё громче и громче.

Крики становятся действительно очень громкими, и он просыпается, понимая, что это не сон и его мама правда вопит его имя.

Он садится так резко, что его голова начинает кружится, и тогда в комнату влетает мама, хватает его и крепко обнимает.

— Детка, детка, что… — лепечет она ему в плечо.

— Э-э, — выдавливает он. Сон всё ещё не уходит из головы, и от него у Фрэнка появляется неприятный привкус во рту. Мама зацеловывает всё его лицо и качает его вперёд-назад.

— Мне так жаль, — шепчет она. Ему кажется, что она плачет, и тогда привкус во рту сменяется затянутыми в узлы внутренностями, и Фрэнк прижимается к маме, закрывая глаза из-за набежавших слёз. Он понятия не имеет, что происходит.

— Мам? — осторожно спрашивает он.

Она ещё раз целует его в лоб и отпускает. Она вытирает глаза и говорит:

— Я просто увидела все эти пятна крови, и ещё дверь была открыта… Я так испугалась, Фрэнки.

— О, — отвечает он. Вот теперь ему правда хочется заплакать. — Я просто, ну, знаешь. Я разбил зеркало, а потом поранился об осколки. Прости, что напугал тебя.

Мама прикрывает рот рукой, но он всё равно слышит, как она смеётся, хотя по её лицу всё ещё бегут слёзы, из-за которых размазалась её тушь.

— Ох, ох, ох. Ох, ну у тебя и нрав!

— Ага, — отвечает он. Она наклоняется ближе и снова целует его, взъерошив ему волосы.

— Я люблю тебя, солнышко, — говорит она. — Ты иногда такой невыносимый, но я всё равно люблю тебя.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, мам, — говорит он, приобнимая её одной рукой. Мысленно он делает себе заметку чаще ломать всякие вещи.

— Хватит пытаться довести меня до инфаркта.

— Ладно.

— Ты всё ещё под домашним арестом.

— Я знаю.

— Я позвоню миссис Уэй и извинюсь, — шепчет она прямо в его ухо. — Теперь счастлив?

Он лишь мычит что-то, потому что он не может быть счастлив, пока снова не увидит глупое лицо Джерарда, но он всё равно рад, что мама согласна извиниться.

— Вымой стену тоже, Фрэнки, — добавляет она. — Тебе стоило допить кофе, прежде чем разбрасываться кружками.

***

 

Чуть позже, когда Фрэнк смотрит «Тупой и ещё тупее» в гостиной по телевизору, в комнату входит мама, чуть морщась при виде Джима Керри, и говорит:

— Если ты будешь хорошо себя вести эти сутки, сходишь со мной вечером на мессу и исповедуешься — и не так, чтобы я потом наблюдала, как Отец убегает прочь с видом, словно его скоро стошнит, — тогда можешь позвонить своим друзьям.

Она одаривает его взглядом и скрещивает на груди руки. На переговоры она явно не пойдёт. Фрэнк обдумывает её условия, и да, ладно, они ничего так. Для тюрьмы в Гуанатамо.

— Я могу сделать это, — отвечает он.

Раздаётся звонок телефона. Фрэнк смотрит на маму. Она смотрит на него в ответ.

— Я возьму, — говорит она. Через секунду она возвращается с телефоном. — Это Боб Брайар.

Она восхищается Бобом, потому что он вежливый, имеет деловую хватку и собирается в колледж этой осенью. Она не в курсе того, что его выгнали из его бывшей школы за драки.

— Йо, Боб, — говорит Фрэнк.

— Почему твой грёбаный телефон отключён?

— Я под домашним арестом, — отвечает Фрэнк. Мама приподнимает бровь.

— Чёртов засранец, — говорит Боб. — От тебя никакой пользы. Я хотел спросить, не хочешь ли ты заработать несколько долларов за помощь с инвентаризацией на этих выходных, но, как я понимаю, ничего не выйдет.

— Ох, бл… Погоди, уверен, это мне разрешат сделать. Мам, Боб спрашивает, могу ли я помочь ему с инвентаризацией на выходных. В качестве подработки. — В его ухе раздаётся смех Боба.

Мама наморщивается, явно пытаясь углядеть какой-то подвох.

— Можно я поговорю с Бобом? — просит она, протягивая руку за телефоном. — Привет, Боб, это снова Линда, — говорит она уже Бобу. — Расскажи мне подробней про выходные. Ага. Ага. Ну, мне не стоит отнимать у него возможность поработать. Если он, конечно, правда будет работать. Мне нужно, чтобы ты… Ага. Могу ли я попросить тебе приглядеть за ним, Боб? Спасибо. Да, конечно, секундочку.

Она передаёт телефон обратно Фрэнку.

— Да ты правда под надзором, чувак, — говорит Боб. — Что ты натворил?

— Выстрелил в человека и наблюдал за его смертью, — отвечает Фрэнк.

— Хреново, — говорит Боб. — Итак, суббота. Не смей меня продинамить. Я не могу дозвониться и до ёбаного Майкиуэя, вы словно все забыли про существование телефонов. Что происходит?

— Его телефон сломан, — торопливо произносит Фрэнк. Ему стоит посоветовать Бобу набрать Джерарда, но он не хочет напоминать маме о чём-нибудь. Или о ком-нибудь. — Э-э, итак, да. Суббота. Увидимся тогда, Боб.

— Тебе повезло, — говорит мама.

— Ага, — отвечает Фрэнк. — Боб классный.

***

 

— Ты готов исповедоваться? — спрашивает отец Лери.

— Ага, ладно, — отвечает Фрэнк, неловко ссутуливаясь. Он уже отсидел всю свою задницу, потому что мама заставила его прождать пока все, буквально все, присутствующие в церкви, не исповедовались, прежде чем разрешила идти ему. Хотя он и поспал вечером, он отрубался пару раз, и маме пришлось расталкивать его локтем.

Наступает короткий момент тишины.

— Думаю, э-э, это займёт какое-то время. У меня были довольно насыщенные, эм, месяцы, — говорит Фрэнк.

— Можешь не спешить, — отвечает отец Лери.

Фрэнк избегал исповедований уже около года, и он никогда не говорил на них всей правды, так что ему есть в чём сознаться. Но сейчас он вовсе не против этого. Он устал злиться на маму — из-за злости ему лишь становится хуже, с этого-то и можно начать.

— Ну, во-первых, я проявлял неуважение к своей матери очень много раз. Потом, э-э… Я лгал, разумеется. Часто упоминал имя господа всуе… и использовал другие ругательства. И, как обычно, Вы знаете, всякие нелегальные штуки. Не то чтобы грешные, просто нелегальные. Типа курения травки и сигарет и распития алкоголя. А, да, ещё я занимался сексом с парнем, ну, довольно много раз, но в этом я не раскаиваюсь.

— Раскаиваться — это значит… — начинает отец Лери, но Фрэнк не может даже вытянуть тут ноги, вся кабинка пропахла потом мистера Лопрести, и он просто должен высказаться.

— Я знаю, я знаю. — Он хрустит суставами костяшек и продолжает. — Я просто не воспринимаю это как грех. Самый отстой в том, что я не могу никому об этом рассказать, что дико бесит. И из-за этого ухудшаются отношения с мамой. Простите за это. Но я не знаю, что можно сделать. Это один из тех случаев, э-э… как же это называется, в духе «Уловки-22»[3]?

— Нет, это не так, если есть действительно хорошее решение.

— Ха-ха, — говорит Фрэнк. — Какое? Не заниматься гейским сексом?

— Но проблема даже не в этом, — произносит отец Лери более эмоционально и перестаёт напоминать священника-робота. — Ты упорно продолжаешь делать что-то такое, что отдаляет тебя от матери. Вот что беспокоит тебя и вот что является грехом.

Фрэнк опирается локтями на коленки и кладёт подбородок на сцепленные ладони. Он точно сейчас отключится, он так чертовски устал. Воздух в кабинке густой, как суп, и Фрэнк позволяет себе наклонится вбок и прислониться головой к стене. Дерево под его щекой кажется удивительно гладким и скользким, словно на нём годами копилась вся грязь таких же скучающих тупых католиков, тёршихся об него лицами ещё до Фрэнка.

Он снова садится прямо и говорит:

— Да, хорошо, я понял. Ладно, я раскаиваюсь. Мне жаль. Сколько раз мне надо прочитать «Аве Мария»?

— Десять раз её и десять раз «Отче наш», и подумай об их значении, когда будешь их произносить, дитя. А потом иди домой и окажи уважение своей матери, действительное уважение. Она обеспечивает тебя, Фрэнк. Подумай о тех жертвах, которые она сделала за эти годы. Как ты хочешь отплатить ей: слезами или радостью?

Фрэнку хочется побиться головой об стену. Но она слишком мерзкая для этого.

— Вы правда не собираетесь касаться гейского секса, да? — спрашивает он. — Ладно, не отвечайте. Итак… Я буду помогать ей, вести себя хорошо, а не как мудак. Буду мыть посуду и всё прочее.

— Тебе не помешает немного энтузиазма, Фрэнк, — отвечает отец Лери. — Иди и больше не греши, дитя.

Он совершенно не задумывается о смысле молитв, читая их, потому что они для придурков, а если он и пытается отправить старому чуваку наверху сигнал за сигналом, то это будет «ты просто полный отстой». Хотя он довольно много думает о маме, жалея, что не может просто ей рассказать. Ему кажется, она была бы счастлива, если бы у него была девушка. Может, и не двадцатиоднолетняя регулярно пьющая и необщительная девушка, но даже в таком случае мама бы… попыталась понять? Наверное. Она бы прочитала этой девице кучу лекций и взяла бы с них обеих клятву, что секс будет только после свадьбы, но… ага.

Так что, блять.

— Аве ебучая Мария, полная ёбаной благодати, бла-бла-сука-бла, — бормочет он. Он просто теребил в руках чётки и давно потерял счёт «Аве Мариям», поэтому он просто произносит ещё две и решает закругляться. Ему не стало лучше ни на каплю, и это самое ужасное — его вина. Через два года с чем-то ему исполнится восемнадцать, и вот тогда он может честно признаться во всём маме и со всем справиться.

Это будут два отвратительных года, но другая альтернатива ни на йоту не лучше. Он забыл рассказать отцу Лери, что он влюблён. Он не просто занимается ерундой от скуки. Но не то чтобы люди поверили бы признаниям пятнадцатилетнего ребёнка в любви, если только это происходит не в сериале на грёбаном «CW»[4].

— Всё прошло довольно быстро, — говорит мама, когда они выходят на улицу. — Ты уверен, что обо всём рассказал?

— Я всё ему рассказал, — отвечает Фрэнк, и мама перестаёт его допрашивать, так что, наверное, снаружи он выглядит так же хреново, как чувствует себя внутри.

Она обнимает его за шею и целует в макушку.

— Поначалу это сложно, но тебе правда поможет, если ты будешь чист перед лицом бога, я обещаю.

— Ага, — отвечает он и думает: «Пошёл ты нахуй, бог».

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] В оригинале он начинает считать не баранов, а бутылки пива.
> 
> «99 бутылок пива»— традиционная песенка в США и Канаде. Песенка часто поётся во время длительных поездок, поскольку у неё повторяющийся и легко запоминающийся мотив, а её пение может занять много времени.
> 
> В этой песне просто ведётся обратный отсчёт бутылок пива (у людей всё в порядке с жизнью).
> 
> [2] «Грязный Гарри» — полицейский фильм с Клинтом Иствудом в главной роли, выпущенный на экраны США в 1971 году.
> 
> [3] «Уловка-22» — роман американского писателя Джозефа Хеллера.
> 
> [4] The CW Television Network (в эфире просто The CW) — американская телевизионная сеть.


	12. Четверг. Пятница.

Четверг

Так как Фрэнк пытается оказать своей матери уважение, то с утра не пристаёт к ней по поводу телефона. Ещё он прибирается в ванной и дезинфицирует мамины щипчики на случай, если оставил на них со вчерашнего вечера какие-нибудь бактерии. Потом он пылесосит наверху и протирает пыль с полок. К трём часам дня у мамы появляется испуганный вид.

— Ты так искупляешь свою вину? — спрашивает она.

Он пожимает плечами.

— Не нужно перебарщивать, Фрэнки. Я, конечно, не против уборки, но я всё равно собиралась отдать тебе телефон на час. Тебе не нужно задабривать меня.

— Я так искупляю свою вину, — говорит он. Теперь ему немного стыдно за то, что он пытался к ней подлизаться, но в то же время в его голове всё кричит: «НА ЧАС, НА ЧАС, НА ЧАС». Одна мысль об этом так взбудораживает его, что он аж начинает дрожать и тут же сшибает с кухонного стола стакан, лишь проходя мимо.

— Ладно, — произносит мама. — Думаю, этот час начинается уже сейчас, просто уйди отсюда, пока не сломал что-то ещё.

Она достаёт телефон из своего кармана и передаёт его Фрэнку, у которого появляется ощущение, что раскрываются врата рая и куча ангелов под звуки труб начинают петь «Алли-блять-луйя».

— Спасибо, — будничным тоном говорит он, хотя мысленно вопит «спасибоспасибоспасибо» и едва удерживается от того, чтобы не обнять её. Не стоит давать ей знать, насколько он уже отчаялся. — Я просто… Ага, ладно. Спасибо.

Он бредёт наверх, чувствуя небольшое головокружение, потому что ему кажется, словно он был годами заперт в темнице, а ведь прошло всего лишь, ну… два дня.

Когда он набирает Джерарда, то идут всё гудки, и гудки, и снова гудки, и он уже готов выкинуть телефон в окно, а потом выброситься за ним следом, когда наконец-то, блять, наконец-то поднимают трубку.

Но отвечает на телефон сонный и удивлённый Майки.

— Фрэнк?

— Где Джерард?

— Мама сказала, что ты вчера звонил, — говорит Майки. Его голос сейчас напоминает Фрэнку голос миссис Уэй, потому что он говорит так же медленно и осторожно, словно стараясь не запинаться. Майки обычно не напивается посреди дня.

— Ага, ну, никто из вас, блять, не отвечал, и мне пришлось ей позвонить.

— Мой телефон всё ещё, ну, сломан. — Майки прочищает горло и добавляет:

— Думаю, твоя мама тоже звонила моей. Это было, ну… Мама немного расстроилась.

— Майки, — перебивает Фрэнк, — где, блять, Джерард?

Майки отвечает лишь через пять секунд — Фрэнк посчитал.

— Спит.

— Чего… Могу ли я…

— Нет, — говорит Майки. — Нет, ты не можешь с ним поговорить, он не просыпался с… Я даже не знаю. Он напился вчера, а потом принял что-то, чтобы заснуть, понятно.

— Чего?

— Ты же знаешь, каким он бывает. — Голос Майки звучит почти что раздражённо.

— Я просто хочу поговорить с ним, чувак, — говорит Фрэнк, в полной готовности начать умолять.

— Послушай, его не разбудить, пока он не проспится.

Фрэнк делает три глубоких вдоха и говорит:

— Он типа беспокоится из-за того, что моя мама сходила с ума? Что с ним?

— Я вам не семейный психолог, Фрэнк, — отвечает Майки. — У меня сейчас такое похмелье. Ты не думал, что я уже пытался его разбудить?

— Майки, пожалуйста.

— Да, он испугался, но я точно не знаю из-за чего, потому что он не слишком-то внятно выражался. Но, может, это из-за того, что он, вероятно, сядет в тюрьму за то, что он трахался с тобой, возможно, он волнуется из-за этого. — Майки так часто дышит в динамик, словно сейчас паникует. Боже, Майки, наверное, тоже стоит принять Ксанакс. Вот Фрэнку точно стоит.

— Она не знает об этом, Майки, — говорит он, стараясь сохранять спокойный тон. — И не узнает. Она никогда об этом не узнает, ясно. По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока мне не исполнится восемнадцать и я не съебу отсюда.

— Такие вещи обычно всплывают наружу, Фрэнк, — отвечает Майки.

Фрэнк собирается пнуть стену, но попадает ногой по кровати или по ножке кровати, оказавшейся на пути. Ему кажется, что он сломал палец или что-то такое, и он падает на кровать как мешок картошки и сворачивается в калачик, катаясь из стороны в сторону и сжимая телефон в руке.

— Фрэнк? — зовёт Майки.

— Блять, сука, ёбаный… Я знаю, чувак, ебать, прости, я только что ударился своим ебучим пальцем… Я просто хочу увидеться с ним, Майки. Я серьёзно, слышишь. — Он утыкается лицом в покрывало и бормочет:

— Я люблю его, понятно, и я не шучу. Пожалуйста, скажи ему… Скажи ему, что я буду в магазине Боба в субботу с девяти утра.

— Вы оба такие тупицы, — говорит Майки. — У вас всё постоянно не на жизнь, а на смерть. Я надеялся, что вы перестанете быть такими странными, как только, ну, расправитесь с этим дерьмом и потрахаетесь, но вы становитесь только хуже.

— Заткнись, Майки, у тебя тоже в отношениях одна драма, — отвечает Фрэнк, но слова выходят не настолько смешно, насколько он надеялся. — Прости, — говорит он. — Я не хотел, чтобы это прозвучало так… Не знаю. Прости.

— Да без разницы. — По голосу Майки Фрэнк понимает, что тот пожал плечами. — Я звонил Питу прошлой ночью, когда был пьян, и наткнулся только на автоответчик.

— Блять, — говорит Фрэнк. Он не знает, какой реакции от него ждут на эту новость, потому что Майки всегда такой бесстрастный.

— Кажется, я оставил ему сообщение, но не помню, что говорил. — Он издаёт что-то среднее между вздохом и смешком. — И я звонил с телефона Джерарда, так что я даже не узнаю, перезвонит ли он. Вот.

— Блять, Майки, — говорит Фрэнк. Он пытается представить, что было бы, если Джерард жил в Чикаго. И от одной мысли об этом он испытывает тошноту и головокружение. Он заставляет себя расслабиться и перестаёт сжиматься в комок, дыша медленнее.

— Это отстой, чувак, серьёзно, — добавляет он.

Майки ничего не отвечает, но Фрэнк знает, что он снова пожимает плечами.

— Суббота, понятно? Думаешь, он, ну… Думаешь, он вообще захочет туда прийти? — Фрэнк не сомневается, что нравится Джерарду, но Джерард правда очень странный и постоянно волнуется. Фрэнк не собирается обманывать себя и думать, что Джерард может просто прийти в магазин, радостно сказать «привет, парни» и помахать ручкой людям, с которыми не разговаривал около года.

— Ну, по крайней мере, я скажу ему об этом, — произносит Майки то ли с сомнением, то ли с равнодушием.

— Ладно, — отвечает Фрэнк. Блять, к субботе он будет просто с ума сходить от всего, а он не может даже накуриться, чтобы избавиться от напряжения, потому что застрял дома. Может, он сумеет выпросить свой плеер, если будет хорошо себя вести перед мамой. — Спасибо, Майки. Э-э. Ага, удачи, ладно? Увидимся.

— Не делай ничего глупого, Фрэнк, — говорит Майки, словно сам совершает только правильные поступки.

После того, как Майки кладёт трубку, Фрэнк снова поджимает колени к подбородку и даёт себе десять минут на беспокойство и глупые переживания. Он кусает костяшки пальцев и пытается придумать, как ему одновременно успокоить маму и сбежать отсюда. Если бы он жил в «Doom», то уже сейчас был бы в комнате Джерарда и выливал на свою ёбаную Спящую красавицу ведро воды, но в настоящей жизни демоны куда больше и куда хуже, а у Фрэнка не такой уж большой выбор оружия.

На часах всего лишь полчетвёртого, но Фрэнк так плохо спал ночью, что снова засыпает, и ему снится, как он избивает ебучих демонов-пауков гигантским стеклянным бонгом Джерарда. Когда он просыпается, то понимает, что в комнате была мама. Она забрала у него телефон и оставила плеер на прикроватном столике.

Ему нужно перестать засыпать каждый раз, когда он оказывается на кровати. Иногда Фрэнку кажется, что он может проспать все сутки, пробуждаясь, лишь чтобы поесть и сходить в туалет. Но в то же время он не может и глаз сомкнуть в такие моменты, когда ему правда не помешал бы отдых.

***

 

Пятница

Пятница тянется мучительно бесконечно, и она проходит в волнительном ожидании, от которого Фрэнку хочется лезть на стены. Но он не может, потому что ему приходится строить из себя какого-то невозмутимого Аль Капоне перед мамой и ёбаным Джорджем. Они обедают в Taco Bell, и Джордж рассказывает что-то совершенно неуместное про фильм «Ультиматум Борна», что могло бы заинтересовать Фрэнка, если бы он оказался в какой-нибудь параллельной вселенной, где он не тюремный заключённый, ждущий супружеского визита. Мама болтает о чём-то настолько же неуместном, типа того, что нужно подстричь газон, пока нет дождя.

— Конечно, — отвечает Фрэнк всякий раз, когда к нему обращаются с вопросом.

Он проводит три часа в своей комнате, читая тупое и нудное «Преступление и наказание», просто чтобы отвлечься. Три часа потрачены впустую, но это лучше, чем пережить их заново. Рано вечером он подстригает газон, надев под куртку две толстовки. Во время обеда он был слишком возбуждён, чтобы есть, а теперь ему холодно, и он устал, но всё ещё не голоден.

Потом наступает время ужина, и он так измучен, что готов упасть лицом в тарелку с картофельным пюре, а от запаха свинины, приготовленной для ёбаного Джорджа, его начинает мутить. Он держит в руках себя достаточно долго, чтобы съесть немного картошки с горохом и веганский спринг-ролл из супермаркета («Я просто подумала, что они выглядят аппетитно, что думаешь, Фрэнки? Может, в следующий раз есть их не с пюре…») и помочь убрать со стола, как воспитанный мальчик, а потом он извиняется и тащится на верх. Он сгорбившись сидит на кровати минут десять, затем бежит в ванную и несколько секунд спустя лицезреет немного видоизменённый спринг-ролл.

Это не похоже на отравление или на грипп, так что, наверное, живот Фрэнка просто мстит ему за то, что он нервничал весь день. Он снова садится на кровать и старается мыслить позитивно, что довольно сложно делать, когда в горле ещё стоит горький привкус. Он пытается представить, к какому бы типу оружия принадлежал стеклянный бонг Джерарда, если бы им правда можно было бы убивать демонов-пауков. Это бы явно был какой-нибудь священный божественный сосуд. Может, в нём жил бы джин.

Он засыпает прямо в одежде и не видит никаких снов, а потом просыпается в два часа ночи, идёт в ванную, где быстро отдрачивает себе, не думая конкретно о Джерарде, и возвращается в кровать, в этот раз накрываясь одеялом.


	13. Суббота (1-ая часть)

Когда Фрэнк стучится в дверь чёрного входа, то открывает Рэй. Заметив маму Фрэнка, Рэй смущённо опускает голову и говорит: «Доброе утро, миссис Айеро». Рэю примерно столько же лет, как и Джерарду, но он постоянно смущается чужих родителей и ведёт себя с ними необыкновенно вежливо. Фрэнк подозревает, что Рэй действительно просто уважает старших.

— Здравствуй, Рэй, — отвечает мама Фрэнка. — Скажи Бобу позвонить нам на домашний, если Фрэнк ему надоест. Фрэнк, когда пойдёшь покупать себе поесть, то возьми нормальную еду, а не мармелад и колу.

Слышать подобные советы от мамы в кругу своих сверстников равносильно самоубийству, но Фрэнк заметил, что это совершенно перестало его волновать за последний год, который он провёл в компании взрослых парней и, самое главное, в компании Джи и Майки.

Он не знает, является ли причиной этому его взросление и прочая ерунда или всё дело в его друзьях: они настолько странные, что показаться «некрутым» в их глазах — всё равно что оказаться без трусов на нудистском пляже.

— Да, мам, — говорит Фрэнк и машет на неё рукой. Мама выгибает бровь, но всё-таки уходит, а Фрэнк наблюдает за тем, как её машина отъезжает от обочины и свет задних фар растворяется в субботней утренней пробке. Потом он делает глубокий вдох, чувствуя в прохладном воздухе запахи выхлопных газов и мусора, и резко наваливается на кирпичную стену. — Блять.

— Я тут слышал, тебя посадили на пожизненный домашний арест, — говорит Рэй, сочувственно покачивая головой. Его кудрявые волосы трясутся, как помпоны у черлидерш. — Вот засада.

— Ага, — отвечает Фрэнк. Он достаёт из кармана пачку сигарет и прикуривают. Его руки немного дрожат, но уже не так сильно, как вчера. Но теперь, когда он здесь, ему кажется, что он уже просто смирился с волей неизбежности. Будь, что будет, или как там говорят. Он пересчитает пластинки, покурит, поговорит с Бобом и Рэем. Этот день всё равно будет лучше предыдущего, даже если Джерард не появится. Фрэнк делает длинную, обжигающую лёгкие затяжку, а потом долго не выдыхает дым, словно курит косяк, отчего чуть ли не давится.

— Мама и курить тебе не разрешает? — интересуется Рэй.

— У кого-то была плохая неделя, — высказывается Боб из магазина.

— Можно мне покурить внутри? — просит Фрэнк.

Но Боб уже выходит наружу, вытаскивая собственные сигареты.

— Ну уж нет. Это музыкальный магазин, здесь тебе, блять, не клуб. К тому же, от этого сразу же взбесятся датчики дыма. — Боб прислоняется к стене рядом с Фрэнком и задумчиво наблюдает за тем, как голуби возятся на оконном карнизе. — Я уж знаю, испытал на собственном опыте. Было немного неловко.

— Ага, — подтверждает Рэй, — приезжали пожарные с сиренами и всё такое. Впечатляющее зрелище.

— Ещё, эм, — говорит Фрэнк, туша сигарету о стену, — я упоминал Майки Уэю, что мы будем здесь, так что сюда может прийти он. Или его брат, возможно, не знаю.

— У тебя какой-то подозрительный вид, Фрэнки, — замечает Боб. — В чём дело?

Фрэнк засовывает руки в карманы. Он буквально чувствует, как бешено и быстро стучит его сердце.

— Что? Ни в чём. Просто сообщаю вам.

Рэй наклоняется и поворачивает голову, чтобы смотреть Фрэнку прямо в лицо.

— Да, Фрэнк, в чём дело? Ты на самом деле выглядишь подозрительно.

— За что же ты оказался под домашним арестом, вот в чём вопрос, — говорит Боб, выпуская изо рта неровные кольца дыма и разгоняя их взмахом руки.

— Мы уже займёмся дисками или продолжим сплетничать, как старушки в церкви? — спрашивает Фрэнк.

— Как старушки в церкви или как подружки, собравшиеся для игры в покер. Что тебе больше нравится, — по-философски произносит Рэй. А потом до него внезапно доходит: он замирает, впивается во Фрэнка взглядом, затем с недоверием морщится. — Погоди-ка, зачем Джерарду сюда приходить?

— Да, он тут не появлялся уже вечность, — добавляет Боб. — Ты правда поговорил с ним о моей замечательной идее для вечеринки?

— О какой идее? — спрашивает Рэй, подпихивая Боба и напоминая своим видом Фрэнку рыжего и чрезмерно дружелюбного ньюфаундленда [прим. переводчика: порода собак]. — Ты хотел сказать, о нашей идее, да?

Фрэнк с облегчением смеётся и говорит:

— Я думал, вся идея была в том, чтобы просто собраться и повеселиться, а это не так уж и замечательно. Я не решился рассказывать об этом Джерарду, он вылезет из дома, только если пообещать ему ёбаную стриптизёршу, выпрыгивающую из торта.

— Да что ты можешь знать о стриптизёршах, выпрыгивающих из тортов, молокосос? — говорит Боб. — Видел фотографию у кого-нибудь на странице в MySpace, а?

— Отъебись. Сколько тебе, тридцать пять? — огрызается Фрэнк.

— Ну, мне не двенадцать, по крайней мере, — отвечает Боб, выкидывая окурок в урну. — Ладно, парни, давайте за работу.

Фрэнк с Рэем следуют за ним в магазин.

— Меня ни разу не сажали под домашний арест, — говорит Рэй, потирая шею и разминая плечи, словно сейчас будет не рыться в коробках с дисками, а делать что-то куда более тяжёлое. — Я почти никогда не попадал в неприятности, когда был ребёнком.

— Я думаю, на свете должны существовать разные дети, — отвечает Боб.

***

 

К тому времени, как наступает полдень, Фрэнк успевает перевернуть стенд с плакатом «Metallica» три раза. Боб хватает его за шиворот и тащит в заднюю комнату.

— Сядь на задницу и уймись хоть на секунду, — говорит Боб. — Ты такой нервный, что у меня начинает болеть голова от одного твоего вида.

— Слушай, ну прости, — отвечает Фрэнк, но всё-таки садится. Он на самом деле нервничает. Его пульс начинает зашкаливать каждый раз, когда мимо магазина кто-то проходит. Он постоянно запинается о коробки, и у него на руках появилась куча порезов от острых картонных углов. — Та штука у стенда постоянно зацепляется за мой капюшон.

— Серьёзно, чувак, успокойся. Мама налила тебе слишком много кофе на завтрак?

Хлопает дверь чёрного входа, и Фрэнк тут же поворачивается на звук.

— Это всего лишь Торо, — говорит Боб. Он наблюдает за Фрэнком с бесстрастным выражением лица, означающим, что либо Бобу всё равно, либо он занят построением теорий насчёт происходящего в голове.

— Никогда не бывает «всего лишь» Торо, — отзывается Рэй из соседнего помещения. — Фрэнк, я так понял, что Майки должен был прийти и помочь нам. Где этот ленивый мудак?

Фрэнк пожимает плечами.

— Иди купи себе поесть, Фрэнк, — советует Боб.

Фрэнк качает головой.

— Да всё нормально. Я просто, знаешь, пойду снова подниму тот стенд.

***

 

Около половины второго, когда Фрэнк с Рэем вместе страдают в секции лёгкой музыки, Рэй внезапно интересуется:

— Джерард сейчас вообще выходит, ну, из дома?

Фрэнку удавалось не думать о Джерарде целых три минуты, но вот он опять это делает. Он вспоминает, как они целовались через окно машины, и это приятная мысль, она напоминает сцену из какого-нибудь фильма, которую хочется перематывать и смотреть снова и снова, хоть в ней и нет ничего такого (в ней никому не отрывают голову и в ней никого не разрезают лазером при замедленной съёмке). Фрэнку тут же хочется закурить.

— Не так уж и часто, — отвечает он. — Ну, ты же его знаешь.

— Нет, не знаю, — говорит Рэй чуть ли не с раздражением. Он довольно спокойный человек, хоть он и постоянно покачивает головой, всё время часто моргает и разговаривает тонким голосом, и его сложно разозлить. Даже если он и сердится, то всё равно делает это как-то тихо.

— Серьёзно, чувак, — начинает Фрэнк. Он сочувствует Рэю, несмотря на то, что тот не льёт слёзы по своему бывшему лучшему другу. У Фрэнка никогда не было лучшего друга ни в средней школе, ни до неё, но если бы и был, то Фрэнк бы выяснил, в чём дело, и не позволял бы этому мудаку просто так прекратить общение. Но он понимает, что Рэй так не смог бы сделать. Поэтому ему явно нужен совет. — Если это тебя беспокоит, то просто позвони ему.

— Хватит строить из себя психолога, парень, — отвечает Рэй. Он начинает пересчитывать стопку дисков с лучшими хитами Шер, беззвучно шевеля губами. Потом он записывает их количество и добавляет:

— Мы не в каком-то фильме Норы Эфрон.

Фрэнк понятия не имеет, кто такая Нора Эфрон, но он уверен, что она снимает какие-нибудь романтические комедии для женщин. Фрэнк ничего не имеет против таких фильмов, особенно, если он под кайфом. Джерард обычно плачет над грустными моментами, а это ещё один их плюс.

— Я просто говорю. Он точно не сможет вдруг внезапно выбраться из… ну, знаешь, из того, что там с ним сейчас происходит. Из депрессии или чего-то такого. — Фрэнк слышит, как Боб снова выходит на улицу, скорее всего, чтобы опять покурить. Фрэнку тоже хочется, но он решает отложить это на потом. Сейчас он пытается восстановить дружбу. — Он очень умный, но в то же время он такой придурок. Поверь мне.

Рэй трёт лоб и возводит глаза к небу (или просто переводит взгляд на пыльные бокс-сеты, стоящие на полке позади кассы).

— О боже мой, да мы правда в фильме Норы Эфрон. А ты у нас Рози О’Доннелл.

— Рози О’Доннелл шире меня в два раза, она могла бы проглотить меня и глазом не моргнуть. К тому же, она лесбиянка.

— Точно, она спит только с женщинами, ты ведь тоже это делаешь.

— Ну, э-э, вообще-то… — начинает Фрэнк, и, ой, момент неожиданного камин-аута. Фрэнк, разумеется, не считает то ебучее признание священнику важным, так что это первый разговор об его ориентации, который имеет для Фрэнка значение. Он ощущает волнение, когда говорит:

— Я, в общем-то, знаешь. Не делаю этого.

Рэй забавно вытаращивает глаза.

— Ты шутишь, блять.

— Я смеюсь, по-твоему? — спрашивает Фрэнк и тут же начинает смеяться. — Чёрт, блять, эта фраза всегда смешит меня. Я не шучу!

— И ты считаешь себя смешным, — говорит Рэй. — Меня окружают придурки, считающие, что они забавные.

Фрэнк шлёпает его по руке.

— Нет, блять, Рэй. Я тебе совершенно серьёзно говорю[1]. Э-э, я хотел сказать… — И Фрэнк снова заливается хохотом, ведь, кажется, он не может и фразы выдать, не сморозив при этом глупость. Он наваливается на Рэя, схватившись за живот. Его смех становится уже совсем истеричным, но он не может остановиться, потому что тогда не выдержит и начнёт крушить тут всё.

— Фрэнки, ты маленький сучёнок, — говорит Рэй, ловя Фрэнка за шею в захват, и с такой силой принимается взъерошивать его волосы своими костяшками, что у Фрэнка начинает гудеть голова.

Их шуточную потасовку прерывает голос Боба, раздавшийся из другой части магазина.

— Когда вы прекратите разносить тут всё, мудаки? Сейчас обед, а ещё к нам наконец пожаловали Их Блядские Высочества.

Фрэнк с Рэем отпускают друг друга и одновременно поворачиваются ко входу, словно партнёры в синхронном танце. Из-за спины Боба показывается Майки, помахав им рукой и сразу же направляясь к секции с инди.

— Смотрите, кого я нашёл. Он ходил тут вокруг как какой-то ебучий потерявшийся бродяга, — говорит Боб. Рядом с ним стоит Джерард, бледный и с ввалившимися глазами, и пялится на пол, как полный придурок. Сегодня на небе ни облачка, но волосы Джерарда влажные, так что он, наверное, недавно принимал душ.

— Эй, Джерард, — произносит Фрэнк, не узнавая собственный голос. По его лицу разливается румянец. — Привет.

Джерард нервно поднимает на него глаза, и, пока ситуация не начала напоминать какую-нибудь дешёвую комедию, Фрэнк сдвигается с места и совершенно спокойно проходит мимо Джерарда (ну, настолько спокойно, насколько это можно сделать, когда твоё лицо буквально полыхает и тебе кажется, что ты можешь вырубиться от волнения).

— Я собираюсь покурить, — говорит Фрэнк, — пойдём, Джи, поделишься со мной.

Джерард оглядывается по сторонам. По его виду кажется, что он только проснулся. Он кидает взгляд на Фрэнка, потом смотрит на Рэя, а затем снова на Фрэнка.

— Ладно, — бормочет он.

Когда они оказываются уже у порога, Фрэнк хватает его за руку, а после того, как дверь захлопывается (закрывая их снаружи, но, чёрт, это меньшее, о чём Фрэнк сейчас беспокоится), он дёргает Джерарда за волосы ближе к себе и целует его.

Фрэнк готов буквально заплакать от облегчения. Он помнит, как Майки жаловался, что у них с Джерардом всё не на жизнь, а на смерть, и думает, что Майки чертовски прав: по его ощущениям, у них правда всё не на жизнь, а на смерть. Он наверняка сейчас причиняет Джерарду боль — так сильно он тянет его за волосы, а ещё он пытается чуть ли не забраться на Джерарда, хотя они оба стоят. Джерард пошатывается и разворачивает их обоих, при этом сшибая урну для окурков, и они врезаются в стену, а Фрэнку в поясницу начинает впиваться острый угол обломанной кирпичной кладки.

Фрэнку кажется, когда-то он собирался хранить их отношения в секрете и стараться сдерживать себя, но это явно не сработает, потому что он уже не сможет остановиться. Также на вывод о том, что они вряд ли сумеют сбавить обороты, наводит то, как Джерард раздвигает ноги Фрэнка коленом и проводит руками вниз по его спине, сжимая за ягодицы.

«Такие вещи обычно всплывают наружу», — разносится у Фрэнка в голове, и он ответно толкается навстречу рту Джерарда, его бёдрам и его рукам. Вот блядство.

— Джерард, чёрт, Джерард, — выпаливает он, пытаясь освободиться, но всё равно не отпуская волосы Джерарда, поэтому его старания оказываются абсолютно бессмысленными. — Джерард, стой, погоди…

Джерард тут же останавливается, словно Фрэнк нажал на какой-то переключатель. Фрэнк снова встаёт на землю. Он даже не заметил, что до этого, ну, не касался её ногами. Ого.

Он расслабляет пальцы и высвобождает их из волос Джерарда. Наверное, скучать по кому-то, кто стоит в десятке сантиметров от тебя, — полнейшее безумие, но Фрэнк сейчас это и чувствует. Ага, полнейшее безумие.

Джерард выглядит очень напряжённо и отходит назад. Фрэнк хочется снова прижать его к себе, но нет, пора начать думать головой.

— Может, э-э, ну, знаешь. Не в общественном месте, — бормочет Фрэнк против собственной воли, и Джерард вздрагивает, словно кто-то кольнул его иголкой, и оглядывается по сторонам с встревоженным и виноватым видом, который Фрэнк находит забавным. В переулке, разумеется, никого нет, кроме них, как и всегда. Но суть в том, что они даже не убедились в этом для начала, а улица-то совсем рядом.

Фрэнк достаёт из кармана пачку сигарет. Она немного помялась. Выбранная им сигарета оказывается сломанной, и это, блять, раздражает. Он вытаскивает из неё фильтр и бросает его в кучу окурков, раскатившихся из перевёрнутой урны по земле, а потом прикуривает оставшуюся часть. Джерард сначала наблюдает за ним, а в его голове в это время явно идут какие-то противоречия, а затем достаёт свою пачку Мальборо.

— Извини, — говорит Джерард.

— Чего? Да ладно, боже, — отвечает Фрэнк. — Я просто так рад увидеть тебя, блять, ты даже не представляешь.

Джерард делает шаг ближе и берёт его за руку. Потом он искренне заглядывает в глаза Фрэнка и говорит:

— Я представляю.

И это звучит настолько серьёзно и значительно, что по телу Фрэнка проходит дрожь. Он испытывает возбуждение и сексуальное неудовлетворение (и сейчас оно, наверное, даже стало сильнее, чем раньше), но ему в то же время нравится просто стоять вот тут с Джерардом. Он был бы не против только общаться с Джерардом, если бы у них больше никогда не было бы возможности заняться сексом, даже несмотря на то, что это было бы самым болезненным испытанием в его жизни. Это всё равно лучше, чем никогда с ним не видеться.

Он осторожно оглядывается вокруг, а потом тянется к Джерарду и снова целует его, на этот раз коротко и нежно, не задействуя свой язык. Джерард прекрасно понимает его настрой и не пытается притянуть его ближе и всё такое, а потом они оба отстраняются и продолжают курить, глядя друг на друга, но не касаясь.

Дверь открывается, и Боб высовывает наружу голову.

— Когда вы тут прекратите дрочить друг другу и пойдёте внутрь? Мы собираемся заказать пиццу.

Они оба дёргаются, из-за чего Фрэнку хочется ударить себя по лицу. Кажется, он совершенно не умеет хранить тайны. Он продул в своей игре в шпиона. Боб с подозрением прищуривается.

— Ура, еда! — фальшиво и неловко говорит Фрэнк, словно забыл, как ведут себя нормальные люди. Джерард просто стоит и старательно изучает взглядом стену.

— Кто из вас опрокинул мусорку? — Боб обвиняюще тыкает в них пальцем. — Вы тут что, отрабатывали удары из карате?

Фрэнк неожиданно для себя самого начинает смеяться и смеётся так сильно, что сгибается пополам, а потом врезается в Джерарда.

Он останавливается и распрямляется, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, и Джерард неуклюже похлопывает его по спине. Боб просто таращится на них.

Смех Фрэнка сходит на нет.

— Эм, — произносит он.

— Ты вообще спал прошлой ночью? — интересуется Боб. — Ты ходишь сегодня весь какой-то пиздецки дёрганный целый день.

— Боже, Боб, я же под домашним арестом, — отвечает Фрэнк, делая лицо грустного щеночка. — Где твоё сочувствие.

— Да-да, тебе придётся остаться сегодня ночью наедине со своей рукой, — говорит Боб, закатывая глаза. Фрэнк случайно кидает взгляд на Джерарда и замечает, как глаза того расширяются то ли от испуга, то ли от смеха, то ли от всего сразу. Исмех. Смепуг.

Фрэнк даже не может ничего придумать в ответ про дрочку, хотя уверен, что знает кучу шуток. Ну серьёзно.

Боб снова оглядывает их, прищурившись, переводя взгляд с Фрэнка на Джерарда туда-обратно.

— Вы много времени проводите вместе, да?

Скорее всего, Боб не подразумевает под этим ничего такого, а они просто начали одинаково безумно вести себя или что-то ещё, но в животе у Фрэнка всё равно всё сжимается от беспокойства. Майки рассказывал ему, как Боб просто с помощью силы своего ума догадался, что он трахается с Питом Вентцем. Может… может, будет лучше напрямую признаться во всём, ну, типа…

Но, судя по тому, как прошёл его камин-аут с Рэем, лучше не стоит.

— Да, — немного агрессивно отвечает Джерард, словно защищаясь или что-то такое. Говоря таким «имеешь что-то против?» тоном. «О нет», — думает Фрэнк.

Он торопливо вмешивается.

— Просто я не думаю, что ты будешь рад, если я попытаюсь залезть к тебе через окно ночью! — говорит Фрэнк, вытягивая руки вперёд, чтобы схватить Боба. — Вот Джерарду нравится, когда я пою, но я боюсь, что ты начнёшь кидаться в меня ботинками.

— Потому что у меня есть слух, птенчик, — произносит Боб, отодвигаясь назад от рук Фрэнка и врезаясь в оказавшегося позади него Майки, которому давно пора повесить колокольчик на шею.

Фрэнк чувствует, что теперь рука Джерарда просто лежит у него на пояснице, и подаётся навстречу прикосновению. Майки сгибается, издавая хрипящие звуки, а Боб принимается извиняться, посмеиваясь и поглаживая плечо Майки.

— Надеюсь, ты ничего ему не сломал, — говорит Джерард. Он стоит настолько близко к Фрэнку, что Фрэнк чувствует его дыхание своим затылком. — Это мой брат, вообще-то.

— Ты в порядке, Майкиуэй? — спрашивает Боб. В его голосе действительно звучит беспокойство. Майки начинает часто кивать, но всё равно не прекращает сжимать живот руками и продолжает странно дышать. — Прости за удар локтём, серьёзно.

Оу, это пиздецки больно.

— Попытайся расслабиться Майки, — советует Фрэнк. — Ну, не дыши глубоко. Это спазмы. — Уж он-то знает. Когда у тебя из-за удара перехватывает дыхание, то ничего нельзя поделать.

— П’шёл н’хуй, ‘энк, — выдавливает Майки.

— Он жив! — Фрэнк хлопает Боба по плечу.

— Пошёл нахуй, Фрэнк, — говорит Боб.

— Пошёл нахуй, Боб, — говорит Джерард.

Рэй выглядывает на улицу и говорит:

— Я только что заказал еду, парни. Фрэнк, всё вегетарианское было каким-то мерзким на вид, но кафе на пятой улице доставляет салаты, так что можешь туда позвонить.

У Фрэнка появляется великолепная и блестящая идея, и он спешит ответить, пока его не начали грызть сомнения:

— О, но у них очень медленная доставка. Эй, эй, Джерард, как думаешь, можешь меня подбросить туда? Это где-то в пяти кварталах отсюда.

— Какие, блять, пять кварталов, — вмешивается Боб. — Да там всего…

—Да, конечно, — быстро отвечает Джерард.

— Ты пожалеешь, что дал ему командовать собой, Уэй, — вздыхает Боб. — Он потом никогда не остановится.

— Уже поздно, — бормочет Майки.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Игра слов. В оригинале Фрэнк говорит «I'm being totally straight here», что можно примерно перевести и как «Я тут натурал (гетеро) вообще-то». Ладно, даже с объяснением на русском это вообще не смешно получается.


	14. Суббота (2-ая часть)

На самом деле, до того кафе с салатами около двух с половиной кварталов, и обед Фрэнку готовится всего пару минут, потому что они вовсе не такие медленные, как он говорил Бобу. Джерард ждёт его снаружи, сидя в машине с работающим двигателем, и курит.

— Как думаешь, на сколько мы можем задержаться? — спрашивает Фрэнк, возвращаясь на своё место и захлопывая за собой дверь. Он тянется за сигаретой, размахивая пальцами прямо перед лицом Джерарда. Они слушают на кассете какой-то микс, сделанный Майки, поэтому там куча песен ебучих Smiths и всяких там, Фрэнк даже не знает, Pulp или Blur и всего такого. Их музыка такая подвижная, но Фрэнк не может разобрать ни слова из-за ужасного английского акцента. Хотя Джерарду удаётся подпевать, но и тот произносит далеко не все строчки.

Джерард прекращает петь и отвечает:

— Не на долго.

— Грёбаные сплетники, — говорит Фрэнк.

— Ну, Майки может нас прикрыть, — произносит Джерард.

— Ага, только вот Майки врёт ещё хуже, чем ты, — возражает Фрэнк. А потом честно добавляет: — Ну, и чем я.

Откуда-то сзади разносится автомобильный гудок, и Фрэнк выпячивает в том направлении средний палец, а Джерард выруливает на дорогу.

Они едут не по нужному пути, но Джерард никуда не сворачивает, а просто следует по главной улице через деловой район, и, проехав его, они оказываются в самых трущобах.

— Это так хреново, — говорит Фрэнк. — Может, стоит рассказать им. Они бы тоже наверняка хранили секрет. Как Майки.

Джерард смеривает его взглядом.

— Это так хреново, — повторяет Фрэнк.

— Ага, — соглашается Джерард, — но это…

Фрэнк решает подождать, пока Джерард сам не закончит свою мысль, но это слишком сложно, поэтому уже через пять секунд он спрашивает:

— Но это что?

— Это безумие, — отвечает Джерард. Он настолько крепко держится за руль, что костяшки его пальцев белеют. — Ну, мы.

Джерард ещё никогда не высказывался так кратко о чём-то, но теперь он просто следит за дорогой с каменным лицом и сжимает руль с такой силой, словно хочет причинить ему боль.

Фрэнк сжимает челюсти и говорит:

— Иди нахуй, Джерард.

Плечи Джерарда опускаются, но он ничего не отвечает.

Фрэнк бьёт его по плечу.

— Скажи что-нибудь, чувак. Что за хуйня?

Джерард внимательно оглядывается по сторонам и даже оборачивается через плечо. Потом он останавливает машину возле какого-то пустыря. Тут повсюду валяется битое стекло, выкуренные косяки, осколки кирпича, а стены всех близлежащих домов покрыты граффити. Это воплощение городского упадка — идеальное место преступления для каких-нибудь гангстеров. Хотя это место настолько же отображает городскую реальность, как и Вистерия Лэйн[1], а убийства тут случаются, только когда пьяницы дерутся до смерти, или когда домашнее насилие переходит грань, или ещё по каким-нибудь таким же обычным причинам.

— Я не знаю, Фрэнк, — очень тихо произносит Джерард. — Я просто… Мне постоянно снятся кошмары, и теперь в них всегда появляешься ты, и я всё время вижу сны о том, как убиваю тебя или просто… нахожу твоё мёртвое тело, всё залитое кровью. Поэтому, наверное, эта идея не очень хоро…

— Но тебе снились похожие сны и про Майки, а с ним ты не пытался расстаться! — Фрэнк делает глубокий вдох и продолжает, стараясь говорить не так истерично: — У тебя просто есть проблемы, и всё. Твоё состояние не ухудшается.

Джерард, не обращая внимания на Фрэнка, продолжает рассматривать окурки, кирпичи и битое стекло.

— У меня просто есть проблемы, — невыразительным тоном говорит он. — Фрэнк, я пугаю себя. — И вот тогда он глядит Фрэнку прямо в глаза, и Фрэнк верит ему. Джерард действительно выглядит испуганно, а в его широко распахнутых глазах начинают скапливаться слёзы.

Фрэнк трёт своё лицо, с такой силой надавливая на глаза, что перед ними начинают плясать красные пятна.

— Всё так хреново, — повторяет он. — Настолько хреново, что меня сейчас, кажется, блять, стошнит.

— Фрэнк… — начинает Джерард.

— Нет, — перебивает Фрэнк. Он опускает оконное стекло, яростно крутя ручку, и чуть не ломает мизинец, когда тот застревает между дверью и ручкой. Ему даже не приходит на ум какое-нибудь достаточно сильное для данной ситуации ругательство, поэтому он просто шипит и выкидывает пластиковую коробку с салатом прямо на усыпанное марихуаной место преступления, о котором размышлял ранее. Вот, попробуйте раскрыть это дело. Он закрывает окно и говорит:

— Давай вернёмся, пока они не начали там придумывать себе что-нибудь.

Джерард глядит на него с несчастным видом. Джерард действительно умеет выглядеть несчастно. Он просто грёбаный профессионал во всём, что касается печали и горя. У него такое выражение лица, словно Фрэнк только что убил его собаку, а потом зажарил её и съел прямо при Джерарде. И сказал, что на вкус она напоминала курицу.

— Господи Иисусе, — говорит Фрэнк. На самом деле, он не злится. Ну, он злится, но он не может, блять, злиться на Джерарда за то, что у него проблемы, у Фрэнка даже не получается злиться из-за того, что Джерард пытался порвать с ним или что он там хотел сделать. Осознание того, что под рукой нет ничего, что можно было бы ударить, выводит Фрэнка из себя ещё сильнее.

Они глядят друг на друга, и у Джерарда появляются мокрые дорожки на щеках, хотя он не плачет на самом деле, у него просто подавленный вид, и из его глаз сами по себе текут слёзы, словно из не закрытого до конца крана. Вот драматичный мудак. В животе у Фрэнка что-то скручивается, и он уверен, что если это всё продолжится, то его точно стошнит.

Потом Джерард вздыхает, хотя Фрэнк даже не заметил, что тот задерживал дыхание, и хватает Фрэнка за руку, сжимая его ладонь. Фрэнк сжимает ладонь Джерарда в ответ. Их костяшки болезненно трутся друг об друга.

— Блять, — говорит Фрэнк и дёргается вперёд, проводя свободной ладонью по влажному лицу Джерарда и притягивая его ближе к себе за ухо, за волосы, за всё, до чего может дотянуться. Затем Фрэнк принимается вылизывать рот Джерарда и кусать его губы, чувствуя солёный привкус на языке, а потом обнимает Джерарда рукой за шею.

Джерард отпускает его ладонь и обхватывает лицо Фрэнка руками, и в его действиях тоже нет ничего нежного. Они просто целуются так, словно в последний раз, потому что это действительно может быть так. Фрэнку не получается даже вдохнуть, но ему всё равно, он старается коротко дышать через нос, но воздух кажется таким плотным и спёртым, что у него начинает болеть в груди, как при бронхите.

Они даже почти совсем не прикасаются друг к другу, но Фрэнк уверен, что сейчас кончит в трусы, если он не остановится или если не остановится Джерард.

К Джерарду возвращается его самоконтроль, и ему удаётся отстраниться. Фрэнк откидывается на спинку кресла, тяжело дыша и до сих пор злясь на весь мир.

Джерард вытирает слёзы и слюну с лица тыльной стороной ладони и прислоняется лбом к рулю.

— Всё не на жизнь, а на смерть, боже, — говорит Фрэнк.

— Блять, да, — отвечает Джерард. — Серьёзно.

— Всё не на жизнь, а на смерть для моего члена.

— Сегодня тебе придётся довольствоваться только своей рукой, детка, — говорит Джерард, но где-то на середине фразы из его тона исчезает весёлость, а в конце он вздыхает. Драма в отношениях убивает все шутки.

***

 

— Мы уже собрались было звонить в полицию, — говорит Боб, как только Фрэнк с Джерардом входят в магазин.

— Вас, наверное, где-то по пути похитили инопланетяне, раз вы умудрились сорок пять минут покупать салат в паре кварталов отсюда, — добавляет Рэй.

Майки хмурится за стёклами очков.

— Попали в параллельную вселенную, парни? — интересуется Боб.

— Расскажи про свою теорию, Майки, — говорит Рэй. — Он придумал неплохую.

Майки опускает глаза вниз и бормочет:

— Это была просто одна из вариаций версии того, что они попали в параллельную вселенную.

— Он предположил, что главная улица превратилась в петлю Мёбиуса! — Рэй рисует пальцем в воздухе восьмёрку.

— Мне однажды снилось такое, — говорит Джерард. Он озадаченно хмурится и глядит на Майки, нервно теребя свои пальцы.

— Я знаю, — отвечает Майки. — Я поэтому и подумал об этом.

— Вы съели всю еду, — замечает Фрэнк. На столе валяется целая куча бело-зелёно-красных коробок из-под пиццы.

— Эй, мы решили, что вы пообедали там и всё такое, — говорит Рэй. Фрэнк не может утверждать точно, но ему кажется, что где-то глубоко внутри, под слоем всех этих кудряшек и добродушного характера, Рэй немного сердится.

Майки тянется назад, вытаскивая из-под кучи самую нижнюю коробку. Одна из других при этом падает на пол, и Фрэнк замечает, как Боб закрывает глаза, явно считая про себя до десяти.

— Я оставил тебе немного, Джи, — говорит Майки, пожимая одним плечом.

Фрэнк смотрит на куски пиццы, покрытые пепперони и болгарским перцем, и чувствует себя дураком, потому что теперь ему хочется, блять, поесть, а он выкинул свой обед из окна машины. Джерард что, не мог подождать, пока они поедят, прежде чем начинать разыгрывать трагедию? Фрэнк засовывает руки в карманы и наблюдает за тем, как Джерард закидывает руку на шею Майки и шепчет что-то ему в волосы. Майки качает головой, робко улыбаясь одним уголком рта.

От запаха расплавленного сыра и жирной колбасы Фрэнка начинает мутить.

— Я пойду покурю, — сообщает он.

Выйдя наружу, он едва удерживается от того, чтобы ударить кулаком в стену. Вместо этого он решает её пнуть, что является не лучшей альтернативой. Потом он пинает ещё и урну, и та ударяется об стену, из-за чего всё её содержимое в виде окурков, пепла и скомканных пачек оказывается на земле. Боб точно убьёт его, блять.

Он садится на ступеньки и закуривает, зарываясь пятками в маслянистую грязь, стёкшуюся в большую выбоину прямо перед дверью. Пахнет здесь ничуть не лучше, чем внутри: мусором, сигаретным пеплом и бензином. Он вжимает кулак в живот и скрючивается, стараясь сосредоточиться на резковатом запахе дыма.

Позади него распахивается дверь, и слышится голос Боба:

— Чёрт, Фрэнк, блять, я убью тебя. — Но, судя по его голосу, он не сильно злится.

— Давай, попробуй, — отвечает Фрэнк.

Рядом с Фрэнком раздаются шаги Боба, а потом дверь закрывается с приглушённым скрипом. Фрэнк слушает, как Боб прикуривает сигарету: сначала до него доносится шуршание целлофана, потом щелчок зажигалки, а затем радостный вдох первой затяжки и выдох.

— Я решил поучаствовать в твоей маленькой миссии по, э-э, возрождению старой дружбы, — говорит Боб.

— А? — произносит Фрэнк. Его сигарета стлела до самого фильтра, поэтому он достаёт ещё одну и прикуривает её от старой. Вот что-что, а пиво бы отлично подошло сейчас. Фрэнк жалеет, что у него нет пива. Он жалеет, что у него нет денег, чтобы купить пива. Он жалеет, что ему, блять, не двадцать один, тогда он бы смог сам купить пива. Тогда он был бы старше Джерарда и мог бы ему помочь.

— Я буду прятаться здесь с тобой. — Кажется, после этих слов Боб наваливается на дверь, потому что замок характрено щёлкает, явно закрывая их снаружи.

— Надеюсь, у тебя есть ключ с собой, — говорит Фрэнк.

— Даже не сомневайся, — отвечает Боб. — Майки пошёл покупать новый телефон. Поверить не могу, что он так долго прожил без него. Он куда более стойкий, чем я думал.

Фрэнк осторожно распрямляется, обнаруживая, что его желудок уже не скручивает так сильно и что тошнота отступила.

— Прости за это, — говорит Фрэнк, поводя плечом в сторону просыпавшегося мусора. Сама урна укатилась на середину переулка.

— Если тебе станет совсем жаль, помни, у меня есть метла. — Боб принимается выстукивать пальцами по двери какой-то нежный ритм. — Ты в порядке?

Фрэнк пожимает плечами и пытается выпустить кольцо из дыма.

— Практика, практика, — говорит Боб, и Фрэнк оборачивается как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Боб делает три идеальных кольца подряд.

— Ты когда-нибудь бил стену, когда злился? — спрашивает Фрэнк. Он делает последнюю затяжку, морщась из-за горьковатого привкуса подпалённого фильтра. Он решает не курить третью и бросает окурок на асфальт, после чего тушит его носком кроссовка.

— Думаю, я предпочитаю бить людей, когда злюсь, — отвечает Боб через какое-то время.

— Я имел в виду, когда злишься на себя самого.

Боб садится рядом с ним, вытягивая ноги вперёд. Он почёсывает бороду и поджимает губы.

— Внезапно возникло такое чувство, ну, что на мне лежит ответственность, — говорит Боб. — Что я должен дать тебе совет, послужить тебе примером или что-то такое.

Фрэнк издаёт смешок.

— Ой, иди нахуй, Боб. Я знаю, что ты мне не папочка.

— Ты уверен? — Боб ухмыляется. — Потому что, серьёзно, моя борода иногда вводит людей в заблуждение. Мне говорили, что я выгляжу как чей-нибудь отец.

— Тебя выгнали из школы за драки. Ты показываешь ещё худший пример, чем мой настоящий отец.

— А что он сделал?

— Ничего. Просто женился на красотке и укатил в Нью-Йорк.

Боб хмыкает и бросает свой окурок на землю рядом с окурком Фрэнка. Фрэнк тушит и его тоже.

— Да, могло быть и хуже, наверное. Я бы тоже съебался в Нью-Йорк, но я бы нигде не нашёл такое же классное место, как это, понимаешь?

— Джерард учился в колледже в Нью-Йорке, — говорит Фрэнк, хотя на самом деле он просто подумал об этом и не собирался произносить вслух.

— Ага, — отвечает Боб. — Наверное, он ещё может туда вернуться?

У Фрэнка в голове мелькает мысль, что это странно. Такой вариант развития событий он даже не рассматривал. Наверное, из-за того, что Джерард всегда так говорит об учёбе в колледже, словно он просто попробовал и у него не вышло, словно он уже сдался. Но это же грёбаный колледж, ему стоит вернуться.

Фрэнк снова надавливает кулаком на живот.

— Эй, — говорит Боб, довольно сильно толкая его локтём в бок, но не настолько, чтобы причинить боль. — Веселей, эмо-бой.

— Попробуй это, — отвечает Фрэнк и пытается засунуть средний палец Бобу в ноздрю, но Боб отбивается от его руки, теперь действительно прилагая силу. Между ними завязывается борьба, и Фрэнк нападает уже двумя пальцами. Боб принимается защищаться. — Ау, ау, мудила!

— Прекрати тыкать меня пальцами в лицо, и я перестану тебя бить, — рычит Боб.

Они объявляют перемирие, когда Фрэнк чуть не попадает Бобу в глаз, а Боб в ответ дважды стукает его ладонью по уху.

У Фрэнка всё ещё звенит в ухе. Тошнота снова отступила, и он чувствует себя даже лучше и спокойнее, чем перед произошедшим на пустыре. Ему правда тепло и уютно.

— Я хочу рассказать тебе кое-что, — выпаливает он. Слова сами вылетают у него изо рта из-за его состояния, но, как только он их произносит, к нему возвращается мерзкое ощущение.

— М-м? — произносит Боб. Он всё ещё трёт свой левый глаз, на веке которого теперь красуется красная отметина из-за ногтя Фрэнка.

— Эм, — выдавливает Фрэнк, глядя на эту отметину. Он мог действительно повредить Бобу глаз. Это было бы не очень здорово.

— Это не, э-э, это не очень-то напоминает какой-то секрет, — говорит Боб. — Твоя первая фраза подразумевала за собой что-то более интересное.

Фрэнк не может сказать это вслух. Такие вещи обычно всплывают наружу. Он не может понять, откуда у него появляется это тупое желание сообщить всем вокруг. Это ведь почти что самоубийство. Он прямо как те девицы из его школы, которые постоянно болтают о том, с кем они встречаются, или хотят встречаться, или встречались когда-то, или что-то такое.

Поэтому он немного неуклюже (потому что сообщать об этом немного странно) признаётся:

— Итак, э-э, я гей.

Боб снова почёсывает бороду, а потом закуривает ещё одну сигарету. Фрэнк следует его примеру.

— Как Майкиуэй, — говорит Боб.

— Нет, — отвечает Фрэнк. — Хуже, чем Майки.

— Ладно, — говорит Боб. — Ну, поздравляю. Меня. Теперь мне достанется больше.

В этом году Боб приобрёл популярность у взрослых местных девушек и у тех, кто приехал сюда отдохнуть летом. Но Фрэнку никогда не доставалось от них ничего, кроме закатанных глаз. Да и от остальных девушек тоже.

— Ну, то есть, я переживал, вдруг ты вырастешь, перестанешь быть таким маленьким противным засранцем и с тобой действительно придётся соперничать. Так что спасибо, что выбыл из соревнования.

— Да не за что, — отвечает Фрэнк. Рассказать наименее скандальную часть правды — это как есть картошку фри без кетчупа, но то, что Боб совершенно спокойно отнёсся к его ориентации, не значит, что его мнение не изменится, если он узнает, как всё обстоит в целом. Фрэнк вскакивает со ступенец, чтобы размять ноги и походить, но запинается о край выбоины и чуть не падает на асфальт. Что за хуйня.

— Эй, Майки, — вдруг зовёт Боб, и на какое-то мгновение Фрэнк думает, что Боб забыл, с кем он разговаривает, и это очень странное ощущение, но потом он видит Майки, бредущего к ним по переулку с наушниками в ушах и сосредоточенного на своём новом телефоне.

Точно, это же Джерард иногда забывает, с кем говорит.

— Майки, — уже громче повторяет Боб. Майки запутывается в своих собственных кривых ногах и останавливается, чтобы не упасть. Он на секунду отрывается от экрана телефона и замечает Боба и Фрэнка.

— О, привет, — говорит Майки чересчур громко (даже находясь в паре метров от Майки, Фрэнк слышит музыку из его наушников) и кивает им. Потом он подходит и садится рядом с Бобом на ступеньки, продолжая копаться в телефоне. Теперь Фрэнк думает, что нахмуренные брови Майки — признак не его концентрации, а, ну, беспокойства, или злости, или ещё чего-то такого.

Боб вытаскивает из его ушей наушники, при этом незаметно портя глупую, старательно сделанную укладку Майки.

— Что, — говорит Майки.

Фрэнк пинает валяющиеся на земле крышки из-под пива.

— С того дня, как мой телефон сломался, Пит написал мне сообщений тридцать, — сообщает Майки нейтральным тоном. — Серьёзно, тридцать. Кажется, ему действительно плохо.

— Насколько плохо? Типа «я безумно по тебе скучаю» или скорее «я приду к тебе с топором»? — спрашивает Боб, наклоняясь ближе к Майки, чтобы взглянуть на экран. Фрэнк вспоминает, как Майки и Пит этим летом глупо улыбались и прятали руки друг у друга в задних карманах. Он пинает ещё одну пивную крышку, и та летит прямо в дверь, отскакивает от металлической поверхности и попадает Майки в затылок.

— Пусти меня внутрь, Боб, — говорит Фрэнк. Мысли о Майки и Пите приводят к воспоминаниям о той ночи, когда Пит порвал с Майки, о Той Самой Ночи, с заглавных букв «Т», «С» и «Н», когда у Фрэнка был, ура, секс и когда Майки, о нет, плакал из-за этого мудилы Пита Вентца. А сегодня была эта попытка Джерарда расстаться или что-то такое, и живот Фрэнка болезненно сжимается, когда он снова думает об этом.

— Ауч, — произносит Майки через пару секунд. — Что это было?

Боб хватается за плечо Майки, чтобы опереться на него и подняться на ноги, но Майки просто сгибается ниже, потому что Майки привык так делать: он уворачивается и поддаётся, и это так раздражает, это прямо как драться с собственной тенью. В конце концов Боб прекращает свои попытки стукнуть Майки в ответ и открывает Фрэнку дверь.

— Не знаю, — отвечает Майки на вопрос Боба, поправляя свои смешные волосы и приглаживая их, и поджимает губы. Очки на его носу покосились. — Словно может сделать что-то глупое.

— Я же говорил тебе, что он ненормальный, — говорит Фрэнк. С одной стороны, ему хочется послушать все грязные подробности о безумных сообщениях от Пита Вентца, но, с другой стороны, ему нужно перестать сидеть тут и тратить своё свободное время на что-то другое, кроме Джерарда.

— Ага, — угрюмо произносит Майки.

— Я превращаюсь в какого-то консультанта по жизненным вопросам для геев, серьёзно, — слышит Фрэнк голос Боба до того, как за ним закрывается дверь.

***

 

— Блять, я бы хотел, чтобы это было по-настоящему. То есть, ну, это и есть по-настоящему, но явно… явно не настолько, — говорит Джерард.

— Серьёзно? — спрашивает Рэй. Они с Джерардом сидят за столом, склонившись над каким-то журналом. Объёмные волосы Рэй почти полностью скрывают Джерарда из вида Фрэнка. Фрэнку виден лишь вывернутый капюшон толстовки Джерарда, высовывающийся из-за рыжеватых кудрявых волос.

— Ага, его назвали по имени какого-то итальянца, э-э… нет, француза, который поехал во Флоренцию и просто потерял голову, увидев вокруг столько предметов искусства. Если ты покупал специальный выпуск, то на втором диске упоминается об этом.

— Но он наверняка не был таким же сексуальным, как Азия Ардженто, — вздыхает Рэй, — и таким же безумным.

Фрэнк стоит в дверях, чувствуя, как его беспокойство сменяется тёплым удовлетворением. Рэй и Джерард снова вместе и обсуждают фильмы.

— О, но знаешь, кто был таким же? — говорит Джерард. — В сериале «Секс в другом городе» была… была одна сцена, когда у Бетт случается приступ Стендаля из-за фотографии, Дженнифер Билз это великолепно сыграла. Ты когда-нибудь смотрел «Секс в другом городе»?

— Да, но я, э-э… — пищит Рэй, и Джерард хохочет, поняв, о чём Рэй.

— Ну ты и извращенец. А я смотрел его из-за сюжета.

— Ну, потому что ты странный, — отвечает Рэй и переводит взгляд на Фрэнка. — Эй, Фрэнки, ты смотрел «Секс в другом городе»?

— Только горячие моменты. У Майки всегда есть ссылки на видео с ютуба. — Фрэнк мысленно напоминает себе найти и сексуальные сцены из «Близких друзей», раз он теперь гей и всё такое.

— Это правда очень странно, — говорит Джерард. Он отклоняется назад и, кажется, смотрит на Фрэнка. «Кажется» — потому что у Джерарда такой рассеянный взгляд, что он сейчас наверняка витает где-то далеко в Джерардоляндии и видит такие вещи, которые Фрэнк тоже не прочь бы увидеть и жалеет, что не может этого сделать. Джерард почёсывает голову, ещё сильнее растрёпывая свои волосы.

Рэй обменивается с Фрэнком запутанным взглядом, а потом оборачивается, чтобы посмотреть на Джерарда.

— Странно смотреть только горячие моменты?

— Нет, синдром Стендаля[2], — отвечает Джерард.

— В котором снималась Азия Ардженто? — спрашивает Фрэнк.

— Нет, чувак, — говорит Рэй. — То есть, конечно, снималась, но Джерард имеет в виду… Блять, что ты имеешь в виду Джерард?

— Чего? — Джерард моргает. — А. Я просто говорю, что… это такое невероятное ощущение.

— Вау, то есть ты хочешь сказать, что ты его испытывал?

Фрэнк подходит к ним, пытаясь выяснить, что они читали, но оказалось, что это просто буклет, прилагающийся к специальному выпуску «Синдрома Стендаля», который Фрэнк ещё не смотрел, но собирается, потому что как можно сказать нет Азии Ардженто и кровавым сценам?

— Чего ты там испытывал? — Фрэнк тыкает Джерарда локтём в плечо.

— Да-да, — отвечает Джерард, — синдром Стендаля, Фрэнки. Мне казалось, что я… Там была огромная картина Бастьена-Лепажа, «Жанна д’Арк»[3], она серьёзно настолько большая, что сначала невозможно ничего понять, и я не мог увидеть ничего, кроме её лица. Только её лицо.

Говоря это, Джерард смотрит на лицо Азии Ардженто, изображённое в журнале, и теребит порванный рукав толстовки. Фрэнк, блять, не имеет ни малейшего понятия, о чём он сейчас рассказывает, но у него возникает отчаянное желание обнять Джерарда в сию же минуту. Какое-то мгновение он жалеет, что Рэй не может просто исчезнуть. Сам Рэй сидит с позабавленным и немного недоумевающим выражением лица.

— Я подумал, что умираю, потому что не мог дышать, — продолжает Джерард. Он кладёт руку себе на шею, немного сжимая её пальцами. — У меня возникли галлюцинации, я чувствовал запах мокрой листвы, и мне казалось, что я могу прикоснуться к руке Жанны д’Арк, всё было таким реальным. Было такое чувство, что это самый важный момент в моей жизни.

— Вау, — повторяет Рэй.

Фрэнк разглядывает шею Джерарда, склонившегося над столом, и чувствует, как по спине бегут мурашки.

— Я до сих пор не понял, в чём его важность, — бормочет Джерард. — Может, это, ну, станет ясно позднее.

Фрэнк замечает собственную ладонь, лежащую на шее Джерарда, и не может понять, когда она там оказалась. Он чуть было не одёргивает её назад, как полный тупица, но ему удаётся остановиться. Вместо этого он просто взъерошивает волосы Джерарда, делая вид, как будто это и задумывал изначально, а Джерард оборачивается и улыбается ему — сначала немного неуверенно, словно не может понять, что Фрэнк задумал, но потом улыбка Джерарда становится шире, отчего вокруг его глаз появляются маленькие морщинки. Фрэнк улыбается ему в ответ.

— Вы такие странные, — комментирует Рэй и взъерошивает волосы Фрэнку. Фрэнк надеется, что это не знак того, что Рэй теперь тоже влюблён.

Джерард кидает взгляд на Фрэнка, их глаза встречается, и Фрэнк просто обожает такие моменты, когда их мысли совпадают: они оба одновременно тянутся к волосам Рэя, зарываясь в них пальцами, и пресекают все его попытки сопротивления.

— Да я даже не пытался вас дразнить! — забавно кричит Рэй своим тонким голосом, и Фрэнк начинает смеяться, хватая Джерарда за запястье той руки, которой тот сжимает волосы Рэя. Джерард запинается об ножку стула и падает на стол, при этом явно вырывая Рэю несколько волос. Рэй издаёт что-то похожее на скуление собаки, которой наступили на хвост, и принимается ощупывать свою голову.

— Что за хуйню вы там творите, парни? — слышится голос Боба из коридора.

— Прости-прости-прости, — выпаливает Джерард, отдавая Рэю клок выдранных волос, словно надеясь, что их можно просто присоединить обратно к голове. Джерард вырвал, конечно, не так уж много волос, но всё равно — ауч. Сам Фрэнк не против, когда его тянут за волосы, но вырывать их — совсем другое дело.

— Прости-прости-прости, — говорит Фрэнк, немного передразнивая Джерарда. Джерард кидает ему короткую полу-улыбку.

— Серьёзно, просто прекратите мучать мои волосы, — обиженно просит Рэй. Он осторожно прикасается к своим кудряшкам, словно они могут напасть на него из мести. А может, он просто ищет какую-нибудь залысину.

— Ну не знаю, — говорит Боб. — Они прямо сами напрашиваются на это, чувак.

— Ты купил телефон, Майкиуэй? — спрашивает Джерард, направляясь к Майки, и, когда проходит мимо Фрэнка, проводит рукой по его пояснице.

Майки демонстрирует ему новый телефон, и Джерард нахмурившись глядит на экран, а потом морщится, и Фрэнк теряет всякое желание узнать, что там за ебанутые сообщения присылал Пит Вентц.

— Парни, вы собрались сидеть тут до полуночи или что? — интересуется Боб.

***

 

— Так теперь у вас с Джерардом всё, ну, в порядке? — спрашивает Фрэнк у Рэя, наблюдая за тем, как тот пересчитывает почтовые открытки с изображениями Steely Dan[4] на них (серьёзно, почтовые открытки с Steely Dan, Фрэнк до сих пор не может осознать это до конца), коробку с которыми Фрэнк случайно столкнул с полки, когда Рэй считал их в первый раз.

Рэй окидывает Фрэнка упрекающим взглядом и отмахивается от него почтовой открыткой, как от назойливой мухи. Фрэнк понимает, что ведёт себя надоедливо. Но он не может остановиться, потому что он снова чувствует безумное напряжение. Фрэнк немного старается избегать Джерарда, потому что, когда тот где-то рядом, всё, что бы Фрэнк ни сделал, превращается в сцену из тупой комедии. Поэтому теперь он сидит с Рэем.

— С этим парнем всё никогда не станет в порядке, — угрюмо говорит Рэй и ставит коробку с открытками обратно на полку. — Хотя увидеться с ним было здорово. Удивительно! Он до сих пор жив!

— Потом не говори, что я никогда ничего не делал ради тебя, — отвечает Фрэнк. Он сходит с ума: он слышит голос Джерарда, но не может его увидеть, потому что ему не хватает буквально несколько сантиметров в росте, чтобы заглянуть за тупые полки. Разумеется, он может просто подойти к Джерарду, сказать привет, ткнуть его локтём в бок и попросить выйти с ним покурить, а потом они могли бы немного поцеловаться и всё такое, но Фрэнк не уверен, что сможет удержаться и не полезть к Джерарду в штаны.

— Тебя приподнять или что? — спрашивает Рэй. Фрэнк осознаёт, что всё это время старался вытянуть шею.

— Ага, приподними меня и пососи мой толстый член, — отвечает он.

— Прекрати так шутить, — говорит Рэй. — Я имею в виду, ну, ты ребёнок, это мерзко.

Фрэнк наступает ему на ногу пяткой и надавливает, причём куда сильнее, чем если бы делал это в шутку. Рэй удивлённо смотрит на Фрэнка, а потом просто отталкивает его, закатывает глаза и продолжает считать открытки.

Фрэнк выходит один покурить и при этом ещё и захлопывает дверь.

Он садится на ступеньки и выкуривает две сигареты подряд, а когда он уже делает последние затяжки второй сигареты и задумывается о том, не скурить ли ему третью для какой-нибудь блядской удачи или как там, то слышит мамин голос.

— Вынь сигарету изо рта!

Фрэнку даже не приходится это делать, потому что он её роняет от испуга — вот как его мама действует на него. И первая мысль, которая мелькает у него в голове, это: «Чёрт, я же мог выйти сюда с Джерардом, я чуть не спалился».

— Прости, мам, — говорит Фрэнк. Он знает, что сейчас весь покраснел, но на самом деле он чувствует такое облегчение, что не уверен, сможет ли подняться на ноги. По крайней мере, эта противная, скребущая злость испарилась, словно её и не было.

— Фрэнк, — произносит она. Он как-то умудрился настолько погрузиться в свои мысли, что даже не услышал стук её каблуков об асфальт. В конце переулка стоит её машина. Фрэнк прищуривается и видит ёбаного Джорджа, сидящего за рулём и машущего ему рукой. Плевать.

— Мам, — говорит он. — Я думал, что я должен был позвонить тебе, когда мы закончим.

— Да, я это и говорила, — отвечает она, — но я ещё не до конца тебе доверяю.

Фрэнк даже не может сердиться, потому что его мама права. Но быть маленьким лгунишкой всё равно замечательно, серьёзно.

— Давай, Фрэнк, верни мне свои оставшиеся сигареты, — говорит она, протягивая руку.

— Ты можешь использовать их для отпугивания муравьёв и улиток, — советует он, отдавая ей пачку. Там всё равно осталось всего лишь три сигареты, так что он даже не расстраивается.

— Очень смешно, — отвечает она.

— Нет, я серьёзно. Мне кто-то рассказывал об этом. — Разумеется, это Джерард рассказал ему об этом, когда они обсуждали… блять, Фрэнк даже не может вспомнить, как эта тема всплыла в разговоре. Джерард просто сообщает ему различные факты, а Фрэнк почему-то всё это запоминает. Наверное, у Джерарда просто есть какой-нибудь доступ к памяти Фрэнка или что-то такое.

— Иди собери свои вещи, — говорит его мама, скрещивая руки на груди. — Почему ты сидишь на улице в одной футболке, Фрэнки? Ты хочешь ещё раз попасть в больницу до начала учебного года?

Фрэнк, конечно, не хочет, но ему и не холодно. Он чуть не говорит своей маме отъебаться, потому что провёл слишком много времени вокруг нормальных людей сегодня, но останавливается в последний момент. Вместо этого он просто бормочет: «Тут не холодно», — и пинает дверь. Её открывает Рэй

— Из-за тебя, мудила, моя грёбаная нога теперь… Ой, здравствуйте, миссис Айеро. — Лицо Рэя заливается ярким румянцем. — Извините, миссис Айеро.

На лице мамы Фрэнка появляется забавное выражение лица: она морщится из-за ругательных слов, но в то же время ласково улыбается своей «воспитанный-молодой-человек-вежливо-со-мной-разговаривает» улыбкой. Фрэнк прикусывает язык, чтобы сдержать смешок.

— Всё в порядке, Рэй, — говорит она. — Я тебя прощаю. Фрэнк влияет так на людей.

Фрэнк проскальзывает внутрь мимо Рэя, при этом хорошенько ударив его локтём в рёбра.

Рэй взвизгивает и кричит:

— Ну серьёзно, Фрэнк!

— Фрэнк! — слышит Фрэнк раздражённый голос мамы позади.

Он врезается прямо в Джерарда, который выходил в коридор.

— Ау, — произносит Джерард. Ему тоже досталось локтём в рёбра. Фрэнк поглаживает его ушибленное место, потому что Джерард не сделал ничего такого, чтобы на самом деле заслужить это, по крайней мере, за последние несколько часов. Потом Фрэнк понимает, что всё никак не может перестать постоянно прикасаться к Джерарду. Упс. Джерард стоит подозрительно неподвижно.

Дверь позади них всё ещё открыта, потому что Рэй до сих пор разговаривает с мамой Фрэнка: бла-бла-бла, он помогал в магазине, бла-бла-бла, скучный и бессмысленный разговор, бла-бла-бла-а-а, колледж.

— Это твоя мама? — шепчет Джерард.

Фрэнк оглядывается. Рэй всё так же стоит в дверях, навалившись на дверной косяк и высунув голову наружу. Даже его волос почти не видно. А Боб с Майки, кажется, развлекаются с новым телефоном.

— Тш-ш, — говорит Фрэнк, — мне пора уходить, так что… — Он кладёт руку Джерарду на талию, подходит ближе и поднимает взгляд на Джерарда. Джерард пялится на него в ответ, широко распахнув свои огромные глаза. Фрэнку почти больно в них смотреть — они напоминают какую-то грёбаную бездну.

Джерард опускает ладонь вниз и берёт Фрэнка за руку. Фрэнк вспоминает, как Джерард рассказывал о своём самом важном моменте в жизни с той картиной и ощущает, как у него самого захватывает дух и начинает кружиться голова, и он полностью понимает, что тогда должен был чувствовать Джерард. Наверное. Фрэнк не думает, что смог бы испытать что-то подобное, лишь взглянув на старую картину, но мозг Джерарда явно работает по-другому.

— Это уже страшно, серьёзно, — раздаётся голос Боба, и Джерард так сильно вздрагивает, что царапает руку Фрэнка своим обкусанным ногтём. Фрэнк кидает взгляд на Боба, который просто разговаривает с Майки, а потом переводит глаза на немного кровоточащую царапину. Боже.

— А теперь дуй на это дерьмо, — шепчет Фрэнк, и Джерард тоже смотрит на его руку, а потом притягивает её к своему рту и, вместо того, чтобы подуть, облизывает царапину, потому что он чудик. По всему телу Фрэнка проходит дрожь, но он всё равно возмущается:

— Ой, чего ты творишь.

Джерард ухмыляется, и Фрэнк приподнимается на цыпочках и мельком целует его, настолько быстро, что обычный человек и не должен заметить, но вот только когда Фрэнк снова оглядывается вокруг, то прямо рядом с ними стоит Рэй с выпученными глазами. Если бы сегодня проходил конкурс на самое шокированное выражение лица, Рэй бы точно вышел победителем.

Это именно такая ситуация, из которой Фрэнк предпочитает выпутываться в одиночку: ему хорошо удаётся своя роль маленького лгунишки, и он умеет сохранять спокойное лицо, когда врёт, но сейчас в этом нет смысла. Джерард не сможет спрятать вину за каменной миной. Вообще, сейчас между ним и Рэем идёт какая-то молчаливая борьба в гляделки.

— Это именно то, о чём ты подумал, Торо, и если ты, блять, кому-нибудь расскажешь, то я въебу тебе, — обещает Фрэнк.

— Фрэнки… — начинает Джерард, опустив плечи, словно уже приготовившись к осуждению.

— Заткнись, Джерард, — перебивает Фрэнк, шлёпая того по руке. — Торо ничего не имеет против. Ему лучше бы.

Рэй, кажется, вспоминает, как моргать. И как закрывать рот.

— Ну вы, ребята, — нечеловеческим голосом пищит Рэй.

— Ага, ну вы, ребята, — говорит Боб. Когда Фрэнк с Джерардом разворачиваются, Боб и Майки оказываются прямо позади них, словно они все играют в какую-то ебанутую игру. Майки начинает демонстративно тереть переносицу.

— Тебя это тоже касается, Боб, — отвечает Фрэнк. — Ну, не думаю, что я могу победить тебя в драке, но я, блять, попытаюсь, и тогда тебе придётся убить меня, и ты попадёшь в тюрьму, а все знают, что заключённым нравятся блондины.

— Э-э, ага, — соглашается Майки, словно не происходит ничего такого. — Я с Фрэнком.

— Ты тоже встречаешься с Фрэнком? — выпаливает Рэй.

Все поворачиваются посмотреть на Рэя. Фрэнк буквально чувствует, как всеобщее настроение меняется. Кажется, первый смешок издаёт Майки, но уже через две секунды его заглушает дружный смех. Только Рэй делает недоумённое лицо, а потом сдаётся и тоже начинает смеяться.

— Отлично, — говорит Рэй, вытирая слёзы, когда смех немного затихает. — Теперь мне нужно избавиться от этого изображения в моей голове. Ну, от картинки этого странного гейского группового секса.

— Боже мой, Рэй, заткнись, — бормочет Майки, замахав рукой.

Фрэнк касается ладони Джерарда, не для того, чтобы позлить парней, а чтобы привлечь его внимание.

— Не переживай ладно? — говорит Фрэнк. — Всё хорошо.

— Ладно, — отвечает Джерард, но, несмотря на слова Фрэнка, снова начинает прятаться за свисающими на лицо волосами и отводит глаза вниз. Фрэнк чувствует, как рука Джерарда подрагивает.

— Мне надо идти, — говорит Фрэнк, сжимая в своей руке ладонь Джерарда. Его ебанутая мама снова начинает кричать его имя. Чёрт. — Серьёзно, не беспокойся. Когда начнётся школа, она отменит домашний арест, просто потерпи до этого времени, и тогда у меня тоже получится это сделать.

— Парни, — произносит Рэй. — Вы держитесь за руки.

— Ладно, — отвечает Джерард. — Ладно, Фрэнк.

— Хорошо, — говорит Фрэнк. Его мама снова кричит, но уже с большим раздражением. — Пока, парни. Увидимся, когда всё это дерьмо закончится. Прости, что постоянно всё ронял тут, Боб.

Боб пожимает плечами. Фрэнк буквально заставляет себя отпустить руку Джерарда. Ого, он даже удивлён тем, насколько ему не хочется это делать.

Фрэнк думает, что его жизнь — полный отстой. Джерард пытается улыбнуться ему, но в его глазах всё ещё отражается испуг. Фрэнку кажется, что тот старается выглядеть уверенно и, ну, спокойно. Это даже смешно. Это как запрещённый приём.

Фрэнк накидывает на себя свою толстовку и торопливо уходит, пока его мама не закатила настоящую истерику.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Вымышленная улица, на которой живут герои сериала «Отчаянные домохозяйки». Ну, кажется, Фрэнк имеет в виду, что в нормальном городе нет ни таких ущербных трущоб, ни таких идеальных мест, как Вистерия Лэйн.
> 
> [2] Синдром Стендаля — психическое расстройство, характеризующееся частым сердцебиением, головокружением и галлюцинациями. Данная симптоматика проявляется, когда человек находится под воздействием произведений изобразительного искусства, поэтому нередко синдром возникает в месте их сосредоточения — музеях, картинных галереях.
> 
> Джерард с Рэем обсуждали фильм с названием «Синдром Стендаля», в котором Азия Ардженто играет главную роль.
> 
> [3] Если вам интересно, но лень гуглить: https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/e/e5/JoanOfArcLarge.jpeg
> 
> [4] Steely Dan — американская рок-группа, исполняющая сложный, нестандартный джаз-фьюжн с элементами софт-рока, фанка, ритм-энд-блюза.


	15. Воскресенье. Понедельник.

Воскресенье.

В воскресенье мама заставляет Фрэнка задержаться после мессы и буквально притаскивает его к отцу Лери, приказывая заводить свой Исповедемобиль. Но она, конечно, не называет это «Исповедемобилем». Отец Лери, завидев Фрэнка, вопросительно выгибает бровь, а Фрэнк просто пожимает плечами, словно говоря «ну что тут поделаешь».

— Так, насчёт уважения к матери и всего такого, — начинает Фрэнк. — Я стараюсь двигаться в этом направлении, но мне потребуется время, чтобы сделать всё правильно.

— Ты уверен, что действительно движешься в том направлении? Грешить всегда легче, именно поэтому люди так часто этим занимаются.

— Да не может быть, грешить тоже трудно, вы даже себе не представляете. — Фрэнк уже начинает нервно ёрзать от сидения в небольшом и закрытом пространстве. Он сгибает ноги и ставит их на сиденье, а потом наклоняется вперёд и садится прямо как птичка. Или нет, как мартышка, скорее как мартышка. Фрэнк хватается за край скамейки, чтобы не свалиться, и вляпывается пальцами в чью-то жвачку. Мерзость.

— Вам стоит мыть тут немного чаще. В этой кабинке ужасно грязно.

Но отца Лери не особо интересует гигиена кабинки.

— Я советую тебе начать быть честным с мамой.

— Ага, отличная идея, — отвечает Фрэнк, медленно покачиваясь на своём насесте и представляя, что он сидит на ветке какого-нибудь высокого дерева, растущего на верхушке горы. Было бы здорово, если бы он был орлом. Или даже мартышкой. — На самом деле маме и не нужна вся правда. Серьёзно. Иначе она уже давно бы заставила меня всё рассказать.

— Быть может, ты её недооцениваешь.

— Быть может, вы недооцениваете, насколько ей неприятно думать о том, что я могу заниматься сексом.

Когда Фрэнк после исповеди читает свои пятьдесят миллионов «Аве Марий», мама подходит и встаёт на колени рядом с ним, произнося молитву тоже не меньше сотни раз, и у Фрэнка возникает желание узнать, что же она такого сделала, что заслуживало бы стольки же «Аве Марий», как и однополый секс.

— Тут начнутся небольшие групповые занятия за две недели перед школой, — говорит мама, когда они уже направляются на выход. — Для старшеклассников, у которых проблемы со сверстниками и которым нужно помочь найти мотивацию.

— И? — спрашивает Фрэнк, ясно понимая, к чему она клонит.

— Ты можешь приходить сюда, вместо того чтобы проводить дома всё то время, в течение которого наказан. Возможно, тогда ты перестанешь сходить с ума.

Фрэнк сомневается в последнем, но да ладно. Может, у него получится убедить Майки тоже пойти туда. Вообще, Майки бы не помешало найти мотивацию. Фрэнк совершит полезное дело, если заставит его прийти. И тогда Джерарду придётся подвозить Майки…

— Хорошо, — отвечает он, и мама окидывает его подозрительным взглядом, будто говорящим «что, серьёзно?». Она явно понимает, что что-то здесь нечисто.

Вчерашний субботний вечер был вовсе не таким неловким, как Фрэнк ожидал. Правда ему пришлось прятаться в комнате от разочарованных взглядов мамы, которые служили худшим наказанием, зато он хорошо отпрактиковал своё умение дрочить не издавая никаких звуков. Но когда он проснулся утром, его вырвало от волнения, и он так и не понял, чем оно было вызвано. А теперь ему уже куда лучше. Может, в религии всё-таки что-то есть. Возможно, бог решил вылечить Фрэнка из сострадания и милосердия, и прочее дерьмо.

Но на пути из церкви домой он непрерывно грызёт и так обкусанные под корень ногти, а когда мама спрашивает, в порядке ли он, то Фрэнк аж подпрыгивает, словно она уколола его иглой, и понимает, что к нему снова вернулось это противное нервное состояние.

— Всё хорошо, — бормочет Фрэнк ей в ответ. Он не понимает, почему опять начинает беспокоиться: он же видел Джерарда вчера и спалось ему ночью тоже довольно хорошо — ну, Фрэнк вроде не видел никаких кошмаров про монстров-пауков или про то, что он оказался голым в школе и всё такое, — но всё равно. Но всё равно. У него какое-то блядское… блядское дурное предчувствие.

В машине работает радио, но Фрэнк даже не может понять, что за песня играет. Он откидывается на сиденье и сильно отклоняет голову назад, глядя вверх. Почти всё небо затянуто серо-голубой пеленой, только кое-где видны маленькие, тёмные и угрюмые тучки, плывущие ниже основного слоя облаков. Эти тучки движутся быстро и напоминают преследующие друг друга на фоне огромной серо-голубой пустыни машины из какого-нибудь фильма про скрывающихся преступников.

Джордж сворачивает на улицу Бёрнса, которая проходит прямо через милый район с кучей зелени и больших домов с решётчатыми воротами. Ветки деревьев, кажущиеся чёрными на фоне неба, закрывают Фрэнку вид на те тучки. На самом деле, Фрэнк никогда не видел пустыню. Ему кажется, она бы ему понравилась. Обычно он быстро замерзает, но зато он любит тепло и ему нравится солнце. А вот Джерард бы возненавидел пустыню. Если бы они оказались бы в бегах в какой-нибудь пустыне и мчались бы по ней на украденной машине или чём-то таком, вздымая за собой тучи пыли, они определённо делали бы это ночью, потому что в дневное время Джерард предпочёл бы прятаться в пещере или ещё где-нибудь.

Фрэнку стоит поинтересоваться, был ли Джерард когда-нибудь в Аризоне, ну, или в Неваде.

Он даже не осознаёт, что мама всё это время что-то ему говорила, пока не слышит, как она выкрикивает его имя. Что за хуйня?

— Чего? — спрашивает Фрэнк.

Мама качает головой с разочарованным видом.

— Я уже не знаю, что с тобой делать, — говорит она. Фрэнк тоже не знает. Этот разговор повторяется у них уже в который раз, они словно репетируют сценку в школьном кружке. «А теперь повторите тест снова, но делая вид, что вы темнокожая женщина средних лет».

— Извини, — отвечает Фрэнк, несколько раз пиная себя в лодыжку. Как только они добираются до дома, он взбегает по лестнице наверх в свою комнату и специально врезается в стену, потому что сначала это кажется верным действием, а когда он одумывается, то становится слишком поздно предотвратить столкновение.

При этом Фрэнк умудряется прикусить губу до крови, поэтому тут же садится на пол и принимается облизывать кровь с прикушенного места, и тогда вспоминает, как Джерард облизывал его царапину. От неё уже почти не видно и следа, потому что вчера, вернувшись домой, Фрэнк её обработал. Может, Фрэнк и немного странный, но уж точно не глупый. Он где-то читал, что человеческий рот остаётся местом скопления огромного количества всякой гадости и заразы, даже если старательно чистить зубы, а Фрэнку пока не очень хочется умереть от гангрены.

Фрэнк почёсывает коросту и прислоняется спиной к стене, выжидая, пока его голова не перестанет кружиться. Теперь он думает, что впечатываться лицом в стену было довольно глупо. Один раз ему довелось увидеть, как точно то же самое сделал Пит Вентц, так что это точно глупо.

Ему стоит узнать у Майки, как у них там всё сейчас с Питом.

Фрэнк спускается вниз. Мама с ёбаным Джорджем смотрят Fox News [прим. переводчицы: название телеканала], вот неудачники.

— Можно мне позвонить? — спрашивает Фрэнк. — Я просто… — Он забыл придумать какую-нибудь правдоподобную причину. Того, что он просто, блять, хочет с кем-нибудь поговорить, явно будет недостаточно.

— Кому? — интересуется мама. — И что это был за шум, Фрэнк? Ты снова бросался вещами?

— Ага, — отвечает он. — Я просто чувствовал себя немного, ну, знаешь. Нервно.

— Если у тебя вскочил прыщ, то не надо его ковырять, — говорит мама, и Фрэнк какое-то время стоит с непонимающим выражением лица, а потом до него доходит, что мама имеет в виду его прокушенную губу.

— Мне просто нужно позвонить кое-кому, ладно? — произносит Фрэнк, покусывая повреждённую губу и стараясь сделать более жалобный вид, а не такой, словно он сейчас переполнен злостью. — Я знаю, что, скорее всего, не заслуживаю этого, но…

— Да, скорее всего, не заслуживаешь, — перебивает мама, разозлённо поджимая губы.

— Линда… — вмешивается ёбаный Джордж, кладя руку ей на колено. — Может…

Совершенно внезапно всё скопившееся раздражение выплёскивается наружу, осыпая Фрэнка шрапнелями.

— Заткнись, ёбаный Джордж! — взрывается Фрэнк, чувствуя, как у него аж гудит голова от ярости. Словно там сейчас бьёт гром. Вот если бы Фрэнк мог метать молнии глазами (и он очень, блять, жалеет, что не может), от Джорджа осталась бы только кучка дымящегося пепла на диване. — Не лезь, блять!

Джордж вздрагивает и так резко убирает руку с ноги мамы Фрэнка, что её юбка немного задирается, но мама так же резко одёргивает её и рычит:

— Довольно, Фрэнк!

У Фрэнка в голове до сих пор грохочет гром, но он утих настолько, чтобы Фрэнк смог почувствовать и холодный дождь осознания. Теперь Фрэнку становится ещё труднее сдерживаться.

Он бездумно пинает ножку шаткого, маленького стола, на котором стоит ваза с цветами и лампа, и вся эта конструкция переворачивается и падает. Лампа мягко приземляется на ковёр, но на неё сверху валится ваза и разбивает лампу на осколки, и весь пол оказывается улит водой и засыпан цветами. Сверкает вспышка ярко-голубого цвета, раздаётся громкий треск, а затем вся комната погружается в темноту.

«Ёбаный в рот», — думает Фрэнк. Это точно к несчатьям. И эти несчастья уже начались.

У него перед глазами до сих пор плывут жёлтые пятна из-за вспышки, и тут мама вскакивает с дивана и хватает его за руку, вцепляясь пальцами ему в плечо как клешнями.

— Довольно, — шипит она. — Больше никаких дерзостей. Никаких капризов. Джордж остаётся с нами, и тебе придётся просить у него прощения, и ты будешь ходить в церковь каждый день в течение этих двух недель, чтобы молить и Господа о прощении, неблагодарный маленький засранец.

В комнате, естественно, не кромешная тьма, но мамино лицо кажется сейчас таким мрачным и даже немного желтоватым, а её поджатые губы действительно пугают. Вся злость Фрэнка увядает, оставляя его один на один с леденящим, ярким страхом. Он совершенно не знает, что сказать, и он думает, что и не смог, потому что он… он ещё никогда не видел маму такой разозлённой, а если и видел, то забыл об этом, и Фрэнк уверен — если он сделает ещё одно какое-нибудь остроумное замечание, его точно ждёт военный колледж.

— Линда… — снова раздаётся голос Джорджа словно откуда-то издалека, но он теперь даже не волнует Фрэнка.

— Не сейчас, — отвечает она, не отводя взгляда от Фрэнка. Её пальцы сжимаются на его плече чуть сильнее. — Ты понял, что я сказала, Фрэнк?

Фрэнк молча кивает.

— Хорошо. — Она глубоко вздыхает и отпускает его руку. — Иди в свою комнату.

Фрэнк так крепко сжимает зубы, что у него что-то трещит за ушами. Когда он разворачивается и направляется к себе, мама произносит ему вслед:

— Помни, откуда у тебя такой своенравный характер, Фрэнки.

А когда он поднимается где-то до середины лестницы, то слышит, как Джордж говорит:

— Линда, с ним явно происходит что-то серьёзное. Может, тебе стоит подумать о…

— Ему не нужен психолог, ему нужен экзорцист, Джордж, — тут же обрывает его мама.

Фрэнк крадучись поднимается дальше, заходит в свою комнату, забирается в постель и натягивает на себе целиком одеяло. Теперь у него горит лицо, болят ноги, дико скручивает живот, и он чувствует такой противную, жгучую боль, словно выпил кислоты. Может, ему правда нужен экзорцист. Может, он нужен и ему, и Джерарду. Может, вот в чём всё дело — они одержимы демонами. Поэтому он становится таким безумным, и злым, и таким, блять, тупым. И поэтому ему больно. Фрэнк встаёт с кровати и плетётся в ванную, согнувшись из-за того, что в желудке кисло урчит. Его рвёт, и после этого тошнота быстро проходит, но ему всё ещё больно, словно его живот стягивают резинкой. Он пьёт немного воды, чистит зубы, а потом возвращается в кровать и пытается заставить себя не думать. Он ненавидит вспоминать неприятные разговоры, он ненавидит сожалеть о чём-то, что уже сделано. Раз он поступил так, то нужно просто жить дальше, верно? Но он не может прекратить совершать глупости. Если бы он просто, блять, заткнул свой тупой рот, когда из него полилось всё это дерьмо, он мог бы уже сейчас разговаривать с Джерардом по телефону. Если бы Фрэнк просто заткнул свой рот, он мог бы уже обсудить всё с мамой, и, возможно, тогда его домашний арест мог закончиться раньше, чем наступит его совершеннолетие.

— Тубой ебанат, — говорит он сам себе и стукается лбом об стену. Но не очень сильно, потому что у него уже начинает проявляться злая, стучащая в виски головная боль. Как будто внутри его черепной коробки снова идёт гроза.

***

Понедельник.

Фрэнк думает, что извиниться перед ёбаным Джорджем будет не так уж сложно. Ему лишь нужно принять тот факт, что либо он сделает это, либо больше никогда не увидит Джерарда.

С утра мама первым делом берёт его в церковь, даже не дав позавтракать и всё такое. Фрэнк целый час стоит там на коленях, то представляя себе голого Джерарда, то мечтая о сигарете, то пытаясь прочитать «Аве Мария» наоборот без ошибок, то думая о еде, то борясь с тошнотой, то жалея, что он не обкурен, ведь тогда эта ситуация казалась бы ему смешной, то думая о Джерарде, сидящем в своей пижаме со Снупи на кровати со скрещёнными ногами и рисующем остатки ужина какого-нибудь оборотня.

Мама сокращает их взаимодействие до минимума. Фрэнк думает, это всё потому, что у неё тоже идёт гроза в голове. Он старается вести себе тихо рядом с ней. Хотя она всё равно не обманывается этим.

— Сейчас я иду на работу, — сообщает мама, когда они уже дома. — Пока меня нет, ты обязан искренне попросить у Джорджа прощения и дать ему понять, что он тоже часть семьи.

Это какой-то уж слишком высокий запрос, даже выше, чем грёбаный Гейб Сапорта. Фрэнку хочется сказать: «Каким, блять, образом, я должен это сделать, если мне самому не хочется быть частью этой семьи?» Но это небольшое облако раздражения мгновенно рассасывается, когда из-за угла выглядывает страх.

Поэтому Фрэнк просто кивает. Мама какое-то время просто смотрит на него с пугающе бесстрастным выражением лица. Фрэнк начинает переживать, не приобрела ли она за прошедшую ночь какую-нибудь суперсилу: может, она прямо сейчас пришивает душу Фрэнка к его груди изнутри, и если он вдруг нагрешит, то тогда его душа начнёт отрываться, проделывая кровоточащие раны у него в лёгких до тех пор, пока Фрэнк не захлебнётся кровью.

«Ого, — думает Фрэнк, — неплохая мысль. Надо написать Джерарду и…»

А потом он сжимает зубы от глупости и бессмысленности этой мысли, стараясь не разозлиться, и снова кивает маме, и остаётся неподвижно стоять в коридоре, когда мама уже закрыла за собой дверь, и даже после того, как она отъехала от дома.

Ёбаный Джордж в это время копается на кухне, прибираясь или что-то такое, и, видимо, думает, его действия не такие уж и очевидные.

Фрэнк пялится на тёмное прямоугольное пятно на обоях, оставшееся на том месте, где висело теперь уже разбитое зеркало.

— И ты иди нахуй, — бормочет он пятну.

Фрэнку всё равно трудно сдвинуться с места и пройти на кухню, даже несмотря на то, что он уже убедил себя в необходимости извиниться перед Джорджем. Вместо этого он проходит туда-сюда по коридору несколько раз. Потом поочерёдно сгибает каждый палец, пытаясь заставить их хрустеть. При этом он чуть ли не сворачивает себе средний палец, потому что после того, как этот палец хрустнул, Фрэнка прошибает боль и он какое-то время не может им пошевелить.

Затем он садится на лестнице, чувствуя себя полнейшим неудачником. Фрэнк решает, что все проблемы появляются у него из-за ебучей гордыни. Ему стоит последовать совету Марселласа Уоллеса и справиться со всем этим дерьмом. И гордыня ему в этом нисколько не поможет, а только помешает.

Но вот только… Вот только…

Фрэнк пару раз бьётся головой о перила, но они настолько хрупкие, что он не может сделать это изо всей силы. К тому же, с его-то удачей, кто знает, что может случиться с перилами. И ещё его голова до сих пор болит со вчерашнего вечера. Ему интересно, относится ли его битьё головой о разные поверхности из-за собственной тупости к какому-нибудь виду селфхарма. Наверное, он сейчас прямо как всякие эмо-девочки, которые изрезывают все свои руки бритвой. Фрэнку всегда казалось это занятие немного жалким, но да ладно, он же ничего не знает про этих девушек, возможно, у них были на то причины.

Фрэнк принимается покусывать царапину на губе и из-за болезненных ощущений почему-то вспоминает о Джерарде. Фрэнка уже начинает заёбывать, что его мозг так быстро переключается с мысли на мысль. Ему хочется покурить. Или выпить кофе, он бы не отказался от кофе. И хотя его желудок не очень-то рад этой идее, Фрэнку всё равно хочется кофе. Настолько сильно, что он аж чувствует его запах. Но если он пойдёт за кофе, то ему придётся говорить с ёбаным Джорджем.

Окрылённый решимостью и желанием получить кофе, Фрэнк поднимает голову и тут замечает ёбаного Джорджа, стоящего на пороге кухни и загораживающего весь проход своей блондинистой тушей. И у него есть кофе.

Он держит в руках две большие кружки, красную и голубую. Вообще, бабушка подарила Фрэнку и его маме эти кружки на Рождество. Голубую Фрэнку, красную — его маме.

— Э-э, Фрэнк? — зовёт Джордж.

Фрэнк пристально глядит ему прямо в глаза. Джордж ещё не избавился от своей рыжеватой утренней щетины, напоминающей по цвету бороду Боба Брайара. Но вот только Джордж в два раза крупнее Боба и в двадцать раз хуже его.

— Я сварил кофе, — сообщает Джордж, приподнимая кружки. — Ты будешь?

Это настолько тупой вопрос, но Фрэнку всё равно сложно ответить, потому что ему естественно хочется закричать: «ДА, ПОЖАЛУЙСТА», а гордость не даёт ему это сделать. Ведь за эту чашку кофе придётся как-то заплатить.

— Послушай, Фрэнк, — говорит Джордж, немного ссутулившись, хотя при его пятиметровом росте (и это ещё если он не расправляет плечи) это не очень-то заметно. Хотя плечи Джорджа всё равно всегда кажутся расправленными, даже когда он не распрямляет спину, что это за магия? Тут Фрэнк вспоминает про Джерарда, потому что тот всегда стоит подавшись бёдрами вперёд и скрючившись, словно его позвоночник сделан из желе. Фрэнк иногда замечает, что сам стоит точно так же, словно его тело по какой-то причине пародирует Джерарда.

И Фрэнк полностью погружается в свои мысли о спине Джерарда, хотя Джордж продолжает о чём-то говорить.

— … просто обсудим это, как тебе идея? — интересуется Джордж.

— Чего? — переспрашивает Фрэнк. Он правда не слышал начала фразы, но его «чего?» звучит как-то агрессивно.

Джордж вздыхает, кидая короткий взгляд на кружки с кофе.

— Я пытаюсь… прояснить ситуацию. Обговорить всё в открытую.

— Я серьёзно не понимаю, о чём ты, — отвечает Фрэнк, снова хрустя пальцами, хотя один из них и так уже почти не может шевельнуться. — Повтори ещё раз.

Джордж глядит на него и вот теперь распрямляет плечи, сразу прибавляя в росте пару метров.

— Давай просто пойдём на кухню, пожалуйста, и там поговорим. Можешь не извиняться, если не хочешь.

— Хватит со мной любезничать, блять, — выпаливает Фрэнк ещё до того, как чувствует прилив раздражения. — Просто хватит, сука.

— Слушай, — говорит Джордж, старательно нахмуриваясь. Появляется ощущение, что его лицо вырезано из дерева. — Давай так, ты прекратишь материться при мне и я перестану любезничать?

— Хм, — произносит Фрэнк. Но ладно, это его заинтересовывает, поэтому он добавляет:

— Идёт.

Джордж улыбается. Его улыбка всегда выглядит до тупости добродушной.

— Хорошо. Ладно, Фрэнк. Мне не очень комфортно находится в такой ситуации, не знаю, заметил ли ты, но у меня сейчас такое чувство, что я добровольно сую руку в осиное гнездо. Ты не самый трудный подросток из тех, кого я встречал, но тебе осталось не долго до этого статуса. Твоя мама уже с ума сходит.

Джордж подходит ближе, кажется, стараясь сделать это не слишком неуклюже, но Фрэнк замечает, как он почти что-то запинается об неровность на ковре. Хотя Джордж тут же восстанавливает равновесие. Его рука немного дрожит, когда он протягивает Фрэнку голубую кружку. Фрэнк тут же забирает её, даже не успев обдумать, стоит ли ему брать что-то у Джорджа.

Фрэнк хмурится, глядя на красивую тёмную и зеркальную поверхность кофе, а потом вдыхает запах, и его лицо тут же само по себе теряет угрюмое выражение.

— Знаешь, из-за кофе у тебя может быть задержка в росте, — говорит Джордж.

Фрэнк вперивается в него взглядом. Он не знает, стоит ли ему посмеяться или что-то такое.

— Ты так дразнишь меня из-за моего роста? — шутливо спрашивает Фрэнк, словно они с Джорджем какие-нибудь приятели.

Но Джордж не улавливает его интонации, и с его лица тут же пропадает вся готовность перестать вежливо разговаривать с Фрэнком.

— Нет! — испуганно отвечает он. — Я просто беспокоюсь.

— Упс, — бормочет Фрэнк, снова глядя на кофе и вдыхая его запах.

— Так, где я там остановился? — продолжает Джордж словно ни в чём не бывало. — Ты грубый, замкнутый и такой ершистый, что каждый разговор с тобой напоминает контактный спорт. Если бы я не любил Линду так сильно, я бы уже давно сбежал отсюда. Ты меня понимаешь, Фрэнк?

— Ага, терпишь меня, потому что моя мама классная, — отвечает Фрэнк.

Джордж снова ссутуливается и взмахивает кружкой, прямо как делают при поклонах.

— Контактный спорт, как я уже сказал.

«Я тебе ещё покажу контактный спорт», — мысленно клянётся Фрэнк, но тут же понимает, что это глупо, потому что единственный контактный спорт, в котором у него есть хоть какие-то успехи, — это секс. И то это всё заслуга Джерарда. А ёбаный Джордж может запросто сделать из него пюре и даже глазом не моргнёт. Он может сделать это и с кружкой кофе в руках.

— Я ещё не сделал Линде предложение, — говорит Джордж. — Она ясно дала понять, что хочет выйти замуж. Но я жду твоего согласия.

— Ты же не на мне, блять, женишься, — отвечает Фрэнк, пытаясь вытеснить из головы мерзкие изображения на эту тему.

По лицу Джорджа заметно, что он немного напрягся.

— Не притворяйся глупым. Ведь ты не такой. — После этих слов Джордж вздыхает и отпивает немного кофе. Фрэнк на автомате повторяет за Джорджем, а потом чувствует себя тупицей. Но это же кофе. Тогда он делает ещё один глоток, уже куда больший, не обращая внимания на то, как жидкость обжигает ротовую полость. — Я всё ждал, пока ты разберёшься со своей проблемой в отношении ко мне, но в последнее время я начал думать, что ты вряд ли сможешь это сделать.

— Ага, я слышал, что ты хочешь отправить меня к психологу.

— Я не считаю тебя сумасшедшим, — торопливо вставляет Джордж.

— Да плевать, мне всё равно. Нет ничего странного в том, чтобы быть сумасшедшим. — Ладно, последнее явно было ложью, потому что самый сумасшедший человек из тех, кого знает Фрэнк, — это Джерард, а Джерард явно пиздецки странный. — Ну, то есть, я не пытаюсь оправдаться. Я знаю, что не обязательно быть сумасшедшим, чтобы посещать психолога, я ведь читал всякие информационные бюллетени. Поэтому нам стоит прекратить обсуждать это, и лучше прямо сейчас.

— Я даже не знаю, как тебе сказать, — начинает Джордж, беспомощно взмахивая той же рукой, что держит кружку. — Мне кажется, что у тебя нет взрослого человека, с которым бы ты мог поговорить по душам без лишнего давления, и это меня беспокоит.

Так вот оно как. Фрэнк настолько стремительно вскакивает на ноги, что проливает кофе на свою руку. Ему тут же становится больно, но он не обращает на это никакого внимания.

— И этим взрослым человеком должен быть ты, так? — спрашивает он.

Джордж не сдаётся. Он смотрит на Фрэнка сверху вниз и не отводит от него взгляд ни на секунду, кажется, пытаясь загипнотизировать Фрэнка своими пугающими бледно-голубыми глазами.

— Возможно, — отвечает Джордж. — Ведь я тебе не отец, и не мать, и даже не твой священник.

— Ага, вот именно, — говорит Фрэнк. Ему стоит поставить куда-нибудь кружку с кофе, пока он окончательно не ошпарился, но он не хочет спускать глаз с Джорджа. — Ты мне никто, ты просто какой-то чувак, который спит с моей мамой.

— Ты… Тебе кажется, что из-за меня ты отдаляешься от мамы? — осторожно спрашивает Джордж, и хотя он продолжает стоять на том же месте, у Фрэнка создаётся ощущение, что Джордж — мангуст, который кружит вокруг змеи и готовится напасть.

— Мне плевать, — отвечает Фрэнк. Он чувствует себя капризным ребёнком, потому что ему хочется закричать: «Плевать, плевать, плевать, плевать!» Испытывая накатывающее напряжение, Фрэнк с силой сжимает кружку в руке. Он ощущает, как горят его костяшки, прижатые к кружке, и ему кажется, что его подключили к электричеству, потому что он аж дрожит от волнения. Ему приходится прикладывать неимоверные усилия, чтобы не сорваться с места.

— Я думаю, тебе бы не помешал разговор, — говорит Джордж, немного понижая голос. — И чтобы кто-то просто посмотрел на твою ситуацию со стороны.

Руке Фрэнка уже становится больно держать горячую кружку, и в скором времени ему придётся сдаться и убрать её куда-нибудь. Джордж до сих пор делает вид, что он спокоен, хотя Фрэнк понимает, что тот на самом деле нервничает. Но Джордж в отличие от некоторых из-за этого не проливает на себя кофе. Он просто аккуратно понемногу отпивает из своей кружки.

— Ну и что ты, блять, можешь знать о моей ситуации? — спрашивает Фрэнк.

— Это просто будет взгляд со стороны Фрэнк. Можешь не вдаваться в подробности, разумеется, нужны только основные детали. Не обязательно быть доктором, чтобы понять, что с тобой происходит что-то серьёзное.

Всё накопившееся во Фрэнке раздражение внезапно выплёскивается и превращается в смех, потому что, блять, да, происходит что-то серьёзное. Кружка выскальзывает у него из рук. Он чувствует, что она начинает падать, но даже не пытается её поймать, он просто сгибается пополам от смеха, ощущая, как кофе пропитывает его кроссовки и штаны, в которых он ходил в церковь.

— О боже, — выдыхает Фрэнк между смешками и вдавливает сжатые в кулаки руки себе в живот. Ему больно смеяться, и ему кажется, будто что-то разрывает его живот изнутри, позволяя жёлчной кислоте заливать внутренние органы. Фрэнк уверен, что его сейчас стошнит.

— Фрэнк? — доносится откуда-то сверху голос Джорджа, и Фрэнк понимает, что он стоит на коленях, скорчившись в клубок. Он не чувствует ничего, кроме запаха кофе. — Фрэнк? Фрэнки? Что случилось?

На плечи Фрэнка опускаются две крупные ладони и в его поле зрения оказывается пара ботинок, похлюпывающих из-за разлитого по ковру кофе. Фрэнк прислоняется головой к ногам Джорджа и пытается нормально дышать.

— Я просто… просто… — начинает он, но не может закончить свою мысль, потому что его рвёт кофе и желчью на ботинки Джорджа.

После этого тошнота мгновенно уходит. Фрэнк чувствует, как дрожат мышцы его живота, у него жжёт в горле, а в груди появляется ноющая боль. Он слабо сплёвывает на пол и старается делать вдохи через рот.

— Господи, Фрэнк, — говорит Джордж, всё ещё держа его за плечи. — Хочешь… Мне отвезти тебя в больницу?

— Не-а, — отвечает Фрэнк, поморщившись. Блевать на пустой желудок не очень круто, потому что после этого появляется ощущение, словно тебя вывернули наизнанку. Хотя ему это не впервой. Всё пройдёт через какое-то время. Если у него, конечно, уже не появилась из-за этого язва или что-то такое. Это было бы вполне ожидаемо. Он не уверен, что у шестнадцатилетних подростков бывают язвы, но если и бывают, то он первый в списке кандидатов на её получение. Фрэнк пялится в пространство перед собой, стараясь не двигаться. — Но тебе, наверное, стоить сменить обувь, — бормочет он Джорджу.

— Ты можешь подняться?

Фрэнк задумывается. Он лежит прямо в луже кофе и рвоты, рука, на которую он опирается, уже занемела, а его ноги начинают трястись.

— Не хочу.

— Ладно, хорошо, — отвечает Джордж, отпуская плечи Фрэнка. — Я просто положу тебя на диван и принесу тебе воды, ладно?

Он не дожидается ответа от Фрэнка, а просто поднимает его, словно пушинку, и несёт в гостиную.

— Больше так не делай, — говорит Фрэнк, когда его уже положили на диван, и кладёт голову на кучу подушек. — Не поднимай меня. Я тебе не мартышка.

— Прости, — отвечает Джордж, и, судя по его испуганному виду, говорит он это искренне. — Я просто не хотел, чтобы ты дальше сидел в рвоте.

Теперь, находясь в горизонтальном положении и делая глубокие вдохи, Фрэнк начинает чувствовать себя куда лучше, а головокружение и боль совершенно пропадают.

— Я не заболел, это просто… — говорит Фрэнк вслед Джорджу и тут же захлопывает рот, потому что он собирался сказать «это просто из-за нервов», но Джордж ведь только что пытался поиграть в психолога. Фрэнк колеблется какое-то время. Ладно, поебать. — У меня просто слабый желудок, это семейное. У моего папы тоже самое.

Джордж возвращается в комнату со стаканом воды. Он размешивает там что-то ложкой.

— Я добавил туда соды, — сообщает он и протягивает Фрэнку упаковку салфеток.

Фрэнк вытирает рот, выпивает воду и ощущает себя до странности уютно, лёжа тут как какой-нибудь немощный. С другой стороны, он уже привык к такому состоянию. Всё равно уже поздно пытаться восстановить свою честь.

Джордж садится на стул и старается делать вид, что ему вовсе не страшно. Он уже успел снять свои ботинки и носки. Его ступни просто огромны.

— У тебя огромные ступни, — сообщает ему Фрэнк.

Джордж тоже переводит взгляд на свои ноги.

— Они просто сорок пятого размера.

— А я о чём. — Сам Фрэнк носит тридцать восьмой с половиной.

Он прикрывает глаза на секундочку, всего на секундочку, но, кажется, вырубается, потому что, когда он снова их открывает, Джордж сидит на том же месте и читает «Преступление и наказание».

— Только не говори мне, что тебе нравится эта книга, — произносит Фрэнк, и Джордж подпрыгивает от неожиданности и роняет книгу.

— Э-э, — говорит Джордж, наклоняясь за ней. — Вообще-то, мне правда нравится.

— Но этот чувак, Раскольников, самый большой нытик на свете, он прямо как русский Человек-паук, но у него даже нет настоящих причин для нытья. В чём его проблема? Не отвечай на этот вопрос.

— Ладно. — Джордж немного нерешительно улыбается. Кажется, он растерял всё своё желание поговорить по душам. Может, Джордж подумал, что если он скажет что-нибудь грубое, то Фрэнк начнёт плеваться кровью или что-то такое. Фрэнку из-за упрямства тут же хочется снова завести тот разговор. Но теперь ему ещё хочется есть, пить и немного поспать.

— Хорошо, — решается Фрэнк. — У тебя три попытки. Что со мной происходит?

— Чего? — переспрашивает Джордж и медленно нахмуривается.

— Эй, я могу даже давать тебе подсказки, — говорит Фрэнк и с трудом садится, потому что мягкие подушки очень этому мешают. — Это всё потому, что ты спокойно отнёсся к тому, что меня стошнило на твои ботинки. Давай, три попытки.

Джордж немного наклоняется вперёд, внимательно глядя на него, словно может прочитать ответ на лбу Фрэнка.

— Думаю, это будет честно, — отвечает Джордж через какое-то время. — Первая попытка… У тебя проблемы в школе, ты боишься вернуться туда и беспокоишься из-за этого. Я решил начать с очевидных причин, — добавляет он.

— Да нихуя, — отвечает Фрэнк, — школу я могу вытерпеть. — Это правда лишь наполовину. Его как обычно будут бить, и это полный отстой, но Фрэнк совершенно не задумывался об этом в последний месяц. Он переживёт это дерьмо, оно пока вообще его не волнует.

— Хм, — произносит Джордж. — Я хотя бы был близок? Холодно или горячо?

— Ну типа средне. Тепло. Мне плевать на школу.

— Ладно. Попытка вторая. Э-э, попытка вторая… — У Джорджа появляется точно такое же задумчивое выражение лица, какое было у него при игре в скрэббл. А потом Джорджа осеняет, и на его лице показывается небольшое беспокойство. — Попытка вторая, сексуальная ориентация.

Фрэнк знает, что на его лице не отразилось никаких эмоций, но он явно выдаёт себя тем, что задумывается над ответом слишком долго. Он всё продолжает выбирать, что сделать, и тогда Джордж осторожно добавляет:

— Ты не обязан мне об этом рассказывать, Фрэнк.

А этот уёбок куда умнее, чем может показаться. У Фрэнка снова что-то сжимается в животе, как бы предупреждая: «Осторожно, тебя снова может стошнить».

— Я тогда просто… — говорит Джордж, явно собираясь закончить разговор и уйти.

— Нет, стой, — отвечает Фрэнк, махнув рукой, — я не настолько трус.

Джордж остаётся на месте, принимая терпеливый вид, и на его лице появляется выражение под названием «я тебя слышу и прекрасно понимаю».

— Ты же понимаешь, что мама будет в ужасе, если узнает, да? Ну, то есть, серьёзно, в полнейшем ужасе.

— Думаю, ты прав, — рассудительно соглашается Джордж.

— Поэтому этот разговор должен целиком остаться между нами. — «Это так глупо, — тут же думает Фрэнк, — прямо как спрыгнуть с моста и попытаться приземлиться на надувной матрас, плавающий в воде». — Серьёзно, если она узнает, то я сбегу из дома. Я пока что не собираюсь отправляться в исправительный лагерь.

Джордж поражённо глядит на него.

— Она бы ни за что… — начинает Джордж. Сам он явно относится к либеральным католикам. Фрэнк никогда не прислушивался к его разговорам с мамой о политике и всём таком. Но они же должны были об этом говорить? Мама вообще в курсе, что встречается с либералом?

— Я не собираюсь задерживаться и выяснять, что она сделает, — перебивает Фрэнк. — Она немного старомодна, если ты ещё не заметил.

Джордж начинает почёсывать подбородок, словно правда изображает психолога.

— Наверное, — отвечает Джордж.

— К тому же, это даже не главная причина моих проблем, это всего лишь цветочки, — говорит Фрэнк. У него появляется странное ощущение лёгкости, будто его наполнили кучей пузырей. В этот момент он не чувствует никакой боли, кроме головной. Но ему всё равно не очень хорошо. — Хочешь угадать в последний раз, пока тебе везёт?

— Любовь, — тут же произносит Джордж.

— Ты просто грёбаный гений, — сообщает ему Фрэнк. Он перебарывает это чувство лёгкости и поднимается на ноги. Ему так хочется хорошенько выспаться. — Вот и всё, что я хотел сказать. Спасибо за разговор, — добавляет он, хлопая Джорджа по плечу. Всё кажется пиздецки нереальным. Даже собственный дом кажется Фрэнку незнакомым. Джордж выглядит как какой-то другой человек, он словно путешественник во времени, попавший сюда из прошлого и напяливший на себя современную одежду, но Фрэнка не обманывает его внешний вид.

Фрэнк забывает обойти ту лужу в коридоре и наступает прямо в неё, при этом замечая, что Джордж успел снять с него обувь. Его носки немного промокают, и он надеется, что это больше из-за кофе, а не из-за рвоты.

Его голова начинает кружиться, когда он добирается до самого верха лестницы. Господи Иисусе. Оказавшись в своей комнате, Фрэнк с трудом избавляется от своих штанов, запачканной рубашки и галстука (кажется, Джордж ослабил его, пока Фрэнк спал) и падает на кровать, но прежде чем окончательно отрубиться накидывает на себя одеяло.

***

 

Когда Фрэнк просыпается, то обнаруживает, что умудрился кончить во сне, но он не может вспомнить, что ему снилось. Снаружи идёт дождь. Фрэнк слышит, как он бьёт в оконные стёкла и грохочет по крыше. Уже наступила ночь, и комнату освещает только уличный фонарь, свет от которого пробивается через ветви деревьев и занавески на окнах. Фрэнк ощущает какую-то тяжесть в теле и пост-оргазменную негу, но в то же время у него такая путаница в голове, потому что ему кажется, что во сне он видел что-то важное. Но он видел уже миллиард подобных горячих снов (серьёзно, не так уж давно было такое время, когда ему приходилось менять простыни каждый день), и обычно они ему не очень-то запоминаются, и это нормально, так что же не так в этот раз? Фрэнк ощущает, как где-то на задворках его сознания начинает зарождаться паника.

Фрэнк наконец возвращает себе контроль над своими конечностями и избавляется от влажных трусов. Он до сих пор возбуждён, и у него ничего больше не болит, даже его живот-предатель.

Таинственный и зловещий порно-сон, содержание которого он не может вспомнить, — вот что за хуйня? Он решает отложить всякие загадки на потом и вместо этого осторожно поглаживает член, думая о Джерарде. Ему даже не нужно ничего представлять, стоит только вспомнить про Джерарда, и его член тут же будто прошибает током.

Фрэнк делает глубокий вдох и прислушивается к дождю за окном: стук капель чем-то напоминает Фрэнку о Джерарде в мокрой одежде и о том, как Фрэнк, совершенно голый, прижимался к нему.

Только Фрэнк собирается использовать время с пользой и прогнать своё беспокойство медленным и неспешным оргазмом (и попробовать перестать постоянно кончать в трусы), дверь распахивается, что чуть не доводит Фрэнка до инфаркта, и комната озаряется бледным светом.

— Иисусе, — слабо произносит Фрэнк, когда понимает, что человек, чей тёмный силуэт виднеется у порога, — это Джордж. — Чего ещё?

— Извини, — тихо-тихо говорит Джордж, словно сейчас может этим что-то исправить. — Я не хотел тебя разбудить. Линда взяла двойную смену, так что её не будет где-то до полуночи. Ты хочешь есть?

Фрэнк где-то полминуты пытается понять, как чувствует себя его живот. Фрэнк вроде бы не чувствует голода, но он решает не вестись на этот очередной обман от своего мудацкого желудка.

— Не знаю? — неуверенно отвечает Фрэнк.

Джордж наверняка сейчас мысленно смеётся над ним.

Фрэнк старается незаметно убрать руку куда-то подальше от своей промежности, чтобы Джордж не понял, чем он занимался до этого. Потом он пытается вспомнить всё, что делал этим днём.

— Кажется, я вообще сегодня ничего не ел.

— Линда сказала, что в холодильнике лежит еда для тебя, — говорит Джордж.

— Мне подойдёт всё, у чего никогда не было глаз, — отвечает Фрэнк и автоматически добавляет: — и я не говорю о картошке*. — Каждый раз, когда он говорит при Джерарде или при Майки, что ест всё, у чего никогда не было глаз, они тут же упоминают картошку, потому что они ненормальные и считают, что это лучшая шутка на свете. Ещё они почему-то забывают, что повторяли её уже раз сто.

— Тебе не нравится картошка? — интересуется Джордж. Вот он явно не настолько ненормальный.

— Можно мне позвонить? — отвечает вопросом на вопрос Фрэнк, всё ещё ощущая какую-то смутную тревогу, которая заставляет его игнорировать всё ненужное и сразу перейти к делу.

Джордж неуклюже пожимает плечами, на секунду полностью загораживая свет.

— Мне стоит знать, кому ты звонишь? — спрашивает Джордж.

— Никому особенному, просто Джерарду Уэю, — говорит Фрэнк. Просто Джерарду, всего лишь Джерарду.

— Джерард Уэй, — повторяет Джордж, растягивая гласные. — Это брат Майки, да? Такой мрачный и угрюмый.

Фрэнку тут же становится смешно, и он пытается подавить смех, потому что называть Джерарда «мрачным и угрюмым», с одной стороны, верно, но, с другой стороны, это полная чушь. Часы с Человеком-пауком, одеяло с машинками и пижама со Снупи как-то не очень подходят под определение «мрачного и угрюмого».

— Ага, — отвечает Фрэнк. Ему не стоит думать про то одеяло с машинками, особенно сейчас, когда он лежит голый под тонким покрывалом, а Джордж медленно проходит в комнату. Фрэнк с неловкостью поёрзывает, и Джордж останавливается, разворачивается и включает в комнате свет.

— Прости, прости, слишком ярко? Ты проспал целый день. Я не знал, стоит ли тебя будить, ты был таким уставшим…

Фрэнк медленно приоткрывает зажмуренные глаза.

— Всё в порядке, мне всё равно больше нечего тут делать.

— Точно, — говорит Джордж, явно не зная, куда деть свои большие руки. — Да. Ладно. Как говорил мой покойный отец, на добро надо отвечать добром. Но я всё равно скажу Линде, что ты звонил другу.

До Фрэнка доходит, что Джордж наверняка осознаёт, что ему тоже достанется от мамы Фрэнка за это. Раз она работает в двойную смену, то вероятность того, что она рассердится на несоблюдение правил, взлетает до невиданных высот.

— Так что, э-э, вот, да, — продолжает Джордж, пятясь назад. — Я попытаюсь что-нибудь приготовить. Или просто что-то подогреть. А ты пока позвони своему приятелю.

— Но ведь я не сделал тебе никакого доброго дела, — вдруг выпаливает Фрэнк.

Джордж останавливается в дверях, и на его губах появляется широкая и странная улыбка. Радостная или, может, самодовольная.

— Ещё как сделал, — говорит он.

 

***

 

Фрэнку приходится набрать Джерард около пяти тысяч раз, прежде чем этот тупица поднимает трубку. Фрэнк за это время успевает понервничать и даже разозлиться. Серьёзно, это ведь может быть его последним телефонным звонком до восемнадцатилетия.

— Э-э? — отвечает Джерард, подтверждая свой статус тупицы.

— Ёбаный в рот, когда ты научишься держать телефон где-то рядом с собой? — говорит Фрэнк.

— Фрэнки, — нечётко бормочет Джерард. — Я такой пьяный, детка.

Беспокойство и злость поднимаются во Фрэнке с новой силой. Если Джерард сейчас пьёт, то Фрэнк должен делать это вместе с ним.

— Блять, — говорит Фрэнк. — Сука.

— Майки заперся в своей комнате, — беспечно продолжает Джерард. — Разговаривает с этим, как его там, ну, ты знаешь…

— С Питом, — подсказывает Фрэнк.

— И это продолжается уже где-то час, серьёзно, блять. Фрэнк, Фрэнк, ты должен к нам прийти. Я собираюсь устроить марафон фильмов Тима Бёртона, но без тебя будет не так здорово.

Фрэнк сворачивается в клубочек на кровати. Он уверен, что сейчас драматизирует, но, блять, Тим Бёртон и пьяный Джерард — это лучшее сочетание вещей на свете, и оно всегда заставляет Фрэнка хохотать до колик в животе.

— Без тебя будет не так здорово, — снова повторяет Джерард.

— Пиздецки не здорово, — говорит Фрэнк.

— Ага, — соглашается Джерард и вздыхает. Потом добавляет: — Вздыхаю. — Потом хихикает.

— Но зато я могу поговорить с тобой по телефону, — добавляет Фрэнк. — Со мной нянчится ёбаный Джордж, и он решил, что будет налаживать со мной отношения, потому что он хочет жениться на моей маме.

— Э-э, Джордж… — говорит Джерард, словно не может понять, о ком говорит Фрэнк. — А, да, Майки рассказывал, что он немного странный, но вроде нормальный. Это забавно, потому что ты всегда так жалуешься на него, словно он сам чёрт и Джордж Буш в одном лице. Или чёрт и дьявольский сын Джорджа Буша. Но я думаю, ты, э-э… Думаю, тебе просто так кажется, э-э. Кажется… с твоей точки зрения.

Фрэнк переворачивается на спину и поворачивает голову набок, чтобы телефон просто лежал у него на ухе. Он почему-то всё ещё чувствует усталость, хотя и проспал весь день, а его желудок сжимается всё сильнее и сильнее. Фрэнк старается отвлечься от этого и отвечает:

— Я, ну, типа… Думаю, он нормальный. Но у нас сейчас куча всего странного происходит, серьёзно.

— Мне приснился сон, в котором я тебя не убивал, Фрэнки.

— Да?

— Он был совсем не таким, как мои остальные сны. Мне постоянно снятся кошмары, но в этом сне… Там ничего не происходило, мы просто сидели в лесу в свете солнца, пробивающемся между веток. На тебе была та футболка с Бэтменом и Робином. Я положил свою руку тебе на спину, и она была такой тёплой, потому что нагрелась от солнца. Вот и весь сон. Он был таким… Таким… Таким важным. Я даже мог почувствовать запах, ну, знаешь, хвои, и земли, и всего такого.

Фрэнку приходится свернуться обратно в клубок, прижать к себе коленки и глубоко вздохнуть. Медленный и мечтательный голос Джерарда словно стягивает его всего, как резинка, которая очень скоро порвётся.

— Я понимал, что сплю, — продолжает Джерард, понижая голос. — Всё было таким невероятным, лес казался огромным. А мы были такими маленькими, и тёплыми, и… Я даже не могу понять, какие чувства он во мне вызвал. Хотя обычно понимаю. Я сел рисовать тем утром. Ну, скорее днём. Вечером. Неважно, я нарисовал этот сон в двух версиях, потому что у меня были такие двойственные ощущения, понимаешь? На одном рисунке было больше жёлтого, он получился таким счастливым и просто, блять, переполненным… ёбаной надеждой и предвкушением. А на другом я не стал рисовать солнце, потому что оно тоже, ну… Я имею в виду, потому что мои чувства тоже были где-то, но внутри. Ты понимаешь, о чём я? Мне немного сложно объяснить, что я хочу сказать.

Когда Джерард сильно напивается, ему требуется немного больше времени, чтобы добраться до сути своего рассказа, но на самом деле разница между его пьяной и трезвой речью просто минимальна. Её почти не существует. Как только он начинает говорить, его может выдать лишь то, что он говорит более нечётко и немного чаще запинается, чем в трезвом виде. Если Фрэнк выпивает столько же, он с трудом вообще может сказать хоть что-то, не потеряв своей мысли и не начав хихикать как придурок. Но вот Джерард не сокрушим.

Фрэнк сильно зажмуривает глаза и говорит:

— Ёбаное дерьмо, Джерард, это такой отстой.

За этим следует короткая пауза, в течение которой Фрэнк просто слушает, как Джерард дышит, шуршит чем-то и покашливает, а потом Джерард произносит:

— Я тут вспоминал о лете.

— Ну разумеется, — отвечает Фрэнк, хотя это не так уж и очевидно: пусть Джерарду и снилось лето, это не значит, что он до этого вспоминал о нём. Джерарду может присниться что угодно.

— О прошлом лете, Фрэнк, — торопливо говорит Джерард, теперь повышая голос. — Когда Пит с Майки, ну, ты знаешь. Ты знаешь.

— Трахались как бешеные кролики, — вставляет Фрэнк. Он открывает глаза и принимается разглядывать свои пальцы. Он сжевал свои ногти под корень, и это выглядит мерзко. Ему надо подпилить их или что-то такое. А потом покрасить чёрным лаком.

— Мы просто сидели вместе, смотрели фильмы и накуривались, и, ну…

— А могли бы тоже трахаться как бешеные кролики, — говорит Фрэнк, принимаясь обкусывать кутикулы на большом пальце, потому что ногтя там уже почти и не осталось.

— Но уже поздно, — бормочет Джерард. Он начинает мямлить сильнее, словно уже совсем выдохся и не может больше болтать. — Я так устал.

Фрэнк перекатывается на спину, прижимаясь лицом к одеялу. Телефон падает с него на одеяло, а по нему скатывается на пол. Боже. Фрэнк придвигается ближе к краю и свешивается с него, чтобы поднять телефон, при этом вспоминая, как делал что-то похожее на кровати у Джерарда.

— … слишком сильно, — заканчивает Джерард, когда Фрэнк снова подносит телефон к уху.

— Что?

— Что?

— Да ничего, я просто уронил телефон, я тебя не слышал.

— А?

— Я тебя люблю, — говорит Фрэнк. Сейчас, конечно, не самый подходящий момент: Джерард пьян, а сам Фрэнк висит на кровати вниз головой. Но плевать. Ему нужно было это сказать. Он на всякий случай повторяет это ещё раз, вдруг Джерард не услышал.

— Я тоже тебя люблю, — отвечает Джерард, но его голос звучит как-то отдалённо и невнятно. — Расскажи мне что-нибудь.

Фрэнку кажется, что Джерард скажет ещё что-нибудь, но тот просто молчит и тихо дышит в трубку. Тогда Фрэнк говорит:

— Что-нибудь.

— Иди нахуй, Фрэнки, — фыркает Джерард. — Что за хуйня. Это так глупо.

— Это ты расскажи мне что-нибудь, пьяный мальчик. Ты ведь у нас такой смешной.

— Мой первый раз был с одним парнем из Хилла, — внезапно сообщает Джерард, словно в этом нет ничего особенного.

— Чего? — Голос Фрэнка напоминает какой-то писк.

— Ну да, — продолжает Джерард всё так же отстранённо. Он словно сейчас где-то глубоко в своих воспоминания и пытается вырыть что-то дельное в этой куче мусора. — Это было прямо перед тем, как я уехал в колледж. Летом. Я не рассказывал никому об этом, даже Майки.

— Ого, что…

— Кроме Елены, — говорит дальше Джерард, начиная дышать чаще. Фрэнк открывает глаза, глядя на пятна света, лежащие на шторах. — После того как… ну, после всего… после того, как нас поймали**. Я вернулся домой и плакался ей об этом, потому что я не мог рассказать даже Майки, мне было так стыдно.

— Чего, бл…

— Я никогда не поступлю так с тобой, Фрэнки. Я клянусь, я не дам никому причинить тебе боль. — Из динамика доносится какой-то удар и шуршание, а потом снова раздаётся голос Джерарда, настойчивый и уверенный. — Я обещаю.

— Я тоже обещаю, — говорит Фрэнк.

— Нет-нет-нет, — перебивает Джерард, — ты не понимаешь.

— Иди нахуй, Джерард, я, блять, обещаю, — резко произносит Фрэнк. — Тебе тоже нужна защита, тупой мудила.

Но Фрэнк уверен, что Джерард прав: он действительно не понимает. Но ему не хочется уточнять у Джерарда, о чём он говорит. Особенно сейчас, когда Джерард такой пьяный. Будет неправильно выпытывать у него всё именно теперь, это просто нечестно — заставлять его рассказывать свои секреты, пока он пьян и не может держать язык за зубами.

Но Джерард уже меняет тему, снова хихикая:

— Ты говоришь прямо как, ну, не как моя мама, но как мама. Как какая-нибудь курица-наседка.

— Джерард, кончай, блять, пить, ты уже несёшь хуйню, — говорит Фрэнк. Наверное, Джерард прав, и он сейчас прямо как обеспокоенный родитель, но Джерард прямо нуждается в том, чтобы его кто-то остановил, боже.

— Я не пью, — отвечает Джерард. — Я не… Не думаю, что я так уж много выпил, я просто забыл, что… О, вот о чём я, ты же знаешь, как ксанакс и алкоголь вместе… Ну, это такое забавное чувство. Наверное, меня скоро стошнит. Не помню, но, кажется, мне было плохо, потому что у Майки была истерика. Это не очень заметно по его виду, но я точно знаю.

— Э-э, — говорит Фрэнк, но Джерард ещё не закончил.

— И он выгнал меня из своей комнаты, потому что ему надо было позвонить Питу. И он почти что плакал, я тогда хотел обнять его, но вместо этого принял пару таблеток и попытался поиграть в Halo. Меня убивали буквально через каждую секунду, а потом я обжёгся сигаретой, и вот тогда-то я и понял, что этот день просто полное дерьмо, и украл мамин джин. А я, блять, ненавижу джин.

После короткого молчания Джерард добавляет:

— Мама тоже ненавидит джин, поэтому я даже не знаю, зачем мы его купили.

— Может… — пытается встрять Фрэнк.

— Наверное, мама думала, что раз он никому не нравится, то никто его не выпьет. Кажется, это не сработало. Серьёзно, меня, блять, сейчас стошнит. Фу, чёрт. Я даже не могу встать кровати. И не могу перестать говорить. И не хочу. Я так сильно люблю тебя.

Потом раздаётся какой-то звук, а за ним полная тишина.

— Я тоже люблю тебя, — говорит Фрэнк в пустоту, понимая, что Джерард только что повесил трубку, потому что он пьяный тупица.

Фрэнк снова роняет телефон на пол и яростно дёргает одеяла, пытаясь найти край, чтобы залезть под них, потому что ему не хочется вставать. Ему стало в миллион раз хуже, чем было до того, как он позвонил Джерарду, но в то же время я почему-то и лучше, словно две половинки его мозга разделились и работают в разных направлениях. Он пытается представить себе, как это выглядит, но в его голове это изображение получается каким-то мультяшным, с кучей крови, на нём его череп раскололся пополам, а глаза выпучились. Если бы он умел рисовать, он бы нарисовал это и подарил Джерарду. Типа «посмотри, что ты со мной сделал, мудак».

Фрэнк снова начинает ощущать себя полнейшим неудачником. Он встаёт с кровати, поднимает телефон и спускается вниз, чтобы помочь Джорджу на кухне и проследить за тем, чтобы тот не подсунул мясо в еду. Фрэнк запрещает себе даже вспоминать о Джерарде. Может, если он будет себя хорошо вести, Джордж разрешит ему посидеть за компьютером.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Ну вы же знаете, что у картошки есть глазки. Можете погуглить, если вы не в курсе, но я предупреждаю, что картинки по этому запросу просто какой-то шок-контент.
> 
> ** В общем, в первой части (Everyday Mysteries) упоминается момент, когда Джерард вернулся домой с пораненной рукой, и ему тогда ещё накладывали кучу швов. Так вот, об этом не говорится ни в Найтсвимминге, ни в предыдущей части, но его поймали вместе с тем парнем из Хилла, и в тот момент, когда за этого парня надо было вступиться, Джерард струсил. И ему было настолько стыдно, что он разбил какое-то стекло, не знаю. Поэтому теперь он обещает Фрэнку, что никогда не поступит вот так же с ним: не бросит его, когда того надо будет защитить.


	16. Вторник.

Оказывается, Тони Сантос тоже посещает церковные собрания для мудаков и малолетних преступников.

— О, привет, — говорит Фрэнк и садится левее от него на три стула. — Тебе тоже сложно найти мотивацию?

Помимо них тут есть ещё пара подростков, но Фрэнк никого из них не знает.

— У меня есть мотивация, — отвечает Тони и пожимает плечами. — Но ещё у меня есть куча двоек.

А вот у Фрэнка накопилась уже несколько десятков пятёрок и четвёрок благодаря летней школе, так что то, что он вынужден тут находиться, — очень несправедливо. Он думает, что у него вряд ли прибавится мотивации, если он подержится за ручки с другими людьми, споёт гимн и помолится за помощь свыше.

— Боже, не пошлёшь ли ты мне немного пятёрок, — мычит Фрэнк себе под нос, но до Тони шутка не доходит. А потом комната постепенно начинает заполняться другими несовершеннолетними неудачниками, одну половину которых представляют задроты и чудаки, а вторую — качки-футболисты, из-за которых обычно и возникают все школьные проблемы. Тони отодвигается на ещё один стул подальше от Фрэнка, чтобы сидеть рядом с Ником Манцони. Фрэнк просто съезжает немого ниже в кресле и начинает обкусывать заусеницы на пальцах.

Какая-то девушка с классными ярко-розовыми волосами, которую Фрэнк несколько раз замечал в школе, куда она перевелась в прошлом году, но с которой ни разу не разговаривал, подсаживается к нему. Она нанесла так много чёрной подводки, что Фрэнк с трудом может различить, где находятся её глаза.

— Привет, — здоровается девушка с улыбкой. Она беспрестанно теребит свои руки, и на её лице проступают красные пятна. — Ты ведь Фрэнк, да? И ты дружишь с Майки Уэем.

— Ага, — настороженно отвечает Фрэнк. Эта девушка выглядит как полная оторва, но иногда законы, по которым определяется популярность человека, дают сбой. Если она богатая, то точно может быть частью Элиты, даже с обгрызенными под корень ногтями и с комочками туши на ресницах.

— Ты случайно не знаешь, есть ли у него девушка? — спрашивает девушка, и тут Фрэнк замечает, что она теребит руки, чтобы те перестали трястись.

О господи.

— Э-э, — выдавливает он. Девушка с такой силой сжимает руки в кулаки, что на её ладонях наверняка останутся следы от ногтей, и Фрэнк прекрасно понимает, что она чувствует. Он сам испытывал это болезненное возбуждение, но, с другой стороны, что, блять, ему ей сказать? — Ну, у него вроде бы… э-э. Я не уверен? У него был… кто-то.

Девушка издаёт такой резкий смешок, что Фрэнк аж подпрыгивает.

— А. И, ну, что это значит?

— Мне кажется, они вроде ещё не расстались, — увиливает от прямого ответа Фрэнк.

— О, — удручённо произносит девушка. Фрэнку тут же становится её жаль.

Девушке в голову прилетает скомканная бумажка и отскакивает на пол. Они с Фрэнком одновременно вздрагивают. По комнате раздаётся громкий и противный смех футболистов.

— Идите нахуй, ублюдки, — бездумно отвечает Фрэнк, и, разумеется, именно в этот момент заходят отец Лери и какая-то незнакомая Фрэнку сестра.

— Как я вижу, нам предстоит много работы, — радостно говорит отец Лери. — Вам стоит начать сегодняшнюю беседу с напоминания о том, как принято разговаривать в приличном обществе, сестра Мэри Пол.

***

 

Спустя полтора часа они наконец-то делают перерыв. Фрэнк тут же пытается улизнуть в туалет или ещё куда-нибудь, чтобы запереться и сидеть там, но его ловит за руку Алисия, та девочка с розовыми волосами, и говорит:

— Погоди, погоди, Фрэнк.

— Послушай, — перебивает Фрэнк, стараясь звучать как можно мягче, — я больше ничего не знаю о личной жизни Майкиуэя, ясно? Тебе стоит спросить всё прямо у него или что-то такое.

— Да плевать, — отвечает она. — Ну, то есть, я знаю, я так и поступлю, когда поднакоплю уверенности, понимаешь? Но сейчас я просто хотела сообщить, что те тупые футболисты планируют тебя побить.

Фрэнк оглядывается вокруг и замечает, что эти мудаки правда начинают собираться в кучку с довольно зловещим видом. Тони Сантос маячит где-то между ними. По крайней мере, ему хватает совести притвориться немного испуганным, но Фрэнк даже не надеется, что Тони как-то поможет ему в случае драки.

— Тебе стоит отойти, или твою блузку испачкают кровью, — говорит Фрэнк Алисии, пятясь к стене.

— Ты такой мачо, Тайни Тим*, — отвечает Алисия, закатив глаза.

Тайни Тим?

— Тайни Тим? — скептически спрашивает Фрэнк.

— Эй, Айеро, — зовёт Ник Манцони. — Даже твоя подружка больше тебя.

— Да ты что? Знаешь, кажется, прыщ на твоём носу тоже больше меня, — отвечает Фрэнк, прислоняясь спиной к стене.

Алисия с такой силой толкает Фрэнка в бок, что он аж заваливается на одно колено, а потом она подходит к Нику и плюёт ему в лицо.

Ну, или пытается плюнуть ему в лицо: он, конечно же, уклоняется, он ведь футболист. К тому же, Фрэнк точно уверен, Алисия никогда особо не задумывалась о том, как нужно плевать в лицо человека, который выше её на полметра. Даже Фрэнк бы сказал ей, что пытаться бесполезно. Но, к счастью, Ник не дерётся с девчонками, поэтому он просто отпихивает Алисию в сторону и продолжает напирать на Фрэнка, который сгруппировывается и прикрывает руками лицо.

Когда Фрэнк осознаёт, что на него ещё не посыпались удары, он отнимает руки от лица, чтобы увидеть, как футболисты просто стоят и пялятся на него. Ник начинает ржать. Остальные тут же подхватывают, словно забыли, как надо смеяться, и ждали, пока им кто-нибудь не покажет. Тони Сантос делает виноватый вид, но потом тоже смеётся, трусливый мудак.

— Мне даже не приходится бить тебя, — говорит Ник. — Хорошо. Мы здорово тебя выдрессировали.

— Ага, — вставляет другой парень и присвистывает.

— Отвалите от него, придурки, — говорит Алисия.

— Отъебись, эмо-блядь, — равнодушно бросает Ник и хлопает Фрэнка по плечу так, что тот снова пошатывается и чуть не падает обратно на землю.

***

 

Они сбегают вдвоём и запираются в женском туалете, потому что там крепче замок, чем в мужском.

— Поверить не могу, что можно быть такими тупыми, серьёзно, — говорит Алисия.

— А я могу, — отвечает Фрэнк. Он осторожно ощупывает плечо, но с тем всё в порядке. По крайней мере, не хуже, чем в тот раз, когда он упал с велосипеда. Или в тот, когда он, залезая в дом к Уэям, промахнулся мимо подвального окна и со всей силы врезался в стену, отчего у него потом появился синяк на всём левом боку.

— Итак, как получилось, что ты не знаешь, есть ли у Майки девушка или нет? — спрашивает Алисия, прислоняясь к раковине и размазывая подводку вокруг глаз ладонями. Фрэнк замечает, что от этого её пальцы тоже становятся чёрными. А ещё ногти на одной руке у неё покрашены уже облезшим розовым лаком, а на другой чёрным. — Вы что, вообще не разговариваете?

— Это сложно объяснить, — отвечает Фрэнк.

— Я где-то слышала сплетню, что он встречается с парнем, — говорит она. — Я так понимаю, насчёт этого ты тоже не в курсе.

— От кого ты это слышала?

Алисия резко выпрямляется.

— О. Боже. Мой, — произносит она. — Так это правда.

— Послушай, Алисия…

— Почему все симпатичные парни оказываются геями!

— Слушай, серьёзно, Майки не гей! — перекрикивает её Фрэнк. — Ну, то есть не полностью. Не начинай истерить.

— Это я ещё не истерю, Фрэнк Айеро, — отвечает Алисия, скрещивая руки на груди, — поверь мне.

Фрэнк садится на закрытую крышку унитаза, а Алисия снова наваливается на раковину.

— Сестра решит, что мы тут целовались, — говорит девушка.

— А эти тупицы решат, что мы встречаемся, и тебя будут сильнее гнобить в школе, — отвечает Фрэнк, пожимая плечами.

— Думаю, отношения с Майки Уэем пошли бы мне на пользу, потому что он словно неприкасаемый, — говорит Алисия. — Я даже не понимаю почему. Он весь такой, не знаю, отстранённый или что-то в этом духе? Но к нему всё равно никто не лезет.

Фрэнк переводит взгляд на Алисию. У неё и у самой сейчас такое отстранённо-мечтательное выражение лица. Фрэнк не может понять, когда она успела заинтересоваться Майки. Она что, тайно следила за ним в прошлом учебном году? Но Фрэнк не часто видел её где-то поблизости с ними.

— Знаешь, в чём причина? — говорит он.

— В чём?

— Все думают, что его брат кто-то типа Оззи Осборна и что он оторвёт им головы или выпьет их кровь, если они будут приставать к Майки.

— О чёрт, я слышала что-то такое! У него вроде какие-то проблемы с психикой? — Алисия принимается грызть ноготь, покрытый розовым лаком. — Но Майки сам такой тихий и, ну, нормальный.

— У Джерарда нет… — возмущённо начинает Фрэнк, но, ладно, стоит признать, у Джерарда есть проблемы. Ему хочется объяснить, что Джерард, конечно, не нормальный, но не в том плане, в каком о нём думают. — Он вовсе не пьёт кровь, ясно. Но это и хорошо, что люди считают иначе, потому что тогда Майки бы здорово доставалось в школе. Ну, ты же знаешь, он ни на что не обращает внимания.

— Знаю, — отвечает Алисия так, словно это самая замечательная вещь в мире. Она принимается рыться в кармане своей толстовки, а потом извлекает оттуда телефон. — Ты же можешь, ну, дать мне его номер?

Фрэнк пялится на её телефон, едва удерживаясь от того, чтобы просто не вырвать его у Алисии из рук. Его жизнь почему-то превратилась в бесконечную борьбу за доступ к средствам связи.

— Слушай, Алисия, — произносит он максимально равнодушно и спокойно, — если ты одолжишь мне телефон, то я могу позвонить Майки и узнать, встречается ли с тем человеком он до сих пор, а потом замолвлю за тебя словечко.

— Мне не нужна твоя помощь в личной жизни, — отвечает Алисия, сморщившись, но её руки снова начинают дрожать. Фрэнк точно выиграет в этой борьбе.

— Тебе понадобится моя помощь, если ты собираешься встречаться с Майки Уэем, — заявляет Фрэнк, протягивая руку к её телефону. — Майки может даже не заметить, что ты пытаешься с ним заговорить, потому что обычно он витает где-то в облаках. Серьёзно.

— Да пошёл ты, — говорит Алисия, но всё-таки даёт ему телефон.

Фрэнк решает сначала набрать Джерарда. Хотя это довольно глупо, ведь Алисия буквально дышит ему в спину, наблюдая за каждым его действием.

— И кому ты звонишь? — интересуется она.

— Ш-ш-ш. — В трубке звучат лишь гудки. И гудки. И ещё гудки. Фрэнк прислоняется к стене, стараясь не показывать своим видом, что он бы не прочь сейчас избить кого-нибудь. Ебучий Джерард. — Блять, — бормочет Фрэнк себе под нос.

— Алло? — вдруг раздаётся из динамика угрюмый голос Майки.

— Куда, блять, делся Джи? — тут же спрашивает Фрэнк, заставляя себя немного расслабиться. Из-за того, что он нервничает, у него вспотели ладони, и теперь весь телефон Алисии стал липким и противным.

— Спит, — отвечает Майки. — Ну, то есть отключился, неважно. Хм-м, думаю, сейчас он уже просто спит.

Сам Майки тоже как-то невнятно разговаривает, и поэтому Фрэнк не может не поинтересоваться:

— Ты что, пьян?

— Не настолько пьян, как Джерард, — говорит Майки. — Потому что он выпил почти всё до того, как я пришёл.

— Вы оба такие неудачники, правда. А я не могу даже достать себе пива.

— С кем ты говоришь? — шипит Алисия, ущипнув Фрэнка за руку.

— Слушай, Майки, — начинает Фрэнк, и Алисия тут же затыкается и отстаёт от него. Это прямо какая-то магия. — Как прошёл твой вчерашний телефонный разговор?

— Какой ещё разговор? — равнодушно спрашивает Майки.

— Тот самый разговор.

— Не знаю, нормально.

— Это не очень-то…

— Я не пытаюсь напиться и забыться, так что отстань. Хватит пытаться мне помочь. Лучше попробуй вместо этого помочь Джерарду, ладно?

Голос Майки остаётся всё таким же бесцветным и беспристрастным, но Фрэнку кажется, что он слышит какую-то нотку грусти. Но он не уверен в этом, он ведь говорит с ёбаным Майки.

— Я бы попытался, если бы у меня была возможность с ним поговорить.

— Он принял кучу таблеток, — говорит Майки. — Я на всякий случай прихожу проверять его каждый час.

Фрэнк с силой трёт свои глаза, потому что в них начинает жечь.

— Продолжай проверять его, хорошо? — просит Фрэнк, сделав пару глубоких вдохов.

— Конечно, — отвечает Майки. — Мне кажется, я не спал уже часов тридцать. Всё так хреново.

Алисия тыкает Фрэнка в бок с извиняющимся видом.

— Ой, — произносит Фрэнк. Он уже даже забыл о её присутствии. Ебучий Джерард. — Ты же знаешь Алисию?

— Кого? — переспрашивает Майки. — Ты об Алисии Полито, или об Алисии Симмонс, или о той третьей Алисии с немецкой фамилией?

— Погоди, — отвечает Фрэнк и поворачивается к Алисии. — Эй, какая у тебя фамилия? Полито, Симмонс или что-то немецкое?

— Симмонс, — говорит Алисия. — Он что, знает, кто я?

— Симмонс, — повторяет Фрэнк в динамик. — У неё ещё розовые волосы.

— Да, я знаю её, — говорит Майки. — Но вроде ни разу с ней не разговаривал. Я слышал, что её в прошлом году отстранили от уроков на три дня, потому что она прогуляла школу, чтобы съездить на концерт Моррисси в Ньюарк. До сих пор не могу понять, как ей удалось купить билеты.

— Серьёзно? Вау. — Фрэнк с уважением поглядывает на Алисию. А ещё он вспоминает, почему у Майки не получилось туда сходить: концерт был буквально через неделю после похорон, и все тогда сходили с ума.

В дверь вдруг начинают колотить.

— Мистер Айеро и мисс Симмонс! — кричит сестра Мэри Пол из коридора. — Надеюсь, вы понимаете, что ваших родителей уведомят об этом!

— Чёрт, нам надо идти, — говорит Фрэнк, сбрасывая звонок.

Алисия с неверием пялится на него.

— Ну ты и мудила, что ты наделал!

— О, да перестань, он уже почти твой, раз тебе нравится Моррисси. Просто процитируй Майки какую-нибудь из его песен и всё. Он бы переспал и с Сантосом, если бы тот любил Моррисси.

— Фу, — отвечает Алисия.

— Я сейчас вызову охрану! — снова зовёт их сестра Мэри Пол.

— … сказал Моррисси, — комментирует Фрэнк и открывает дверь. — Извините, мы просто как раз одевались обратно.

— О боже мой, — говорит Алисия прямо как Майки. Фрэнк решает, что они оба созданы друг для друга.

***

 

Сестра Мэри Пол сдерживает своё слово и задерживает маму Фрэнка и маму Алисии после окончания занятий, чтобы рассказать им об этом туалетном инциденте. Фрэнк и Алисия остаются сидеть вместе на скамейке возле кабинета и ждать их.

— У меня прямо дежавю, — говорит Фрэнк.

— Ага, — соглашается Алисия. — Тебя часто оставляют после уроков?

— Иногда, — отвечает Фрэнк. — Слушай, я, ну, я дам тебе номер Майки, хорошо? Только не набирай тот, по которому я звонил, потому что это телефон Джерарда. Ну, его брата.

— Чёрт, ты что, с ним дружишь? Какой он на самом деле?

— Он классный, — на автомате говорит Фрэнк, а потом понимает, что только что сказал, и от этого ему хочется одновременно засмеяться и заплакать. — Ну, то есть, он не классный… Он… Э-э.

— Ого, ты такой красноречивый, Фрэнки, — произносит Алисия.

— Ага, прямо как твоя мамка, — машинально отвечает Фрэнк, а потом они оба с Алисией подпрыгивают, потому что из кабинета раздаются чьи-то крики.

Дверь распахивается, и оттуда вылетает мама Фрэнка с крайне рассерженным выражением лица. Она даже не обращает внимания на Фрэнка, а просто продолжает смотреть в кабинет и говорит:

— Советую вам думать, прежде чем говорить что-то!

Фрэнк слышит, что сестра Мэри Пол пытается вставить что-то, но маму Алисии теперь тоже не остановить.

— А я советую вам не спускать вашего засранца с цепи!

Фрэнк осознает, что у него снова болит голова. Наверное, головная боль появилась у него ещё раньше, а сейчас просто усилилась. Фрэнку кажется, что кто-то пытается просверлить его виски. Он приваливается к стене и ждёт, пока взрослые не придут в себя.

Мама Фрэнка замирает посреди коридора с таким видом, словно сейчас кинется в драку. В отличие от неё, мама Алисии очень высокая и довольно мускулистая и у неё, прямо как у дочери, слишком много макияжа на лице — ей только не хватает розовых волос.

— Почему я вообще слушаю эту чушь, — говорит мама Фрэнка.

— Давайте все просто успокоимся, — советует сестра Мэри Пол.

— Я успокоюсь, когда моя дочь будет подальше от вашего сына! — заявляет миссис Симмонс.

— Алло? — влезает Фрэнк. — Никто не хочет поинтересоваться у меня о произошедшем?

— Мы прятались там от футболистов, мам, — добавляет Алисия.

— Да, — подтверждает Фрэнк, — мужской туалет не закрывается.

Даже попытки криком заставить чёрную дыру перестать засасывать внутрь вселенную возымели бы больший эффект.

Миссис Симмонс хватает Алисию за руку и утягивает её прочь за собой, а мама Фрэнка всплёскивает руками и восклицает:

— Да эта девочка на полметра выше Фрэнка! Что он, по-вашему, поднялся на какую-то стремянку, чтобы поприставать к вашей дочери?

— Мне даже не нравятся девочки, — вылетает у Фрэнка изо рта до того, как он успевает себя остановить. К счастью, мама всё также продолжает его игнорировать.

— В самом начале всегда возникают какие-нибудь проблемы с дисциплиной, — сообщает сестра Мэри Пол, явно пытаясь обнадёжить маму Фрэнка. У неё такой низкий гипнотизирующий голос, что Фрэнк чуть не уснул несколько раз за время их занятий. — Но потом всё приходит в норму. Самое важное — вовремя устранить вот такие вот вещи, и я вас уверяю, мы этим займёмся.

Мама Фрэнка вздыхает.

— С Фрэнком очень сложно справляться, я сама готова признаться. Но я и представить не могла, что он сделает что-то подобное.

— И что я, по-твоему, сделал? — интересуется Фрэнк. — Даже если бы я пытался подцепить какую-нибудь девушку, я бы вряд ли стал делать это в церкви.

— Иногда проблемные подростки могут совершать неожиданные поступки, — говорит сестра Мэри Пол. — Мы обсудим с ними завтра способы выпустить наружу сложные эмоции.

У мамы Фрэнка такой вид, словно она сейчас заплачет.

— Я иногда прямо не знаю, что с ним делать, — бормочет она. — Простите, сестра. Я устала. Мне не стоило сердиться на миссис Симмонс. Она ведь тоже мать. Я понимаю, почему она так отреагировала.

Мама проявляет небывалое благоразумие. Фрэнк решает тоже попытать удачу: может, мама посочувствует не только миссис Симмонс, но и ему.

— Мам, я ничего не сделал, — говорит он.

— Фрэнк, пожалуйста, — тихо отвечает мама, — просто иди в машину.

***

 

Ёбаный Джордж сидит за рулём и листает «Better Homes and Gardens»**.

— Снова проблемы? — интересуется он, когда Фрэнк захлопывает за собой заднюю дверцу машины.

— Ничего не меняется, — отвечает Фрэнк. У него сейчас просто куча других нерешённых вопросов, и это туалетное недоразумение явно не самый главный из них. Фрэнк задумывается, за какое время он бы смог добежать до заправки. Может, ему бы даже удалось добраться до неё и не умереть от усталости где-то по пути. Хотя нет, скорее всего, у него бы не получилось даже выбраться из машины, потому что его мозг словно пытается сбежать из черепной коробки через глазницы. — Жизнь снова наградила меня ёбаной головной болью.

— У меня есть обезболивающее, если тебе надо, — сообщает Джордж, у Фрэнк тут же умоляюще тянет к нему руки. У Джорджа даже находится бутылка воды. — У твоей мамы тоже часто болит голова.

— Знаю, я благодарю её каждый день за то, что она передала мне эти гены, — отвечает Фрэнк, жадно присасываясь к бутылке. Он даже не осознавал, что так сильно хочет пить.

Мама выходит из церкви с поверженным видом и вытирает слёзы. Иногда при взгляде на неё у Фрэнка появляется то самое чувство беспомощности, которое обычно вызывает в нём Джерард. Ему кажется, что он обязан ей помочь, но он не понимает, с чего ему нужно начать. Фрэнк не может просто так взять и превратиться в послушного, счастливого гетеросексуального ребёнка, и в то же время он не может внезапно повзрослеть, помудреть и стать сильнее, чтобы помочь Джерарду. Поэтому пока он только всё портит.

Джордж выходит из машины, чтобы обнять маму Фрэнка, при этом нежно гладя её по спине и по волосам, а Фрэнк чувствует противный укол обиды. Он принимается разглядывать собственные руки и старается мыслить позитивно. Он представляет себе Майки и Алисию на свидании и едва сдерживает смешок, потому что, ну серьёзно, это самая забавная вещь на свете. Они бы просто сидели и пускали слюни на фотографии Моррисси, а потом бы, ну, стали заплетать друг другу косички или что-то такое.

Потом Фрэнк задумывается о том, что сделал бы Пит, если бы узнал о том, что на Майки появилась розововолосая претендентка, и весь смех тут же умирает. Пит явно хочет снова встречаться с Майки, потому что иначе он бы не стал писать всякие странные сообщения и доводить Майки. В таких ситуациях всегда кто-то страдает, блять, всегда.

— … и её потаскуха-дочь с розовыми волосами, — заканчивает мама Фрэнка, открывая дверь в машину. — Меня там прямо начало трясти.

— Алисия не шлюха, — встревает Фрэнк. — Не надо обвинять её только из-за того, что её мама сука.

— А что вы тогда с ней делали в туалете, а? — спрашивает мама, даже не глядя на него. — Клянусь богом, Фрэнк, либо ты перестанешь впутываться во всякие неприятности, либо нам придётся серьёзно поговорить о том, какие меры нужно предпринять.

— Я ничего такого не сделал, — отвечает Фрэнк. — Может, кто-нибудь хоть раз меня выслушает?

— Знаешь, я уже устала слушать твои оправдания, — говорит мама.

— Алисия просто влюбилась в М… одного чувака, и она приставала ко мне с вопросами о нём! Я просто пытался вести себя вежливо. Я старался быть, ну, дружелюбным и завести новое знакомство.

— Было бы здорово, если бы ты заводил знакомства с теми людьми, которые не одеваются как проститутки.

— На ней была толстовка!

— На её лице был годовой запас косметики группы Pussycat Dolls!

— Ладно, давайте только не будет втягивать в это Pussycat Dolls, — говорит Джордж, явно пытаясь разрядить обстановку.

— Ну а с кем мне ещё дружить, мам? — спрашивает Фрэнк, взмахивая руками. Таблетка ещё не начала действовать, поэтому Фрэнк продолжает чувствовать пульсирующую и нарастающую головную боль. — Тем более в группе для проблемных подростков, позволь заметить!

— Не знаю, Фрэнк, что насчёт мальчиков?

— Ну конечно, я ведь такой мазохист! Просто обожаю, когда мне выбивают зубы, жить без этого не могу.

— Прекрати ёрничать, Фрэнки.

— Очнись, мам! — кричит Фрэнк. — Я самый большой неудачник в школе! Единственный человек, который вообще со мной разговаривает, — это Майки Уэй! Даже ребята из шахматного кружка считают меня тупым и периодически бьют меня своими досками!

Последнее, конечно, не совсем правда. Фрэнк не знает никого из шахматного кружка, так как туда ходят самые скучные люди на свете, но они наверняка считают его тупым, потому что он не умеет играть в шахматы.

— Фрэнк… — начинает мама, и Фрэнк не может понять, собирается ли она снова прочитать ему лекцию о том, что ему стоит взять себя в руки, или расспросить поподробнее о тех ребятах из шахматного клуба, но ему, в общем-то, всё равно.

— Я низкий, странный, я постоянно болею и болтаю без остановки, а как только все решают, что ты не классный, ты уже не сможешь стать классным никогда в жизни. Господи, ты что, не ходила в школу? Ты случайно не была чирлидершей или что-то такое?

— Вообще-то, я была капитаном команды, — тихо отвечает мама.

С таким же успехом она могла бы признаться, что была влюблена в Гитлера. Почему Фрэнк, блять, никогда не знал об этом? Хотя, может, он и знал, но не понимал, что это значит. Почему Франческа не рассказала ему об этом?

— Тогда нам не стоит обсуждать это, потому что ты всё равно не поймёшь.

— Я сильно старалась, чтобы добиться этого, Фрэнк, — говорит мама с таким видом, словно сейчас снова заплачет.

— А я сильно стараюсь, чтобы вообще выжить, мам. — До этого Фрэнку казалось, что он почувствует облегчение, если расскажет маме обо всём, происходящим с ним в школе. Он даже думал, что что-нибудь может измениться. Отец Лери постоянно читал ему лекции про искренность и всё такое, и, возможно, в чём-то он был прав, но. Это была хуёвая идея. А теперь Фрэнк уже просто не может остановиться. Слова сами начинают вылетать из его рта, словно язык Фрэнка поставил перед собой задачу заставить Фрэнка сгореть от стыда. — Не знаю, что насчёт тебя, но мне не очень нравится окунаться головой в унитазы. Я предпочитаю умываться чем-то более привлекательным, чем моча.

— Фрэнк, прекрати, — говорит мама. — Почему ты такое говоришь?

— Ты считаешь, что я всё выдумываю?!

— Да! — повышает голос мама. — Да! Я считаю, что ты всё это выдумываешь, потому что если бы это было правдой, то ты бы сразу мне рассказал! А иначе я не вижу никакой логики!

— Вообще-то… — осторожно вмешивается Джордж, даже не пытаясь как-нибудь успокаивающе прикоснуться к маме Фрэнка. — Дети, которые подвергаются насилию, редко рассказывают об этом учителям или своим родителям.

— А что ты вообще об этом можешь знать? — резко отвечает мама.

— Я читал всякие исследования. Сейчас постоянно поднимается эта проблема. — Джордж переводит взгляд куда-то за окно и добавляет: — Дети редко об этом рассказывают, потому что боятся, что им не поверят.

И тут мама начинает плакать, словно Джордж нажал в ней на кнопку с командой «ЗАКАТИТЬ ИСТЕРИКУ». Она сморщивается, закрывает лицо ладонями и всхлипывает, а Фрэнк с силой сжимает руки в кулаки, чтобы не последовать её примеру.

— Ну ладно, — говорит Джордж. — Э-э, давайте… просто поедем домой. Нам всем не помешала бы кружка крепкого кофе.

«И бутылка скотча», — мысленно прибавляет Фрэнк, принимаясь буравить взглядом в спинку водительского сидения.

***

 

Всю поездку в машине стоит полная тишина. Мама через какое-то время перестаёт плакать, но продолжает вытирать глаза и нос салфеткой. Она выскакивает из машины ещё до того, как Джордж успевает заглушить мотор, и направляется к дому. Фрэнк медленно идёт следом, готовясь незаметно ускользнуть к себе в комнату и прятаться там ближайшие сто лет, но Джордж в последний момент успевает коснуться его плеча и сказать:

— Пока не уходи наверх, Фрэнки.

Джордж говорит это с таким серьёзным и искренним видом, словно он какой-нибудь Иисус, набравший в весе и осветливший волосы.

Фрэнку совершенно не хочется этого делать, потому что ему кажется, что он сейчас зарыдает. Ему нужно прилечь и просто не думать ни о чём как можно дольше.

— Почему?

— Просто не уходи никуда, ладно? Твоя мама не виновата в том, что она была популярной в школе. Может, это даже к лучшему, ты не думаешь?

— Джордж, хватит нести чушь. Она даже не понимает, в каком я положении, чего в этом хорошего?

— Просто… дай ей шанс? — улыбается Джордж с какой-то глупой надеждой.

— Господи, блять, боже, — бормочет Фрэнк.

— Так держать! — говорит Джордж. — А как только вы с ней помиритесь, мы все вместе обнимемся, а потом будем жить долго и счастливо.

***

 

Пока Фрэнк бесцельно сидит за столом, Джордж начинает заваривать кофе и хозяйничать на кухне, напоминая своим видом какого-нибудь домашнего эльфа-переростка. Он достаёт откуда-то секретный запас печенья и ставит на стол заварочный чайник, подаренный родителям Фрэнка на их свадьбу. Серьёзно, заварочный чайник, подаренный на свадьбу. Поначалу у Фрэнка возникает мысль рассказать Джорджу, что от вида этого чайника мама сразу морщится и вспоминает папу, но, с другой стороны, может, в этот раз мама просто оценит этот жест. Она всё равно многое спускает Джорджу с рук.

Мама всё не идёт в кухню, поэтому Джордж сам зовёт её. Она выглядит ужасно: всё её лицо, с которого она уже успела смыть макияж, опухло, а глаза покраснели, и её волосы примялись с той стороны, с которой она лежала на кровати. У Фрэнка сразу возникает какое-то мерзкое чувство. Каким надо быть ублюдком, чтобы заставлять свою маму вот так вот плакать? Но Фрэнк тут же напоминает себе, что это она ждала от него чего-то нереалистичного, и ему просто пришлось открыть ей глаза на правду. Если смотреть на всё так, то его действия имеют смысл.

Мама усаживается за стол и хватает кружку с кофе, едва Джордж успевает ей его налить. Немного кофе проливается прямо на неё, но она не обращает на это никакого внимания, хотя на ней надета бледно-голубая юбка, и пятна от кофе на ней будут просто убийственными.

Фрэнк принимается грызть овсяное печенье с изюмом. Его, кажется, испекла бабушка, так что очень вероятно, что это вовсе не овсяное печенье, а кусок картона. Фрэнк решает не доедать печенье и кладёт его обратно. Хоть желудок и посылает ему тревожные знаки, Фрэнк всё равно решает выпить кофе, чего бы ему это не стоило.

Фрэнк ждёт, пока его мама не заговорит, потому что, вообще-то, из них двоих именно она взрослая. Но мама, кажется, до сих пор расстроена, а Фрэнк уже больше не может ждать. Поэтому он говорит: «Извини, мам». Он даже не обманывает её. Ему правда жаль, что она плакала из-за него.

К маминым глазам снова подкатывают слёзы. Она тянется к Фрэнку, и он берёт её за руку. Мама крепко сжимает его ладонь в ответ.

— Насколько всё серьёзно? — шепчет она. Её голос срывается на середине фразы из-за попыток удержать всхлип.

Фрэнк колеблется с ответом.

— Фрэнк, скажи мне честно, — просит мама.

— Я выживу, правда, — говорит он. — Ну, я же не один там такой.

— Я не хочу, чтобы тебе приходилось «выживать» или «терпеть» и всё в таком же духе, — с жаром отвечает мама. — Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив.

— Мам, я стану счастлив, как только выпущусь из школы. Никому не нравится учиться в старших классах, потому что это прямо как получить срок ни за что и не иметь права подать апелляцию.

Джордж одаривает его взглядом. Ладно, может, с последним Фрэнк и перегнул палку, но это неважно, потому что мама лишь сильнее сжимает его руку.

— Я просто… Почему я до сих пор не знала об этом? Я чувствую себя самой худшей мамой в мире.

— По крайней мере, ты не высокомерная сучка, как мама Алисии Симмонс, — говорит Фрэнк.

— Она тоже была чирлидершей, — сообщает мама. Её голос снова как-то ломается, и Фрэнку поначалу кажется, что она опять плачет, но потом он понимает, что мама просто смеётся. — Она на три года старше меня. Она тогда встречалась с квотербеком и всё такое.

— Вы могли бы быть, не знаю, лучшими подругами, наверное, — говорит Фрэнк.

— Она даже не знала о моём существовании. Меня взяли в команду на следующий год после того, как она закончила школу. Кажется, она тогда ещё вышла замуж… Не могу вспомнить, как его звали, но он точно был квотербеком. Они сыграли свадьбу сразу, как выпустились. Но мистер Симмонс — это её второй муж.

— Уверен, её жизнь просто сказка, — замечает Фрэнк, и мама громко хохочет, не обращая внимания на текущие по лицу слёзы.

— Я поговорю с сестрой Мэри Пол завтра, ладно? — говорит мама. — Ей всё же стоит внимательнее следить за тем, что происходит. Кто там тебя доставал?

— Я не хочу называть имена, — отвечает Фрэнк. — Ты же знаешь, что делают с доносчиками.

— Вообще, не знаю, — говорит мама.

— Им достаётся первый кнут, — поясняет Джордж. — В книгах про это тоже писали. Дети сами устраивают самосуд, серьёзно.

— Фрэнки, — говорит мама, — солнышко, может, будет лучше, если ты переведёшься в Хилл?

—Чего? — переспрашивает Фрэнк.

— Эта школа гораздо меньше, возможно, там тебе будет легче, — мама напористо глядит на него. — Ты бы ведь рассказал мне, если бы там у тебя тоже возникли проблемы?

— Там было неплохо, — говорит Фрэнк. — Ну, хотя это были летние занятия, туда ходили не все ученики, так что я не знаю, что там на самом деле происходит.

У Джерарда просто случится припадок, если Фрэнк действительно перейдёт в Хилл. Настоящий припадок. Хотя, с другой стороны, Джерард, блять, уже даже не ходит в школу, так что он не имеет права ничего говорить.

— Думаешь, там может быть лучше? — спрашивает мама с такой надеждой, что Фрэнку становится смешно.

— Но я думал, что для нас там немного дорого, — говорит Фрэнк.

Мама нахмуривается.

— Твой папа оплатит учёбу, — отвечает она. — Или я буду преследовать его до конца жизни, клянусь. Он оплатит учёбу.

— Ого, мам, думаю, тебе стоит начать с угрожающих звонков или чего попроще.

— Не переживай, он поддержит мою идею, — говорит мама, замахав на Фрэнка рукой. — Он и против летней школы ничего не имел. Вообще, он представил всё так, словно это была его собственная идея. Думаю, его жена сказала ему что-то на этот счёт. Возможно, мне стоит отправить ей благодарственную открытку.

— Осталось-то всего пару лет, — отвечает Фрэнк, постукивая пальцами по столу. — Я продержусь. Майкиуэю учиться ещё год, так что он, э-э, защитит меня. — Фрэнк чуть не начинает смеяться, сказав последнее, но, на самом деле, это не так уж и смешно. К нему правда меньше лезут, когда с ним Майки. Либо всем так нравится Майки, что они готовы звать его на вечеринки, либо все просто немного боятся его брата по имени Вампирская Тень (то есть Джерарда).

Мама явно пытается представить, каким образом ему может помочь Майки, потому что она начинает морщиться.

— Ну, если ты так уверен, — наконец произносит мама спустя какое-то время. Она приканчивает оставшийся кофе одним большим глотком, напоминая Фрэнку о том, что его мама настолько же зависима от этого напитка, как и он сам. Потом она добавляет: — О, кстати, знаешь, что меня радует, Фрэнки?

— Что? — спрашивает он. Джордж заваривает идеальный кофе: крепкий и пахучий (прямо как футболист на игровом поле).

— Что вы с Джорджем начали ладить. Мне даже не хочется спрашивать, как вам это удалось. Я просто попытаюсь вывести пятна от кофе с ковра. — Мама улыбается им обоим. Её улыбка кажется немного безумной, потому что на её щеках все ещё блестят дорожки от слёз, а краснота глаз до сих пор не прошла.

— Ой, да, извини за это, — говорит Фрэнк. — Думаю, теперь у вас есть моё благословение и всё такое. Надеюсь, ваши дети будут здоровы, бла-бла-бла.

Мама и Джордж начинают хором неловко смеяться, словно Фрэнк только что посоветовал им уйти наверх и потрахаться.

— Ну ладно, — произносит Фрэнк. — Тогда я просто пойду посмотрю телевизор. Ладно?

— Хорошо, — отвечает мама, всё ещё немного улыбаясь.

— Окей, — говорит Фрэнк и оставляет их одних на кухне.

***

 

* Тайни Тим — какой-то американский певец. Его псевдоним можно перевести на русский как «Крошечный Тим», так что, думаю, Алисия просто подстебывала Фрэнка по поводу его роста.

** Популярный в США журнал про готовку, уход за домом и садом.


	17. Среда.

Когда Фрэнк просыпается на следующий день около восьми часов утра, то замечает, что его компьютер, телевизор, телефон и плеер вернулись на свои места. Фрэнку становится немного грустно из-за того, что он всегда спит как убитый, потому что было бы забавно понаблюдать за тем, как мама и Джордж тихо пытаются пронести всё это в его комнату, словно сейчас Рождество, а они кладут подарки ему под ёлку.

Потом Фрэнк пытается позвонить Джерарду, но он попадает только на автоответчик.

***

 

Когда Фрэнк входит в класс, то Алисия, уже сидящая в заднем ряду, начинает улыбаться ему и махать рукой.

— Моя мама такая сучка, — говорит Алисия, когда Фрэнк подходит ближе. — Просто поверить не могу, что она так себя повела.

— Всё хорошо, не переживай из-за этого, — отвечает Фрэнк и отдаёт Алисии бумажку с номером Майки.

— Спасибо, — говорит она. — Ты лучший.

— Будешь благодарить после того, как узнаешь Майки Уэя поближе, — советует Фрэнк. — Он довольно странный парень.

— Мне всё равно, — говорит Алисия, — я тоже не без странностей.

***

 

Во время перемены Фрэнк идёт в туалет (на этот раз уже один) и набирает Майки. У него весь день чесались руки снова позвонить Джерарду, несмотря на то, что каждый раз, когда он делал это, ему встречал лишь автоответчик. Ну и что, Джерард иногда забывает зарядить телефон. Особенно если проводит несколько дней подряд с похмельем.

— Чего тебе? — раздаётся сонный голос Майки.

— Я дал Алисии Симмонс твой номер, надеюсь, ты не против. Ты ведь в любой момент можешь сказать ей «нет, спасибо, я не голодный*», правильно?

— Ага, я в любой момент могу сказать ей «нет, спасибо, я не голодный», — повторяет за ним Майки.

— Джерард проснулся?

— Нет, — говорит Майки.

Фрэнк медленно считает до трёх, а потом спрашивает:

— Как так?

— Слушай, я не знаю, — совершенно невнятно бурчит Майки. — Мне кажется, ему не хочется даже вылезать из кровати. Когда его будишь, он просто переворачивается на другой бок и засыпает снова, так что он не впал в кому или что-то такое. Он просто ведёт себя как, э-э, как Джерард. Не знаю.

— Ему снятся кошмары?

Наигранный вздох.

— Ему постоянно снятся кошмары, Фрэнк.

— Ёбаный Иисус. — Фрэнк пару раз бьётся головой об стену, но старается делать это аккуратно, чтобы у него снова не появилась головная боль. — Ответь мне прямо, Майкс. Что происходит?

— Я не знаю! — срывается Майки, и Фрэнк от неожиданности чуть не расшибает голову об диспенсер с бумажными полотенцами. — Он просто напивается в хлам каждый раз, когда ему предоставляется такая возможность, — продолжает Майки уже обычным для него монотонным голосом. — Такое для него нормально и вовсе не ново, Фрэнки.

— Это как в прошлом году?

— Кажется, да, — нерешительно отвечает Майки.

— Блять, — говорит Фрэнк.

— У меня слишком сильное похмелье для таких разговоров, — признаётся Майки. — Мне ещё надо суметь выжить на работе.

— Блять, — повторяет Фрэнк, но Майки уже повесил трубку, и в динамике слышны только гудки. А Фрэнк забыл напомнить ему зарядить телефон Джерарда.

***

 

Джерард целый день не отвечает ни на звонки, ни на сообщения.

— Он всё ещё в кровати, — говорит Майки, когда Фрэнк не выдерживает и опять звонит ему, чтобы узнать, в чём, блять, дело. — Он вставал один раз, чтобы сходить в туалет и взять пиво из кладовки. И я серьёзно, он не будет меня слушать в таком состоянии. Я даже не уверен, станет ли он слушать тебя.

— Но что, если станет? — спрашивает Фрэнк. — Ты только не думай, что я отчаялся или что-то такое.

— Ну, а ты можешь прийти? — тут же просит Майки. Наверное, он тоже отчаялся. — Он прямо, я не знаю, мне кажется, он серьёзно собрался сделать с собой что-то плохое.

Фрэнк понимает, что как ни взгляни, с выполнением этой просьбы у него точно возникнут проблемы. Если рассуждать логически, он не знает, как ему выбраться из дома: мама вряд ли разрешит ему просто ускакать к друзьям, даже несмотря на то, что их отношения с ней гораздо улучшились. Ну а если подумать о нравственной стороне всего этого, то будет неправильно, если он возьмёт и улизнёт, ведь они только-только помирились с мамой. Полный отстой.

А ещё будет полный отстой, если Джерард сейчас пиздецки… пиздецки напьётся. До такого состояния, что впадёт в кому. А Фрэнк в это время просто заламывает руки и послушно ждёт чьего-то разрешения, чтобы выйти из дома.

Фрэнк продолжает сидеть точно так же какое-то время, конечно, не заламывая руки, но сгрызая ногти до крови. Его сердце бьётся как сумасшедшее, хотя он ничего такого не делал. Каким же он был тупым, что ввязывался в ссоры с мамой, ведь вместо этого он мог бы попытаться сохранять спокойствие, и тогда сейчас он держал бы ситуацию под контролем.

— Твоя жизнь отстой, — сообщает Фрэнк самому себе. Вау, теперь он ещё и разговаривает с собой. — Противный маленький нытик.

Фрэнк надевает наушники и включает Black Flag так громко, что через какое-то время ему начинает казаться, будто его голову атакуют роботы-убийцы. Может, Генри Роллинз [Прим. переводчика: вокалист Black Flag] через свои песни подскажет ему, что делать.

Он просыпается часа через четыре, ощущая невыносимую головную боль. Сначала он думает, что не сможет встать с кровати: при каждом малейшем движении его черепная коробка словно сжимается сильнее. Фрэнку даже кажется, что он умирает.

Когда становится ясно, что это не так, Фрэнк всё же поднимается, пытаясь удержаться на трясущихся ногах, и медленно-медленно идёт в ванную. Удивительно, но его даже не тошнит. Он выпивает столько воды, что ещё чуть-чуть, и он лопнет, а потом принимает три таблетки Адвила и снова пьёт.

Потом Фрэнк садится на закрытую крышку унитаза и ждёт, пока таблетки подействуют.

Даже если Генри Роллинз и смог передать ему какое-то послание, то оно потонуло в ужасном состоянии Фрэнка. Хотя, может, посланием было: «Пошёл нахуй, парень».

Фрэнк плетётся обратно в комнату, открывает окно и высовывается из него наружу. На улице светят фонари, отбрасывая грустные грязно-жёлтые тени на землю. Такую близкую, и такую далёкую.

Внезапно начинает звонить телефона, из-за чего Фрэнк чуть не вываливается из окна: его нервы просто на пределе. А когда он хватает телефон в руки, то тут же роняет его под кровать, и ему приходится ползать на животе и искать его. Фрэнк принимает звонок, не глядя на экран и продолжая лежать на полу, а когда из динамика раздаётся голос Джерарда, он от неожиданности стукается затылком об дно кровати.

— Фрэнки? — зовёт Джерард.

— Ауч, блять, — говорит Фрэнк. А потом добавляет: — Ох, Джи, ебать.

Джерард затихает, но Фрэнк слышит его тяжёлое дыхание, такое, словно Джерарду плохо (что скорее всего так, если верить Майки), или он напуган, или пробежал марафон. Фрэнк лежит совершенно неподвижно, даже не обращая внимание на то, как пыль щекочет в носу. Он делает быстрый вдох, когда понимает, что ещё немного, и он задохнётся, а потом продолжает лежать так же.

— Ты в порядке? — наконец спрашивает Джерард. Его громкое дыхание начинает напоминать всхлипы.

— А ты в порядке? — переспрашивает Фрэнк. — Ты что, плачешь?

— Возможно, — бормочет Джерард. — Да. Мне немного хреново. Я вроде как… спал… или что-то такое.

— Майки сказал, что ты решил в конец упиться, — говорит Фрэнк, уронив голову на пол и прислонившись щекой к холодной поверхности.

— Мне кажется… я всё ещё… — произносит Джерард, а потом замолкает и продолжает лишь после долгой паузы: — немного… пьян. Знаешь, прямо на последней стадии, после которой начинается похмелье. И во время которой шерсть собак кажется невероятно… невероятно красивой.

— Ага, — отвечает Фрэнк. Он хорошо знаком с этой последней стадией. А ещё он знает, как Джерарду нравится собачья шерсть.

— Вот поэтому я тебе позвонил, — говорит Джерард. — Я просто хотел… Блять, какой сегодня день? Ебать…

— Я, блять, понятия не имею, Джи.

— Мне приснился такой странный сон, ну, до кошмаров, просто приятный и тупой сон. Я вроде как работал над каким-то арт-проектом, прямо настоящим, и он был секретным, поэтому до его выставки я даже не знал, что я делал, а потом оказалось, что там просто везде-везде было нарисовано твоё лицо.

Фрэнк не знает, что ему сказать, потому что это вроде бы и мило, но в то же время очень странно и даже немного пугающе. К тому же…

— До кошмаров?

— Мне всегда снятся кошмары, — немного беспечно сообщает Джерард. Теперь он говорит куда внятнее и немного гнусавит, но зато он больше не плачет. Наверное, Джерард даже успел забыть из-за чего начал плакать, потому что сейчас у него такой тон, каким он обычно начинает рассуждать о чём-то возвышенном. — Я просто был настолько под кайфом, что мне даже приснился такой невинный сон. Но было странно хранить тайну от самого себя.

Судя по голосу Джерарда, теперь всё в порядке, и Фрэнк начинает медленно и равномерно дышать, считая секунды между вдохами. Ему кажется, он скоро заплачет, потому что ему плохо. Его успокаивает бессвязная болтовня Джерарда, но она одновременно напоминает о том, что Фрэнк не может сейчас обнять его, или кинуть в него подушкой, или даже просто взглянуть на него.

— Знаешь, это была такая большая выставка, и все картины были нарисованы немного грубовато, даже примитивно, но такими мазками… Они были неплохие, на самом деле, может, я даже попробую повторить что-нибудь вживую, ну, то есть, конечно, я уже рисовал это во сне, но я даже не видел, что я рисую. Это было так непонятно, но я помню мазки… В общем, они отложились в моей памяти, но всё равно не складываются в целую картину.

— А после были только кошмары, и один такой… Я проснулся, ну, мне показалось… Мне показалось, что я проснулся, но я не мог пошевельнутся, я был словно в какой-то ловушке. Я подумал, что умер.

— Пиздец, — говорит Фрэнк.

— Я не мог сдвинуться с места и ничего не чувствовал. Мне казалось, что я привязан к моему телу одной тонкой нитью, и она душила меня и тянула вниз, не давая уйти. И я бы оставался на месте даже тогда, когда моё тело бы гнило и отвалилось от костей. Не знаю, к чему я был бы привязан тогда — к высохшему скелету? Или я бы разложился вместе со всем остальным? Думаю, я тогда кричал, ну, то есть, мне так казалось? Но когда я спросил об этом Майки, он сказал, что ничего такого не заметил.

— Джерард…

— Я просто хотел поговорить с тобой, Фрэнки. Я даже не знаю, что я делаю. Я так много думал в последнее время об аде и… о том, каким он может быть. И о смерти, конечно.

— Джерард, Джерард, — зовёт Фрэнк чуть громче. Он пытается встать и снова стукается головой об кровать. Какого хуя он всё ещё не вылез из-под неё? — Послушай меня, блять!

— Что? — рассеянно спрашивает Джерард.

— Ты можешь, ну, продержаться, пока мой домашний арест не отменят, или мне надо сбежать и прийти к вам?

— У меня все в порядке, — отвечает Джерард, и Фрэнк может представить, как тот сейчас делает недоумевающее выражение лица, говорящее: «А что я? Я ничего». А ведь всего минуту назад Джерард рассуждал о смерти.

Ему ещё никогда не было так страшно слушать Джерарда. У Фрэнка просто не умещается это в голове, ведь он знает, что может в любой момент прийти к Джерарду, посмеяться с ним над чем-то, или поиграть в доисторические игры у Джерарда на компьютере, или посмотреть фильм, или, ну, с недавнего времени он ещё может и потрахаться с ним.

Фрэнк серьёзно издаёт рык полный отчаяния.

— Да ладно тебе, — говорит Джерард. — Не переживай, Фрэнки. Просто, знаешь, я так сильно скучаю по тебе. Сильно-пресильно. Поэтому мне снятся сны только про тебя. Ну, иногда, если я волнуюсь о Майки, мне снится он. Он всё ещё общается с Питом, ты знал? Он закрывается у себя в комнате и разговаривает с ним по телефону.

— Я тоже скучаю по тебе, — отвечает Фрэнк. — Они типа… снова вместе или что? Что они собираются делать?

— Как я понял, они «друзья», что бы это ни значило. Я просто не представляю, что они будут делать. Но Пит, оказывается, не такой уж и плохой.

Это звучит так, словно Джерард уже успел пообщаться с Питом, например, по телефону, и Фрэнк чувствует укол ревности. Алло. Это явно ничего не значит — Пита Вентца едва ли можно считать угрозой, но всё равно. Фрэнк находится всего-то в паре километрах от Джерарда, а тот, блять, треплется с Питом Вентцем.

— Я хожу на занятия в церковь или что-то такое, и в моей группе есть девочка, которая влюблена в Майки. Как думаешь, его может заинтересовать девочка? — спрашивает Фрэнк, вместо того чтобы закричать «БОЛЬШЕ НИКОГДА НЕ ГОВОРИ О ДРУГИХ ЛЮДЯХ КРОМЕ МЕНЯ». — Ну, то есть, если он больше не страдает. Он ведь не страдает?

Джерард издаёт небольшой смешок, что делает всегда, когда Майки ведёт себя слишком как Майки, но отвечает он совершенно серьёзным тоном:

— Я ни в чём не уверен. Ну, то есть… Я даже не знаю, сколько я спал и сколько пил до этого… Кажется, прошло несколько дней? Блять, кажется, у меня начинается похмелье. Хочется проломить себе череп. Или просто выпить пива. Ох, господи Иисусе. Блять, Фрэнк, мне надо, э-э, отойти… меня сейчас стошнит. Фрэнк, Фрэнк, я люблю тебя, я забыл тебе об этом сказать, но я помню об этом, эм, потому что я всегда это чувствую. Я постоянно думаю о тебе, даже когда пытаюсь этого не делать.

Фрэнк говорит «я люблю тебя» ему в ответ, но Джерард, кажется, уже положил трубку.

Желание оказаться рядом с Джерардом становится настолько сильным, что Фрэнку даже начинает казаться, будто у него сейчас буквально вырастут крылья.

Или он просто выпрыгнет из окна и пробежит три километра, просто чтобы погладить Джерарда по спине, пока того рвёт.

Не то чтобы Фрэнк уже не делал такое. Вообще, он уверен, что Джерард делал ему так же: у него осталась пара смутных воспоминаний о том, как они пили летом. Просто его желудку не очень нравятся самодельные коктейли.

Фрэнк вылезает из-под кровати и стряхивает пыль с футболки. А потом он с силой захлопывает окно, даже не смотря на соблазнительный грязно-жёлтый свет фонарей, которые так и кричат: «Нет, тебе это нельзя!».

Теперь ему становится холодно, поэтому он забирается под одеяло и натягивает его до ушей. Фрэнк чувствует напряжение в каждой своей мышце: его голова кружится, живот стянуло и у него даже дрожат коленки. Он не думает, что сможет уснуть, поэтому он просто лежит, стараясь думать о тишине, темноте, о ночи и обо всём таком. Но в его голове всё равно всплывает картина того, как Джерард рисует. В воображении Фрэнка у Джерарда белёсые радужки, как у слепых. Вообще, он напоминает того чувака из «Героев**». Хотя Джерард, в отличие от него, конечно, вовсе не выглядит как латино-американец. И он не сидит на героине. И Джерарду, разумеется, никогда не прострелят голову, ни за что, ёбаный в рот.

***

 

* Думала, как лучше перевести «thanks but no thanks», но кроме этого доисторического баяна в голову ничего не шло.

** Возможно, речь идёт о сериале «Герои»? Я правда не знаю, извините, очень сложно.


	18. Четверг (1-ая часть).

Проснувшись с утра после самой худшей ночи за всю свою жизнь, Фрэнк тут же ощущает подступающую тошноту. В его желудке не задерживается ничего кроме мятного чая, что вызывает беспокойство у его мамы. Она раза три меряет его температуру и не перестаёт интересоваться, как он себя чувствует. Фрэнк, естественно, врёт ей, что да, всё замечательно, он просто не выспался, и вообще, расслабься, мам.

— Просто сегодня мне снились кошмары, — говорит Фрэнк.

— Почему они тебе снятся, милый? — спрашивает мама. — Ты до сих пор переживаешь из-за учёбы?

— Наверное, — отвечает он.

***

— Я вчера написала Майки Уэю, — сообщает Фрэнку Алисия Симмонс, как только он показывается в её поле зрения. При этом она так близко склоняется к нему, что Фрэнк может разглядеть каждый комочек туши на её ресницах. — Где-то около полуночи.

— Да? И что ты написала, «я тебя люблю будешь со мной встречаться +/-»? — Вопрос звучит куда грубее, чем Фрэнку хотелось бы, но Алисия, кажется, этого вовсе не замечает.

— Отвали, только ты бы написал что-то подобное.

— Ну да, я бы написал, — соглашается Фрэнк, что наталкивает его на мысль. Он достаёт из кармана свой телефон — свою замечательную, любимую детку — и пишет Джерарду: «ТЫ ЖИВ? ХВАТИТ БУХАТЬ УЕБАН».

— Он даже мне ответил, — довольным тоном продолжает Алисия, — значит, он знает о моём существовании.

***

По дороге домой Фрэнк настолько осмелевает, что даёт волю своему длинному и глупому языку и задаёт главный вопрос:

— Когда закончится мой домашний арест?

Мама, сидящая спереди, разворачивается к Фрэнку и начинает пристально на него смотреть, отчего ему становится немного не по себе. Ёбаный Джордж тоже наблюдает за ним, но только через зеркало заднего вида.

— Я не знаю, — наконец отвечает мама. — Я просто… переживаю, наверное. Я боюсь, что если дать тебе больше свободы, то всё станет как раньше. И под «как раньше» я даже не имею в виду наркотики или твои побеги из дома, я говорю о вранье.

Но теперь Фрэнк старается держать свой дурацкий рот на замке и изображать на лице глубокое раскаяние.

— Можно мне внести небольшое предложение? — говорит Джордж, и Фрэнк напрягается. Он, конечно, хочет, чтобы Джордж встал на его сторону, но и мама в чём-то права. Верить людям пиздецки тяжело.

— Что такое, дорогой? — спрашивает мама, не сводя глаз с Фрэнка. Ого, «дорогой». Мило.

— Думаю, нам стоит заехать на заправку и поговорить с миссис Уэй. Обсудить все вопросы, которые стоит прояснить.

Ебать, Джордж просто, блять, гений. Фрэнк просто поражён.

— Возможно ты прав, — отвечает мама, постукивая пальцем по подлокотнику и поджимая губы. — Да, думаю, ты прав.

Фрэнк чуть ли не скрипит зубами, пытаясь сдержать свою радость. Ему аж трудно держать себя в руках. Он надеется, что это никак не скажется на его физическом самочувствии, ведь до этого его иммунитет уже вытворял что-то подобное. Чтобы такого не произошло, Фрэнк пытается подумать о чём-нибудь отвлечённом и успокаивающем. Он представляет как «Misfits» сражаются с Бэтменом. Бэтмен, конечно, побеждает их с помощью своих гаджетов и примочек. Даже если вы позовёте ёбаных «Danzig» на подмогу, вам не удастся победить самого Тёмного Рыцаря какими-то гитарами и харизмой.

— А ты тогда можешь сходить и узнать, дома ли Майки, — внезапно говорит мама Фрэнку. — Он же живёт наверху вместе со своим братом, так? Иногда мне кажется, что Донна совсем забывает, что Майки ещё подросток… Не переживай, я не буду ей этого говорить, — заверяет мама Джорджа.

— Итак, э-э… — начинает Фрэнк и понимает, что не знает, что сказать.

— У тебя всё ещё испытательный срок, Фрэнки, — добавляет мама. — Но я хочу, чтобы ты мог общаться со своими друзьями.

— Спасибо? — Он, наверное, звучит сейчас как полный придурок, но он действительно ошарашен.

— И не надо делать такое удивлённое лицо, — недовольно говорит мама. Взглянув в зеркало дальнего вида, Фрэнк замечает, как у Джорджа поражённо округляются глаза.

***

 

Как только Джордж заезжает на стоянку возле заправки, Фрэнк тут же открывает дверь, даже не дожидаясь остановки машины.

— Фрэнк, — резко произносит его мама, а Фрэнк медленно досчитывает до десяти, а затем опасливо вылезает из машины. Мама тоже выходит из машины, а затем, обойдя её, подходит к нему.

— Так, ладно, э-э… И сколько по времени это всё примерно займёт? — спрашивает Фрэнк.

На парковке совершенно никого не было. Затянутое тучами небо нависало над их головами так низко, словно было готово обрушиться вниз в любой момент.

— Без понятия, — отвечает мама. — Но ты, если что, сможешь увидеть нас из окна, так что…

— Ну что ещё? — говорит Фрэнк, но через огромную витрину внезапно замечает Майки, стоящего за прилавком как всегда без капли энтузиазма на лице. — О. Эм. Да. Я, наверное, пойду, заодно проведаю Джерарда.

Мама угрожающе поджимает губы, и Фрэнк тут же идёт на попятную.

— То есть, я хотел сказать, ну да, конечно, там ещё будет Майки. Э-э, в общем, я буду неподалёку, не переживай, просто разберитесь там со всем. И помиритесь.

На долю секунды на её лице показывается подозрение, но затем она расслабляется и говорит:

— Так и сделаем.

***

 

Фрэнк распахивает дверь магазина и, стараясь перекричать звон колокольчиков, спрашивает:

— Помнишь тот раз, когда я приходил сюда с мой тётей?

Майки подпрыгивает от неожиданности, при этом уронив что-то на пол.

— Блять, — угрюмо бормочет он и ныряет под прилавок. А затем сухо отвечает:

— Конечно, я помню тот случай, как ты оставил меня стоять на шухере, чтобы вы с моим братом могли потрахаться.

— Ну вот, э-э… — мнётся Фрэнк.

Голова Майки снова показывается над прилавком. Он выглядит устало: у него под глазами явно проступают тёмные круги. Его волосы торчат в разные стороны и немного завиваются, словно он совсем не пытался их уложить, что не может не показаться удивительным. Теперь Фрэнк понимает, почему Майки тратит столько времени на возню с ними.

— Не то чтобы вам удастся потрахаться сегодня, — продолжает Майки, медленно вставая с пола, — но я всё равно послежу за твоей мамой.

— Ты это о чём? — спрашивает Фрэнк, но Майки лишь понуро пожимает плечами и снова сгорбливается над прилавком.

Фрэнк быстро пересекает стоянку, бежит по дорожке до лестницы и поднимается наверх, перескакивая через несколько ступенек за раз, а затем врывается внутрь через незапертую входную дверь.

— Джерард? — зовёт он, оказавшись в тёмной прихожей. Он перешагивает через разбросанные по всему ковру кроссовки и ботинки. Тут всегда пахло как в шкафчике со спортивной формой, но в этот раз запах кажется куда сильнее. Фрэнк решает, что он просто слишком давно не был у Уэев, поэтому его иммунитет к их мерзким запахам и привычкам поизносился.

Дверь в комнату Джерарда закрыта, и Фрэнк колеблется снаружи, чувствуя себя странно неуверенно и не понимая, почему он просто сразу не зашёл внутрь. Ему становится ещё более неловко, и возникает какой-то непонятный замкнутый круг. На мгновение он даже серьёзно задумывается о том, чтобы постучать, но потом он берёт себя в руки и открывает эту ёбаную дверь.

У него, наверное, есть какая-то волшебная способность предчувствовать надвигающийся пиздец, потому что всё оказывается куда хуже, чем он мог себе представить, и он имел полное право колебаться перед тем, как зайти.

В комнате Джерарда, разумеется, никогда не было прибрано, но сейчас она выглядит так, словно тут только что снимали фильм про Джейсона Борна[1], где тот учил других агентов приёмам борьбы. Фрэнк старается дышать только через рот и постепенно начинает замечать всё новые и новые детали. Например, разорванные в клочья обои, по которым словно поводили ножом. В луже под столом валяется разбитая бутылка. Повсюду разбросаны скомканные бумажки. На кровати возвышается гора одеял, украшенная банками пива и всё теми же бумажками. В комнате стоит тяжёлый запах водки, рвоты и сигаретного дыма. Фрэнк старается игнорировать водку и рвоту и сосредоточиться на дыме.

— Это что ещё за хуйня? — на выдохе произносит он, потому что… ну что это за хуйня? У него появляется желание сбегать до заправки и дать Майки кулаком в челюсть. Что за хуйня, что за хуйня, блять?

— М-м, — отзывается куча одеял.

До Фрэнка доходит, что он перестал дышать. От этого в его груди начинает жечь, коленки дрожат, а голова кружится. Он делает резкий вдох через рот и закашливается, почувствовав, насколько воздух спёртый и застоявшийся. Фрэнк даже ощущает в нём привкус рвоты, мерзко оседающий на языке, хоть и не вдыхает через нос. Вообще, он не считает рвоту такой уж противной. В конце концов, его самого тошнит чуть ли не каждый день. К тому же, он и раньше видел, как тошнило Джерарда, но в этот раз ему кажется, словно ещё немного и он отключится.

— Пиздец, — говорит он, поскольку это единственное, что приходит ему на ум.

Потом он решительно проходит к кровати и сдёргивает с неё кучу одеял.

Под ней оказывается Джерард, скрючившийся лицом к стене. Он, конечно, не утопает в рвоте, но его точно стошнило в кровать, а потом он, видимо, просто перевернулся на другой бок и накрылся одеялом с головой. На самом деле, это довольно мерзко, и Фрэнку хочется протянуть в комнату поливочный шланг и окатить водой всю кровать.

— Что, блять, с тобой не так? — спрашивает Фрэнк сквозь сжатые зубы, отчего слова выходят немного невнятно.

— Устал, — бормочет Джерард.

Фрэнк крепко зажмуривает глаза на пару секунд.

— Нет, ты просто, блять… просто пьяный в хлам, господи боже. — Он дёргает за одеяла чуть сильнее, отчего Джерард снова что-то мычит и переворачивается.

Он выглядит очень бледно, а синяки под его глазами кажутся аж чёрными и напоминают размазавшуюся подводку. На его щеке видны отпечатки складок от подушки, похожие на кривые красные шрамы, а его пересохшие губы сильно потрескались.

— Что за хуйня, Джерард? — повторяет Фрэнк, потому что… — Ты похож на какого-то наркомана.

— Я устал, — снова говорит Джерард, часто заморгав глазами. Ему даже удаётся не сбиться и не мямлить. А потом его глаза снова закрываются, и когда Фрэнк снова пихает его в бок, то он даже не шевелится.

Фрэнк отходит от кровати и принимается яростно тереть своё лицо руками, пока чуть не вытыкает себе глаз. Наконец он выходит из комнаты и отправляется в ванную. На полу пролито немного воды, а на закрытое сиденье туалета брошено полотенце, значит, кто-то (но явно не Джерард) всё же моется в этом доме. Фрэнк вспоминает, какой вид имел Майки со своими взъерошенными волосами и мешками под глазами. Господи боже. Фрэнка просто посадили под домашний арест на пару недель, и всё тут же пошло наперекосяк.

Фрэнк помнит, что Джерард часто напивался в одиночку в прошлом году, после того как вернулся сюда. Точнее, он помнит, как Майки рассказывал ему об этом. Но, блять, они тогда были ещё такими детьми. Фрэнк точно знает, что он совершенно не осознавал, что происходило, и он уверен, что Майки тоже ничего не понимал. Ему сложно поверить, что это всё случилось с ними же. Такое чувство, будто всё резко изменилось этим летом, но ему забыли об этом сообщить.

Он пытается найти какую-нибудь ёмкость и в конце концов останавливает свой выбор на стоящей под столом Майки мусорке, роль которой играло пластиковое ведро с отломанной ручкой. Мусор Фрэнк просто вываливает на пол, при этом обнаруживая, что у Майки есть какая-то одержимость печеньем «Twinkie». Фу.

Он набирает в ведро холодной воды и направляется в комнату Джерарда, а потом выливает воду ему на кровать с громким воплем: «ААААААРХ», после чего сразу же испытывает громадное облегчение.

У Джерарда уходит две секунды на то, чтобы отреагировать.

— Чего? — мямлит Джерард таким тоном, которым обычно говорят: «Я встану через пять минут, мам».

— ААААААА! — снова орёт Фрэнк и пинает кровать. — ПРОСЫПАЙСЯ!

— Чего? — повторяет Джерард, но уже не так плаксиво.

Фрэнк отбрасывает ведро прочь. Ему ни за что не удастся вытащить Джерарда из кровати, если тот будет сопротивляться. Фрэнк даже жалеет, что он не высокий мускулистый качок. Тогда он бы с лёгкостью смог дотащить Джерарда до ванной, а там просто подержал бы его под холодным душем, пока тот не пришёл в себя.

Но в реальности рост Фрэнка едва дотягивает до метра шестидесяти, и, хотя он и может резко вытянутся в каком-нибудь гипотетическом будущем, сейчас ему нечего с этим поделать.

Фрэнк осторожно опирается коленом на промокший матрас и склоняется над Джерардом.

— Джерард, — зовёт он, — вставай. Вставай. Вставай. Вста-вай. Вставайвставайвставай. Вставай сейчас же, или я так тебя изобью, что тебя не узнает даже твой ёбаный брат, богом клянусь.

Джерард просто прикрывает глаза и отворачивается в другую сторону. Тогда Фрэнк хлопает его по лицу со всей силы.

Джерард взмахивает руками и заезжает Фрэнку локтём по голове.

— Блять, — выдавливает Фрэнк сквозь сжатые зубы. Ему не больно, но теперь он уже не уверен, что испытывает злость — возможно, это просто страх. В его голове пролетает мысль, что ему пиздецки страшно.

Ему стоит сбегать за ёбаным Джорджем, вот уж у кого точно есть мускулы. По крайней мере, Майки ему точно нужно позвать.

Вместо всего этого он просто хватает Джерарда за грязные, мокрые и противные волосы и тянет. Не дёргает, а прямо медленно тянет, прилагая силу и упираясь коленом в кровать.

Ему удаётся наполовину стянуть Джерарда с кровати, когда тот наконец просыпается, снова принимается размахивать руками и начинает издавать скулящие звуки, словно он напуганный щеночек, а не парень которому пытаются выдрать волосы с корнем. Фрэнк тут же его отпускает и чуть не падает на задницу. К его ботинкам прилипают какие-то бумажки. Джерард с трудом принимает сидячее положение, которое ему удаётся удерживать секунд пять, а затем он резко свешивается с кровати, и его рвёт на пол.

Фрэнк шлёпает себя ладонью по лицу.

— Это безумие, — говорит он. — Джерард, это какое-то безумие. Майки, твоя мама, моя мама и ёбаный Джордж сейчас все там внизу.

— Я не чувствую своё… — бормочет Джерард.

— Это просто безумие, — повторяет Фрэнк. — Что ты там не чувствуешь?

— Не знаю, — отвечает Джерард, ощупывая своё лицо со странным отсутствующим видом, словно он не уверен, чьё лицо он сейчас трогает.

— Ты сможешь дойти до ванной, или мне снова тебя ударить? — спрашивает Фрэнк, ощущая, как его глотка сжимается, отчего его голос становится тонким и пищащим. Его горло дико болит.

— Я не знаю, — говорит Джерард. Тогда Фрэнк снова хлопает его по лицу, но уже не так сильно. А потом ещё раз, но уже по другой щеке. — Ауч.

Единственный способ вытащить Джерарда из кровати и не искупаться в луже рвоты это позволить ему целиком навалиться на Фрэнка. Поэтому Фрэнк подныривает под его руку, а потом тянет их обоих прочь от плохого места (от лужи рвоты) в хорошее место (к двери). Джерард пытается как-то помочь ему, Фрэнк даже чувствует как движутся мышцы его спины, но его движения слишком раскоординированные, чтобы их можно было назвать «ходьбой» или даже просто «стоянием». Фрэнк прикусывает свою щёку изнутри и мысленно возносит молитву богу, если «господи боже, пожалуйста, можно мы сдвинемся с места» можно считать молитвой.

Джерард не выглядит таким уж крупным, если поставить его рядом с обычными парнями, но сейчас Фрэнку кажется, что тот весит столько же, сколько и кит. И помощи от него примерно столько же, сколько от кита. Через каждые два шага Джерард останавливается и начинает ныть, что он устал, или спрашивать, где они, или звать Майки, а Фрэнку приходится тащить его силой, и всё идёт по кругу. К тому моменту, когда они добираются до кучи ботинок в коридоре, Фрэнк насквозь промокает от пота, задыхается и у него появляется боль в спине. Когда они, наконец, буквально валятся в ванну, он готов остаться лежать там на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

«Наверное, мне стоит записаться в тренажёрный зал», — думает Фрэнк, а вслух говорит:

— Ты что, переборщил с ксанаксом или что?

— Да, — отвечает Джерард. — Я не мог уснуть.

Джерард говорит довольно чётко, несмотря на то, что он согнут так, что прижимается к груди подбородком. Фрэнк почти целиком лежит на нём и теперь, кажется, не может встать, поэтому он просто продолжает лежать, чувствуя, как вода пропитывает его толстовку и футболку, из-за чего ему становится холодно. Но от Джерарда исходит тепло, что немного улучшает ситуацию.

— Ты просто придурок. Ёбаный мудак, — говорит Фрэнк, наконец слезает с Джерарда и поднимается. Он принимается растирать лицо руками, покрытыми чем-то мерзким и липким, и замечает, что на его щеках слёзы. Отлично, замечательно, теперь они просто могут посидеть и порыдать о жизни.

Он нашаривает рукой кран и включает воду.

Она настолько холодная, что его лёгкие на какое-то мгновение будто сужаются, и Фрэнк просто стоит в ванне с открытым ртом, пытаясь сделать вдох. Но потом он приходит в себя и делает воду потеплее. Джерард в это время всё ещё лежит на дне ванной, издавая какие-то сдавленные звуки и пытаясь тоже подняться. Фрэнк хватает его за руки и помогает ему сесть, чтобы тот не захлебнулся или ещё что похуже.

На Джерарде надета его пижама со Снупи, с ёбаным Снупи, рубашка застёгнута не на те пуговицы и в чём-то испачкана, а на штанах красуется дырка прямо в паховой области. Когда руки Фрэнка наконец отмерзают, он начинает торопливо раздевать Джерарда, стараясь не думать о том, что в других обстоятельствах, когда они были бы сухими и не покрытыми рвотой, это могло бы иметь совсем другой подтекст.

На одном плече Джерарда обнаруживается большой синяк, а потом Фрэнк замечает ещё несколько на этой же руке. Некоторые из них различаются по цвету, словно Джерард падал несколько раз. Джерард послушно позволяет Фрэнку стащить с себя рубашку, словно понимает, что происходит.

Фрэнку срочно нужно покурить.

Его телефон внезапно начинает звонить, и Фрэнк осознаёт, что он лежит у него в кармане и мокнет, поэтому он выскакивает из ванны, срывает мокрое полотенце с бачка туалета, затем, даже не пытаясь снять ботинки, быстро избавляется от штанов и вешает их на место полотенца. Телефон перестаёт звонить.

— Джерард, — зовёт он. — Сейчас ты примешь душ, чтобы потом проснуться чистым.

— Хм, — произносит Джерард, озадаченно разглядывая льющуюся сверху воду.

Фрэнк хватает с полки первый подвернувшийся под руку бутылёк. Это оказывается шампунь, и когда он открывает крышку, то тут же чувствует тот фруктовый аромат, который напоминает ему о той ночи, когда Джерард сидел на кровати в свете свечи со спадающими на лицо мокрыми волосами.

Фрэнк старается запихнуть эти воспоминания куда подальше и склоняется над Джерардом. Вода, обрушивающаяся ему на спину, теперь напоминает кипяток. Мокрая футболка неприятно облепляет тело Фрэнка словно полиэтиленовая обёртка.

— Ты всё ещё со мной? — спрашивает он у Джерарда.

— Фрэнки, — отвечает Джерард и первый раз за день смотрит Фрэнку в глаза.

— Ну неужели, блять, — говорит Фрэнк, отклоняя голову Джерарда из-под струй воды, и выдавливает ему на волосы кучу шампуня. — Вот он я, мою тебе голову ёбаным шампунем от Пантин.

Фрэнк старательно намыливает ему волосы, а потом нащупывает шишку и засохшую корку крови с той же стороны головы Джерарда, что и синяки на его руке. Джерард вздрагивает, когда Фрэнк тыкает его в это место, но потом сразу же прикрывает глаза и расслабляется, прислоняясь к стене.

— Прости, — говорит Джерард всё так же чётко и ни чуть не пьяно, хотя он явно сейчас находится в каком-то полусне. Это, наверное, одна из множества его странностей. — Я не мог вспомнить, как выглядит твоё лицо.

— Прошло не так уж много времени с того момента, когда мы виделись в прошлый раз, — отвечает Фрэнк, но у него всё равно что-то сжимается внутри.

— Я просто напился, ну, то есть, серьёзно напился, прямо до неприличия, поэтому я забыл. — Джерард пару раз моргает, а потом морщится и дёргает рукой. Наверное, ему попал шампунь в глаза. Фрэнк мысленно отмечает, что это должно быть неприятно, споласкивает руку и осторожно промывает веки Джерарда. — Я думал, я умираю.

— Что? — переспрашивает Фрэнк.

— Мне просто казалось… что я умираю. И я думал, что если сильно этого захочу, то это правда произойдёт. Не как суицид, а просто… просто произойдёт. — Он промаргивается, а затем просто закрывает глаза.

Фрэнку даже не хочется переставать мыть Джерарду волосы, но ему приходится. Он подставляет голову Джерарда под душ и смывает с его волос всю пену и шампунь.

Ну вот, теперь какая-то часть Джерарда точно чистая. Фрэнк на какое-то мгновение чувствует удовлетворение, но затем на него накатывает дикая усталость, поэтому он наклоняется к Джерарду, обнимает его руками за шею и утыкается носом в чистые, пахнущие фруктовым шампунем волосы. Они кажутся шёлковыми из-за того, что сверху всё ещё льётся вода. Фрэнк отодвигается, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, но из-за летящих прямо ему в лицо капель воды у него перехватывает дыхание.

— Фрэнк, — невнятно зовёт Джерард и нащупывает рукой колени Фрэнка. — Фрэнк.

Фрэнк обнимает Джерарда крепче и досчитывает до десяти. Потом отпускает и говорит:

— Эй, ты можешь встать?

— Я не знаю, — говорит Джерард, глядя вниз на своё тело. — Я не уверен, где находится верх.

— Я тебя подниму, ладно, и тогда ты сразу поймёшь, где верх, но мы не можем сидеть здесь вечно, под «здесь» я имею в виду в ванне под душем, а под «вечно» я имею в виду дольше одной минуты. Поднимайся, Джерард, — тараторит Фрэнк, с трудом переводя дыхание. Он словно забыл, как нужно произносить слова, и поэтому просто вываливает их одной кучей. На какое-то мгновение он сомневается, что ему самому удастся встать, но потом он вспоминает, как это делается, и поднимается на ноги.

У Фрэнка появляются сомнения и насчёт того, что Джерарду удастся устоять на ногах, и тогда они точно застрянут здесь до тех пор, пока горячая вода не закончится, а потом они замёрзнут до смерти, и их никто никогда не найдёт. Но затем Джерард поднимает на него взгляд, берётся за его руку, и общими усилиями они поднимают Джерарда наверх, что со стороны, наверное, выглядело очень смешно. У Фрэнка снова появляется боль в спине.

— Только не блюй на меня, — предупреждает он Джерарда, когда тот корчит странное лицо.

— Нет, у меня просто… закружилась голова. — Джерард вцепляется пальцами за плечи Фрэнка, а Фрэнк хватает его за талию.

— Снимай штаны, — командует Фрэнк и пытается сам стащить их с Джерарда, но они застревают где-то в районе колен. — Или просто оставь их, неважно. Давай уже покончим с этим.

— Давай покончим с этим, — повторяет за ним Джерард, дыша прямо в лицо Фрэнка. Его дыхание всё ещё не очень приятно пахнет, но, по крайней мере, больше не отдаёт водкой и рвотой.

Телефон Фрэнка снова начинает звонить. С одной стороны, это хорошо, ведь это значит, что вода в него не попала. С другой стороны, это пиздецки плохо, потому что теперь Фрэнк вспоминает про свою маму. О чём он только думал? Явно ни о чём, потому что он весь мокрый до нитки и стоит в душе в своих ботинках, и единственная вещь, которая останавливает Джерарда от того, чтобы упасть и пробить голову, это сам Фрэнк, и теперь он понятия не имеет, что ему делать.

«Что бы сделал Иисус?[2]», — мысленно задаётся вопросом Фрэнк. Ответ: Иисус бы вообще не позволил своим друзьям попасть в такую ситуацию. Очень полезный совет, Иисус, ёбаный ты всезнайка.

Что бы сделал человек, у которого действительно есть мозг?

Фрэнк хватает с раковины мыло и впихивает его в руку Джерарда.

— Просто сядь обратно, ладно? Можешь попускать мыльные пузыри. Давай, садись, садись.

— Ладно, — отвечает Джерард и садится. Фрэнку при этом требуется всего лишь 90% собственных усилий, чтобы не дать Джерарду раскроить себе череп. — У меня всё равно кружилась голова. — Джерард принимается ёрзать, и ему даже удаётся самостоятельно выбраться из мокрых штанов со Снупи.

Фрэнк оставляет его играться с мылом и идёт отвечать на звонок.

— Твои предки начинают что-то подозревать, — шепчет Майки в трубку вместо приветствия. — Я соврал, что ты в толчке, но ты сидишь там уже двадцать минут. Мне кажется, ещё немного и Джордж пойдёт выламывать дверь.

Фрэнк делает глубокий вдох. Потом ещё один. Потом он вытирает подкатившие к глазам слёзы, потому что, ёбаный в рот, удача снова отвернулась от него.

— Майки, — произносит он немного дрожащим (но вовсе не пищащим, нет!) голосом. — Майки, прямо сейчас я занят спасением твоего ёбаного, пиздецки пьяного и тупого брата от блядской комы, поэтому тебе лучше бы отвлечь их чем-нибудь, иначе, я клянусь, я клянусь, я сделаю что-то нереально ужасное, что я придумаю чуть позже, когда не буду так, сука, дико напуган.

Майки молчит так долго, что Фрэнку приходится позвать его по имени, чтобы убедиться, что тот ещё не положил трубку.

— Я надеюсь, ты меня не наёбываешь, — хрипло говорит Майки странным и одновременно бесцветным тоном.

— Пошёл ты, Майки, если правда думаешь, что я тебя наёбываю. — Вот теперь Фрэнк точно начинает пищать. Он, наверное, звучит как какой-нибудь четырнадцатилетка, у которого ломается голос через каждое слово.

— Сам ты пошёл, Фрэнки.

— Нет, серьёзно, иди нахуй. — Фрэнк снова начинает тереть глаза. Их так жжёт, словно в них попал шампунь.

— Стой, стой, извини, — говорит Майки, и его голос тоже подскакивает. — Как это… Он…

— Он разговаривает. Конечно, он не умрёт, если, разумеется, не поскользнётся в ванной. Расслабься. Просто займи их чем-нибудь. Устрой сцену!

— Чего? Что значит ус…

Фрэнк отключается, даже не дослушав последнее предложение.

Джерард всё ещё сидит в душе, пялясь на кусок мыла в своей руке.

— Мыло используют не так, долбоёб, — сообщает Фрэнк.

— А, — произносит Джерард. — Точно. — Он начинает небрежно намыливать себя. Фрэнк плюёт на всё (он всё равно уже насквозь промок, и его ничего не спасёт от грядущего пиздеца, так что какая разница) и залезает обратно в ванну, снова склоняясь над Джерардом и забирая у него мыло. Фрэнк намыливает сначала одну его руку, потом грудь, потом другую руку, потом его спину, потом живот. Затем Джерард отклоняется назад, и Франк проводит рукой по его лобковым волосам и ниже, между его ног, и в этом нет ничего сексуального, но от этого в животе Фрэнка что-то снова болезненно сжимается. А потом Джерард вздыхает и прислоняется лбом к плечу Фрэнка.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спрашивает Фрэнк, а Джерард прижимается лицом к изгибу его шеи и шепчет:

— Я устал.

— Нет, я имею в виду, тебе хочется умереть или что-то такое? — говорит Фрэнк. — Ты сможешь проснуться, если сейчас ляжешь спать? Или ты не знаешь?

— У меня просто немного кружится голова, — отвечает Джерард. — И ещё я устал, и мой мозг будто жрут какие-то черви изнутри, знаешь? Это просто похмелье, мне кажется.

— Ну ладно, — говорит Фрэнк. — Но если ты сейчас соврал и потом впадёшь в кому и умрёшь, то мне придётся совершить суицид, чтобы я смог найти тебя в загробной жизни и снова убить, тупой ублюдок. Ты меня слышишь?

— Да, — смиренно соглашается Джерард. — Всё в порядке, Фрэнки.

В ванной не оказывается ни одного сухого полотенца, поэтому Фрэнк просто поднимает то использованное с пола. Оно вроде ничем не пахнет, так что его, наверное, можно даже счесть чистым по меркам этого дома. На самом деле, от него пахнет даже приятно, тем самым шампунем от Пантин и ещё чем-то, наверное, гелем для душа, который Фрэнк так и не нашёл.

Но вытираться мокрым и влажным полотенцем всё равно не очень здорово, поэтому Джерард морщится и вздрагивает, но всё равно старается не шевелиться и даже сам держится на ногах, иногда пытаясь помогать. Фрэнку начинает казаться, что это у него похмелье, а не у Джерарда. Он просто ненавидит, что на любую стрессовую ситуацию его организм отвечает болью в животе, в голове и в других рандомных местах. Его всего начинает трясти, словно он какой-то Майкл Джей Фокс[3].

Фрэнк помогает Джерарду добраться до дивана в гостиной, лечь на него, а потом накрывает его одеялом. Ему уже пора бы встать, стащить у Майки сухую одежду и придумать хорошее оправдание своей задержке, но вместо этого он садится рядом с Джерардом и кладёт свою голову ему на плечо.

— Фрэнк, — мягко зовёт Джерард. Он словно задумывается о чём-то, но потом просто добавляет:

— Скажи Майки, что я в порядке.

— Ладно, — отвечает Фрэнк, но не уходит сразу, а слушает, как дыхание Джерарда выравнивается вместе с тем, как тот засыпает.

Кажется, что это всё произошло за несколько часов. Фрэнк чувствует себя на пару лет старше. Нет, на двадцать лет старше. Ускоренная перемотка. Или замедленное действие? Он решает не искать смысл в своих метафорах. Метафоры для придурков, которые напиваются до коматозного состояния.

— Ёбаный придурок, — говорит он вслух, а потом наконец встаёт и отправляется исследовать шкаф с одеждой Майки.

***

 

[1] Джейсон Борн — персонаж романов Роберта Ладлэма, бывший агент ЦРУ проекта «Тредстоун».

[2] Все же знают фразу ‘what would Jesus do’, да?

[3] Играл Марти Макфлая в «Назад в будущее».


	19. Четверг (2-ая часть).

Когда Фрэнк проникает на заправку через заднюю дверь, накинув на голову капюшон толстовки, чтобы тот прикрывал его мокрые волосы, его встречает картина достойная сцены драматического театра. Майки с причёской а-ля Тим Бёртон и опасно балансирующими на самом кончике носа очками рассказывает маме Фрэнка и Джорджу про Пита. Громко. Активно жестикулируя.

— Он всё ещё мне названивает, — говорит Майки. Фрэнк всегда знал, что у Майки довольно низкий голос, но обычно это было не особо заметно, ведь Майки разговаривает довольно тихо, но сейчас его голос прямо громыхает. — И говорит со мной часами. Часами. Его друг Энди рассказывал, что Пит прямо преследовал одну девушку из Чикаго, с которой он переспал всего один раз…

— Так он встречается и с девушками? — прерывает его мама Фрэнка. Она стоит, скрестив руки на груди, но, кажется, это не признак того, что она мысленно осуждает Майки, а скорее того, что она подсознательно пытается защититься от его внезапной вспышки безумия.

— Да! — возвещает Майки. Его голос звучит не только очень низко, но и как-то гнусаво, поэтому он напоминает обиженного гуся с заложенным носом. — Я даже не могу решить, хочу ли я, чтобы он продолжал ко мне лезть или чтобы он уже оставил меня в покое. Я даже не могу спокойно спать по ночам! А теперь я встретил девушку, с которой хотел бы встречаться. Но Пит всё никак не отстанет. Ну а вы знаете, что отношения на расстоянии и без этого довольно тяжёлые. К тому же, я даже не гей. Ну, типа. Он был просто… Мне кажется, я всё-таки бисексуал. Но не то чтобы я сейчас переживал какой-то внутренний кризис. Я, типа, нахожусь в полном, э-э… кхм… комфорте со своей ориентацией.

— Эм, — выдаёт ёбаный Джордж. Он выглядит искренне обеспокоенным, но, всё же, когда он замечает Фрэнка, на его лице отражается что-то вроде облегчения. — О, привет, Фрэнк, вот ты где.

Майки резко оборачивается и вцепляется в Фрэнка безумным взглядом. На его щеках расползлись красноватые пятна, хотя его лоб остался бледным и немного блестящим. Он на самом деле кажется сумасшедшим.

— Все окей, — говорит Фрэнк. — Эй, Майки, Джи попросил передать, э-э, э-э, что у него все хорошо… со всякими его штуками.

Боже, он растерял весь свой пыл. Сейчас его спалят, и у него даже не будет возможности выкрутиться. Он конечно постарался выбрать такую одежду, которая хотя бы чем-то напоминала то, в чём он пришёл: тёмные джинсы, белую футболку и чёрную худи с принтом. Теперь на нём одна из толстовок Майки, и, возможно, никто не заметит, что принт другой, но все эти вещи сидят на нём в обяжку, длинны в руках и в ногах, поэтому он, наверное, выглядит очень странно. Словно побывал в альтернативной вселенной, где его превратили в хипстера.

— Хорошо, — отвечает Майки, тут же заметно расслабляясь и опуская плечи.

— Фрэнк? — с напряжением зовёт мама. — Нам, наверное, стоит…

— Конечно, — говорит Фрэнк. — До встречи, Майки.

— Было приятно с тобой встретиться, Майки, — торопливо говорит мама и направляется к двери. Джордж, в свою очередь, жмёт Майки руку и даже успокаивающе хлопает его по плечу.

***

 

— Я совершенно… Я совершенно не знаю, что даже подумать об этом бедном мальчике, — говорит мама, когда они садятся в машину.

— Он же подросток, — рассудительно отвечает Джордж. Видимо, по мнению Джорджа, фразой «он же подросток» можно оправдать любые странности. — Не смотря на всё, он, кажется, держит ситуацию под контролем. Он довольно эмоциональный.

— Хм-м-м, — мычит мама и корчит своё «фу, он отец Фрэнка» лицо. Фрэнк предполагает, что в данном случае оно значит «фу, он гей», но выглядят оба эти выражения одинаково.

Никто не обращает ни малейшего внимания на одежду Фрэнка.

***

 

К тому моменту, когда они приезжают домой, Фрэнк теряет какое-либо желание разговаривать, поэтому он просто идёт к себе наверх и включает «Терминатора». Он напоминает ему о самом начале лета, когда Майки тусил где-то с Питом, а Фрэнк с Джерардом решили посмотреть этот фильм, но так накурились, что потом потратили где-то три часа на то, чтобы объяснить друг другу, в чём была фишка путешествия во времени. Это заняло у них так много, скорее всего, потому, что большую часть времени они хохотали над тем, что Джерард нахмурился в стиле Майкла Бина и прохрипел: «Твой сын отправил меня назад. Меня и мою сперму».

Фрэнку не особо хотелось вспоминать о Джерарде, но теперь он сидит и думает об этом придурке. Фрэнк выключает фильм на том моменте, когда Риз должен покупать ферму. Потом он ложится на кровать и лежит, слушая, как мама и Джордж переговариваются на кухне. Ему слышны лишь их голоса, он не может разобрать ни одного слова, но эти звуки всё равно успокаивают, они такие домашние и повседневные, но и невероятно бесящие, потому что в последнее время Фрэнку вообще не удавалось сделать что-нибудь обычное и повседневное, как, например, погулять с друзьями. Неужели он многого просит? Просто поменьше ёбаной драмы и побольше серых будней.

— Боже мой, — вслух выдаёт Фрэнк. — Ебучий Иисус блядский Христос, ебись оно всё конём. Прости, Иисус, но как же я заебался.

Он набирает Майки.

— Да, — отвечает Майки. — Он сейчас спит. Серьёзно, я чуть ли не каждые полчаса хожу и тыкаю в него.

Судя по голосу, Майки расстроенный и уставший, поэтому Фрэнк прощает его за то, что он чуть не дал Джерарду впасть в кому и умереть. Разумеется, Майки совсем этого не хотел.

— Не вини себя, — говорит Фрэнк.

— Да плевать, — произносит Майки каким-то странным, режущим тоном. — Я думал, что он… Ну, ты знаешь. Я думал… Плевать.

Эта фраза звучит довольно непонятно даже для Майки, но Фрэнку мало хочется выпытывать у него, что происходит. В данный момент он бы не стал докапываться даже до Джерарда, если бы тот был рядом. Ему просто хочется немного обнимашек.

Поэтому он просто говорит:

— Окей, чувак. Ну, если что передай ему, что я собираюсь надрать его наркоманский зад, когда мы встретимся в следующий раз.

— Только после того, как это сделаю я, — мрачно заявляет Майки. Фрэнк жалеет, что ни один из них не сможет на самом деле выполнить данное обещание.

После того как их разговор заканчивается, Фрэнк спускается вниз, решив пообщаться с мамой и Джорджем вместо того, чтобы вариться в собственных невесёлых мыслях.

Мама и Джордж пьют кофе за кухонным столом, поэтому мама наливает кружку и Фрэнку, дожидается, пока он сядет, а потом интересуется:

— Фрэнк, ты знал насчёт Майки Уэя?

— Знал что? — резковато спрашивает Фрэнк, потому что его дико раздражают её попытки быть тактичной. Почему она не может спросить напрямую «Фрэнк, знал ли ты, что Майки Уэй ужасный гомосексуал?», если это то, что она хочет узнать на самом деле.

— Что он состоял в отношениях с тем мальчиком? — наконец произносит она после недолгих раздумий.

— Ага, — говорит Фрэнк. — Какая жалость, они так мило смотрелись друг с другом.

— Он приезжал на лето, — добавляет мама, словно это как-то объясняет отклонения от ею принятой нормы.

— Вообще, он ходил в летнюю школу, — говорит Фрэнк. — Я с ним общался. Он довольно интересный. И вроде как спортсмен.

Джордж старательно изучает содержимое своей кружки.

— Да? Правда? Во что он играет? — спрашивает мама.

— В футбол, — пожимает плечами Фрэнк.

— Майки не похож на того, кто интересуется спортом, — замечает мама.

Джордж покашливает и отпивает кофе.

— Ага, — снова говорит Фрэнк. Его ладони замёрзли, поэтому он берёт в руки кружку и вдыхает волшебный аромат кофе. — Я всегда удивлялся, о чём они могут разговаривать. Хотя, может быть, они особо не разговаривали.

— Фрэнк, — нахмурившись произносит мама. Потом она вздыхает, ставит свою пустую кружку на стол и облокачивается на него руками. — Пит — это та самая «девушка», из-за которой Майки расстраивался пару недель назад, не так ли?

Фрэнк кивает.

— Наверное, вся эта ситуация была неприятной и запутанной, — говорит мама. — Прошёл ведь всего год после смерти Елены. Он так грустил.

— Мам, у Майкиуэя просто такой характер, — говорит Фрэнк, но всё же засчитывает за победу то, что его мама сводит всё к сводящему с ума горю, а не к проделкам дьявола. — Он был точно таким же год назад. Хотя, наверное, тогда у него была стрижка похуже.

На самом деле, это не совсем правда. В этом году Майки ведёт себя тише и страннее, даже когда выпьет или покурит травку. Может, вся его история с Питом была действительно результатом сводящего с ума горя. Ну а кто может быть более сумасшедшим, чем Майки? Точно.

Джордж снова покашливает и вставляет:

— По мне, единственный, кто запутался, это тот мальчик Пит.

Фрэнк переводит на него взгляд. Мама делает то же самое.

— А футбол неплохой спорт, между прочим. Хотя я и играл в школе в лакросс, у меня были друзья из футбольной команды.

***

 

Позже, сидя на кровати с телефоном в руках, Фрэнк не может решиться позвонить Джерарду, держа большой палец над нужной кнопкой, но всё никак её не нажимая. В конце концов, ему приходится отложить телефон, потому что его руки начинают трястись. У него, видимо, уже выработалась боязнь звонков. Он просто с ума сойдёт, если Джерард не поднимет трубку.

На Фрэнка внезапно накатывает сильная усталость. Он ощущает себя сдувшимся футбольным мячиком. Они всегда казались ему грустными и напоминали о свинках, из которых эти мячи когда-то делали. О мёртвых грустных свинках.

Он заставляет себя отбросить мысли о мёртвых свинках и сворачивается на кровати, прекрасно осознавая, что после этого он заснёт, хотя на часах всего шесть вечера. По крайней мере, у него не возникнет проблем с тем, что ему надо будет заставлять себя спать ближе к ночи, но, всё-таки, есть что-то ненормальное в том, что он просыпает большую часть своей молодости.

Хотя, молодость переоценивают. Блядская молодость является причиной девяноста девяти процентов его проблем.


End file.
